A Night To Remember - Jasercy Fanfic
by mel-chan1003
Summary: Jason wakes up one morning, just to find himself half naked in Percys room. With Percy. But they wouldn't have...would they? Shocked, he leaves, just wanting to forget the whole thing. Percy on the other hand doesn't want to just let this drop. There's no way he could do so with his pride and dignity on the line...Attention: Male&Male ;) You've been warned. Rated M for a reason.
1. What Happened Last Night?

Jasercy Fanfiction – A Night To Remember

Characters © Rick Riordan / PJO HoO

Idea © Mine

* * *

><p>Enjoy :)<p>

A Night To Remember

Chapter 01: What happened last night?

Jason awoke, surprisingly well rested. As he opened his eyes, he looked up at the white ceiling and heaved a big sigh. What a rough week. Monster attacks several times a day, every single day. Jason groaned and put his hand over his face. As he turned his head to look around in his room, he frowned. He couldn't remember his room being so untidy, with dirty laundry lying around on the floor. He looked at the far corner and noticed a water fountain. Since when did he have that in his room? And what was he meant to do with it, anyways? He looked around at Percy, who was sleeping next to him. Since when did Percy sleep in his room? He looked back up at the ceiling and sighed, closing his eyes and trying to fall back asleep. He'd simply clean up his room later, give the water fountain back to whoever decided to lose it in his room and take Percy back to his room.

Then he shot up.

Dirty laundry? In his room?!

A water fountain? In his room?!

Percy?!

He jumped out of bed and looked around him. What the hell?! This wasn't his room! This was PERCY'S room! What in the name of Hades was he doing in Percy's room?!

He wanted to rush out the room when he noticed a small, but to him quite shocking detail. He was only wearing his underpants. He stared down at himself, unbelieving. Then he tiptoed over to the bed, where Percy laid beneath the blankets, hoping he wouldn't wake up. He slowly pulled up the blankets. Oh great. Percy was only wearing his underpants as well. Jason looked around in the room, searching for his clothes. He found one of his socks in the water fountain, the other one near the window. His t-shirt was close to his door, while his pants were entangled into Percy's at the bed. Seriously, what had happened here? This was almost as if...as if...

Jason's insides filled with dread.

No, this couldn't be.

It simply couldn't be.

There must be a logic explanation to this whole thing.

Percy and Jason had probably just sat down together and laughed and joked and it had gotten so warm that they had gotten slightly undressed. And then they had been so tired to fall into bed together, completely uncaring, and fallen asleep.

Yeah, that must be it.

But even as he tried to reassure himself, he knew it wasn't the truth. First of all, he would never get undressed just because he was feeling hot and then go into somebody else's bed.

Second, Percy and Jason couldn't stand each other and would never sit down in the same room unless it couldn't be avoided or everybodys lives depended on it.

But it still didn't make sense.

He looked around at Percy, who was sleeping like a baby. They wouldn't...would they?

Hell no. Of course not.

Jason grabbed his clothes and started putting them on as fast, yet as quiet as possible. He so did not want to be here when Percy woke up.

He looked around in case he had missed anything that belonged to him, then rushed to the door and ran outside.

It seemed to be early morning still as he fled for his room and locked the door behind him. He was feeling immensely sick. What was he going to do now?

He forced himself to calm down. Everything was ok. He didn't feel strange or anything, so even if they had done...done THAT, it still hadn't been him to be the bottom.

Not that that cheered him up much. The thought of penetrating another guy was almost as disturbing as being penetrated by one. He shook his head firmly and dropped onto the bed. What the hell had happened yesterday? Had they been drugged? He couldn't remember a thing. That is...he could remember faintly, what had happened during the day. But from the meeting with the others to now, everything was fuzzy and undistinguishable. He sighed and looked about his room. Yes, this was his room. Neat and tidy, no stupid fountain in the corner and the bed for himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he thought of Percy next to him and got up again. He needed a shower. Now.

An hour later he came out the shower, having washed off any imaginary dirt he could have found and every trace of Percy's smell on him eliminated. He went about his room with only his towel around his hips, when it suddenly knocked on the door. He looked up. It was still barely 7am in the morning. Who was up this early, other than the people on duty that would switch in an hour? Maybe it was Leo to ask him to take over early, so he could tinker with that wii-controler of his? „It's open.", he said and turned his back to the door to take some fresh clothes out of the wardrobe.  
>„We are having an early-...oh...", started Piper but stopped, blinking at the mostly naked Jason in front of her. Then she turned her back to him.<br>„Sorry, I just wanted to tell you that we are having an early meeting today. Please be in the dining room in ten minutes. Annabeth said it's important.", she said and left.  
>Jason wanted to say something, but was at a loss for words. Ever since he had broken up with Piper, things hadn't been very smooth between them. Of course, it had all turned out for the better for Piper, for she had found Annabeth and the two of them seemed quite happy.<br>Though of course that had only fueled Percy's distaste for Jason even more, for he blamed the loss of his girlfriend on him.  
>Percy. Again Percy. Why always perfect Percy?! Jason grimaced and put his clothes on fast. He didn't fancy being late in case Percy was there. Damn it. Why would he care if the son of Poseidon was going to sneer at him again? First of all he would do it anyways and second of all, who cared what that son of Poseidon did at any rate?!<p>

He rushed to the dining room and arrived at the door the same time as somebody seemed to want to open it, for Jason slammed the door straight in their face. „Oh my god, I'm so-...oh...you...", he started to apologize but then realized it was Percy he had hit. The son of the sea god had toppled to the ground, holding his head, a fat bruise on his forehead. The others looked around at them aghast. Annabeth only raised an eyebrow.  
>„That's what you get for wanting to lock him out, Percy.", she said drily from the best seat at the table – the seat Percy and Jason kept bickering about. Jason glared at Percy, then left him sitting on the floor and went over to the table. At least he tried to, but Percy threw himself at Jason's feet and grabbed his legs, making him stumble and fall. Then Percy scrambled up and ran past Jason towards the table and sat down on the seat Jason had wanted to take. Jason growled. Percy sneered.<p>

Then Annabeth cleared her throat loudly and Jason heaved himself off the floor, went around the table and sat down at the chair next to Hazel, which was the one exactly in front of Percy. They glared daggers at each other. „Boys!", Annabeth hissed and they both looked at her with innocent expressions. She rolled her eyes for all to see and started talking. It was something about their current course and how she had calculated some sort of shortcut, where they could also stop somewhere along the way and pick up more supplies to fix up the ship some more. The monster attacks surely had taken their toll on the Argo II. after all. All the while, Percy's feet began kicking Jason's and Jason was tempted to stick his sword into his right foot that seemed especially annoying. But instead he ignored it and kept his face pointing to Annabeth, even though he only took in half of what she said.

While they were already there, they also had breakfast but Jason found he wasn't really hungry.  
>To his surprise, Percy didn't eat much either, though that didn't stop him from teasing Jason about barely eating anything.<br>The others were used to this scenario by now and ignored them both. Seriously, they had been this way ever since they had both wanted to sit down on that chair that Annabeth was occupying at the head of the table. When Jason finally had enough, he got up and went to leave. Percy got up as well- and winced, making everybody turn. Jason included, who was now feeling sick again and looked at Percy, horrified.  
>„You ok, Percy?", Hazel asked surprised, but Percy waved it off. „I probably just lied down wrong, no worries.", he said and then met Jason's gaze. „What are you staring at, <em>superman<em>?", he spat the last word out and Jason's eyes narrowed, but he didn't reply.  
>Instead, he turned around and left, wondering if there really could have been something between Percy and him last night.<br>He kind of wanted to know, yet was afraid of the answer. Since he wasn't on guard duty until noon, he went into the training room and started chopping off dummy heads. He began his normal stabbing movements until he tried to remember how Percy usually sliced with his sword at his opponents. He had tried to pick it up at Camp Half-Blood and had made some progress, but it still didn't look remotely as freestyle as Percy's work.  
>Though he assumed to be able to slash blindly at your foes you had to be dense enough to not make a plan beforehand and just slash around in order to do <em>something<em>. He tried slashing at his opponents as he had learned at Camp Half-Blood and heard somebody chuckling behind him.  
>„Your stance is completely off. Put your legs further apart and raise your arms a bit higher. You don't want to stab-slash, but do a decent slash.", an only too well known voice said and Jason looked around, positively annoyed.<br>„Mind your own business.", he barked, surprised at how harsh his voice sounded.  
>Percy held up his hands, coming closer. „Just trying to help you not getting all of us killed, that's all.", he said and pulled out his pen that turned into Riptide as he uncapped it. Then he went into his normal casual stance and pointed his sword at Jason. „Duel?"<br>Jason sighed and raised his own sword. „Fine."

They started circling each other and Percy was the first to attack, which wasn't exactly unexpected. Jason blocked the blow and counterattacked, but Percy already jumped out of the way, just to attack from a different angle again.  
>For what seemed like ages, Jason blocked attack after attack, trying to get a hit on Percy, but so far all they had achieved was the beheading of several dummies while they tried to get each other.<br>„Why don't you just give up?", called Percy as he blocked a rather neat attack from Jason.  
>But Jason simply advanced again. „Could ask you the same question.", he stated as he blocked another blow from Percy.<br>Then Percy suddenly jumped sideways, attempting to strike at Jason's left leg, but as he went to block the strike, he noticed Percy had feigned and was actually aiming for his midriff. He spun around with his sword, blocking Percy's Riptide at last moment and pushed him back, then advanced at him with the slashing attacks he did know. Percy was forced to move backwards, which lead him into just the corner Jason wanted him in. Seagreen eyes locked with sky-blue ones. Then Percy went for the attack again and they kept fighting on and on until they both were out of breath.  
>„Giving up?", Percy asked and Jason could detect a glimmer of hope, making him chuckle.<br>„Never. But maybe you wish to give up."  
>„Over my dead body."<br>They stood several feet apart, both panting heavily. Both had their arms on their legs, catching their breath, staring at each other. Then Percy wanted to get upright again and winced.  
>Jason blinked as Percy touched his lower back. „You ok?", he asked genuinely worried, but Percy only glared at him.<br>„I'm fine.", he snapped, but Jason put his weapon back onto his belt.  
>„Maybe you should let that get checked. If it interferes with your fighting-...", further he didn't get, for Percy threw his sword at him and embedded it in the wall next to Jason's head.<br>„I said I'm fine.", hissed Percy and Jason raised an eyebrow.  
>„On your period much?", he said nonchalant and noticed surprised how Percy was blushing as he came towards him to retrieve his sword.<br>„Shut up, Jason. Just leave me alone."  
>Jason was wondering whether he should get out of the way, but decided to stay where he was.<br>Percy stopped right in front of him, seemingly expecting him to step aside.  
>Jason looked at him defiantly.<br>Then Percy grimaced and tried to grab his sword, but Jason grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall next to his sword instead.  
>„What the...", started Percy and tried to get out of Jason's grip, but he held on tight. Percy's face was only inches from his. He had never seen his face so up-close. Especially not his eyes.<br>„What do you want?", Percy demanded and looked at him rather annoyed.  
>Jason let go of him. „Nothing really, just wanted to test whether you always have your guard up, even without a weapon." Percy scowled at him and turned around to retrieve his sword.<br>And just then, Jason grabbed Percy's sides where he probably would, if he had to picture himself doing Percy and applied some pressure on his lower body. The black-haired yelped and Jason's heart sank.  
>„What the hell was that for, you damn bastard?", hissed Percy, but Jason only buried his face in his hands and groaned.<br>„Oh gods...", he muttered.  
>Percy stared at him. „What? What do you mean with 'Oh gods'?"<br>Jason shook his head. „You don't remember last night, by any chance, do you?", he asked, a glimmer of hope in his voice.  
>Percy frowned and capped Riptide, turning it back into a pen and putting it in his pants.<br>„Of course I remember last night. We had dinner and then I went to my room...and then I went outside and there was you and we had that whole argument about that chair again...and...then..."  
>He scratched his head.<br>Jason frowned. „Why was I outside?", he asked confused.  
>Percy frowned at him. „Hell, how am I supposed to know? But you were. Don't you remember? We were arguing and you said some bullshit and then...well...I guess I forgot the rest of it..."<br>Jason cursed under his breath. „There couldn't have been something like...me...grabbing your waist...for some reason?"  
>Percy looked at him, now positively alarmed. „What the hell are you talking about? All I know is that we argued and I wanted to leave. I probably went into my room and straight to bed. Did you hit your head or something?"<br>Jason opened his mouth to say something, couldn't find any words, and closed it again.  
>Then he shook his head. What was the point of talking about this in the first place? It wasn't as if it really made a difference whether they had done it or not.<br>Percy wasn't a girl. He wouldn't get pregnant or anything.  
>Maybe it was even better if Percy didn't know. Since it was him who had been the bottom, there was no way he'd let that sit like that and Jason did NOT want to wake up in the middle of the night to being molested by Percy as revenge.<br>He composed himself again.  
>„Ah, just...wondering. Well, I'll be off. Got to take over guard-duty now. See you.", he excused himself and rushed off, leaving Percy standing there all alone, staring after him confused. <p>

He avoided Percy the whole day.

Not that Percy minded, but it was getting on his nerves how glorious Jason looked positively alarmed every time he noticed Percy somewhere close by and hurried off to some other part of the ship.  
>Jason seemed practically beside himself today. And what the hell had that talk earlier meant, about him remembering last night?<br>Blah.  
>Jason was probably just trying to get to him.<br>Though he had seemed genuinely upset about something.  
>At any rate, what had that whole 'did i have my hands on your waist' thing about?<br>He almost acted as if Percy was a girl or something that bruised at the lightest touch.  
>Then again, why would Jason touch him there anyways? His lower back hurt again as he got up from his chair in the dining room. Ok, maybe it had been Jason's chair, but hey, he didn't like the guy, so he couldn't care less.<br>Seriously, how could somebody lay so wrong they hurt their lower back?  
>It was as if he'd gotten raped or something.<br>He saw Jason enter the dining room as he was just turning around to leave.  
>Their eyes met.<br>Then Jason looked down on him, noticed his hand on his lower back, blushed and left again in a hurry.

That's when Percy realized.

That was guilt in Grace's face alright.

And right then, he caught up to what the hell was going on.

His insides clenched, suddenly he felt sick, but nevertheless he hurried after Jason.

„Grace!", he yelled and caught up to him when he was almost at his room.  
>Jason turned around to him and lifted his arms defensively – but Percy already had him by the scruff of his neck and pushed him against the wall as Jason had done previously that day.<br>„What. Did. You. Do. Last. Night!?", Percy hissed in his face and was practically fuming.  
>This could not be true.<br>There was no chance that they would have...would have done THAT.  
>And that HE would be the bottom...no.<br>He would not have it.  
>Never.<br>This was an act against his pride.  
>He would skewer Jason as soon as he admitted to his crime.<br>„I have no freaking idea! YOU are the one remembering at least something! I only know that I woke up in your fucking room!"  
>Percy paled and shook him. „What are you trying to say? We didn't...we didn't...did we?!", his voice was almost pleading Jason to say 'No, we didn't do anything, we drew sparkling, pink ponies and ate lollipops all night and giggled like little girls, no worries.'<br>Jason looked at him helplessly. „I...I don't know..."  
>Percy's lips trembled without him wanting to and he let go of Jason.<br>„Percy...", the blonde tried but Percy shoved him hard against the chest. „This is all YOUR fault!", he yelled and shoved Jason away again.  
>Jason grimaced. „How is this MY fault?! If YOU would have actually left me alone for once, then this might not have happened at all!", he attacked back and shoved Percy, what made Percy even angrier.<br>They started shoving each other around, forgetting where they were and partially even forgetting, why they were doing this in the first place – but then Percy would wince and both guys would be reminded of what they were fighting about.

Until they were suddenly in Jason's room, with Jason shoved against the door roughly from the inside, Percy at his front, pushing his lips against Jason's without even realizing what the hell he was doing.  
>Jason stared at him wide-eyed and tried to push him away, but Percy stood his ground and his tongue fought his way into his mouth.<br>„Jackson...what the..." Jason pressed out under the kiss, but Percy made him shut up with letting his hand glide down Jason's front towards his pants.  
>Jason practically hissed when Percy began to open his pants and let his hand slide inside.<br>„Two can play that game...", he then murmured and let go of Percy's arm still holding him against the door, instead letting his hands travel down to Percy's pants and opening them, letting his hands go inside while they started a wild tongue play, determined to find out who was stronger, better, more dominant.  
>Sadly, they seemed to be pretty well matched, for neither wanted to back down, even when they both closed their hands around each other's dicks and started pumping.<br>Percy hissed into the kiss, Jason growled.  
>Then he tore himself free of Percy's one arm holding him and pushed him against the wall next to the door, pulling his shirt up and his pants down.<br>Percy fought against him again but Jason's grip on him was tight and his hand on his dick merciless.  
>„You...will not...make me...", he said through clenched teeth and sweat ran down his forehead as he still tried to tear himself off the wall.<br>Jason chuckled and began to lick and suck down Percy's neck, biting down at a spot between neck and shoulder.  
>Percy couldn't suppress a little gasp.<br>Then his grip on Jason's erection hardened and he pressed down hard on the tip, making Jason shiver with pleasure – but not lessen his grip on Percy.  
>The two of them looked into each other's eyes, determined to not give in to the other one. <p>

Jason was going insane. A moment ago they had been pushing each other around, now they were all over each other, kissing and biting and gnawing, without even really knowing what the hell they were doing.  
>All he knew was that he didn't want to lose against Percy.<br>So he kept him tightly pressed against the wall with one arm across his chest, his whole weight against him, while his other hand was in Percy's pants, jerking him off and trying different movements to get a freaking submissive moan out of the son of the sea god.  
>But Percy was tough.<br>He stood his ground, even though he couldn't get away from the wall and had Jason's dick in a firm grasp, concentrating on the tip of it, which felt annoyingly good. He pushed their bodies harder together, so they could feel their hot skins pressing against each other.  
>Percy looked at him with open contempt, yet it was him who initiated the next kiss again.<br>„Don't enjoy this too much...I will never touch you again...after this...", growled Jason as they tongued each other wildly, both tongues fighting for the upper hand.  
>Percy hissed. „Trust me...at the end of this you'll be begging for me to touch you just once more...", he said maliciously and pushed his hips towards Jason's.<br>Then Jason let go of him to rip his orange t-shirt off his body and attack him full force.  
>Percy couldn't even look around fast enough, then he was already pinned against the wall again, both hands suddenly above his head, Jason's mouth on his and one of his annoyingly good feeling cool hands moved over Percy's naked upper body.<br>As he neared his nipples, Percy practically fumed with anger and he tore away from the kiss.  
>„Don't you DARE, Grace! I swear! I am NOT a girl!"<br>But Jason dared.  
>His fingers started pinching and playing with Percy's nipples and no matter how much Percy tried to act like it left him completely cool – the way he flinched and his dick throbbed showed Jason what he wanted to see.<br>Then Percy managed to rip himself free and tackled Jason, pulling his shirt up and kicking his own pants down completely, as they both randomly fell onto Jason's bed, Jason beneath him, staring up at Percy daringly.  
>Percy pushed Jason's t-shirt up so Jason couldn't see for a moment, then pulled his pants down to expose his dick completely. For a moment, he stayed like that, just staring.<br>„Damn it! We are even the same size!", he howled and Jason, finally managing to get his t-shirt off his face and his hands free again, looked down at their erections as well.  
>Then they were all over each other again, Percy on top but unable to do much with that, other than rub their dicks together, as well as the rest of their bodies and kissing and gnawing at each other.<br>Then he felt Jason's hand on his backside and growled, his eyes narrowed to mere slits. „No. You. Won't."  
>Jason grinned up at him maliciously. „But you'd already be used to it, wouldn't you?"<br>Percy hissed and tried to get the upper hand again – which he did, surprising them both, as he suddenly held Jason's arms over his head and had his other hand travel down his well-trained body.  
>„I'm going to make you scream my name, Grace.", he said and pushed his finger into Jason, who flinched and only looked at him menacingly.<p>

Percy was pretty pleased with himself.  
>He had Jason exactly where he wanted him: beneath him.<br>But somehow it was annoying, having to use one arm to hold Jason's fighting ones up and his other one down Jason's body to penetrate him.  
>He wished he could let go of Jason's arms and just concentrate on showing him that he was the better lover.<br>But he knew Jason would never admit defeat.  
>Then he felt how his arm started falling asleep.<br>Oh no, why now?  
>Jason noticed the difference immediately and pulled himself free from Percy's grip.<br>But instead of throwing Percy off him or stopping him in any way, Jason's hands travelled all over Percy's body and while one hand began to pump his hot, pulsating dick again, the other one stayed with his nipples and Percy let a low moan escape.  
>Jason's sky-blue eyes flashed with something Percy couldn't decipher and he kept going, while Percy used his other hand to massage Jason's balls.<br>A deep groan escaped his mouth and Percy's eyes filled with glee.  
>Finally, some progress. He added a second finger to the one already penetrating Jason's butt, but the blonde was unwilling to make any more sounds, much to Percy's dismay, but instead of giving up he started looking for Jason's good spot.<br>He knew he had found it when Jason suddenly groaned through clenched teeth, his eyes tightly shut.  
>Percy practically gloated and continued hitting the same spot over and over again.<br>„Told you you'll like it.", he whispered almost softly at Jason, who was a trembling mess beneath him.  
>„Shut up...Jackson...", Jason hissed through clenched teeth and drew a sharp breath as Percy added another finger.<br>Jason's hand that had been on Percy's nipples wandered down to Percy's balls, where it began to massage them while his other hand concentrated solely on the tip of Percy's dick now.  
>Percy hissed as pre-cum trickled out of it.<br>Jason was doing this on purpose.  
>He wanted to make Percy cum first so he couldn't possible take him.<br>But he wasn't going to let that happen.  
>Instead, Percy pulled his dick out of Jason's grip and positioned himself between Jason's legs.<br>Jason growled something inaudible, but Percy's eyes only narrowed maliciously and he pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his dick.  
>As he pushed into Jason, Percy could only see stars.<br>Why the hell did Jason have to feel so goddamn tight and good around his dick?!  
>Jason hissed and scowled and growled and groaned, yet he didn't even try to push Percy off.<br>His hands clenched the bed sheets and his face was screwed up.  
>„You gonna start crying now?", Percy pressed out between clenched teeth and looked down at Jason, as he pushed himself deeper into the blonde, the tightness around his dick taking his breath away.<br>„Shut...up...", Jason spat and as Percy chuckled, the blonde pulled him down into a deep kiss, at least dominating Percy's mouth, because Percy wasn't paying much attention anymore to anything but pushing into Jason.  
>„Damn...so...tight...", he hissed and saw Jason's face still screwed up – and maybe he was feeling a bit bad.<br>He grabbed Jason's dick and tried to time his thrusts with the movements of his hand, intently watching Jason's face for a sign that the pain was at least subsiding.  
>Jason gasped and groaned and looked at him with half-closed eyes.<br>„There's...no way...", he muttered and Percy chuckled as he pushed into the blonde harder.  
>„So you ARE enjoying it, eh?", he grinned and leaned back to change the angle of penetration, aiming for the spot he had hit with his fingers earlier. Jason kept his mouth firmly shut, not allowing one peep to escape, but Percy could see it in every other part of his body that he enjoyed it.<br>„Come on, why don't you moan out my name for me? Am I not doing a good job?", Percy asked gleefully as he felt himself nearing his orgasm.  
>Jason hissed but didn't wish to give in.<p>

Everything had hurt so much, he couldn't understand how the pain could just convert into pleasure?!  
>This was Percy fucking Jackson touching him and he actually LIKED it?! What was he, gay? No way in hell!<br>But as Percy grabbed for his dick again, his mind was annoyingly empty and every fiber in his body screamed for release.  
>He still pushed it down. No way. He was so not going to lose against Jackson.<br>Percy groaned on top of him and Jason felt himself react to the way his voice sounded.  
>Oh, hell no!<br>He tried to push the odd desires forming in his dazed mind away – with little success.  
>He could feel how close he was to his orgasm.<br>The way Percy handled his dick was simply too good – something he would NEVER allow Percy to know.  
>So, desperate to at least not be the one to cum first, he grabbed Percy's nipple with one hand and started rolling it between his fingertips, squeezing it.<br>He heard Percy gasp for breath and then curse.  
>„Not...fair...", he hissed and Jason could feel how Percy's body began to tremble.<br>A grin formed on his lips, though it was hard to really control his face muscles that well right now.  
>„Why don't you scream out my name instead, Jackson?", he said sardonically but Percy just hissed and squeezed the tip of Jason's dick.<br>„Why...don't you just...cum...already?!", Percy pressed out and still picked up speed with his thrusts.  
>Jason wanted to moan out loud and just let his orgasm take him, but he was so not going to show any weakness.<br>Not to perfect Percy.  
>„Could ask...the same question...", Jason pushed through gritted teeth.<br>Sweat was rolling down the sides of Percy's face, but Jason knew he was no one to talk.  
>Why did this feel so good anyways?<br>And why couldn't he even concentrate on this question?  
>He closed his eyes and let his head fall back. Why did Percy's dick in him make him feel so damn good?<br>And why did those stupid hands make his dick so freaking ready to explode? He opened his eyes, again and met Percy's gaze.  
>His face was a mixture of pain, pleasure and the urge to cum. The seagreen eyes bore into his own and for just a moment, Jason was distracted – and his orgasm took him by force.<br>As he at least tried to not moan out loud like a girl, he still couldn't keep his body under check to not move so freaking 'see how awesome I can cum because you touch me like that'.  
>But right when he thought he had really lost, he could hear Percy cursing and groaning out himself. For some reason, hearing Percy with that low, husky voice intensified Jason's orgasm even more.<br>Damn that Jackson!

Percy groaned and cursed as he stared down at the annoyingly good-looking blonde beneath him, a writhing moaning wreck – which was exactly what made Percy cum so hard right now.  
>Damn it, why did Jason have such a horrific effect on him?<br>The orgasm he had been trying to push down washed over him.  
>Hard.<br>So hard, he seemed to be blind for a second.  
>He felt himself pushing into Jason, filling him with his sperm as wave after wave of pleasure and ecstasy hit him and made him see stars.<br>Which seemed almost possible, for when he next blinked, he was low over Jason and their eyes were locked.  
>He stared into those sky-blue eyes and for a minute, they only panted and gasped for breath, their faces inches apart, simply staring at each other without another word.<br>Then Percy's arms gave way and he dropped onto Jason, vaguely feeling how something wet smeared along his chest as he tried to slide off Jason. Lying next to each other more or less, they still panted and tried to catch their breath.  
>„You...so enjoyed that...", huffed Jason and looked around at him, trying to grin, but failed miserably, just showing off some of his white teeth before gasping for breath again and closing his eyes for a moment, as if savoring whatever feels he had right now.<br>Percy tried to scowl but knew he failed as well. „Did not...but you seemed to be...completely into it..."  
>They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, sizing each other up – but then they both dropped it and stared at the ceiling.<br>Percy was determined to just stay lying like this for a few more moments, to then take his leave, looking like a boss.  
>Sadly, the moments became several minutes and even though they had caught their breaths now, he still felt all fuzzy inside and knew his legs would give way as soon as he'd try to stand.<br>Damn it.  
>So he just laid there next to Jason and stared at the ceiling, not willing to take a look at the blonde.<br>He didn't like what effect the boys face had had on him during their little...well whatever it had been.  
>He could feel his body cooling down slowly, but only to notice the warmth radiating from Jason's usually cool body.<br>Could that guy ever not be annoying? Ok, maybe it wasn't exactly the warmth that annoyed him, but more of the fact how his body now wanted to snuggle closer to that warmth.  
>That was really disturbing and completely wrong.<br>Still, somehow, no matter how much he tried to think of all the bad things about Jason and how uncomfortable he was here, he still seemed to feel comfortable enough, for shortly afterwards, he could feel himself dozing off slowly.

Jason still stared up at the ceiling as he felt Percy's body relaxing next to his and his breath coming out evenly now.  
>He turned his head slightly, finding Percy's face utterly relaxed and his mouth slightly open.<br>He seemed to have fallen asleep.  
>Cute.<br>Jason's stomach turned.  
>NOT cute!<br>He felt horrible. His backside ached and it just all felt so wrong!  
>He had considered getting up to take a shower and finally getting this nasty feeling off him, but he hadn't wanted Percy to notice his legs to be all wobbly.<br>Well, at least he could be proud of not being the first one to fall asleep.  
>Pleased with that, he closed his eyes as well, instinctively turning sideways, closer to the source of delightful coolness next to him.<br>Then his eyes shot open and he turned away again, as far away from Percy as his bed allowed.  
>No.<br>Never that.  
>The day he snuggled closer to Percy fucking Jackson was the day he confessed his never dying sparkly rainbow-love to that seaweed-brain.<br>Which was NEVER! Because HE, Jason Grace, was not gay. End of story.

Still, he couldn't deny that it had actually felt interesting when Jackson had pushed him down and dominated him. He had felt a rush of excitement going through his body at the thought of not being the top. Actually just letting somebody else take the course of action, simply enjoying himself.

He pushed the thought far out of his mind.

Then he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. One Thing Leads Up To Another

Chapter 02: One thing leads up to another

Percy woke up because he dreamed he was being squished into seaweed. When he opened his eyes, he realized why: Jason was half lying on top of him, his arms tightly wrapped around him and his face right next to Percy's.  
>What the hell? As he tried to push him off, Jason's grip around him tightened and a growl erupted from his throat.<br>Oh great.  
>„Man, you are crushing me!", Percy complained but no matter how hard he tried, he could neither make Jason wake up nor even as much as budge.<br>Giving up, he stared up at the white ceiling, the events from last night replaying in his mind.  
>What had they done?<br>Or better: Why had they done that?  
>He should have just killed Jason and walked off like a boss.<br>But not fucking sleep with him! He turned his head slightly sideways to look at Jason's sleeping face.  
>This was all his fault to begin with.<br>Had he not done Percy the night before last...but had he really done that? Doubt gnawed at Percy.  
>How come they both didn't remember what had happened that night? Had they been drunk? Drugged?<br>Maybe it had all just been a mere prank by one of the others – Leo for instance – to see what they'd do.  
>Maybe he had hit Percy's lower back with a baseball bat after drugging them both unconscious and had then placed them in Percy's room, hoping that Percy or Jason would come running to the others, screaming about rape and only wearing their underpants.<br>Which reminded him that he wasn't wearing any right now.  
>Which then again reminded him that Jason wasn't wearing any either.<br>Percy tried to move his leg out of the way as to NOT feel Jason's dick get to it at any point.  
>He found that thought disturbing. At least he thought so until his own dick suddenly twitched.<br>Percy blinked. Oh, hell no. Their thing last night had been a one-time thing. He was not going to get hard from picturing Jason's dick now! The blonde next to him moved slightly and Percy turned his head again, watching him.  
>His face seemed tense and his grip around Percy changed slightly, as if he was trying to protect him from something. Percy hoped Jason never had to save him from anything, because he felt as if he was going to get crushed.<br>Then Jason let go of him. „Shut up...Percy...", he muttered in his sleep and turned away from him.  
>„Yeah, 'F' you too.", Percy retorted sulkily, but still felt a pang of positive surprise of at least being in Jason's dreams.<br>Then he shook his head. He should get up and out of this room as long as the sun wasn't up yet and nobody under deck would be awake. Maybe he should also consider a shower. First to wash off the bits of Jason's cum off himself, as well as any trace of the blonde on his body in general and second to get some power back into his limbs, for they ached as if he had trained for weeks without a break.  
>He climbed over Jason who just mumbled something incoherently and turned over again, then he looked around for his stuff.<br>The cleanness of this room was blinding him.  
>Seriously, did that guy never leave anything lying around?<br>As he collected his clothes off the floor and put them on, he figured their clothes were the only thing that showed anybody was living in here in general. He even dared to look into the wardrobe, just to stare at a super neat and tidy sorting of t-shirts, pants, underpants and socks – everything folded neatly together, even belts rolled up together in the corner.  
>What the hell? He turned around at Jason unbelieving, just to get held up staring at his face.<br>Before he realized, he was back next to the bed and bent down to the blonde, looking at his face up close. He looked at the fine face structure and the even, sun-kissed skin, the way his eyes were closed rather peacefully right now with his eyebrows relaxed instead of scrunched up, and most of all that stapler scar at his thin lips.  
>Percy had found it rather enthralling last night.<br>Before he could stop himself, his fingertip was already moving over it softly.  
>He stopped himself and stepped back. What the hell was he doing?!<br>As he heard Jason stirring, he hurried out of the room.  
>Only when he was back in his room did he realize he had forgotten to put on his second shoe.<br>Oh great. This was like Cinderella all over again.  
>Hopefully Jason wasn't suicidal enough to bring it to breakfast with him.<p>

Jason woke up just as the door to his room fell shut.  
>Had he imagined it or had Percy just been right in front of his bed, first staring at him and then touching his lips ever so softly?<br>Their doings from last night rushed through his head.  
>Oh great.<br>He groaned and turned around again, wondering if maybe everything could be just a bad dream.  
>Then he sat up, looking about his room. His hopes sank.<br>He would have never taken off his clothes and thrown them around the room like that. There was also a shoe lying in the corner next to the door that wasn't his, but Percy's.  
>Which was pretty much enough to confirm that what happened last night had actually happened.<br>Just great.  
>He got up and felt incredibly sore at his behind.<br>Though at least he didn't wince around like Percy had.  
>That didn't lighten his mood much.<br>He got up and decided that he would first take a shower. Showers were always good. They always helped him clear his mind almost as much as flying around.  
>He grabbed a towel out of his wardrobe, not willing to put on the old clothes, but most definitely not putting on new clothes over his dirty body, instead wrapping the towel around him, grabbing Percy's shoe and left the room.<br>As expected, he ran into nobody on the way. He was considering first giving Percy his shoe back, but decided against it.  
>In his current state he would throw the shoe at him first, then himself right after.<br>The way he saw it, this was just plain unfair. Why did Percy get to do him and they both still remembered it but Jason supposedly did him and neither knew of it?  
>Why couldn't he have woken up not knowing a thing and just wondering what Percy's shoe was doing in his room?<br>Damn, he would have just thought Leo was pulling one of his pranks again and just pushed it aside.  
>Even his clothes thrown about the room could have been Leo. Of course he would have wondered why his butt hurt, but meh, he probably would have thought he had slept in an awkward position – pretty much all the things Percy had thought yesterday.<br>Just great. Now he was beginning to wish he was as dumb as perfect Percy.

He sighed as he entered the shower room and went to his usual cabin at the far end of it – just to find it seemingly occupied.  
>That is, if the running water and the closed door was any indicator.<br>„What the...", he said and pushed the door open, just to see Percy blinking back at him, his hands on his dick.  
>For a moment, they only stared at each other.<br>„This is MY spot!", Jason said indignantly as Percy hissed. „You never heard of privacy, dude?"  
>They glared daggers at each other.<br>„Would you finally get out?!" Percy then called but that only pissed off Jason, who now took off his towel and pushed himself into the booth as well.  
>„This is MY booth, if you want your personal space, go somewhere else!", he said matter-of-factly and started to shove Percy out of the way to get under the water.<br>„You mad?! I just got this water warm!", Percy called and pushed against Jason to get more water from above.  
>Jason ignored him.<br>He felt Percy staring daggers at his back while Jason simply started to go through his normal shower routine.  
>He expected Percy to either leave or attack him with his water. If he left, all the better for Jason. If he attacked, Jason was so going to make lightning strike the water.<br>To his surprise however, Percy did neither.  
>Instead, he did push him aside some inches to at least get under the shower head next to Jason.<br>Then he also went about his business seemingly uncaring.  
>Jason grinned to himself and eyed the son if the sea god out of the corner of his eyes.<br>To his surprise, Percy was doing the same thing but looked straight ahead right when their glances met.

Jason grabbed for his shampoo just to realize he hadn't brought it with him.  
>Great.<br>Trust him to think of everything but that.  
>„Seriously, Mr. Oh-so-well-organized forgot his shampoo? What happened? Still all numb from last night?", Percy teased him but at the same time did something nice and passed his own to Jason as he massaged the white creamy fluid into his dark hair with the other hand.<br>Jason took it gratefully, though still making a face. „I wouldn't know what you're talking about. It was you who was a groaning mess when you had your nipples massaged like a girl.", he countered and took a bit of the shampoo, passing it back to Percy whose head had snapped around at his retort.  
>„I was NOT.", he said and Jason could swear he saw an ever so faint blush on his cheeks.<br>That made him smirk, which seemed to annoy Percy even more, for he glared at him again, then concentrating back on washing the shampoo out of his hair.  
>„At least I wasn't writhing around like a maniac and got my ass pounded." Jason's ears turned red, but he stayed calm, cleansing his hair.<br>„You think so? Judging from the way you winced around yesterday I must have taken you ten times harder than that and grabbed your waist to boost. I couldn't find any marks on my body to indicate you fighting me though...still thinking you didn't enjoy it?", he said and suddenly Percy shot around at him.  
>„You...you...you little...", he hissed but seemed to be at a loss of words, now seriously turning red.<br>Jason chuckled.  
>Then he looked at Percy's still gooey hair. „Seriously, can't you even wash yourself properly?", he said, shaking his head and next moment, he was in front of Percy, his hands in the dark hair of the other.<br>Percy blinked and stared at him dumbfounded. „What the hell do you think you're doing?", he asked indignantly as Jason started massaging his scalp in a way he would usually do his own to get all the shampoo out and release any leftover headache pains.  
>He didn't reply, instead concentrating on his hands.<br>When he was done, he found that Percy's head instinctively moved with his hands as he pulled them back.  
>„Oh, you liked that?", he asked grinning and found Percy glaring at him again, stepping away.<br>„Did not. Don't just put your hands on me like that."  
>„Why? Think it will turn you on?"<br>„Fag."  
>„Says the one pushing me against the door kissing me as if your life depended on it."<br>„Says the one who got fucked."  
>„At least I did you harder."<br>„Dream on."  
>„You know it's true."<br>„Oh yeah?"  
>„Yeah."<br>Percy and Jason were standing there, in the shower booth, sizing each other up.  
>Then Percy said something very stupid. „Prove it."<p>

So Jason pushed himself against Percy and pressed his lips on his.

Though Percy seemed initially surprised, he soon got over his shock and started trying to push Jason away.  
>He did indeed use water, but not in a way Jason had anticipated.<br>Instead of attacking him flat out, he had only pushed him off him and against the shower door.  
>Next moment, Percy was there and kissing him while having him pinned against the door.<br>Jason cursed as he felt himself harden because of Percy's skilled tongue.  
>Then the felt something hard brush against his erection and realized Percy was as affected as he was – which got him on the offensive again.<br>He tackled Percy and pushed him against the side of the booth, holding his arms up. „You need your water powers to keep me in check? Pathetic.", he teased as he felt the water tugging at him.  
>Next moment, the water just continued its normal flow.<br>„You think you can beat me?", Percy asked maliciously.  
>„You want me to try?", Jason asked challengingly.<br>For a moment, they stood there, their dicks touching, their faces inches apart.  
>Jason was lost in those seagreen eyes – and took the silence as yes.<br>He pressed his lips onto Percy's, tonguing him wildly as his hand travelled down Pecys well-muscled body.  
>Percy tried to free himself as his tongue tried to outwit Jason's, but without success.<br>Jason's hand started playing with his nipple again and he could hear Percy gasp.  
>Then he let his hand travel lower and closed it around both their dicks, beginning to pump them both.<br>Percy twitched and looked at Jason through clouded eyes, his breathing heavy and irregular – and Jason pushed his lips back onto him, intertwining their tongues. Why did Percy have to taste so good? It was almost addictive. Ok, forget the almost. As Jason kissed him more deeply, Percy resistance became weaker, then stopped completely.  
>He was a huffing mess – and Jason had never seen anything more adorable.<p>

Why did it all have to feel so freaking good? It was as if the water only intensified the feelings rushing through his body at Jason's touch.  
>How ironic.<br>Percy stopped fighting Jason – though that did not in any way indicate that he was ever going to give in to him or anything like that.  
>Ever.<br>Jason's hand was cool even though the water raining down on them was warm, which felt so damn good on his dick.  
>Why was Jason so damn skilled? Why couldn't he have sucked at least at this so Percy could rub it in that he was better at at least something.<br>Jason pulled away from his mouth which left Percy's body begging for him to come back but he could stop himself from whimpering.  
>Damn, what a mess he was! He looked at Jason's face – first getting lost in his sky-blue eyes, then flirting with that sweet mouth of his with that little scar.<br>It sure was enticing. Then he tore his gaze away from it with some difficulty and travelled lower, over the strong neck and shoulders to the broad chest, the well trained stomach and down to that thin line of blond hair and then he looked at their dicks, rubbing against each other in Jason's grip.  
>He looked back up and found Jason watching him intently.<br>He had his mouth slightly open now and was looking solely at him as he kept stroking their dicks.  
>It felt so weird to Percy that he found his cheeks unwillingly turning pink – which immediately made Jason's eyes narrow for a splint second and his hand move faster. Looking in Jason's face distracted him for a moment, so he acted without thinking and let his head fall back, a low moan escaping his throat due to that intense feeling, his eyes still locked with Jason's.<br>The blond flinched and made a small noise as well and that's when Percy realized that, instead of trying to fight Jason off and prolonging this until it hurt like last night again, he could very well simply go with it and be what one could consider the perfect lover, making Jason so addicted he would do whatever necessary to get Percy into bed again.  
>So Percy stopped resisting, stopped fighting, stopped holding back and instead let his head fall back again, letting everything out.<br>Oh gods, this felt so good.  
>He let out his breath that he had tried to control before and started gasping and groaning, looking at Jason through half-open, dazed eyes.<br>The surprise was written on his face, yet there was also plain lust and desire in his expression and he leaned forward again. Percy anticipated his kiss and met him halfway, their tongues immediately wrapping around each other, presuming their little fight from before.  
>Percy could feel Jason's irregular breath on his face and noticed for the first time that Jason had his eyes closed during kissing. Percy decided to copy him – and felt their kiss even more intense than before. He leaned into the kiss some more, tilting his head a bit more sideways to allow a better angle. Jason went with it, letting his tongue explore Percy's mouth some more while his hand was still pumping them at a regular speed.<br>It even seemed slower than before, which made Percy wonder whether Jason wished to prolong this because he enjoyed it so much.  
>Somehow, that thought only turned him on even more instead of filling him with glee. As Jason began kissing down his neck again, sucking at the side of it, Percy let go of a low groan that made Jason's breath even more irregular as he moved down his neck completely, softly sucking as he placed his hot – yet still cool compared to Percy's skin temperature – kisses on Percy.<br>He was so busy enjoying all of this that he only vaguely noticed how Jason let go of Percy's hands.  
>When he realized this, he was momentarily thinking about trying to overpower Jason again.<br>But then Jason let his teeth graze over one of Percy's nipples and all he could do was moan out loud and place his hands in Jason's hair – sadly to keep him where he was, not to push him away.  
>Clouded as his mind was, he didn't give a damn about what Jason would be thinking of him right now. All he cared about was that Jason continued that. Right now.<br>He rather felt Jason's chuckle than heard it and then the blonde wrapped his mouth around his nipple.  
>Oh gods that felt so good. Why did it feel so good?<br>Jason licked and sucked on it, letting his teeth graze over it every now and then on purpose – never too soft to make Percy feel like a girl, yet never too hard to actually hurt him.  
>Then he switched to the other nipple, letting his hand take care of the one he let go of.<br>He also let go of their dicks, instead wrapping his arm around Percy's midriff to pull him closer, his hand going slightly up and down on his back. And as Percy stood there, with weak legs barely holding him upright anymore, panting hard and huffing and moaning, he realized that his plan had badly backfired.  
>But in his current state of mind he neither cared nor minded.<p>

Jason was going to go crazy.  
>What was Percy thinking, showing him such hot expressions and making such erotic sounds? Was he trying to make him believe he was that good to rub it in later how much he had fooled him?<br>Was he trying to make Jason feel like he was the top just to then start fighting again when Jason didn't expect it?  
>He had no idea.<br>What he did know however, was that he never wanted this to stop.  
>He was sucking on Percy's nipple, enjoying the sweet reactions of the dark-haired boy, painfully aware how hard he already was.<br>He started moving lower, licking down Percy's stomach, here and then grazing over his muscles with his teeth until he reached Percy's belly button, playing around it with his tongue before exploring the thin line of dark hair that lead towards Percy's dick.  
>Then Jason halted. Was he really going to do this?<br>He could almost picture Percy laughing at him afterwards, calling him gay because he sucked another guy's dick.  
>Then again, regarding what they had already done and what he had been doing until now, that was not really anything new.<br>If anything, Percy would have to keep quiet because he would damn well enjoy it, which would prove Jason to be the definite better lover.  
>He looked up at Percy, though he wasn't sure for what exactly.<br>Definitely not confirmation or anything.  
>He was greeted with a lusty, dazed expression that practically begged him to continue.<br>Why he felt a wave of giddiness wash over him he didn't know.

First, he began to take Percy's dick into his hands and licked from the base on the lower side to the tip.  
>He was instantly rewarded with a tremble, a sweet gasp and a tightening of his fingers in Jason's hair.<br>He continued licking and occasionally even slightly grazing along Percy's erection, making sure to avoid the tip for as long as possible – making it all the more special when he actually came close to it or teasingly brushed it seemingly unnoticed, taking in all those beautiful sounds Percy made.  
>Then, as he passed the tip uncaring once more, he felt Percy's hands twitch, trying to hold him there but at the same time seemingly not wanting to give away what he really wanted.<br>Jason looked up at him teasingly. „If you want something in particular, don't hesitate to tell me.", he said, knowing how mean he was and went back to experimenting with Percy's dick, still avoiding the tip.  
>He could hear Percy hissing as he licked over a vein at the lower side and concentrated on that for a while.<br>Percy started to tremble more. Then he did that thing with his hands again as Jason passed by his glans once more with just as much as a light brush. Jason halted for a moment, then continued on his path.  
>Then he could hear Percy actually whimper slightly and say something incomprehensible.<br>Jason looked up. „Hm?", he asked and saw that Percy had the sweetest blush on his cheeks, his face contorted with pleasure, annoyance and pleading. As Jason looked up at him, Percy seemed to blush even harder and tried to find the words.  
>„...my...suck...my...", he stuttered and Jason only now realized that the water had stopped raining down on them ages ago.<br>Truth be told, the water was still running, but in a wide arc around them. Percy probably didn't even realize he was controlling the water right now.  
>Jason considered playing dumb about Percy's wish some more, but he knew how much this alone must have already meant to Percy so he leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on the tip.<br>Percy gave off a sound that seemed a mixture between a hiss, a gasp and a moan.  
>„There?", Jason asked and found Percy nodding wildly, his eyes closed, his head falling back again.<br>Jason could feel his knees buckling slightly and placed his arms around him on his buttocks to support him as he agonizingly slowly licked over the tip before letting it slip into his mouth.  
>He thought Percy was going to snuff it right then and there. His teasing had paid off if only for the fact that perfect Percy was practically clawing Jason's hair now, his whole composure gone, moaning, groaning, hissing and gasping loudly as Jason sucked on his dick tentatively, then took more of him into his mouth.<br>He felt Percy trying to push into his mouth but held him in place.  
>He was still the one in control here.<br>As he pulled back completely, Percy whimpered slightly, making Jason grin as he began taking him into his mouth again.  
>Then he started to experiment with different movements, each one getting Percy to a different level of pleasure and making him give off the sweetest sounds.<br>Jason's let one of his hands on Percy's butt prod against his entrance, but he doubted Percy even as much as noticed in his current state of mind.  
>Jason had to watch out that he didn't make the boy cum before he had had his way with him.<br>He started sliding one finger in and noticed from the way Percy's head moved slightly sideways, panting and looking down at him with that glint in his eyes that he noticed, but proceeded nevertheless while daring to graze along the tip ever so softly with his teeth.  
>Percy groaned loudly again and his head fell back against the wall again.<br>So Jason continued, keeping Percy occupied enough at the front to work on his backside relatively unnoticed, already putting his second finger in and looking for Percy's good spot. It was so very tempting to just finish Percy off right now and walk off like a boss, but his own dick was begging for release and he seriously couldn't make himself stop right now.  
>He had to have Percy.<br>He hit a spot that felt different to the rest and found Percy yelp with surprise.  
>Yep, that was the one.<br>He felt Percy's dick throb dangerously but decided that Percy would simply have to hold back some more.  
>He began hitting that spot while adding a third finger to it and licked the vein on the lower side of Percy's dick slowly. He feared that if he would do anything like sucking or grazing right now, Percy might not be able to hold back.<br>Judging by the throbbing of his dick and the way his legs wobbled and his hands were manifested in Jason's hair with his head against the wall groaning and moaning, he was already doing a pretty good job at holding back.  
>Jason continued until he couldn't hold back anymore himself.<br>He let go of Percy's dick and pulled out his hands, much to Percy's dismay, who almost started whimpering and looked at him with dazed and pitifully begging eyes. But Jason merely got up and turned Percy around in one fluid motion, making him gasp surprised.  
>He didn't stop him whatsoever though, instead putting his hands against the wall and letting Jason push his legs a tad further apart, putting one arm around Percy as he used his other hand to guide his own throbbing erection into Percy.<br>At first, Percy gasped for air rather pained. „Jason...", he hissed and it seemed he had wanted to say more, but Jason pushed himself into him slightly and whatever he wanted to say got lost in another gasp and a low groan of pain.  
>Jason bent over and started kissing the side of his neck again, grazing over his skin slowly to get Percy's mind off his backside.<br>Percy shivered and as Jason stopped pushing, actually started to relax a bit against him.  
>Then Jason pushed again and Percy winced, making Jason feel guilty but he kept pushing into him slowly.<br>„You need to relax...", he whispered into Percy's ear and found him trembling.  
>Jason blinked. Then he put his head at Percy's neck, just rubbing against him slightly, one hand securely around his midriff, the other one now planting itself on Percy's nipple.<br>„Try to enjoy it...", he muttered and again Percy trembled at the sound of his voice, but then his painful breathing changed into a low moan of pleasure as Jason's hand started to play with his nipple.  
>Jason could feel himself sliding a bit further in and decided to keep it up.<br>While twitching and squeezing his nipples, Jason found he could push himself into Percy without too much difficulty, though Percy still flinched or winced in the middle. Then he was all the way inside him and began pulling back out and pushing back in, trying out different movements and angles to see what Percy liked best. The tightness around him was certainly maddening, but he wasn't going to cum without having Percy cum first.  
>Though this didn't have anything to do with him wanting to be better – he just wanted Percy to thoroughly enjoy it.<br>He pushed into Percy harder, his gaze blurry with desire.  
>Percy moaned – now out of pleasure rather than pain – and began pushing back against Jason as he pushed into him.<br>Jason stopped playing with his nipple and instead grabbed his waist with both hands, pounding into him harder. Percy still had his hands against the wall and began to groan loudly, his face hidden from Jason's view, as he pushed back against Jason with more force now.  
>Jason felt his mind getting annoyingly blank and pushed Percy's down, making him bend over as to get a better angle.<br>How Percy kept himself steady, Jason did not know.  
>He didn't even know how he could push into Percy like this without tripping on the wet floor or something.<br>But he didn't stop to find out why either, instead even picking up in speed and grabbing Percy's waist hard.  
>„Oh...gods...", Percy said very un-Percy like in a low groan and began to turn his head a bit to look at Jason.<br>Their gazes met and Jason swore he had never seen anything more erotic in his life than Percy's face at this very moment.  
>It was completely flushed, which only seemed to bring out the vivid green of his eyes, dazed with desire, lust and pleasure. His mouth was open slightly, a trickle of saliva running down, breath coming out in huffs, mixed with groans, gasps and even more moans.<br>Jason cursed under his breath and pushed into Percy, one hand letting go of Percy's waist, trusting him to keep up thrusting back against Jason, and wrapped itself around Percy's dick.  
>Percy pushed back hard, groaning as he felt Jason's touch on his erection and he closed his eyes in complete bliss for a moment.<br>Jason knew he at least wouldn't last much longer himself and kept pumping him in rhythm with his thrusts.  
>Then he could hear Percy stammering something and watched as his face screwed up, seemingly trying to hold back.<br>Since Jason was very much near his own orgasm, he decided to be mean and pressed down on Percy's glans.  
>Suddenly, his face fell and Jason knew from the faraway glow in the seagreen eyes that Percy was experiencing one hell of an orgasm before he felt his hand getting soaked by his sperm.<br>At the same time, he thrust into Percy hard, groaning loudly, his gaze still fixed upon Percy's beautiful face as he shot his own cum into him, his whole body shaking for a moment as wave after wave of ineffable ecstasy hit him, making him see stars and hold on to Percy for support instead of supporting him.  
>But Percy didn't even seem to notice. They were both a trembling, panting mess, much like the evening before, both with wobbly knees and more than just shaky breaths and the feeling of utter satisfaction spreading through their bodies that Jason took like a wave rolling over him, while Percy more had the feeling some sort of storm, followed by a soft breeze, relaxing his muscles and taking away any feeling of pain for a short while, while making him feel better than ever before.<p>

He felt Jason pull himself out of him and felt cum flowing out of his butt. It didn't even occur to him that a day ago (or two, he still couldn't remember the day before yesterday) he would have considered this the worst and most disgusting thing ever.  
>Right now he was fairly indifferent to it.<br>He still was holding on to the wall for dear support, turning his head to look at how Jason was doing.  
>Jason still had that sweet flush on his face, his breathing as ragged as Percy's, staring him straight in the eye in such a way that made Percy feel as if Jason could look at all of him, not just his face. Then he felt his knees buckle and thought he'd hit the ground for sure now, but felt Jason's hands on his hips, steadying him while using him to steady himself at the same time. He was still bent over as Jason had pushed him to earlier, so he straightened out again, feeling another bit of cum flowing out his backside, but ignoring it.<br>Hell, he'd just take a shower in a moment.  
>Oh wait. They were in the shower.<br>He blinked and looked around him. That's right, where did the water go?  
>He saw Jason out of the corner of his eye, looking upward, disdain showing on his face.<br>As he looked upwards himself, he could see why: Somehow he must have willed the water unconsciously to collect somewhere else than beneath their feet, or maybe he hadn't wanted it to disturb their doings with blinding them while crashing down – thus, all the water had started to collect over their heads, building a giant load of water that could flood a small village.  
>Oh great.<br>Mental note: Next time, first turn off the water before giving in to perverted phantasies!

The next moment, it all came crashing down on them.  
>„Just great.", Jason mumbled and next thing they knew it was as if they had jumped off the highest set ramp of a diving tower and crashed into the water – just that it was more as if the water jumped onto them, really.<br>The water pushed them down and then started to flow out the cabin, too much water at once to be held by the drain, instead setting the whole bathroom under water within seconds.  
>In the end, when Jason finally found his footing again, the water still reached up to their knees.<br>They looked at each other.  
>Then there was an awkward silence.<br>Just as Jason wanted to say something, the door opened and Leo came in.  
>Ok, he INTENDED to come in. The moment he opened the door however, he got hit by the force of water pushing out of confined space and was momentarily thrown back, the door to the bathroom opening wide as the water poured out and flooded everything along the way – which instantly made Piper, who just seemed to be passing, slip and fall.<br>„Oh shit.", said Percy and Jason at the same time, just as Leo got up again. „Why is there so much freaking water?!", he shouted incredulously, before seeing Jason and Percy, who hastily had grabbed their bypassing towels and wrapped them around their bodies before anybody could see anything they weren't supposed to.  
>Leo's eyes narrowed. „Percy! Get this water off my ship THIS INSTANT! You two use the freaking training room I built if you want to start killing each other! Not my bath!", he yelled and both boys held up their hands apologetically. <p>

When Jason took his seat at the dining table, cherishing the fact that it was actually HIS seat he could take, all but Percy were already there.  
>Due to Annabeth making another early meeting, he still had his towel around his shoulder to keep his still wet hair from making his clothes wet as well.<br>He was just reminiscing the way it had felt to have sex with Percy, as he actually walked into the room.  
>„Hey guys.", he greeted, but nobody but Jason turned to look at him.<br>Of course Percy first made a face because Jason was sitting in what he saw as his second most wanted chair next to the one Annabeth sat in.  
>But Jason didn't even care.<br>What he did care about however was that Percy must have forgotten to check his appearance in the mirror, for else he would have never shown up without anything hiding those dark red marks on his neck.  
>Jason hastily made a gesture to make Percy understand.<br>He actually did, stopping in the doorway and touching his neck, surprise and panic showing in his features for a moment. Jason looked down. Then he took his towel off his shoulders and, not being able to think of anything better, threw it in Percy's face.  
>„Can't even dry yourself off, can you now, Jackson?", he called as the others looked up. Percy took the towel off his face, glaring daggers at Jason.<br>„Shut up, Grace.", he said but nevertheless dried off his hair with it and dropped it onto his shoulders, perfectly hiding those hickeys.  
>Jason grinned and turned around again to see the others only looking up quickly at them and then looking back down on the map they were studying.<br>Only Piper looked oddly in his direction and then to Percy, but didn't say anything.  
>Percy joined in on the whole thing effortlessly, for the first time ignoring Jason completely.<br>No bad talking. No stupid jokes. No kicking.  
>While Jason was positively surprised, he was also feeling rather upset Percy didn't even look at him.<br>They hadn't had any chance to talk after Leo popping up and Jason checking on Piper. She had been fine, though quite confused but due to their awkwardness around each other she had soon disappeared, repeating over and over again that she was fine, though she had limped a bit as she had left.  
>So while everybody was listening intently to what Annabeth was telling them, Jason's gaze never left Percy, though Percy made sure never to even as much as glance at him.<p> 


	3. Sleeping Over

Chapter 03: Sleeping Over

Percy sighed as he stared out at the endless ocean in front of him. He had avoided Jason the past days, though he didn't really know why himself.  
>After their little outings that one day and in the shower, he knew he couldn't really just push it all aside.<br>He had intended to make Jason completely addicted to him with giving in, but instead he had more made himself addicted to Jason.  
>Seriously though, why had it felt so damn good? It had felt great before already, but when he had just dropped all caution and actually enjoyed enjoying it, it had felt so much more intense and satisfying.<br>He felt almost sorry for Jason not doing the same thing before, instead of being hardheaded until the very end.  
>But this could hardly be the reason for his awkwardness. If it was just what Jason would think of him now, he could simply throw back a remark like 'At least I didn't suck dick' or something.<br>Though he would prefer not to voice that out, just in case Jason decided to go down on Percy again sometime in the future. Percy completely wouldn't mind.  
>He shook his head.<br>What was he thinking?  
>He hated that guy.<br>Why would he like it when he touched him?  
>Hell, he didn't even like guys in general that way.<br>He was straight.  
>Why would he like to be touched like that in the first place?<p>

Still, he couldn't help but wonder: What now?

They had never really had a friendship or anything, yet he couldn't deny that their constant bickering and sizing each other up had been some sort of connection between them. A connection that now seemed lost, for they had kind of crossed the line.  
>„This is all his fault in the first place..." Percy said quietly to himself, sulking.<br>If Jason hadn't done him in the first place...well, Percy couldn't even say for sure by now that it really was Jason's fault. Thinking about it, there had really been no indicator on Jason's body that Percy would have put up a fight – which of course he would have if Jason had just randomly walked up to him and tried to rape him. But if that hadn't happened, what had?  
>And why could they still not remember? He didn't understand.<br>Was some kind of god messing with them?  
>Unlikely, as they were all stuck in Mount Olympus.<br>Then again, he knew of some gods on the loose.  
>Aphrodite for instance. But what would she want with Jason and Percy?<br>Percy couldn't picture it. She was weird, all right. But she was the goddess of love.  
>What business would she have, putting Jason and Percy together in bed, making them believe they had had sex without even leaving them any memory about it?<br>Seemed just plain stupid to Percy.  
>Unless of course she hoped that they would fall in love with each other.<br>At that moment, he looked around and watched as Jason walked onto deck with Leo, laughing and chatting.  
>He rolled his eyes.<br>That idiot and himself?  
>Himself and that idiot?<br>Fat chance.  
>The sex had been interesting, but he wasn't gay. Never was, never would be. End of story.<br>He had had his way with Jason and now Jason had had his way with him when they could actually remember it.  
>If a situation arose where they both remembered what happened that fateful night, they could probably settle on another round again to call it even.<br>Problem solved.  
>Percy found himself hoping Jason had done him first so he could do Jason again. Wildly shaking his head, he concentrated back on the sea, narrowly missing how Jason turned his head to look at his back, a slight grin on his face to find Percy staring out at the sea.<p>

Jason was utterly restless. Percy hadn't even as much as looked at him, it was driving him mad. Even the others were looking at them oddly now.  
>Percy and Jason not fighting, teasing each other or at least sizing each other up seemed like a world wonder or something to them.<br>Jason couldn't care less about them though. He didn't necessarily need the stupid talk and all but seriously just some kind of reaction would be very much appreciated.  
>Jason was still thinking about this as he slashed off dummy heads in the training room as he had done most of the day already.<br>It wasn't the best thing to do to keep him busy, but there wasn't much choice for him.  
>So he tried to improve his Greek fighting style with doing completely dumb wild movements. Of course without much effect.<br>He sighed and went back into the main stance he had been trying to improve.  
>„You are still doing it completely wrong. Seriously, how can somebody be so untalented?", a voice boomed behind him and he looked around, blinking.<br>Percy stood there, Riptide lazily placed on his shoulder, looking at him with his mocking expression. Jason had to fight back a smile and an exasperated sigh at the same time.  
>„Look, let me show you how it's done. You need to stand like this – you see? And then instead of moving like this, move more like this..." He showed and Jason tried to copy.<br>Percy shook his head, criticizing him all the while, then moving closer, pushing his arms in place, hitting him slightly on the legs to get him to place them correctly and even once stepped behind Jason, fixing his position as to protect his back from cramping.  
>Jason was quiet all the while, relishing in the fact that Percy talked to him again.<br>Then Percy stood in front of him, looking him up and down and giving a little smile.  
>„That's better. Not perfect, but finally something to work with." Jason looked at Percy with his usual exasperated expression.<br>„So, you're going to fight me or keep admiring me from afar, Jackson?"  
>Though he couldn't suppress a little smirk at the end.<br>Percy's lips twitched with bemusement but he went into his own fighting stance and got his sword ready.  
>Next moment they were at each other, attacking and blocking, feigning and jumping out of the way, dancing across the entire training hall in an attempt to overpower the other.<p>

Percy felt great. His adrenaline was pumping through his body, his muscles tense, his eyes sharp and his movements a blur.  
>Why wasn't everything in life as easy as fighting?<br>He blocked another attack from Jason and then feigned for his left side to strike at his right.  
>Jason's reflexes were good but still too slow. If Percy had really wanted to strike him right there, he could have.<br>„Missed me so much you neglected your training?" Percy called and Jason looked at him with a 'Really?'-face before attacking again.  
>Percy jumped out of the way and they danced across the floor again.<br>„Wishful thinking much, Jackson?", he retorted as Percy barely brought his sword around to block the next blow.  
>„What? I could feel you staring at me the whole time these past days, hoping I'd come talking to you." Jason made a face and jumped back and for a moment Percy thought he saw him actually looking a tad upset.<br>„Nah, I simply appreciated the nice break you gave me and wondered how long you could keep your loose tongue shut.", he then said with an teasing smirk on his face.  
>Percy stopped. „Oh? Weird, I had the impression you like it when I voice out my feels." That got a blush on Jason's face and he stopped as well.<br>„I wouldn't know what you're talking about.", he said and Percy grinned wickedly, then they raised their weapons and rushed against each other again.  
>„So, why have you been avoiding me? Was I too good for you to handle?", Jason teased and Percy hacked away at him without success.<br>„You wish. It took me this whole time to recover from your inexperience." For a moment, Jason hesitated, then he went onto the offensive again with his sword raised high, slashing at Percy's Riptide as it came around to block his shoulder.  
>„Really? I thought you rather enjoyed it, based on those lusty sounds you made. And that adorable flush on your cheeks..." Jason reminisced loudly and found Percy blushing hard.<br>„Why would I enjoy that? What tells you I didn't fake the whole thing?", he retorted harshly and Jason's eyes narrowed, his smile still there but now it seemed stiff and fake – Percy instantly regretted saying that.  
>He liked Jason's smile. Though he would never say that.<br>„You've never been good at hiding your emotions. Your face was full of them. But I understand you wouldn't be able to tell me straight out that you liked it. As expected of you."  
>Percy blinked and then all of a sudden Riptide flew out of his hands due to him being careless for a moment.<br>Jason's sword was pointing at his neck, then he lowered his arm, looking Percy up and down, then turning away.  
>„Wait-..." Percy started. What the hell did Jason mean 'as expected of him'? That he always chickened out? Was that what he thought?<br>Jason turned his face to him. „Yeah?"  
>Oh gods, that annoying son of ZeusJupiter.  
>Damn him and his stupid arrogant attitude.<br>Percy collected his thoughts. His fatal flaw wasn't hummus – no wait, hubris it was called – like Annabeths.  
>Even though he hated admitting some things, he hated it even more when people thought him a coward.<br>„Well...you...", he started again and looked for the right words. He was so NOT going to tell Jason how much he had enjoyed it. But a tiny little bit of nicety was probably in order, especially after just throwing it into the room that he might have faked it to get at Jason when he knew Jason had tried his best to make it as enjoyable to Percy as possible.  
>Jason now fully turned around and waited patiently.<br>„Well, you...wasn't bad." Percy finally pressed out and was busy picking up Riptide as to not look at Jason.  
>Then he heard a snort and loud laughter and turned to glare at Jason, who was seriously holding his stomach after a moment, still laughing hard. Percy blushed and turned away again, sulking.<br>Jason forced himself to stop.  
>„Sorry, but...I never actually thought you'd say something like that...", he pressed out and followed Percy, who only rolled his eyes, blushing harder.<br>„Yeah, whatever." Jason sighed.  
>„Hey, don't take it to heart like that. I'm just happy, that's all. Out of your mouth, that was like saying 'I love you'. But to keep it fair: you weren't bad either...as a bottom."<br>With that, he rushed out of Percy's striking range and zigzagged through the hall towards the far end door as to prevent Percy throwing his Riptide at him.  
>„Die in hell, Grace!", he yelled after him, dark red in the face.<br>Jason only laughed and waved from the door, tempting Percy to at least try to impale his blonde head with his sword.  
>But he didn't. Instead he cursed him in ancient Greek and went back to hacking off dummy heads.<br>That Grace.  
>Always pissing him off so much and making his heartbeat quicken.<br>With annoyance of course.

After that, they seemed to be cured of their awkwardness around each other. At least Percy was, for Jason had never shown any sign of it in the first place. They started bickering and sizing each other up again and the others only groaned in agony as they realized that the peace and quiet on the ship was once more disturbed.  
>Though they both had to admit that a little something did change between them.<br>They weren't as aggressive as before and training together was by now as normal as the sun rising in the morning.  
>They still caught each other staring and sometimes there were some incidents where they both thought it would lead back to them in bed, but one of them had always pulled out at the last moment.<br>Now however, things were a little different.  
>As Percy stood in front of Jason's bedroom, his hand raised to knock, he was still wondering if this was a good idea.<br>But on the other hand, he didn't really know what else to do. It was the middle of the night, so maybe Jason wouldn't even hear him.  
>He knocked.<br>For a moment, everything was quiet.  
>Then he could hear rustling on the other side, as if bedcovers were moved.<br>Oh great. Maybe he did hear him.  
>He heard footsteps and next moment, Jason opened the door, blinking at him rather surprised.<br>„What's up?", he asked quietly and Percy looked down, slightly blushing.  
>„I...couldn't sleep..." This was so embarrassing.<br>Why did he choose to do this?  
>He should have rather stayed in his room and think about their mission or go train or something.<br>For a moment, there was silence.  
>Percy could practically feel how Jason stopped breathing for a second.<br>He was probably going to start laughing at him or the like. Or tell him what a baby he was.

Jason didn't do either. „Come in.", he said instead and stepped aside to let Percy pass.  
>Percy blinked, still avoiding Jason's eyes and walked into the unsurprisingly tidy room.<br>Though everything around them was dark, he could still see quite well. Jason closed the door behind him.  
>„Want me to turn on the light?", he asked, rather calm and soothing, really. Not as if he was talking to a scared child, but more as if he knew how Percy felt and simply accepted it that way, not asking stupid questions or making fun of him.<br>Percy really appreciated that.  
>He shook his head.<br>„Nah...I just...", he tried to look for the right words but couldn't find any.  
>He vaguely wondered about all those phrases he had put together before he had come here, but they all escaped him right when he needed them now.<br>Jason sat down at the side of the bed and motioned for Percy to sit down next to him.  
>He obliged, knowing how this was so very unlike him.<br>This whole situation was unlike him.  
>As he sat down, he felt the warmth of the bed sheets through his clothes.<br>Jason must have lain here for quite a while.  
>„Sorry for waking you for something so stupid.", he said but Jason just shook his head.<br>„No big deal. I wasn't really sleeping anyways."  
>There was silence for a moment.<br>„Do you want to talk about it?", Jason then asked and Percy looked about the dark room.  
>Did he want to talk about it? He wasn't sure. Usually he would never even have come here. But the past nights he had had nightmares of Tartarus again. They had been even worse than before, making him dread the time when everybody else got to sleep.<br>He had tried to trade his guard shifts for some at night, but had only succeeded once, which had helped a bit but not enough to get over his fear of falling asleep.  
>Though he couldn't tell Jason any of that. He knew Tartarus was bad, but telling him he had stupid nightmares about it made him sound like a little kid afraid of a monster beneath the bed.<br>Since Jason was usually there during day to fight off attacks, he rarely had any night shifts and thus couldn't very well trade with him either.  
>And Percy was definitely not going to tell him about any fear he had.<br>That was just wrong.  
>He felt Jason moving and the next moment, his arm wrapped around him, pulling him closer.<br>Percy didn't pull away, though he also didn't come closer.  
>He just sat there and was wondering why he had come here in the first place.<br>This was so stupid. He really should have just stayed in his room.  
>„Is it because of Tartarus?", Jason asked quietly after a while and Percy flinched unintentionally.<br>A low sigh came from Jason. „You don't need to be embarrassed because of that, Percy. Everybody knows that place is horrible. And I bet it's even worse than anyone could ever describe."  
>Percy felt himself agreeing with that but still kept quiet.<br>„Is that why you've been so distracted the past days?" Jason asked softly after giving him some time to decide whether he wanted to speak or not.  
>Percy looked up rather surprised.<br>Jason had actually noticed?  
>„Oh, don't look at me like that. Even if you're a prick, we all still care about you, you know."<p>

And then Percy's shoulders sagged.  
>„I know...it's just...I'm supposed to be the hero, right? How am I supposed to show everybody they can count on me, if I can't even..." He gestured about but was at a loss of words for a moment.<br>Jason's grip on him tightened slightly but he didn't interrupt him.  
>„I can't get myself to sleep at night. For a time it was all good and everything, just the normal nightmares and done. But now every time I close my eyes, I see Tartarus...it's not just that though. It's as if I'm actually there again, feeling that horrid burning air and smelling those acid fumes. It just feels so...so real..."<br>At the last part he wrapped his arms around himself and noticed he was shivering slightly.  
>Jason started coming closer, pulling Percy towards him and holding him tight, placing Percy's face against his broad chest.<br>Any other day Percy might have felt belittled or insulted, but now he simply put his arms around Jason's waist and slumped against him.  
>He could feel Jason's hand on his back, stroking him soothingly. Percy was grateful that Jason didn't give him that 'Everything is ok'-crap.<br>Because everybody on this ship knew that nothing was ok.  
>He still trembled slightly, but tried to push it down, tensing his limbs to stop it.<br>„Don't hold it back, Percy.", Jason said quietly and Percy hesitated.  
>Seriously, why did Jason's voice have such an effect on him? Why was he actually listening to him like that?<br>Because in the next moment, he felt his muscles relax and did something he hadn't done in a long time: he sobbed.  
>Jason just sat there, not saying a word, slowly stroking his back calmingly.<br>„I just...just keep seeing everybody dead. Every time I close my eyes there's Tartarus, and when there's not, then I see you all die or being tortured. I see the camps in ruins and the world in chaos...", he muttered and felt Jason's warm, yet pleasantly cool skin beneath his face.  
>„Sometimes I wonder if all of this is really worth it...", he confessed quietly after some time.<br>Jason's hand stopped moving for a moment. „You shouldn't think like that."  
>Percy chuckled. A raw, low chuckle. „Of course I shouldn't. I also shouldn't be sitting here, keeping you from your sleep."<br>Jason sighed and continued with his soothing motion on Percy's back again.  
>„I'm glad you're here, Percy. I admit it surprised me that you came to me, but I don't mind it at all. As I said, I wasn't sleeping anyways, so you aren't really keeping me from anything except boredom for the next few hours until dawn. Also, I'm happy you could at least get some of your problems off your chest." His voice seemed so damn calming.<br>Percy could feel himself slumping against Jason some more.  
>„Jason?"<br>„Hm?"  
>„You think this fight is worth it? This whole quest and everything?"<br>Jason hesitated for a moment, looking at Percy.  
>„Yeah. Yeah, I think it is." He then said and pulled him closer again.<br>Then Percy felt himself nodding off. He should probably leave now and go to bed. With some luck he'd fall into a dreamless sleep for once. But his body felt so heavy and tired, he couldn't muster the strength to pull himself up.  
>He vaguely felt how Jason began moving him and moments later they were lying in Jason's bed, his blanket on top of them with Jason behind him, holding him tightly in his arms.<br>Percy wanted to complain, but Jason made a small 'Shh.'-sound. Percy huffed and muttered a 'don't you start thinking I'll always do whatever you say', before falling asleep.  
>Jason chuckled and placed his face at the crook of Percy's neck.<p>

Soon afterwards, they were both sleeping tightly.

The next morning, Jason woke to find an already awake Percy sitting at the side of his bed, looking down at his feet.  
>„Morning.", he said quietly, remembering their talk the previous night.<br>Percy looked around at him. „Morning...listen, about last night...", he started but Jason held up a hand.  
>„Don't worry about it. Nothing will change. You can still call me superman in that voice of fake disdain and secret admiration- ouch..." He was interrupted in his speech as Percy's elbow hit him hard in the side while he got up. „...or help me improve my stance just to have an excuse to get your hands on me- haha, missed!", he was interrupted again as Percy threw a pillow at him. „And of course, if you need some sexual relief or something- ok, ok I'll stop. Anyways, if you happen to have a sleepless night again – for whatever reason – …you can just come to me, ok? Even if I happen to be asleep..." Jason said and their gazes met for a moment.<br>Then Percy nodded slowly and walked towards the door.  
>„Oh, about the offer with the sexual relief – does that mean you would suck me off again sometime?", Percy asked as he grabbed the door handle.<br>Jason grinned at him. „Do I hear a wistful note in that voice of yours?"  
>Percy blushed slightly.<br>Jason was suddenly there at the door as well, looking down at Percy.

How much he hated that Jason was taller than him.  
>Even if only by mere inches. Jason softly touched Percy's chin, pointing his face up so that their lips almost touched.<br>Percy was half anticipating a kiss, yet found Jason looking him straight in the eye with a rather thoughtful expression.  
>Then Jason's finger traced caressingly over Percy's bottom lip.<br>„I might.", he then said and let go of Percy, pushing him out the door he opened for him. „Now shoo with you. Meet you at breakfast.", he said and closed the door in Percy's surprised face.  
>He might?<br>He walked off to his own room, not surprised that nobody else was out and about, all the while thinking about the way Jason had looked at him.  
>He wondered what had been going on in that blonde head of his to make him say that.<br>Did he hope Percy would suck him off as well then?  
>WOULD Percy do that?<br>He had no answer. He could have never pictured Jason to be the type to suck another guy's dick – then again he would have never guessed Jason to be gay either.  
>But was he really gay? Maybe it had been him starting this whole thing, but maybe it hadn't been him at all and it had really just been a stupid misunderstanding or so.<br>What if it had actually been Percy starting this mess because he wanted to be better than Jason?  
>Or was Jason agreeing to it for that very reason? To show Percy he was better? Percy didn't know.<br>All he knew was that last night's sleep had helped him a hell lot.  
>He was feeling much more relaxed now and the thought of going to bed tonight didn't fill him with as much dread as the past days.<br>And maybe, just maybe, he was also considering slipping into Jason's bed in case Tartarus came haunting him again.

He was first in the dining room this time, with Annabeth not pulling another early meeting the others were mostly still asleep he assumed.  
>So Percy flopped down on the chair at the head of the table. Since Annabeth wasn't here there wasn't any reason not to sit there after all. Rather pleased, he decided to really dig in now that he was feeling better.<br>He was almost done, just finishing another blue French toast with extra bacon, as Jason came in with a towel around his shoulders and his hair dripping wet.  
>„Do you take a freaking shower every morning?", Percy asked frowning as he lead the last bite of bacon towards his mouth.<br>Jason walked over, took his fork out of his hand without asking and ate his bacon.  
>„Nah, only when you sleep over." He said teasingly and gave Percy his fork back before he could even say a word.<br>„Hey! That was my bacon- and it's not my fault that you got to jerk off and get yourself all dirty just because you can't get enough of me. I'm simply that hot."  
>Jason choked on the orange juice he had been drinking and looked at him rather alarmed.<br>Before he could find a suitable comeback though, the dining room door opened.  
>„Good morning, ladies! So, who thinks he's hot?", asked Leo and walked in, his hair a mess, his clothes dirty and some grease on his face.<br>„Morning, Leo.", Percy said and hoped that that was the only thing Leo had heard.  
>„Good morning, Leo, you pulled an all-nighter again?", greeted Jason and looked rather fondly at his friend. Percy's eyes narrowed as he watched the two of them chatting next to him.<br>„Always. I couldn't even dream of sleeping before I fix that baby up again. Sadly, I'm still far from done."  
>Jason put his head sideways, rather concerned. „Is there anything I can do to help?"<br>But Leo only chuckled and waved the whole matter off. „Nah, just try to not tear the ship apart even further."  
>Jason made a face, then went and rubbed at the grease spots on Leos face.<br>Leo laughed. „Really?"  
>But he let Jason do it nevertheless.<br>Percy watched annoyed and had his plate fill with some more scrambled eggs as to have an excuse for staying.  
>Those two were indeed getting along quite well.<br>Maybe Jason was gay after all?  
>Leo only shook his head when Jason was done. „Are you done cleaning me now? May I eat now or do you first want to undress me and check if there are any more grease spots on the rest of my hot body?"<br>Percy almost chocked on his scrambled eggs and was careful not to make a sound as he watched Jason's expression.  
>But Jason only laughed. „You know, even if I went through the trouble of cleaning you, you'd simply get dirty within the next five minutes again anyways."<br>„Aww, excuses! You simply can't take my sheer awesomeness!"  
>„Oh, so you want me to clean you? Off with your clothes then."<br>„What are you, a mother duck?"  
>„Yes. Now eat, little duckling so you can become big and strong like me. Then take a shower so you can be clean and sparkly...like me."<br>Jason said and posed as if he expected sparkles to appear.  
>They both laughed and Leo started eating his pancakes while Jason grinned to himself and looked over to Percy, who was still glaring at them both, chewing the piece of scrambled egg in his mouth to death.<br>Jason blinked, but then he seemed to shrug it off and wolfed down his food as Leo started telling him about this and that, all mechanical stuff Percy didn't have a clue about.  
>Jason actually seemed to listen.<br>Percy just sat there, not even sure why he was still here.  
>He was done eating; his stomach was practically overfilled already.<br>Still, he wasn't willing to get up.  
>What was he doing, acting like a jealous girlfriend?!<p>

As he sat there talking with Leo, he had to force himself not to keep glancing at Percy, who for some reason seemed to be angry with him.  
>What did he do?<br>Now Percy was pretty much staring right at him, he could both feel it and see it out of the corner of his eyes.  
>He wasn't taking any part in the conversation, just sitting there and staring at Jason, glaring at him as if he had cheated on him or something.<br>Oh. Maybe Percy was jealous?  
>At that thought, he looked around to Percy again who pointedly turned his head away, got up and left the room without another word.<br>Oh my.  
>„What's wrong with Percy? Did you say something about him smelling like fish again?", Leo asked bewildered as the door swung shut behind the son of Poseidon.<br>Jason sighed. „I have no clue. Sometimes I really don't understand him. Cross that, I never understand him."  
>Leo chuckled. „Maybe he's jealous because we have such an awesome bromance and he doesn't?"<br>„I don't think he wants a bromance like that in the first place, really."  
>„Hm, I don't know. I used to think the same way but lately I'm wondering if he maybe just acts so mean and tough around you because he wants you to notice him." Leo said, shrugging his shoulders, still busy eating.<br>Jason frowned. „What do you mean? I noticed him before he started to behave like a prick just fine."  
>But Leo shook his head. „I know you did, mate. But you two never talked much and all of a sudden Percy was pretty much by himself. We are all his friends to some extent, but we are neither Annabeth nor Grover. Now that Annabeth got Piper, she barely talks to him anymore and Grover is off around the world doing the-gods-know-what. What I'm trying to say is, maybe, just maybe, he is only like this with you because he actually wants you to be something like a close friend to him, closer than the rest of us. Someone he can confide things in he wouldn't talk about with anybody else. Somebody he can simply relax with. Like you and me, we are best buddies, right? Maybe he hopes you could be his best buddy too."<br>Jason let that sink in for a moment and thought about last night.  
>Maybe what Leo said was indeed true.<br>But somehow... „But why hasn't he said anything then?"  
>Leo laughed. „Well, first of all, he's not the smartest person on the ship, so he might not actually know his own intentions himself. But even if he does, I think we both know he's a tad too proud for coming out and saying 'hey, let's be best pals'."<br>Jason sighed. Then Leo nudged him in the side. „Go talk to him. Else he'll be sulking the next weeks again. Seriously I still wonder what you did that one time when he was completely quiet for a few days. Rape him?"  
>Jason was glad he wasn't drinking orange juice right now. „Absolutely. I'll be gone now then. Oh and let me know if there's anything I can help you with, anything at all."<br>„Yes, mother duck." Jason grinned and left the dining room, looking for Percy.  
>Although he had no idea what to do with him once he found him.<p>

He found him shortly afterwards in the training room, slashing in wide arcs at a variety of dummies, beheading some and cutting off the bottoms of others, right where their private parts would have been.  
>Jason found himself wince and feel a bit sorry for them, even if they were only out of wood and would reassemble.<br>„What's wrong with you, Jackson?", he called and walked over to him, pulling out his sword.  
>Percy seemed to have a really lousy mood. „No clue what you're talking about.", he said, not even as much as looking at him and hacking a dummy to pieces.<br>„Oh come on, I know something's up. Even Leo noticed."  
>Percy made a small 'hmpf'-sound and kept abusing dummies.<br>„Leo thinks you might want a best buddy. Someone to confide in.", he continued and noticed Percy flinch.  
>„Oh, if Leo says that, then I bet he's right.", he spat and cut through five dummies in one go.<br>Jason could even feel the gust of wind the attack had created.  
>He frowned. „Are you...jealous?" Percy threw himself at a dummy and impaled it with his sword where its groin would have been.<br>„No clue what you're talking about."  
>Jason looked at him exasperated. „Really? Percy, he's just a friend. We are pretty much like you and Grover. Just pals."<br>Percy stopped and looked around at him with an indifferent expression. „And I would care why?", he stated, then went to tear dummies apart again.  
>Jason looked after him with a sour expression.<br>Then he changed tactics.  
>„Leo also said that you probably only act so mean around me because you want my attention.", he said, beginning to cut off dummy heads as well.<br>„Oh yeah?"  
>„Yeah, and Leo also said that he thinks you aren't even doing it consciously."<br>„Is that so. What else did Leo say?", Percy asked coolly and Jason had to suppress a smirk.  
>„Oh, this and that. He's actually pretty smart you know? Even though he's barely away from his machines and rarely socializes with others, he's still a pretty kind and funny guy. His jokes might be a bit weird in the beginning, but you soon notice he really doesn't mean it bad at all. He just tries to cheer everybody around him up. He's pretty cool that way. And he's so talented as well-..."<br>„What do I care, Grace?! If you only came here to sweet-talk about your secret crush, you might as well leave. I'm quite-..."  
>„Secret crush? Really, Jackson?"<br>Jason could only stare at Percy, who seemed to be fuming.  
>He had stopped destroying dummies, instead standing there slightly trembling, glaring daggers at Jason.<br>„Shut up. What would you call it then? The way you look at him is obvious enough!"  
>Jason had to suppress a laugh.<br>Seriously?  
>Percy thought he had a thing for Leo? He would love to see Leo's reaction to that.<br>„Percy, we are just..."  
>„Friends? Course you are. And the way you seem to practically shine with joy when he walks in is because he's a friend too, right?"<br>Jason blinked.  
>Ok, weird. He was shining?<br>Probably because he'd been happy to see Leo out in the open again ever since that one he-had-no-idea-what-it-was-doing-machine had broken down.  
>„Percy...", he started, but Percy was completely on a roll now.<br>„I seriously don't know how I couldn't see it earlier. You even asked him to remove his clothes, didn't you? Bet you just acted all composed and whatnot and were completely hot for him beneath the facade."  
>Now that was going a bit far.<br>„Percy."  
>„And I bet you secretly hoped it would've been him who knocked on your door last night too!"<br>„Percy!" Jason was right in front of him now, pushing him against the wall he'd been walking to while raging and held up his hands so he couldn't fight him again and escape.  
>Riptide was on the floor between their feet.<br>„Percy, shut up! Leo and I are best friends, nothing more. And I do not hold any romantic feelings toward him in any way. Nor does he for me. I did not get hot over him and do not think I ever will. I admit I expected it to be him last night, but I was thinking he probably would ask me to come collect Buford the table again or something. I also admit that I had originally hoped it would be you."  
>Percy was fighting against his grip until Jason finished the last sentence, then he looked around to Jason rather surprised.<br>„Really? Why?"  
>Jason sighed. „Because…I…maybe…just a little bit…missed you…maybe…" He admitted, not meeting Percy's eyes. Percy looked at him quietly for a moment, then turned his head sideways again.<br>„I don't care. Now let go of me."  
>„Percy!" Jason said exasperated and let his hands go, just to grab his chin and plant his lips onto Percy's.<br>Against Percy's will, Jason shoved his tongue into his mouth and started battling his tongue while pressing hard against the rest of Percy's body with his own. „You are unbelievable. Thinking Leo and me would...gods no."  
>He said as he pulled back from the kiss, leaving Percy momentarily daze.<br>„Know this, Jackson. Just because I did something unusual with you, doesn't mean I'd do it with anybody. You hear me?"

They were still so close together; Percy could feel Jason's breath on his face and looked up at him, trying to look less confused than he was.  
>Jason's eyes scanned over his face and he cursed under his breath before he leaned down again and kissed Percy once more.<br>This time Percy was actually ready for him and pushed back against him, taking control of this kiss at least.  
>He grabbed Jason and pushed him around at the wall instead of himself and was half expecting Jason to fight back in any way.<br>But instead, Jason just wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer into the kiss.  
>That was fine by Percy, now taking advantage of being the boss and dominating Jason's mouth before parting from him and looking at his face with dazed eyes.<br>„Admit it, you love this." Percy breathed heavily at Jason, who looked at him huffing slightly, then a small smile hushed over his face.  
>„Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What are you going to do about it?" Percy didn't reply, instead he let his hands glide beneath Jason's shirt and over his stomach muscles as he pressed his lips back onto Jason's. His hands continued to move over Jason's front, making Jason shiver due to the hotness radiating from Percy's touch. His own hands were at Percy's sides, though he now began to move them up his back while he felt Percy pushing his body even more against his own.<br>Now he could feel something hard brush against his groin and had to smirk into the kiss.  
>„I think you love this much more than I do, though.", Jason breathed as their lips parted.<br>Percy only looked at him dazed, enjoying the way Jason's voice sounded so soft and lusty.

Then they heard footsteps rushing towards the training room and became painfully aware where they were and what the hell they were doing and what others would think if they found them like this.  
>Blinking at each other, the jumped apart, Percy grabbing hold of Riptide and Jason pulling out his gladius.<br>As the door opened, they were busily hacking away at each other again, though with flushed faces and tight pants.  
>„We've spotted land! Annabeth said it's got to be the island we've been heading for to find the parts for the repairing of the ship. She said you two should come too so we can discuss who does what.", called Piper, standing in the doorway and looking at them.<br>Jason and Percy looked at her, still panting slightly.  
>„Sure, we'll be there in a moment.", Jason called and Piper looked at them oddly for a moment, hesitating for a splint second, but then she nodded and left, letting the door close behind her again.<br>Percy heaved a relieved sigh and lowered his weapon. Jason had already put his away, shaking his head and looking at the son of Poseidon.  
>„Seriously...we ought to-..." He wanted to say 'stop meeting like this', but Percy was already in front of him, kissing him once more. Before Jason could do anything though, the dark-haired hero pulled back and was hurrying towards the door.<br>„Come on, Grace. Let's continue playing later. The ship's gotta be repaired!", he called over his shoulder and disappeared through the door.  
>Jason just shook his head and followed him.<br>Really? It seemed to him like somebody didn't want their little make-out-sessions to stop.  
>Which was fine by him, really.<br>He was already looking forward to 'continue playing' later as well after all.


	4. Our Faults

Chapter 04: Our Faults

The materials Leo needed were simple enough.  
>What wasn't simple, though, was walking around with Leo in this godsforsaken place while the others were happily walking through the small town on the other side of the island, looking for the parts Leo had written down for them.<br>Percy groaned as he hacked a way through the thickly overgrown forest while Leo kept babbling and pulling jokes right next to him.  
>If he didn't know better, he'd say Leo was feeling awkward, for Percy never heard him talking so much bullshit nonstop.<br>He wasn't even bothering trying to listen. He didn't understand anything anyways.  
>Leo looked around uneasily once more and kept tapping his fingers against his thigh.<br>Another thing that annoyed him about the Latino.  
>Percy decided to turn his head in a way he couldn't even spot Leo out of the corner of his eyes and moved on.<br>„So why can't you just take some wood from these trees here and be done with it?" He interrupted Leo's speech about something with Buford and oil and Windex.  
>Leo frowned at him and looked around at the trees. „Well you want the ship to fly, right? To be nice and pretty and most of all WHOLE without HOLES in it – or wood that will break away beneath you, making you plummet towards your certain death when we are sailing at-..."<br>„Yeah, whatever. On we go then." Percy sighed and hacked around some more.  
>Some tree spirits checked them out but left again, seemingly not in the mood for talking.<br>Which suited Percy just fine. He had to admit he was feeling a bit bad.  
>It wasn't Leos fault Percy didn't like him. Though it kind of was, because he was so freaking close to Jason fucking Grace.<br>Seriously, no matter what that blonde superman had said, the way these two LOOKED at each other indicated something completely different.  
>Though Jason's words still rang through his head.<br>'Just because we did something unusual, doesn't mean I'd do it with anybody'.  
>He felt his skin getting hot and shook his head, nearly skewering a frightened squirrel as he cut through some half dead twigs and bushes.<br>They sure had done something unusual. But where to go from here? In the training room, they had almost made out again.  
>What was happening to them? They were supposed to not like each other whatsoever.<br>Percy practically hated Jason.  
>He loathed him for...for pretty much everything.<p>

For looking so damn good and being so damn kind.

For being able to actually FLY and for being so freaking strong.

For freaking smelling so nice.

For looking at Percy as if he saw all of him.

For making his insides all weird.

For making him moan and gasp and whimper like a...

Percy shook his head wildly, trying to push all the thoughts of their little adventures out of his head.  
>Seriously, what was happening to him? He wasn't a sex-addict or anything.<br>He had been completely fine before.  
>What was he doing, being all horny and weird now?<br>And by the gods why was just PICTURING that freaking offspring of Zeus causing his pants to tighten like this?  
>All he was doing was picturing Jason standing in front of him and tadaa~ his jeans felt awfully tight.<br>What the actual hell?  
>Did he revert into some kind of megahorny teen or something? He hadn't been like this with Annabeth.<br>Sure they had had their little encounters, but he hadn't just pictured her completely dressed in front of him and popped a boner.  
>Especially not one like this.<br>What was so special about doing it with Jason anyways.  
>It was weird. Ok, he had to admit, it had felt hot and getting dominated by Grace had made him feel a hell lot better than he would have liked.<br>It was weird, yes. But kinda sorta in a good way weird.  
>But seriously, what now? They weren't exactly friends.<br>Before, they had been nothing but two poor unfortunate souls happening to having to tolerate each other's presence on the ship for the sake of the mission – which pretty much meant for the sake of the world.  
>Then, all of a sudden, something had changed and they had had sex or whatever they had done that fateful night. And from then on, they had pretty much continued that.<br>Percy had had his way with Jason and Jason had repaid the favor with doing Percy in the bathroom and then they had switched between being awkward around each other to trying to do something non-sexual while their bodies seemed to want just that.  
>Did that mean they were some sort of sex buddies now? Not that he was complaining, really.<br>But could that simply come out of nowhere?  
>He didn't want it to stop. Just the thought of not being able to taste Jason's mouth or touch his well-trained body filled Percy with a feeling of dread he only knew from near-death-experiences in the past.<br>But could they just go on like this?  
>Were they really gay?<br>He couldn't speak for Jason of course, but Percy had never even considered the possibility before.  
>Maybe because he had been thrown into this whole demigod-mess and saving-the-world-bullshit before really caring about girls, boys, genders, sexuality.<br>But he had dated Annabeth. They had kissed, they had touched, they had had sex.  
>Completely normal. He had enjoyed it. She had enjoyed it. All had been well.<br>Then again, she had broken up with him, hadn't she? After all they had gone through, Tartarus and all, she had left him and was now in a happy relationship with Piper.  
>He would have never taken either of them for lesbians.<br>The thought had seriously never occurred to him.  
>But were they really?<br>Both of them had dated guys before, did that make them bisexual?  
>Did that make Jason and Percy bisexual?<br>And what was that bullshit Jason was saying about Leo saying about him needing a buddy?  
>He didn't need anybody. He had enough friends. Ok, they were back at Camp Half-Blood, or in Grovers case, gods knew where, but it wasn't like he was feeling particularly lonely or unloved or whatever.<br>He was fine. Ok, that one night he had gone to Jason was not exactly speaking for him right now, but meh.  
>That was one weak day.<br>He had just needed somebody to be there for him.  
>It didn't exactly need to be Jason.<br>He could have also gone to...to Annabeth. Or...

Percy sighed, admitting defeat.  
>Ok, maybe Jason had been the only other real option for him, so what? That didn't mean he wanted to be friends with him.<br>Could you be sex buddies with a person you didn't want to buddy with?  
>Then again, it wasn't as if he really hated Jason. Just...maybe...a tiny little bit? For being so damn perfect?<br>He almost hacked off Leos head as the Latino suddenly jumped in front of him into the clearing they now reached.  
>Seriously, Leo was still there? Uh, and babbling still as well.<br>Fantastic.  
>„...and then we had to run through half the forest to get him back. I mean, it wasn't the first time, mind you, but Jason was seriously just coming out the bathroom when I went to pick him up and we were so short on time, I kind of didn't even look at him before pulling him out after me. So later on I was all like 'Whoa, where have you been leaving all your clothes dude?' and he gave me that look, you know and went all like 'Well it wasn't MY idea to rush out my cabin in my underwear because you lost your freaking table again!' and it was all just too funny and we cracked up and all and then, for fairness, I had to undress to my boxer shorts too and we were like, just running around like it was completely normal and all! BUT IT WAS SO FREAKING COLD I SWEAR! And the chicks all were like 'whoa look at those two, why they run around in nothing but underpants?' and i flash them my awesome smile you know, the one they can't resist and go like 'yeah, look at all this hot stuff right here'...well...needless to say they all drooled over superman, all right..."<br>Percy wasn't really listening and only heard fragments. 'Bathroom'...hmm yes he liked that little outing in the bathroom. 'Running around in underwear'...he had never actually seen Jason just in underwear before. Sadly he couldn't even remember if they at least had some sort of embarrassing design on them he could get at him for.  
>'Had to undress too'...wait what?!<br>Percy's head shot around. „What?!"  
>Did that mean they had actually...wait...Jason LIED to him?!<p>

Leo laughed. „Yeah, I know right? Who could resist all this awesomeness right here. I bet they all thought I was taking by the most beautiful girl in the camp and they wouldn't stand a chance to be drooling all over Jason, haha. Though he was so uncomfortable I could tell. That's the fun thing about Jason, isn't it? He looks like a freaking hero, fights like a freaking hero, but put him with a chick or something and he goes all like awkward little schoolboy. Don't tell him I said that though."  
>Percy's temper disappeared again.<br>Oh. Girls. Whatever. Not interested.  
>He half turned away again when he randomly realized that Jason was nowhere near an 'awkward little schoolboy' when he was around Percy, to say the least.<br>„I mean, that's why he broke it off with Piper, isn't it? Because he was all weird and stuck up and she would try advance but he would keep holding her off. I was surprised it was him who ended it and not her. I mean, I know she had a thing for him and all but one could clearly tell it simply didn't work for them, right?"  
>Now Percy was listening a tad more intently.<br>He had never actually heard why they had broken up.  
>To him, it had been some sudden thing, happening overnight.<br>One day they seemed to be a nice couple and all and the next morning whoosh, they were single and while Jason scowled at Percy for sneering at him, Piper looked just plain awkward and uncomfortable.  
>Which made sense since Jason had been the one who ended it. He remembered feeling a bit of sympathy for the girl – which disappeared when suddenly his own girlfriend up and left after 'comforting' Piper for a few days.<br>So Jason had broken it off because he didn't like Piper pushing herself onto him?  
>He sure as hell didn't complain when Percy pushed himself against him.<br>'Ooh- the jeans, watch the jeans!', he scolded himself and waited while Leo was checking out a thick tree, still talking.  
>„I tried talking to him about it and all, trying to tell him like 'hey man, you got a beautiful and great girl right there, others would be the happiest men alive, why let her go?'. But you know what he said? He had this guilty expression on his face and sighed that defeated sigh as if he knew he had hurt her and all and was feeling really bad about it, but he said 'I know all that, Leo. But it simply...it simply wasn't right. She deserves better than me. Being around her felt great, but she deserves somebody to make her truly happy, somebody who can give her what she wants.' Can you believe it? There was seriously nothing I could have said to that. Which doesn't happen very often, mind you. But I was just standing there, shaking my head, when I found myself asking 'Well, what did she want that you can't give?', but he didn't reply. Only looked guilty and shook his head. I asked Pipes about it but she just looked so upset too, saying that he is too kind for his own good and what not and that she hopes he'll find the right person one day. I really don't understand those two. I mean...what could he have not given her? He has it all. The looks, the strength, the rank..."<br>„Maybe he's gay.", slipped out of Percy's mouth before he could stop himself.  
>Leo stopped working on the trunk of the tree and looked around at him frowning. „Jason? Nah, what gave you that idea? Ok, he might be a bit quiet and all but he was serious with Pipes. I never saw him looking after guys either. He's playing mother hen for everybody, yes, but that's because he's a nice guy."<br>Percy held up his hands. „Just offering some more possibilities as to why they didn't work..."  
>Leo seemed to consider it for a moment, looking through Percy into the distance. „You mean the sex wasn't good?"<br>Percy raised his eyebrows, remembering how Jason had bent him over, pounding into him.  
>„Who knows, maybe he was a little rough on her or something.", he shrugged, now turning away from Leo again.<br>Leo laughed. „Nah, Pipes is a tough one, she wouldn't have complained about that. But who knows maybe he simply sucked, haha. Can't wait to ask him."  
>Percy felt a twinge of annoyance. Though he didn't know what he was particularly annoyed about.<br>Leo thinking Jason was bad in bed or those two being so close they could discuss topics like 'hey how good do you think you are in bed'.  
>„You two sure seem close." He said quietly, satisfied that his voice came out normally, unlike with Jason where he had felt like skewering him with his words as well as his sword.<br>Leo chuckled. „Yup, we are best buddies." Then he stepped aside as the tree began to fall. Percy watched as it hit the ground, then went to help Leo cutting it to pieces.  
>„He's a really great guy, Jason is. Always kind, always trying to help everybody. It's easy to get along with him. He always listens, he's always there for you...seriously, how many times have I turned up in his room in the middle of the night because there was something wrong with Buford or I needed help with anything – not that I'm saying he's much of help, really. But he's trying. Always trying. He's really a great guy."<br>Percy remembered how Jason had wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight and letting him sleep in his bed without protest.  
>Closing his eyes, he could almost feel the warmth from Jason's body pressed against his and his breath on the side of his neck.<br>„Yeah, I know.", he sighed and found Leo blinking at him for a moment.  
>„Oh, do you? So...you two are like...pals too now or what?", he asked, a bit bewildered to say the least.<br>Percy's brain summed up their sexual encounters. Ok, not helpful.  
>He laughed sheepishly, trying to cover for his lack of an answer.<br>„Nah, I meant the part with you visiting him in the middle of the night. I mean seriously, I don't sleep that many rooms away, I can hear you when you walk to his door, alright."  
>Leos ears turned pink and he started fiddling around with his hands again. Oh. Interesting.<br>„Ah...sorry then. I just thought..."  
>„Me and Grace being friends? Fat chance. I'd rather be friends with some storm spirits. Seriously, the way he's pushing himself onto everybody is making me sick. I'd rather not have anything to do with that guy at all if it wasn't for the quest."<br>As he said it, he already regretted it. Not only did it feel wrong, it also felt like the Fates were having a horrific day today, for of course superman had to land right next to him at that particular moment, looking like a kicked puppy.  
>Leo made a face but then jumped over the half cut tree to greet Jason. „Hey there, we were just talking about you."<br>Jason looked around at Percy for a moment, then concentrated on the tree. „Yeah, I heard."  
>Percy's heart sank. Ok, that didn't sound very good. It sounded like he actually did hurt his feelings there.<br>„Aw, come on, he didn't mean it like that. We were just talking about hell loads of things. Like that one story where I dragged you through camp only in your underwear!"  
>„Mhm."<br>„Yeah, and how all those girls where practically drooling all over you."  
>„I see." Jason said curtly and started piling up the wood while Frank and Hazel showed up and started helping out as well.<br>„Yes and then we talked about why you broke up with Pipes."  
>„Oh, did you now." Jason said and Percy wondered faintly why Leo wasn't just shutting the hell up.<br>„Yeah...and Percy had this really stupid idea. You know what he said?"  
>Hazel was looking around at them oddly but helped piling up the wood so eagle-Frank could pick them up with his talons and fly over to the ship while Hazel mounted Arion and zoomed off.<br>Percy was too busy trying to show Leo to shut up to listen to the cursing of the horse.  
>„I bet you're going to tell me any moment." Jason said quietly and brushed his hands off, his eyes on a faraway spot.<br>Percy really couldn't tell what was going on with the blonde.  
>Was he angry? Was he hurt? Or was he simply indifferent to the whole thing? He had no idea.<br>Jason had seemed hurt initially and his short replies and the lack of the usual oh-yay-I'm-talking-to-Leo-sparkles clearly showed something was off, but Percy had no idea how to interpret them.  
>„He said you could be gay. Haha. Can you believe it?"<br>Now Jason did turn around to Percy, shooting him a glance that Percy could not identify whatsoever.  
>„Is that so? Well I can assure you both, I am not gay."<br>„Haha, yeah I told him that too. Told him like 'whoa, you got it wrong!' and all..."  
>But Percy and Jason weren't listening. They were too focused on staring at each other.<br>Percy completely couldn't read the expression on his face. It seemed like he was...calculating?  
>A lost in thought type of expression but more on the lines of 'hmm...what should I do with him...'<br>„Ok, time to go, Leo. Let me fly you to the ship first, so you can get started on the repairing." Jason suddenly said and tore Percy out of his wannabe-analyzing.  
>Before he could even say anything, Jason grabbed Leo around his midriff, pulled him close and was off.<br>Percy felt his insides clench.  
>Did he HAVE to hold Leo quite that close?!<br>That didn't look like 'just buddies' at all.

Right after his initial jealousy passed, he started wondering if Jason was actually going to come back for him.  
>Was he going to pick him up after Percy pretty much declaring all that rather horrible stuff?<br>Or was he simply going to send Frank to pick him up?  
>Was he even going to send Frank?<br>Maybe he should start walking towards the ship just in case.  
>But just as he started to walk out of the clearing, he heard a rustling behind him and saw Jason landing, looking at him with a stony expression.<br>Awkward silence. „Uh..." Percy started.  
>Ok, not very helpful.<br>Maybe he should just walk after all. He found that the easiest solution right about now so he started walking again.  
>He heard Jason moving too and instinctively grabbed for his pen, but Jason was faster.<br>In one fluid motion, he was behind Percy, whirling him around and pushing him against one of the trees next to the path he had created.  
>„Whoa..." he muttered, before suddenly feeling Jason's lips pressing against his and a warm tongue entering his mouth.<br>„What the...", was all he brought out while trying to push him off him- without success.  
>When Jason did let go, he seemed to be fuming.<br>„So I'm making you feel sick, yes?"  
>Percy winced. The hurt was clearly audibly in Jason's voice. „I...I was just..."<br>„Yes? I'm listening." Jason said as he began tearing at Percy's clothes, pushing his hands under his shirt and over his bare skin.  
>Percy suppressed a shudder and felt his temper rising again.<br>What was he doing, acting like a freaking bottom here.  
>„I didn't know you would HEAR. And anyways, what would you have liked to hear? 'Oh yay, I so want to be friends with Jason fucking Grace'?"<br>Jason blinked, then claimed Percy's mouth once more.  
>„No, but saying it like that was just...just really mean, Percy. Even for you."<br>He said after letting go of Percy's lips. Percy felt guilt welling up inside him again, but his temper got the better of him.  
>He simply hated how Jason made him feel so bad for something so stupid.<br>„Yeah? Well, sorry but you know what? It's the fucking truth!", he spat and pushed Jason away.  
>Jason stumbled back. Percy should have just left it as that.<br>Instead, his temper was still acting up, taking over any rational thought in his head. He started pushing Jason around.  
>„What, surprised? Oh, come on. You can't tell me you actually thought we'd be friends or anything just because we fucked."<br>Maybe the lack of a reaction from Jason should have shown Percy to finally stop. He didn't.  
>And Jason just stood there, toppling back with every one of Percy's shoves and looked at him with so much pain in his eyes that Percy's insides seemed to freeze.<br>Sadly, his body didn't.  
>As he pushed Jason against another tree in such a bad angle he knew it must hurt, he pressed himself tightly against Jason.<br>„Or did you hope we could be fuck buddies or the like because you enjoyed it so much? Not gay my ass. Literally. Seriously, this whole bullshit, you know how I feel about it?"  
>Just, just stop. He tried to tell himself.<br>Jason's eyes told him the same thing.

„It's disgusting." He spat and pushed at Jason one last time, shoving him harshly against the tree while letting go off him and stepping back, turning his back on Jason.  
>Why had he done that? Seriously, this had gone way too far.<br>Everything inside him screamed to turn around and apologize, trying to fix it somehow.  
>But he didn't.<br>Instead, he heard Jason move and felt two strong arms grabbing him.  
>For a moment, he thought Jason was going to jump him again. Maybe he even hoped for it.<br>But instead, Percy realized that they took off the ground and toward the ship. Jason wasn't holding him very tightly or anything. Really, if Percy had moved in any way, he probably would have plummeted right to his death.  
>Jason didn't say a word and Percy couldn't even as much as look around at him.<br>This was horrible.  
>He had to apologize.<br>He had to do...something.  
>But the ship was already so close and his mouth was like sandpaper.<br>No, no. He had to say something. Make up somehow. Fix it before they reached the ship.

He didn't.

Instead, they landed, with Jason putting Percy down while flying a bit further, then landing with a thud and walking off towards the rooms.  
>Leo just came from there and started a sentence, but he stopped halfway, staring at Jason incredulously.<br>But Jason didn't even stop or say anything.  
>He just disappeared below deck and Percy could have sworn he heard a door closing loudly.<br>Leo was still standing there, staring after Jason, gaping.  
>Then he turned to Percy. „Did you...did you two have a fight or something?" Percy felt his temper rising again.<br>„What makes you say that?! And what do I care about that stupid piece of- UH! Whatever. I don't care. Leave me alone!", he nearly yelled and stormed off, leaving Leo confused and disturbed.  
>He passed by Jason's door and stopped for a moment.<br>He was so tempted to knock.  
>He hadn't meant it.<br>Not really.  
>Ok, well, maybe a part of him really thought that.<br>It really was weird after all.  
>Unnatural.<br>But heck, it had felt so damn good at the same time.  
>Maybe they weren't exactly friends, but they had had something. Even without the sex, things had changed between them somehow.<br>But as he started walking on to his own room, he feared that, whatever had been between them, was now over.  
>Broken because Percy fucking Jackson was an asshole.<br>Just great.


	5. Percy's Nightmare

Chapter 05: Percy's Nightmare

The following week seemed the worst in Percy's entire life.  
>And that had to stand for something, because he had been through a hell lot, Tartarus included and all.<br>But he would seriously rather face a horde of crazy bloodthirsty monsters (though they weren't hard to come by nowadays anyways, what with the ship being full of them every single day) than enduring the worst punishment ever: Jason was ignoring him.  
>It wasn't that obvious looking away thing where you looked at a person and that person made a notion of looking anywhere but back and would treat you like air or act like you were some sort of lesser being.<br>Instead, Jason seemed completely normal – just that he stayed in his room instead of the training grounds, sat next to Leo instead of his favorite place (other than the head chair) and pretty much spent all his time with said Latino whenever he wasn't fighting off monsters, having guard duty or hiding out in his room.  
>It was maddening.<br>He didn't just not look at Percy at all, he also didn't even give any sign that he acknowledged his existence.  
>When Percy sneered at him and said something mean, Jason didn't do as much as flinch or even turn his head in the slightest.<br>He would just keep doing whatever he was doing, no matter if he was talking or fighting or just sitting there staring at a spot far away.  
>Percy had even kicked him a few times under the table, but Jason hadn't even pulled back his feet or anything.<br>Sometimes Percy found himself considering pointing Riptide at Jason's neck to at least get any type of reaction.  
>Seriously, this was even crueler than when Percy had ignored him!<br>He had at least looked at Jason and run for it whenever they had happened to see each other face to face with nobody else around.  
>But Jason completely looked through Percy, as if he didn't exist. This was the most horrible treatment Percy had ever experienced.<br>And he hated Jason for it. Really hated him.  
>He slashed at some dummies and beheaded the lot, fuming.<br>At the same time, guilt seemed to have settled in every single pore of his body.  
>This was all his fault. He hated himself even more than Jason.<br>He beheaded some more dummies, annoyed with himself, with Jason and with the world in general.  
>He heard the door open and looked around, watching Jason enter, closely followed by Leo.<br>Those two! Seriously! Wasn't he going anywhere anymore without his little Latino lover?! Friends, fat chance.  
>They seemed all over each other.<br>It was disgusting.  
>Percy snorted and hacked wildly at dummies, not caring about whether he hit them or not – which was immediately regretted as one came hurling back at him, flattening him on the floor and pushing the air out of his lungs.<br>Great.  
>"You ok, Percy?", Leo called over but he waved it off, not even looking in the direction of the noise.<br>"Just fine." He spat, got up, sliced the dummy into bits and walked out of the training room fuming.  
>Could his life get any more fucked up?!<p>

Three nights later, the nightmares were back.  
>Tartarus was back.<br>Percy screamed and yelled, trying to escape from that horrible place.  
>He was kicking and thrashing around, trying to get that stench out of his nose and that horrible, horrible voice out of his head.<br>It was all pointless.  
>He was right there, standing on Tartarus itself.<br>There was no way out.  
>Percy screamed once more, feeling something hard colliding with his hand or maybe the other way around and a pain shot through his body, temporarily tearing him out of his dream and back into reality. But it was as if he was being pulled right back in by Tartarus itself. He got thrown back into the acid fumes, the monsters bickering all around him, laughing at his demise, pushing him around.<br>And he was all alone.  
>„Jason...", he whispered, tears running down his face, hiding within himself in a futile attempt to escape the pain.<br>He felt the monsters closing in on him and that sick, horrible voice sounded in his head again.  
>'You will never be able to hide from me. I am always right there...you can run all you want, little demigod. In the end, your life belongs to me...'<br>Percy yelled and clapped his hands over his ears though it made no difference.  
>He thrashed around again as if he could swat the voice away somehow or get the monsters out of his face.<br>'Futile...' one monster began and suddenly, the others chimed in and they all began chanting.  
>„It is futile...everything is futile...there is no hope...nobody to save you from the darkness...you are alone...all alone...why do you fight?"<br>Percy screamed and yelled, it felt as if he was screaming out his lungs, trying to tune them out.

But the more they chanted, the more he began to realize that they were right.

Why was he even fighting anymore?

It was all just hopeless.

There was no point.

Even if they managed to beat Gaea and survive, there would simply be something or somebody else acting up and starting a war.

There would be another crisis and everybody would have to fight.

And even if there wasn't, what was really the point of everything?

Why fight?

Why live?

What for?

There was nobody.

Nothing.

And Percy felt his defenses lowering, felt the monsters coming closer. Everything around him turned darker and darker.

Why bother fighting?

Nothing really mattered anymore. He was drifting now. Drifting towards what seemed like eternal darkness.  
>And he heard the voice booming in his head and all around him in the dark.<br>'Yes, little demigod. Give up. You have fought long and well, but now it is time for you...to rest...'  
>Why was that thought so alluring?<br>The thought of just letting things happen. The thought of not taking up the sword and trying to heroically fight his way out of here. Why was he just letting go like this?  
>He didn't know.<br>And the longer he was in the darkness, the less he cared. He was simply drifting and drifting.

And nothing else mattered.

Jason was just on his way back from the toilet when he heard it.  
>A whisper of his name followed by some strange noises and then silence.<br>Then the yelling started. Jason moved over to the door where the noise came from.  
>Percy's room. He stopped right in front of it, listening.<br>For a moment, there seemed to be more thrashing, then he yelled again and whined, terror in every note of his voice.  
>Something inside Jason clenched. This didn't sound like a normal nightmare at all.<br>„NO! NO LET ME GO!" he heard Percy practically screaming in his sleep, wondering how he or the others had ever slept through something like this.  
>This was horrible.<br>He had his hand on the doorknob but hesitated.  
>This was nothing of his business. Percy had made it clear he didn't want Jason anywhere in his life. He should respect that.<br>Suddenly, the yelling and screaming stopped. Instead, a wailing started.  
>„No...I don't...I don't want to hear...go away...no...I don't..." He whined and it sounded as if he was curling up into a ball or something.<br>Then it grew eerily quiet. Right when Jason thought it was over and Percy must have drifted off to 'better' nightmares, the whispering started.  
>„No point...there's no point..." Jason pressed his ear against the door.<br>Was Percy awake now? Or still dreaming?  
>„Yes...why fight anymore...it doesn't matter anymore...nothing matters...nobody...nothing...I'm all alone..." Jason closed his eyes and opened the door.<br>Percy was lying in his bed, curled into a ball, his arms wrapped around his head as if he tried to cover his ears. His body was cold and trembling. His lips were blue. His face scrunched up.  
>Jason walked over to the bed, unsure what to do.<br>„Give up...yes...rest...that...that sounds nice..." Jason carefully touched Percy's arm, but he didn't as much as flinch.  
>„Percy...Percy wake up...", he muttered quietly while softly shaking him.<br>„So nice...", Percy whispered and Jason realized that there were tears running down his face, moistening the pillow beneath him.  
>„Percy, wake up. You are having a nightmare." Jason said, worry clearly audible in his voice.<br>He shook him with a tad more force but Percy did not wake.  
>„All alone...all alone..." Jason looked around him to see if there was anything he could use to get him to wake up. The room was a giant mess, but nothing caught his eye that could have been particularly helpful. He leaned over Percy and began unclenching his arms and freeing his ear so he could hear him.<br>„Percy, you're not alone. Think of all your friends. Think of all the people that love you."  
>„Pointless...Futile..."<br>„No, no it's not, and you know it. Percy, wake up. Don't let them lure you in. Fight them, Percy." He said soothingly and started pulling Percy towards him, checking out a heavily bruised wrist while bedding Percy's head on his lap.  
>What did he do? Fight the wall? He made a mental note to get Percy some ambrosia later.<p>

Jason softly stroked through Percy's hair and started talking to him in a quiet, soothing voice. He wasn't sure Percy even as much as heard him.  
>„They're all going to die...and it's my fault...why..." he whispered and Jason shook his head, leaning over him once more and whispering in his ear.<br>Or at least as close as he could get from this angle.  
>„Jason..." Percy muttered all of a sudden and Jason perked up, thinking that Percy must be coming out of his nightmare after all.<br>„I'm right here, Percy." He said quietly and continued his stroking of his hair.  
>„I'm sorry Jason..." Jason stopped for a moment.<br>Ok, awkward. Maybe he wasn't coming out of his nightmare after all. Percy shivered and paled even more.

He looked almost like a ghost.

Jason's insides suddenly churned and felt with dread.

„Percy? Percy I'm right here. If you want to apologize, do it in person. Percy?"  
>„I'm sorry..."<br>„I can't hear you, Percy. Get your sexy little butt out of you dream world and say it to my face." He scolded himself in quiet for his poor choice of words but he was suddenly feeling rather horrid.

He started shaking Percy again. Hard.

„Percy. Percy wake up. Seriously, how can ANYBODY sleep that tight." He declared, almost yelling now himself. But Percy just muttered some more apologies and it was as if he was slowly drifting away...but to where?

How? He was right here.

Right in Jason's arms.

Where could he possibly go?

This was stupid. But nevertheless, he couldn't get rid of the panic rising within him.  
>„Percy! Percy can you hear me?! Percy, WAKE UP!" He practically shouted and shook Percy so badly his head spun just from watching. Now he was over Percy, looking down at him, laying there on the bed and he realized how pale he had become. His skin seemed an unnatural shade of grey and his lips seemed a dark blue, though it could have all been just the light.<br>„Percy! Percy, open your god damn eyes!"  
>Percy wasn't whispering anymore.<br>He wasn't moving anymore either.  
>Jason frantically checked his pulse.<br>Still there. Though weak.  
>What the hell? People didn't just die in their dreams, not like this at least.<br>He shook Percy again, even stepped that low that he pushed his hand beneath Percy's shirt and pinched his nipple.  
>There was no reaction whatsoever.<br>He bent down and let their foreheads connect, staring down at Percy's completely still face.

„You are an asshole, you know that, Jackson? An asshole and a coward. What is this supposed to be? You running from reality? 'Oh my, my life isn't going all sparkly ponies and McDonalds, I'll just leave for good cause there's no point'? I'm right here. And I won't forgive you unless you say it to my face that you are sorry. You hear me? I won't forgive you. Ever. And if you die on me now, Jackson, I swear I will hold that against you forever. And I'll tell all my kids to hold it against you too. I'll tell them what a coward you were for running away. That you couldn't even say sorry."  
>It was desperate, to say the least. But it was the only thing he could think of. Sadly, to no avail. Percy did not budge. And his pulse was weakening.<p>

He guessed he should jump off the bed and call the others.  
>Call for help. Maybe anybody would have an idea. There had to be something they could do.<br>But Jason found himself incapable of moving.  
>He was still sitting there, on top of Percy, their foreheads connected, staring down at his pale face, watching him breathe ever so slow and weakly.<br>„Percy..." he whispered and rubbed his forehead against Percy's a bit. Was this how it was going to end?  
>He wished he was Annabeth. Somebody close to him that could have gotten him back.<br>Instead, he was just Jason.  
>Jason fucking useless Grace.<br>He should go running for help. Instead, he felt himself cupping Percy's face gently.  
>„Percy...come back..." He whispered ever so softly.<br>Before, he was yelling and Percy didn't even budge.  
>Of course he was so going to hear him whisper ever so barely audible. But rational thought evaded him.<br>All he could do was stare down at Percy, watching him getting paler and paler.

He was still drifting. It felt great. Just forgetting everything that ever bothered him.  
>The voice was a bummer though.<br>He couldn't pinpoint it directly, but there was this voice inside his head that kept saying these really stupid things.  
>'Wake up' What for? He was feeling great here. This was amazing. There's no way he was going to go back.<br>All that was waiting there was pain and hurt and misery.  
>'I'm right here Percy...' Thinking about it, that voice sounded so much like Jason's.<br>Ah. Jason.  
>He felt a twinge of regret. He hadn't even said goodbye.<br>All in all, they hadn't talked at all after Percy's little emotional outbreak. He had destroyed everything with his stupidity.  
>He wished he could at least tell him how sorry he was.<br>That he hadn't meant it. But it was all too late now.  
>Though he wondered whose voice that must have been, he spread his arms to embrace the darkness around him, letting go of any feelings.<br>Feelings were just in the way.  
>„Percy!" He heard that voice again.<br>Seriously, why couldn't that whoever-it-was just leave him alone? Couldn't he tell he was happy here?  
>„Open your goddamn eyes!" But his eyes were open.<br>He could see the darkness all around him.  
>Could feel it taking over every single part of his body.<br>„You are an asshole, you know that, Jackson? An asshole and a coward. What is this supposed to be?"  
>Man, that just had to be Jason. Nobody else ever annoyed him like that. There was nobody who would dare.<br>„You running from reality? 'Oh my, my life isn't going all sparkly ponies and McDonalds, I'll just leave for good cause there's no point'?"  
>That was so NOT what he was doing here! The emotions were beginning to surge back into him to manifest into rage.<br>„I'm right here. And I won't forgive you unless you say it to my face that you are sorry."  
>Suit yourself. I'm feeling great here. What do I care whether you forgive me or not, Grace. Nothing I can change about it anyways.<br>„You hear me? I won't forgive you. Ever. And if you die on my now, Jackson, I swear I will hold that against you forever. And I'll tell all my kids to hold it against you too. I'll tell them what a coward you were for running away. That you couldn't even say sorry."  
>Wow. What a threat. Percy felt his temper rising.<br>Seriously, what was wrong with that idiot blonde?  
>Couldn't he just let him rest for a while? He was acting as if Percy was DYING or something.<br>He felt the darkness tightening around him, but his mind was too busy being annoyed with Jason.  
>Seriously, why was he acting like that?<br>Any other person would have left him to himself.  
>Why did he always have to butt in?<br>Acting like he was saving his life or something.  
>He felt himself moving against the darkness.<br>It was one thing to not being able to say you're sorry for something you've done wrong. It was another thing not being able to talk back and defend oneself while being attacked and threatened by a blond superman.  
>„Percy..." a mere whisper, but it held so much emotion all of Percy's anger evaporated.<br>What was he doing here? He should be with Jason, making fun of him for being such a drama queen.  
>But as he tried to leave, he slowly realized that it really wasn't all that easy.<br>He had been drifting slowly and steadily, as if a breeze had caught him and carried him along his way.  
>But now as he tried to turn back, it was more like a thundering river, pushing him back 3 steps with every one forward.<br>He barely managed to retain his grip and keep moving.  
>„Percy..." Jason's voice sounded so…helpless. Worried. Fearful.<br>Images flashed through Percy's mind. How they had sparred in the training room. How they had fought over the head chair.  
>Percy started fighting against the darkness even harder.<br>Who was going to bully Jason if he was gone?  
>Who was going to show him his place and tell him he wasn't freaking perfect blonde superman?<br>Percy wouldn't have it.  
>„Percy...come back..." The voice pleaded. His heart clenched.<br>He pictured him sitting there, next to his bed, worrying. He was always worrying.  
>Worrying about the weather, about the monsters, about the ship. About Piper, about Leo, about everybody in the world. About the world. About the mission.<br>And now he worried about Percy.  
>Percy felt a fluttering in his heart and felt as if he was at least making some small progress on getting out.<br>„Percy..."  
>His head shot up. A light. A bright light. It illuminated the darkness and showed Percy everything around him.<br>Let's just say it wasn't pretty.  
>He was so ready to go.<p>

„...i need you..."

Those three words practically catapulted Percy right out of the darkness and into the light.  
>Jason. Jason needed him? He could feel his heart fluttering.<br>Damn right, Jason needed him. Hopefully everybody heard that.

And just like that, Percy Jackson managed to tear himself out of his nightmare, back into his own body in his room on the ship, moving upwards just to feel something hard colliding with him.  
>„Ouch!", he yelped though it wasn't entirely because his head had collided with Jason's.<br>As soon as he had woken up, all the pain and sorrow came washing back over him.  
>But somehow that didn't even matter that much.<br>Because all he could see and care about right now was Jason.  
>His face was so close.<br>Their foreheads were touching and he was looking down with those beautiful sky blue eyes, full of worry and fear.  
>He tried to smirk, though he knew he must look pathetic, if the way he was feeling stood for anything.<br>He felt like crap.  
>His entire body ached and just as much as lying completely still already seemed extremely difficult and painful on his lungs and heart.<br>"Course you need me, dude." He said quietly and Jason's lips twitched.  
>He expected some sort of retort, but instead Jason seemed to practically drop onto him.<br>He groaned but at the same time felt his arms going through the quite difficult and rather painful task of wrapping themselves around Jason.  
>He could feel the warmth of Jason's body spreading through his own, only now realizing how cold he must be if Jason felt warm.<br>"Idiot." Jason muttered quietly against his ear and Percy closed his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the sound of his voice.  
>He nuzzled his face against the crook of Jason's neck and inhaled his scent.<br>Jason didn't comment on it, instead still squishing him beneath him.  
>They stayed like this for what felt like an eternity, yet still much too short.<br>Then Jason began moving, much to Percy's dismay.  
>Not that he said much other than a bit of huffing and a whimper he could barely suppress.<br>"Seriously, never scare me like that again. What were you thinking?", Jason asked accusingly, but the fact that he softly laid his hand on Percy's forehead and then began stroking through his hair kind of ruined the lecture, really.  
>Percy couldn't hold it back anymore. A broad, goofy grin spread on his face. Jason made a face.<br>"What? This is serious. What's there to grin about?"  
>Percy grinned even harder and felt his hand touching Jason's.<br>"You're talking to me again…" he muttered and Jason's eyes widened for a moment.  
>Then he turned his head away, a flush spreading on his cheeks.<br>"Seriously? That's what you care about?"

As Percy still grinned at him like an idiot, Jason could only shake his head and lean over to stroke his face softly.  
>His skin tone was slowly turning back to normal. His breathing seemed to be steadying and all in all he seemed to at least leave that brink-of-death-state behind.<br>Percy's hand touched his softly and Jason still found it unnaturally cool.  
>He pulled back and got up, intending to get the dark-haired hero a blanket and maybe something to drink and eat, as well as some ambrosia.<br>But as he stepped away from the bed, he heard Percy making a weird noise between a whine and a complaint and he began to move, trying to get up and follow.  
>"Stay...", he whispered.<br>"What the…lay down, Percy."  
>"Stay."<br>Jason looked at him exasperated as he pushed him back down into his pillow. "Percy, I'll be right back."  
>But Percy didn't let go, pulling at Jason's shirt.<br>"I'm fine." He said, defensively.  
>Jason gave him his best 'Are you dead serious'-face and then crossed his arms.<br>"Fine. Then get up and come with me." Percy looked alarmed for a moment, but to Jason's surprise and utmost horror, he actually tried to get up.

It wasn't very graceful, not to say pathetic.  
>As soon as Percy put any weight on his arms, they gave way and he hit the pillow again.<br>His face felt hot and he knew he must look utterly stupid.  
>Not to say helpless.<br>What the hell.  
>This didn't even remotely feel like when he had out powered himself too much on the training grounds.<br>Not even when he had been on the very verge of death all those times before had he been like…like this.  
>So weak.<br>So helpless.  
>He fought his way into a sitting position, nausea washing over him. His vision was blurry and his face burning. His insides churning and every fiber in his body aching.<br>He suppressed a groan. As he tried to push himself up, he wasn't surprised whatsoever by the pain shooting through his body and the way his legs seemed worse than jelly.  
>He fought for balance but in vain.<br>As he felt himself toppling forward, he felt Jason's strong arms wrapping around him.  
>For some reason, it felt really good.<br>"Really, you are unbelievable. You got to be the most stubborn person on this planet." He muttered as he pulled him upright and kept him steady, taking most of his weight onto himself.  
>Percy would have complained, but the nausea was back and he was trying to keep himself from retching.<br>Jason moved him towards the door.  
>"Are you sure you don't want to lie down again?"<br>Percy weakly shook his head. "I'm…I'm fine…"  
>Maybe if he kept telling Jason and himself that, it would actually come true.<p>

Jason looked around at him worriedly.  
>Was he imagining it or was Percy turning a nasty shade of green?<br>"Bathroom?", he asked as he opened the door and guided Percy out carefully.  
>Percy nodded quietly, swallowing hard.<br>Oh great.  
>Jason helped him a few more steps but the further they got, the more Percy's body trembled and he was sweating heavily, his legs more tripping over each other than stepping forward.<br>After another step, Jason stopped.  
>Percy was about to complain but shut his mouth before more than words came out.<br>And then, to Percy's absolute horror, Jason turned around to him, leaned over and seriously LIFTED him off the ground, princess-style. He stared at him in disbelief.  
>Jason looked back down at him, a quizzical eyebrow raised. "Yes?" He asked, daring Percy to complain.<br>Percy would have liked to say something. Anything.  
>Even better, he would have loved to jump out of Jason's freaking arms and walk away like a boss, showing him he could handle this by himself.<br>Sadly, he didn't do anything but look away pouting, annoyingly noticing how a feeling of comfort, warmth and – worst of all – security surged through him.  
>It was as if he was feeling safe in the arms of his…well whatever Jason was to him.<br>Jason began walking, carrying him to the bathroom.  
>He didn't rub it in. Percy wasn't sure what he would have done if this had been the other way around.<p>

Would he have even been there in the first place?

Would he have stayed at Jason's side through a nightmare and tried to wake him, begging him to come back?

Would he have looked down at Jason with relief when he finally woke up and just hug him and be happy he was back?

Would he have stuck around to make sure he was ok, checking his temperature and lastly even carrying him around on the ship instead of simply leaving him back in bed?

He found himself unable to answer those questions.  
>He had never actually seen Jason showing any sign of weakness whatsoever in the first place.<br>He didn't even know if Jason had bad nightmares as well. Or what they were about.  
>What if Jason actually did have them but simply acted strong, as Percy had done with Annabeth and all his other friends?<br>Or was Jason simply stronger than him and could put it aside easier?  
>Sure, he hadn't gone through Tartarus, but still Percy knew how horrible those nightmares could get.<br>Jason was the son of Zeus, well, Jupiter. He would have a lot of responsibility. Even more than Percy.  
>No time for weaknesses. For the first time ever, Percy actually wondered what life must be like for Jason. Next to the oh-look-at-me-I'm-so-awesome-cause-I-can-fly-bullshit.<br>Then again, truth be told, Percy had never heard Jason bragging. Not to him, not to anybody, really.  
>He was, as Leo had put it, a mother duck, looking after her ducklings and pushing her own concerns away for later.<br>He looked up at Jason as they entered the bathroom.  
>Jason was a really amazing person.<p>

Their eyes met.

Percy looked away fast, not wanting to answer awkward questions – not that he could have answered them in the first place.

The moment Jason put him down, the nausea hit him again.  
>He tried to fight it, but it seemed like the momentary peace in Jason's arms only made his body unprepared for the sudden wave of pain, sickness and nausea.<br>Needless to say, he stumbled towards one of the toilets and barely made it in time before he would have had a hell lot to clean up afterwards.

Jason helped him kneel down and keep his balance, stroking strands of hair out of his face.  
>It was the most bizarre, yet most caring gesture Percy had ever encountered.<br>This guy, he wasn't even his friend or anything, yet he was here with him, helping him, supporting him, giving him a glass of water between his retching attacks and flushing the toilet.  
>Percy was quite glad about his blurry vision. The stench was already horrible enough as it was.<br>'It must be even worse on Jason', shot through his head as he retched again, feeling Jason's big warm hand on his back, patting softly.  
>He really was a great guy.<br>"I'm…I'm sorry…" he muttered, taking a few sips of water from the glass Jason was holding out to him.  
>"What for?" Jason asked quietly, putting the glass down again and taking a kind of wet cloth to wipe Percy's forehead.<br>When had he gotten that?  
>He tried to focus on it, but concentrating seemed to not go too well with his stomach.<br>He vomited again.  
>"Everything…" he muttered, for it was easier to just say that than to go into detail right now.<p>

For being a great guy.

For taking care of him.

For pretty much saving his life.

Of course, he also wanted to apologize for his behavior. Not only what he had said in the clearing, but also how mean he had been to him in the past.

Maybe Jason hadn't been as bad as Percy had thought.

Jason kept patting Percy's back, giving him water every now and wiping his forehead off with a wet cloth he had found in the cupboard beneath the sink.  
>He wasn't exactly surprised that Percy was puking. It was more that he was surprised about how beside himself the dark-haired boy seemed to be.<br>With his skin pale and his gaze dazed, he was barely recognizable from the loud and proud boy bullying him during the day, or the dominant and competitive man he could be during their few sexual encounters.  
>He looked weak. Weak and frail. As if a too rough wisp of wind could snap him in two.<br>And then there was that apology. For everything.  
>What was he talking about? Was he trying to apologize for calling him disgusting and wanting him out of his life?<br>Or was he apologizing for this whole mess?  
>If the first, he didn't really care anymore anyways.<br>If the second, then it really wasn't Percy's fault…much.  
>Jason had to admit, he was indeed a bit peeved about Percy just giving up on everything the way he did.<br>Was there nothing for him to hold on to? He had gone through so much, there must have been something or somebody that made him think like all this was worth it, right?

He thought of Annabeth and how Percy had gone through Tartarus with her, just to be left by her for Piper.  
>He thought of Percy's best friend Grover whom he had only met once at some point and how he was travelling around the world now, leaving Percy behind alone.<br>He thought of the people at Camp Half-blood who had missed Percy, but hadn't really gone searching for him.  
>He thought of the people at Camp Jupiter and how they had had to turn against him for the sake of the legion.<br>And now the camps were on the brink of war with each other.  
>Jason sighed. OK, maybe there wasn't exactly somebody in particular.<br>But still…Jason found himself thinking that Percy could have at least considered his feelings before going like 'nothing matters anymore and I'm all alone anyways'.  
>He was still here after all.<br>Or did Percy not want him to be here?  
>And if so, was it because of their...little adventures or because Jason was simply the way he was?<br>He looked around him, searching for something that might help Percy.  
>He stared at the shower.<br>Leo had put one in here for reasons unknown, since the shower room was pretty much two doors down, really.  
>But now it might come in handy.<br>Percy usually felt better around water after all.  
>He looked down at the fragile mess called Percy Jackson. He seemed to be either lost in thought or dozing off.<br>His skin color was slowly returning to normal again. Then again, there surely was nothing left in Percy's stomach anymore anyways.  
>He passed him the glass again and Percy sipped a few times.<br>This time he didn't retch again.  
>Instead, he tried to get up on wobbly legs.<br>"Careful." Jason cautioned and helped him up.  
>It felt a bit as if Percy was drunk. He guided him over to the shower.<br>Percy eyed him from the side. "Thanks." He muttered, though turning his head as if he worried his breath might bother Jason.  
>Jason hesitated for a moment, standing in front of the shower.<br>Then he helped Percy inside and got in after him to keep him from falling.  
>Percy didn't complain.<p>

As Jason started the water, he could feel Percy shivering against the cold, but then his shoulders slacked and he turned his head upwards.  
>Jason could almost feel him breathe in deeply, as if the water was his air.<br>He loosened his grip on Percy and found he was able to stand by himself, though still slightly wobbly.  
>"This feels so good…", Percy murmured and Jason chuckled, though he really didn't feel that great under the running water.<br>Especially not with his clothes on.  
>But he wasn't going to complain if it helped Percy.<br>Said son of the sea god now started moving around some more, stretching and flexing his muscles, looking around at Jason, grinning.  
>New strength seemed to be rushing through him now.<br>"This is awesome."  
>Jason chuckled. "I bet it is. Are you going to be ok now?"<br>Percy nodded and it seemed like he wanted to say something, but decided not to. Jason let go of him completely and turned to go.  
>As he left the shower, Percy started to follow.<br>Jason looked around, raising an eyebrow.  
>Percy didn't exactly look at him.<br>"Ah…I…wait…" he stuttered and grabbed hold of Jason's shirt.  
>A moment later, his clothes and he himself were bone-dry.<br>He blinked. "Uh…thanks…" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly and turned once more to go.  
>Now that Percy was good again, he'd probably want his peace and all.<br>He would be able to grab something to eat by himself as well. So no reason for Jason to stick around anymore, right?  
>But as he turned and walked towards the door, Percy again opened his mouth to say something but didn't.<br>Instead, he followed him to the door.  
>Jason blinked. Percy flushed.<br>And then, right when Jason wanted to ask if there was something wrong, Percy looked at him with those startling sea green eyes, leaned forward and kissed him.

It wasn't one of their usual, hot kisses. It was soft and hesitant, as if Percy was worried how Jason would react. Jason, standing in the doorway, felt his world getting turned upside down. His hand found Percy's cheek and he kissed back just as softly.

It was like nothing he ever experienced before.

But just as fast, it was over again.  
>They parted and Percy started fidgeting about with his hands and his clothes, seemingly straightening out his shirt, then pushing his nervous hands in his pockets.<br>"Thanks. For…well…everything.", he muttered, not looking at Jason but to the floor.  
>Jason nodded quietly. "No problem. If you need anything or have nightmares again…you know where to find me."<br>With that, he turned once more to leave.  
>This time, Percy let him walk a few steps before fiddling again and calling after him. "Grace?"<br>Jason stopped and turned, wondering if there was a chance he could get another kiss.  
>"I…I really am sorry, you know. About what I said and all. I really didn't mean it."<br>Jason smiled and lifted his arms. "Already forgotten, mate. We are cool again, then?"  
>Percy smiled relieved and nodded. "But don't let this get to your head. I feel like I got drugged, so don't you be making fun of me tomorrow."<br>"It already is tomorrow."  
>"Fine, then today. Do you have to annoy me right when I just thought you were a nice guy?"<br>"Oh? Just nice? I hoped for something more along the lines of awesome."  
>"You know what, Grace, fuck you."<br>"You wish."  
>They both sized each other up again, then laughed.<br>Percy leaned against the door frame while Jason started walking away, though backwards, so he was still facing Percy.  
>"Night, Grace. And by the way, as a little return of the favor, if there's anything I can do for you…"<br>"Oh my, please stop. A half-dead Percy AND a nice Percy in one night, that is simply too much for me to take." Jason said while putting his hands over his heart dramatically.  
>"Haha. You are so funny.", Percy said drily and closed the bathroom door behind him.<br>Jason chuckled and walked back to his room, all the while grinning stupidly and maybe even – a tiny itsy bitsy bit – looking forward to seeing Percy again at the breakfast table.


	6. What Are You Doing To Me?

Chapter 06: What are you doing to me

From that day on, Jason and Percy were sparring again.  
>Every day, whenever monsters and guard duty – or rather the lack of them – allowed it, they could be found on the training ground, happily hacking away at each other.<br>After that little dilemma that one night, Percy was glad to find that he could still fight as usual.  
>Not that Jason would have given him any chance to check first.<br>He had pretty much hacked away at Percy, testing his reflexes and condition in his own –quite deadly- way.  
>They still were the same, really.<br>Percy still sneered and their hobby of taking each other's chairs and competing against each other was still the same as always.  
>Though Percy didn't interrupt Jason when he talked anymore. Nor did he pull any mean jokes or teased Jason about the most stupid things. He had also stopped kicking Jason under the table.<br>They actually had normal conversations every now and then, much to the surprise of the others.  
>They were especially surprised when Jason voiced out his thoughts about going about a different way to beat off the monsters and a change in guard duty.<br>Everybody had expected Percy to be the first one to yell no, but instead – to everybodies surprise – they found him siding with Jason instantly, telling them this was a really good idea and they should so follow it.  
>He seriously didn't know who had been more dumbfounded that moment.<br>Jason, the crew, or he himself.  
>But by now, he didn't care much.<br>Talking and having fun WITH Jason, rather than making fun OF him, felt pretty damn good.  
>And for sparring, Jason was the best partner anyone could hope for anyways.<br>They happily hacked away at each other, skewering some of the dummies in the process, but otherwise solely fixed on each other.  
>"Your slashing is still horrible. Why do you keep wanting to stab in mid-slash?", Percy called outraged and blocked Jason's blow just to attack him himself.<br>Jason shrugged and threw him a sly smile. "Maybe I'm simply doing it to annoy you, Jackson.", he retorted and blocked off his attack with ease.  
>"In that case, you are succeeding.", Percy growled and feigned at his left while aiming for his right.<br>They were so well balanced it was sometimes scary. Like right now, instead of taking the blow and going down like all of Percy's other training partners in the past, Jason seemed to realize what was happening at exactly the right moment to still be able to block the blow and counterattack.  
>It was maddening.<br>Jason laughed and they danced around the hall hacking, slashing, stabbing, feigning, and blocking.  
>And still, hours later, none of the attacks had found their mark.<br>They stood, huffing and panting and sweating, and sized each other up quietly.  
>Jason could only shake his head. "Can't you just give up already?"<br>"Why? Can't go for much longer?"  
>"Oh, you'd be surprised how long I can last." Jason grinned in a rather sexy way now, making Percy's insides curl and his skin heat up.<br>"You mean…when you're not with me?", he teased and watched Jason's grin getting broader.  
>"Oh please. Are you challenging me?" He walked towards Percy now, daring him to reply.<br>Percy looked him up and down, then smirked.  
>He liked where this was going. "In your dreams. And I'd beat you any day."<br>Jason chuckled. Percy's insides turned.  
>For some reason, lately he had been realizing that Jason had several different ways to chuckle.<p>

There was the awkward chuckle when he didn't know what else to reply but didn't want the silence to take over.

There was the amused chuckle he usually had around Percy whenever Percy was trying to get him to back down.

There was the laugh-suppressing chuckle that he usually used when he was around Leo, but Percy had proudly noticed that Jason also used these around him quite a few times these days.

And then there was this chuckle.

It was dark, lusty and gave Percy goose bumps. Not because he was creeped out, but because he was getting turned on.  
>Which of course was not good.<br>But hell, he wasn't going to give Jason the gratification of knowing that he could get to Percy like that.  
>"You keep telling yourself that.", he now said in that low, sexy voice and Percy couldn't suppress a shiver.<br>He tried one of his sneers. Hopefully it didn't look as pathetic as it felt. "Are you trying to challenge ME, now?", he asked and watched as Jason's eyes, fixed upon him, narrowed ever so slightly as he stopped a few steps away from him.  
>"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. What are you going to do about it?" Percy's heart was beating twice as fast as normal now and he couldn't stop himself from letting his eyes travel over Jason's body once more.<br>He looked at those broad shoulders, down his chest towards his midriff, noting how the shirt clung to his muscles and slender waist. He dropped his gaze lower, but was stopped by the sight of a bulge in Jason's pants.  
>As much as he would have liked to deny it, he felt his mouth watering and his insides churning with want.<br>He looked back up to Jason's face and realized that once more, Jason's eyes were transfixed on his face.  
>'I still haven't replied…' shot through his head and he swallowed.<br>He knew what he wanted.  
>Hell yes and how much he wanted that.<br>The answer should be simple.

Jason watched him intently.  
>He knew Percy wanted him.<br>He could try to keep his face as neutral as possible, but his eyes always gave him away.  
>He loved those eyes.<br>They were such a rich green as he had never seen and he could have stared into them all day if given the chance.  
>He saw him swallowing.<br>Oh, this was going to be good.  
>Jason raised an eyebrow to lure the answer out of Percy. It worked.<br>"Oh, fuck this." Percy spat and was right in front of Jason in an instant, pulling him down by the scruff of his shirt and pressing his lips roughly on Jason's.  
>Jason's insides went for a rollercoaster ride as he placed his hands on Percy's hips and pressed their bodies together while returning the kiss with such force he was certain they were going to have swollen lips later.<br>He completely didn't care though.  
>Percy sighed happily into the kiss, his arms now wrapping around Jason's neck, pulling them closer while his tongue slid inside Jason's mouth, ready to play their usual who-gets-to-be-the-boss-this-time-game.<br>Jason complied only too willingly.

They rubbed against each other and Percy hissed as Jason began nibbling on his bottom lip, sucking on it tentatively before capturing him in another french kiss, while one of his hands let go of Percy's hip and began working its way towards his nipples.  
>Percy gritted his teeth, hating and loving the sensation at the same time.<br>He could feel Jason's chuckle against the crook of his neck, where Jason began sucking again.  
>Percy closed his eyes and felt himself getting swept away again.<br>Oh no. Not this time.  
>He couldn't let that happen.<br>It was definitely his turn to do Jason again. He moved and began shoving Jason away, claiming his mouth once more to show him who the boss was.  
>Sadly, Jason completely out powered him, dominating his mouth and making him see stars.<br>"Not...fair...", he complained as Jason's hand began making its way inside Percy's pants. Another one of those raw chuckles.  
>"You gotta do better, then, if you wish to beat me, Jackson." He teased and sucked on his bottom lip again.<br>Percy suppressed a groan.  
>No way, why was he becoming the bottom once more? He began opening Jason's pants as he tried to fight back, letting his hands slide in and touch Jason's hard-on.<br>It was pulsating, hot and big. Pretty much like his own.  
>Just that, for some reason, touching Jason made his own dick even harder.<br>Jason wasn't making it easy for him of course.  
>He began teasing his nipples again, this time with both hands, trusting Percy to push against him himself.<br>Seriously, where was the wall when you needed it?  
>Percy wished he could just close his eyes and give in to the spasms he was getting from Jason's touch, but he tried to focus solely on his task of touching Jason's dick in a way to get him to beg.<br>He remembered Jason's blowjob and for a moment, one sweet moment, he actually considered returning the favor.  
>But then, ironically, it wasn't disgust or contempt stopping him – but fear of failure. He would suck dick if it wasn't for the fact that he was scared to suck at it.<br>Oh wow.  
>He pumped Jason with one hand while his other hand started pushing those annoying pants down a bit further and slid to Jason's butt, kneading his cheeks.<br>Jason made a sound close to a growl and had his eyes fixed on Percy's face again. Percy felt himself flushing from the intensity of his gaze.  
>He tried to look down, away from Jason's face, but suddenly felt a hand on his chin, forcing him to look up, locking their eyes.<br>Then Jason's other hand began circling and pinching his nipples again, making Percy flinch and shudder, trying to push down his reactions to a minimum.  
>Somehow, the thought of Jason seeing made him a bit self-conscious.<br>There was a low rumble in Jason's throat and Percy opened his eyes a bit to look at Jason – just to get lost in those sky-blue eyes.  
>Which was a mistake, since that made him drop his guard and as Jason's way too skilled hand pinched his nipple again, Jason was rewarded with a gasp, a low moan and a shiver, as well as a pair of glazed over beautiful seagreen eyes looking at him full of lust, want and need.<p>

Jason knew he could have his way with Percy.  
>He wanted to have his way with Percy.<br>But he knew he should be fair.  
>Who knew if there was going to be a next time?<br>Though he knew for sure that the chance for a next time would be higher if he took the upper role this time, for Percy wouldn't accept being bottom three times while Jason just had to bottom once.  
>But if he was fair now, there was also the chance of Percy being tempted to be dominated by Jason once more, just to let go and enjoy it.<br>He knew Percy wanted it. Knew he liked it. Knew his body graved for it.  
>Why shouldn't Jason give him what he truly wanted?<br>He felt Percy's hand on his dick, trying to stroke him while pushing down those sweet noises.  
>He sighed inwardly and let go of Percy's nipples, cupping his face and kissing him passionately instead.<br>It had the desired effect of Percy letting go of Jason's dick surprised, instead concentrating on the kiss with all his might, pushing up against him. Unforeseen by Jason though, Percy pushed against him too hard, making him topple backwards slightly.  
>They both stumbled to the ground, barely catching themselves as well as each other, instantly looking for each other's mouths again to continue kissing as their bodies moved together once more, grinding against each other as if their life depended on it.<p>

Huffing and panting, Jason's hands closed around their dicks, pumping them both simultaneously while Percy was busy licking and biting at Jason's neck – something he ought to have done sooner.  
>Due to the sparring, Jason tasted quite salty, but Percy found he didn't mind at all. He actually liked it. He licked and sucked and bit and was pleased to hear a few moans escaping Jason's lips.<br>Oh how he loved those noises.  
>Why didn't Jason make them more often?<br>He worked his way down to Jason's collarbone, mercilessly pushing the shirt up as he wanted to get to the sun-kissed skin beneath, just to begin ravaging it with his tongue and mouth.  
>Jason huffed and panted but made no motion of stopping him, rather busy with pushing down those embarrassing sounds and trying faintly to put his hands to use, since Percy's dick had moved beyond his reach now. As Percy bit his nipple, he suddenly found his hands in Percy's hair, gasping and – to his horror – instead of pushing him away, holding him in place.<br>Percy looked up at him, grinning maliciously and mouthed 'Revenge' before ravaging Jason's nipples.  
>Seriously? Since when was Jason so freaking sensitive?<br>But as he looked down to watch Percy lick and suck his skin, he lost any trace of fighting power and just let his head fall back, a low groan escaping his lips.  
>He felt Percy stiffening for a second, looking up at him with dazed eyes as he made an agonizingly slow motion of taking Jason's nipple in his mouth and nibbling on it carefully, making Jason huff and close his eyes for a splint second.<br>Next moment, Percy pushed himself back up, ignoring Jason's rather adorable whine and pressed his lips onto Jason, forcing him into submission in an instant, dominating his mouth as if his life depended on it.  
>"Yes..." he hissed and looked down at Jason.<br>He was his.

Jason looked up at him with dazed blue eyes, breathing heavily, his hands now uselessly lying at his sides.  
>It was as if Percy was looking at all of him.<br>Scary, but somehow strangely comforting.  
>Then Percy leaned over and Jason was half expecting another kiss, but instead Percy put his mouth right next to his ear.<br>"What would you like me to do, Grace?" he asked, and Jason couldn't suppress a shiver. His clouded mind raced.  
>Was this some sort of test? Uh, who cared. But what should he say? What did he want? There were a lot of things he wanted. Percy's hands all over him for instance, or his mouth.<br>He really wasn't picky.  
>And maybe, just maybe, he also wouldn't mind if Percy did a little something more, including his butt and Percy's dick, but he was NEVER going to say that.<br>Or was he? He faintly remembered how amazing it had felt when Percy had seemed to just let it all out and simply enjoyed himself.  
>Could he do that too? Was it going to please Percy if it did? He couldn't see how.<br>Percy seemed to chuckle next to his ear and then Jason could feel him nibbling on his ear lobe.  
>Oh no.<br>Why...

A soft whimper escaped Jason's lips as Percy began nibbling on his ear lobe.  
>He hesitated for a moment, repeating the motion.<br>Jason began shifting beneath him and he gasped for air.  
>Oh. How interesting.<br>Percy smirked and began trying different movements with his tongue, letting his teeth graze against different parts of Jason's ear to see, hear and feel all the different reactions.  
>Since he didn't want to bruise his ear too badly, it was quite a difficult task to nibble strong enough to make Jason whimper and writhe beneath him, but not too hard to hurt him.<br>As he turned to switch ear, he caught a glimpse of Jason's screwed up face and couldn't resist planting a quick kiss on his lips, followed by a soft bite to his ear.  
>He was tempted to tell him to not hold it back, but Jason might see that as a sort of contest, so he didn't.<br>Instead, he softly nibbled on his ear.  
>"Jason..." he whispered softly and he could feel Jason tremble slightly, as a low groan escaped his lips.<br>"Yes...more..." Percy muttered huskily and started ravaging his second ear, thriving in every one of those sweet sounds escaping Jason.  
>"Percy..." Jason suddenly moaned and Percy felt like he was going to explode. His heart raced and his dick twitched. He let go of his ear and moved his head so they were face to face again.<br>"I...please..." Jason began to stutter, looking up at him with those sky blue eyes.  
>Percy wished he knew what Jason wanted, because he so was going to give him whatever it was right now if only to keep hearing that sexy, lusty voice.<br>He pushed his hips down to grind against Jason, who immediately gasped for air, bringing one of his hands up to his mouth, covering part of his face.  
>"No...let me see..." Percy muttered and held himself up with only one hand while using the other to remove Jason's hand off his face.<br>He flushed and faintly to push his noises down.  
>"Don't..." Percy heard himself whisper huskily as he flopped onto his elbow, their faces inches apart, while his other hand squeezed itself into the tiny space he still allowed between their bodies and began wrapping itself around both their dicks once more.<br>Jason gasped and wanted nothing more than to close his eyes, fall back and let the sensation wash over him.  
>But he couldn't tear his gaze away from Percy's lust filled green eyes.<br>And as a groan escaped his lips due to Percy's skilled hand, he watched Percy huff and moan softly as well.  
>As he did close his eyes and started gasping and panting, pushing his body up at Percy out of desperation, he felt Percy stiffening and groaning, their foreheads touching again.<br>When he dared a sneak peak at Percy's face, he found that his eyes were closed and he was huffing and panting and gasping above him, his hand quickening its pace. It was simply too much.  
>"Percy...", he groaned loudly as his dick was pretty much ready to explode.<br>Oh no, of all things, why couldn't he have held back on that? The way his voice had sounded right there...  
>Percy's eyes shot open and he looked down at Jason surprised for a splint second, then he flinched and a series of gasps escaped him as Jason could feel his dick pulsating. Which was enough to set him off completely.<br>In a desperate attempt to not say anything stupid again, he wrapped his arms around Percy's head and pulled him down, crashing their mouths together.  
>It didn't help.<br>He couldn't hold it back.  
>Why couldn't he hold it back?<p>

He felt the orgasm wash over him as he panted into the kiss helplessly, faintly noticing that he was clawing Percy's back with one hand by accident.  
>He tried to let go but found he couldn't.<br>He saw stars before his eyes and let his head drop back completely, groaning as his semen shot out, covering their shirts and especially Percy's hand, that was still pumping their dicks, even though there was nothing more coming out of them.  
>Percy had his eyes fixed on Jason's face as he was still over him, panting and trying to catch his breath, while Jason just laid there, eyes half closed and breathing heavily. "That..." Percy muttered between catching breaths. "...was the hottest hand job I've ever had.", he finished and shook his head disbelieving.<br>Jason tried to smile but he too was out of breath. He didn't even find the power to reply.  
>Though he wouldn't know what to say anyways.<br>Then Percy let himself drop onto Jason, not caring about smearing their cum between them.  
>"Uff...I'm so fucked up right now..." he murmured and closed his eyes, his face next to Jason's ear.<br>Jason managed a bemused chuckle.  
>"Liar." Percy opened one lazy eye and glared at him halfheartedly.<br>"Shut up, Grace. You loved it."  
>Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to collect himself again. Then he managed a grin. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What are you going to do about it?"<br>Percy grinned back, then huffed. "Wait a few minutes and you will get the whole program, I guarantee you."  
>Jason acted shocked. "You wouldn't."<br>They both laughed and managed to sit up, taking in their surroundings.  
>They had actually managed to drop right in the middle of several lined up dummies, which was quite a stunt and which would have been quite useful had they been caught. There was cum on the floor and their shirts were ruined, but other than that and the fact they both looked a tiny bit too messy to have just been fighting, everything seemed quite normal.<br>Percy helped Jason get up and they both were busy for a moment pulling their pants up and sorting out their outfits.  
>"Seriously, next time we should get undressed before we start anything. Look at this. You shot a perfect diagonal line across one of my favorite shirts." Percy complained and Jason looked at the cum-line he was pointing to.<br>He raised an eyebrow. "First of all, how do you know that was me and second, don't all your shirts look the same anyways?"  
>He decided to better not point out Percy had just indicated there might be a next time.<br>Percy made a face. "I don't shoot diagonally. And for your information, this shirt felt really nice."  
>"Probably because you've been wearing it for an eternity.", Jason muttered and they found themselves bickering about how long one should wear shirts and how cum naturally flies until they decided to wear their shirts inside out and get back to their rooms to switch clothes.<br>"This is so weird." Jason muttered under his breath and Percy snickered as he saw how Jason was holding a piece of his shirt away so that the cum wouldn't actually get smeared all over his skin.  
>"Oh come on, it's not THAT bad. And we would have needed a shower after that sparring anyways."<br>"Only because you drown me with your sweat whenever we fight, Jackson."  
>"Really, you're gonna go there?"<br>"Always been there."  
>They gave each other playful glares and parted ways.<p>

Needless to say, when Percy entered the shower room and found the last stall at the wall occupied, he wasn't surprised in the least.  
>"Seriously, taking a shower again?", he called jokingly and heard an exasperated sigh.<br>"You are nobody to talk.", Jason called back as Percy kindly took the stall next to him.  
>There was silence until Percy had his water running at the perfect temperature and soaked up in the nice, clean water. He grabbed for his shower gel, just to grab into empty space.<br>Oh damn.  
>"Just great."<br>"What? Forgot your shower supplies?"  
>Percy made a face and decided not to reply. How embarrassing. Especially after he had made fun of Jason the last time this had happened.<br>A laugh came from the other side of the booth. "Seriously? Wait, I'll throw you mine."  
>Percy looked up just in time to see a bottle coming his way.<br>He caught it and muttered a thanks before taking a good amount of gooey white gel and rubbing his body down with it.  
>It had a funny smell to it. As he started rinsing himself off, he checked the label.<br>"Really? Who buys shower gel that says 'fresh breeze' as scent?"  
>"Shut up. You're no one to talk. You are using one that's called 'ocean breeze'."<br>"So? I'm the son of Poseidon, I'm allowed to smell like the sea."  
>"You already smell like the sea though."<br>"And you already smell like a fresh breeze."  
>"You're pathetic."<br>"Says the one showering with a gel that makes you smell like fake fresh breeze!"  
>"Yeah? At least I smell like a FRESH breeze, while you smell like gone off salt water."<br>"That's it. I'm coming over there."  
>"Please don't, I am only just finishing my shower."<br>"Seriously? Are you seriously going there?"  
>"Again...I've always been there already."<br>Percy made a face and threw the bottle back over the booth to Jason. He heard a satisfying smack and a small growl.  
>"Really? I'm never lending you my stuff again."<br>"Not like I'll ever need it, anyways."  
>"You're just jealous because my shower gel is better than yours."<br>"How is it better? It smells like a morning breeze caught after a farmer just manured his fields."  
>"You know what."<br>"What?"  
>For some reason, Percy found his hands on his dick.<br>When had he put them there? And why were they there? And why was he hard to begin with?  
>"Forget it. I'm going out." At the sound of his voice, Percy's dick twitched and he felt himself stroking it quietly.<br>What. Why?  
>He had jerked off with Jason earlier already.<br>Why was he like this again?  
>As he heard Jason turn off the water he made a small sound, barely keeping himself from saying 'Stay'.<br>How embarrassing. And pathetic.  
>"You still there?" Jason asked next to him and Percy found himself leaning against the booth wall, stroking himself to Jason's voice with closed eyes.<br>"Mhm..." he managed and simply hoped Jason wouldn't leave all too fast.  
>Where did that hornyness come from anyways?<br>He let his head fall back against the wall and pumped his dick, remembering how they had kissed and touched earlier.  
>On the other side of the wall, he could hear Jason moving.<br>"Stay." Percy said quietly, both to his surprise and to Jason's.  
>For a moment, he didn't hear anything, then Jason moved again and Percy could feel the water starting again.<br>"So what exactly are you doing over there?" Percy grinned to himself and wondered faintly how Jason would react if he told him he was jerking off.  
>"Washing up. What else?", he replied and felt how Jason leaned against the booth wall from the other side. The thought of being so close to him again made him even harder.<br>Seriously, what the hell was wrong with him? As he stroked along his length, he barely managed to suppress a moan.  
>He was still so sensitive from earlier.<br>Damn it, he should have probably taken Jason right then and there.  
>Why hadn't he, anyways? Why had he let himself get carried away with that hot expression on Jason's face?<br>"Just asking. Doesn't smell like gone of salt water in here anymore so I was wondering."  
>"Shut up, Grace."<br>There was a low chuckle. Mmh, he knew that chuckle. His dick twitched in response.  
>"Do you really want me to shut up?", Jason asked and Percy could practically feel the evil grin on the blondes face.<br>"No. Keep talking.", he ordered nonchalantly and now concentrated on his tip. Oh god that felt so good.  
>His breath was coming out irregular now. He could only hope Jason didn't notice.<br>"What would you like me to talk about then, Mr. Order-me-around-like-you're-my-boss?"  
>By the gods, that voice. Why was that voice so hot?<br>He found himself sighing contentedly as his dick twitched again.  
>"I don't care. Something nice." "Seriously, what are you doing over there?"<br>"Hmm." Percy hummed and thought back to that awesome blowjob Jason had given him.  
>Oh gods, that had been so hot.<br>The way he had avoided the tip even though everything in Percy had practically begged for it.  
>He let his fingers stroke around his dick again, picturing how Jason had licked around it, concentrating on the vein beneath.<br>Oh yes.  
>"Are you jerking off?", came Jason's voice from the other side of the wall.<br>"Hmm..." Percy hummed, too lost in the sensation already to care much.  
>"How ironic...me too..." came from the other booth. Percy held his breath for a moment.<br>"You...you are?" he asked, slowly returning to his stroking, but his concentration was gone.  
>Now all he could think about was what the hell Jason must be doing over there now.<br>Oh, how he'd like to see.  
>"Yeah...quite awkward, isn't it?" Jason said quietly, but Percy only shook his head.<br>No. He didn't want to hear about things being awkward. He wanted to hear what Jason was doing.  
>"What are you thinking about?" Jason asked and Percy grinned to himself.<br>"When you went down on me." He admitted and heard a low chuckle from the other side.  
>Oh yes. That chuckle.<br>"Yeah, I should have guessed."  
>"What are you thinking about?" Percy asked, curious. "How I pounded into you the last time you were in this booth."<br>Percy groaned. Then he blushed. He was half expecting Jason to laugh, but instead he could hear a sharp intake of breath.  
>"Gods, do that again.", Jason suddenly said in that sexy, husky voice.<br>Percy blinked. "What?"  
>"Moan. I like it when you moan." Percy bit his lip. Great, now he was feeling self-conscious.<br>"Percy?" Oh gods. Why did he have to say his name like that.  
>Percy gasped and began to tremble. He muttered something under his breath and slid down the wall, pumping his dick fast and hard. He could hear a movement on the other side.<br>Percy moaned quietly at the thought of Jason touching himself, thinking of Percy.  
>On the other side of the thin wall, he could hear Jason hissing barely audible.<br>"Cuming soon, Grace?", he teased, glad that Jason couldn't see how close he himself was getting.  
>"Oh, you wish. I could still come over there and make you scream my name as I pound into you."<br>The mere thought was driving Percy crazy.  
>He felt pre-cum trickle out of his dick.<br>"Forget it, I'd be the one pounding into you, and you'd love it. You'd be a writhing and moaning mess, I guarantee you that."  
>He heard Jason faintly tying to suppress a moan.<br>"Nah, you make such a sweet bottom, Jackson. Wouldn't want to miss the sight of that flushed face of yours."  
>Ironically, Percy flushed at that, his dick twitching dangerously.<br>Gods, why was he getting off just from hearing Jason's voice?  
>And why was he so close to cuming just because Jason was talking about...well about doing him?<br>"Don't act like you didn't like it when I took over. Bet you'd love to feel me up your ass again."  
>"In your dreams, Jackson." Jason huffed. Percy noticed how his other hand had moved to the small puddle of water next to him where the drain was and felt himself absorbing it, feeling the strength surging through him and giving him more time to enjoy this little game.<br>"Sure you don't want me to come over there right now?", he asked tentatively and couldn't help but feel some anticipation rushing up inside him.  
>Of course he knew Jason would never say yes like that but it still didn't mean he couldn't picture how it'd be like if he was.<br>"Only if you want to get your ass pounded, Jackson." Jason replied huskily and Percy could almost picture his flushed, scrunched up face as he was nearing his orgasm.  
>"Oh, come on. Have you listened to your own voice? You are practically begging for me to come over there and do you."<br>"Nah, I'm begging you to come over here so I can push you against the wall and thrust my big hard dick into you."  
>Oh gods. Percy seemed to have a thing for dirty talking, for the next moment he was so freaking close to coming, he could feel all the water stopping in midair as he barely managed to take up another surge of energy. Though the sharp intake of breath and the low groan he couldn't hold back. Jason obviously noticed and chuckled.<br>"Seems to me like somebody would like to get fucked.", he teased and Percy flushed a deep red, glad that Jason couldn't see him right now.  
>"Shut up." Percy hissed and wondered faintly why he hadn't at least denied it a tiny bit.<br>Jason made a sound close to a growl. "Gods, Percy...", he muttered and Percy felt his other hand now moving towards his behind.  
>No way. No, he was NOT going to do that. Never. Ever. Over his dead body.<br>His hand seemed to have other things in mind though for he could feel his finger prodding against his entrance a moment later, taking in a sharp breath and moaning at the disturbing sensation.  
>He could hear Jason hissing again.<br>His finger began sliding in. He groaned, not able to contain himself. Maybe he shouldn't have taken in the energy from the water.  
>Then he at least wouldn't be doing this...this madness. It felt so WEIRD.<br>Why was it turning him on so much?! He probed around a bit, gasping as he hit his good spot.  
>By the gods.<br>"Percy..." he heard a lustful groan from the other side of the wall and hurriedly began moving around, as to get into a better position to finger himself.  
>What had he become?<br>He was now kneeling on the floor, one hand on the wall he had been leaning on for support, the other one already busily pushing another finger inside himself.  
>It felt so goddamn good.<br>He put his forehead against the cool wall and moaned helplessly as he kept hitting his good spot, faintly wishing it was Jason.  
>Not that he'd ever say that out loud.<br>But the mere thought of the blonde behind him right now, pushing his fingers, his dick, whatever, inside of him, had him writhing and gasping.  
>"Jason...", he huffed and wished so badly that Jason would just get the hell over here and take him already.<br>Seriously...what had happened to him? He should be the boss here, making Jason go crazy.  
>Instead, he was kneeling on the floor, fingering himself and hoping to be fucked like a good bottom.<br>"This is it." He heard Jason mutter and his head shot up in alarm.  
>He heard movement. "Don't...don't come over here..." Percy huffed, pulling his finger out – which made him barely suppress a whimper at the loss – and trying to jump up. He barely got up when Jason was already rushing in, pushing the door shut behind him and practically throwing himself at Percy.<br>Percy felt himself being pushed against the wall and wrapped his arms around Jason's neck as the blonde pushed his mouth heatedly onto Percy's, wasting no time slipping his tongue inside and challenging his own.  
>He groaned into the kiss.<p>

Jason was panting heavily as he hungrily took in every single detail his dazed eyes could find.  
>Percy's face was flushed and he still looked slightly alarmed, proving that he must have done something he rather not let Jason find out – which of course made him want to find out even more.<br>He looked down his hot, naked body, taking in those muscular arms, his broad chest, slim waist and rock hard dick, where his gaze lingered for a moment before resting on slightly red knees.  
>That looked a lot like Percy had been kneeling not too long ago.<br>Jason looked back up at Percy's face, capturing him in another heated kiss before he could say anything, while his hands began travelling over Percy's body.  
>He was so hot and ready for him. Jason could tell just by the way Percy practically leaned against him, just wrapping his arms around him with a content sigh instead of trying to take the course of action.<br>But that was good. Jason needed to take Percy so much right now that he couldn't have lived with being denied.  
>He ended their kiss, looking deep into those beautiful sea green eyes.<br>His hands cupped Percy's butt. And at that moment, Percy's eyes widened for the tiniest moment, a light blush settling on his cheeks, before looking away hastily.  
>And Jason knew.<br>A low chuckle formed in his throat as he let his hand slide to Percy's entrance slowly, feeling Percy stiffening and blushing.  
>He had his face turned away, his eyes firmly shut. Jason found the sight rather adorable.<br>"Have you been preparing yourself for me?", he asked in a much too husky voice and pushed his finger inside with ease. Percy gasped but bit his lip instantly, looking around at Jason flustered for a moment before turning his head away again.  
>"In...your dreams...", he huffed but as Jason pushed another finger in and merely brushed against his good spot, he let go of another sweet moan, his head dipping forwards. Jason's other hand was now moving upwards towards Percy's chest.<br>"Moan for me, Jackson.", he ordered as he began simultaneously pinching Percy's nipple and hitting his good spot with his fingers.

Percy nearly screamed, his body stiffening as he tried to keep the whirlwind of emotions surging through him under control.  
>He moaned and groaned and writhed and gasped, his arms still wrapped around Jason's neck, holding on for dear life.<br>He tried to keep his face pointing away from Jason, but as Jason added a third finger, his head pretty much fell back against the wall, groaning loudly and simply letting it all wash over him.  
>His body trembled, shivered and spasmed under Jason's timed movements, his mind a void filled with nothing but raw lust and want and need, his insides turning, churning and going crazy, his dick being at its very limit to bursting.<br>He felt himself automatically taking in some more energy from the water raining next to them. Just a tiny bit longer.

Jason felt his dick getting painfully hard now.  
>He stared transfixed into Percy's dazed face, taking in how his eyes were completely glazed over with lust, his cheeks a warm shade of pink, his mouth agape.<br>Gods, why did Percy have to look so sexy? His fingers thrust into Percy. Hard.  
>He had to take him. Now. If he couldn't take him now, he would explode.<br>"Percy...", he practically begged and Percy stared straight at him with those dazed green eyes, making Jason forget whatever he was going to say to make Percy let him do him.  
>But as it turned out, he didn't need to say anything anyways.<br>"Yes..." Percy moaned, panting and nodding slightly, as if he'd been waiting for Jason to finally ask.  
>Jason's insides leaped.<br>He pulled his fingers out and was about to turn Percy around, just to find him moving by himself.  
>Percy put his arms up against the wall, copying the position they had done it last time in the shower and looked around at him with that lusty, hungry face.<br>Jason had to gasp for breath, his dick twitching.  
>Then he began grabbing Percy's hips, feeling Percy pushing against him slightly.<br>Oh gods. He loved this. He loved this so much.  
>Jason started pushing the tip of his dick in, holding in his breath as he felt Percy's hot, tight ass around him.<br>He groaned and began slowly sliding into Percy, barely capable of holding back from thrusting into him all the way.  
>Percy moaned and pushed back against him, making Jason hiss with desire.<br>"Oh gods...Percy..." He grabbed him tighter and began thrusting into him, carefully at first but slowly picking up speed and power.  
>Percy was moaning and gasping, pushing back against Jason when he thrust into him.<br>Jason felt as if he was going crazy. "Never tell me...that you aren't enjoying this...", he pressed out between his huffs and moans as he thrust his dick all the way in, just to then pull it out almost all the way.  
>Percy could barely manage to reply. "Just...shut up...and...aah.."<br>He didn't really finish his sentence but Jason got it nevertheless and kept thrusting into Percy for dear life.  
>He felt Percy's ass contracting around his dick and knew that he wouldn't last much longer.<br>Not that he himself was any better.  
>"Yes...cum for me...", he pressed out and grabbed for Percy's dick, timing the pumping with their thrusts.<p>

Percy cried out as the orgasm hit him like a shockwave, temporary completely taking out his brain and turning him into a writing, trembling, groaning mess, muttering incoherent things he didn't understand himself and clutching the wall for all it was worth, his dick exploding, the cum mixing with the water at their feet.  
>Jason behind him followed right after, hissing loudly as Percy could feel his dick inside him tensing and cuming inside him.<br>He found himself in a state of pure bliss.  
>He desperately tried to catch his breath, his legs way too wobbly and found Jason half dropping on him, panting hard and in a similar state.<br>"Seriously...", the blonde panted and Percy turned his head slightly. "...we've got to stop meeting like this. You're going to be the death of me.", he finished and Percy found himself unable to not chuckle.  
>"Nah, you'll never be able to resist. It's too much like McDonalds."<br>Jason chuckled. "Oh yeah? Because I'm lovin' it?"  
>Percy laughed. "Actually, I was gonna say because it's so damn addictive."<br>Jason looked at him fondly for a moment, making Percy all giddy on the inside.  
>He made a face. "Don't get weird ideas now. I ain't bottoming for you ever again. This was a...erm...a last-time thing!", he defended himself and pushed himself off the wall.<br>Jason let go off him and chuckled, placing a soft kiss on Percy's lips.  
>"Yeah, yeah.", he said grinning and turned around to go back to his own stall and turn off the water there.<br>Percy couldn't keep himself from staring at his butt as he left, a finger still on his lip, where he could still feel Jason's last kiss.  
>That had been the first time they had kissed right after sex.<br>It shouldn't really be a big deal or anything, but somehow Percy felt this being much more intimate than the sex itself.  
>It reminded him of the time he had kissed Jason after the blonde had helped him through that one horrid night.<br>It felt...different.  
>Not that lusty, hot, passionate type of feeling, but a calm and warm feeling, flowing from his lips throughout his entire body, making him strangely happy and content in a form of a quiet, but not to be underestimated, orgasm.<br>He liked that feeling.  
>A lot.<p>

"You coming? I'm starving." Jason said, holding open the bathroom stall door and holding out a towel to Percy.  
>The dark-haired grinned and turned off the water behind him.<br>"Really? Overpowered yourself too much?"  
>Jason threw him a suggestive glance. "Do you really want to find out?"<br>Percy could feel a bit of cum dripping out of his butt and flushed.  
>"Hell no. Next time is my turn, you got it?", he barked and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around his midriff and looking accusingly at Jason, who only shrugged.<br>"Fine, if you must." Percy looked at him surprised for a moment.  
>Really? He was allowed to?<br>Jason took in his expression with a bemused chuckle but didn't say anything.  
>Instead, he started walking to the bathroom door.<br>"Seriously?" Percy asked dumbfounded and followed.


	7. Waking Up With You

Chapter 07: Waking up with you

Some days later Percy woke up with Jason's arms tightly wrapped around him.  
>He grinned to himself and turned around, following up his new hobby of staring at Jason's sleeping face.<br>He could of course free himself with some effort, but really, it was much more fun waiting for Jason to wake up just to make a mean comment or something.  
>Like yesterday, where he had offered to buy him a teddy bear because apparently he loved snuggling so much.<br>Jason knew he was only making fun so they usually laughed it off, then Jason would say something like 'if you don't like it, why do you keep coming over' and they would get dressed and Percy would leave.  
>It had become quite a habit of theirs to meet up at night nowadays. Usually in Jason's room, since that one had thicker walls due to Leos preparations in case Jason's nightmares caused a lightning bolt to strike the ship or something.<br>They didn't really have sex or anything.  
>Usually, they just chatted, making fun of each other and cuddling up in bed together, pushing the thoughts of their quest out of their minds for a few hours and comforting each other through their nightmares.<br>Percy was always dreaming a lot better when he was with Jason.  
>He didn't really understand why. Maybe it was simply because he didn't want to be alone and Jason kind of made him feel at ease with his gentle and caring nature.<br>It didn't change much else between them though. Around the others they were still the same as always and next to some hot kisses nothing much had happened between them anymore either.  
>Percy was still hoping for his chance of dominating Jason, though – ironically - it was him delaying it in the first place.<br>He could feel Jason practically waiting for his first move.  
>But truth be told: He felt a bit nervous about it.<br>They had done it before and he knew he didn't suck or whatever, but he seriously wanted to see Jason completely let go and reduce him to a senseless mess beneath him.  
>Pretty much what Jason had succeeded in doing with Percy two times in a row now (or three, they still had no idea what had happened that one fateful night).<br>So all in all, Percy was worrying that he couldn't pull it off.  
>Which was embarrassing as hell.<br>Then again, he really liked these nights with Jason. It felt as if they were getting to know each other for the first time.  
>Like, really get to know each other.<br>They would talk about their past missions, things they enjoyed; Percy told Jason all about his mother and Smelly Gabe. In exchange, Jason had told him about Thalia and his life at Camp Jupiter and the responsibility that came with being the son of Jupiter, the big boss up there on Mount Olympus, making Percy realize with a pang how similar they actually were.  
>Just that he still had his mother.<br>That was one topic Jason did not wish to talk about, but Percy wasn't going to push him.

Jason moved slightly, tightening his grip on Percy and pulling him closer, rubbing his face against his chest. Percy grinned. Usually, Jason would try to bury his face in Percy's hair and inhale his scent before muttering something incoherent and drifting back off into deeper sleep.  
>He tentatively tried to free his hand, which actually succeeded for once, then stroke a strand of hair out of Jason's face, looking at him with a dumb soft smile on his face.<br>He immediately replaced it with a completely neutral expression.  
>This was stupid. He could feel his heart beating faster but tried to keep it calm. It wasn't as if he had feelings for Jason or anything.<br>Heck, the day he'd fall in love with the blonde superman was the day he decided to live in a pink castle in the sky and raise flying rainbow-ponies.  
>So never.<br>He noticed his hand now running through Jason's hair absent-mindedly and pulled it back.  
>Why was he doing this anyways?<br>First of all his nightmares had become a lot better and he was certain he'd be able to sleep alone again.  
>Second he could just leave whenever he woke up instead of actually waiting for Jason to wake up.<br>Thinking about it, they acted a lot like lovers. A thought that had occurred to him more often the past days.  
>Every morning ever since he started sleeping over, he found himself questioning his actions, wondering why he wasn't just getting up and leaving, why he behaved like they were actually...together.<br>And yet every morning he found himself unable to tear himself away from Jason's sleeping face.  
>Like right now, with his fingers on it AGAIN.<br>He pulled them back and pushed them down between their bodies to keep them away.  
>Seriously, what was happening to him?<br>He stared at Jason's face.  
>What was so special about him anyways?<br>Ok, he looked good, Percy had to give him that.  
>Not everybody could show off such a perfect face.<br>The scar only made him look even more attractive, making one realize the gracefully shaped lips even more.  
>Graceful. Haha. Graceful lips on Mr. Grace. What the hell was he thinking about?<br>Jason moved again, moving his mouth towards Percy's chest, dangerously close to his nipples.  
>Percy felt his face getting hot and pushed Jason away unceremoniously.<br>Jason took it as he had taken it the past days whenever he had unconsciously crossed the line – he retreated for a moment just to come back and wrap his arms around him again, pulling him close and not giving him a chance of escape.  
>Jason muttered something incoherent again and suddenly Percy found himself being turned around again, strong arms wrapping around him once more and a hot body pressing up behind him.<br>Percy let him do it, same as he had let him do it the past days.  
>His excuse was that he didn't want to wake Jason up when he barely got any sleep in the first place – what with them staying up so long chatting.<br>But maybe, just maybe, he also kinda sorta might just like it. A tiny itsy bitsy bit.  
>He snuggled back against Jason, same as he had done the past days.<br>Ok, maybe more than a tiny itsy bitsy bit.

Jason felt something pushing up against him and instinctively tightened his grip.  
>Then he moved his head, searching.<br>A moment later, he felt the soft crook of Percy's neck and nudged against it gently, then buried his face in it.  
>Smelled like the sea. He found himself inhaling the scent. He didn't know why.<br>There was simply something in the way Percy smelled that made him...he couldn't even find the right word to explain it.  
>Happy? Content? At ease? Maybe all three of them, maybe none. It was hard to explain because then again, Jason didn't understand it himself.<br>His hands began feeling around on Percy's exposed skin.  
>Seriously, it was maddening how Percy went to bed – to HIS bed – in nothing but his boxer shorts.<br>Especially since he still hadn't made a move.  
>Jason sighed quietly and began nibbling on Percy's neck absent-mindedly.<br>After their little fun in the shower where Jason had taken the upper hand again, he had been certain Percy would force himself onto Jason the first chance he got to get even with him again.  
>But instead, nothing much had happened since then.<br>It had even felt as if Percy was actually trying to avoid it.  
>Whenever they had shared a few hot kisses or felt each other up, it had been Percy to break it off, giving Jason that weird expression like he was torn or something and then changing the topic – which usually involved swinging Riptide at him because they were actually in the middle of training.<br>Jason didn't understand whatsoever.  
>He felt Percy move slightly and retreated from his neck, refusing to open his eyes because it meant he would have to admit he was awake.<br>And when he was awake, Percy would leave.  
>For some reason, he didn't want Percy to leave.<br>So he usually tried to pretend a bit longer to still be sleeping – anything to keep Percy's body close to his. But somehow he always gave himself away.  
>Stupid Jason.<br>"Morning.", he heard Percy's voice and admitted defeat, opening one of his eyes lazily.  
>Percy had his head turned, looking at him with his usual teasing expression.<br>Jason huffed, refusing to loosen his grip on the dark-haired boy and pushing his face into his hair instead.  
>Percy chuckled. "Seriously, you are quite the morning grouch, aren't you?"<br>Jason made a face.  
>Not really. At Camp Jupiter, he'd always gotten up way before it was time and gotten ready; and at Camp Half-Blood he had been one of the first to be awake and on the training grounds. Even on the Argo II. he had always been an early bird.<br>Until now, that was.  
>Percy was bad influence. Definitely Percy's fault.<br>He growled softly as Percy tried to free himself, making him chuckle and fall back against him.  
>"Really, Grace, do you want to keep me here this badly? I should definitely get you that teddy bear." Jason huffed and bit his neck, then let go.<br>"You'd miss being in my arms so much you'd be jealous of the teddy bear, Jackson. Why don't you finally admit you like it?", he retorted as he sat up.  
>Percy was already jumping out of bed. Pity.<br>Percy laughed and put on his clothes. After the first day, where Percy had walked to Jason in his boxer shorts and had to leave Jason only wearing boxer shorts, he had decided to always bring a fresh set of clothes with him.  
>Jason had wanted to offer him some space in his wardrobe for some spare sets of clothing, but stopped himself.<br>He wasn't sure how Percy would take that offer.  
>It did sound a lot like something that would happen in a relationship.<br>And Percy and Jason weren't in a relationship.  
>What they were exactly, only the gods might know.<br>Though Jason had to admit there had been quite a few moments where he had actually wondered how it would be like to date Percy Jackson.  
>He didn't voice out those thoughts, obviously.<br>Percy would probably skewer him if he went like 'Hey Percy, I was thinking, do you wanna be my girlfriend?'  
>Or would he have to say boyfriend?<br>If he asked Percy to be his boyfriend, would he be Percy's boyfriend too?  
>Or would he be considered the girl?<br>Unimportant, stupid things like that crossed his mind quite often these days.  
>Not that he loved Percy. But he had to admit being around him felt quite nice.<br>It was similar to being around Leo, simply chatting and joking and all that.  
>But with Leo, Jason usually didn't have flashes running through his head of their naked, hot bodies grinding against each other, moaning and panting in unison.<br>Nor did he feel the actual need to touch Leo as he did with Percy.  
>It wasn't always something obvious. Mostly he was only trying to grab something from the table or the like, merely brushing against Percy's arm or picking some imaginary dust from his dark hair to feel it beneath his fingers.<br>Not to mention his usual method of switching sitting positions to have an excuse for either getting closer, having their legs brush against each other or occasionally even putting his hand on Percy's thigh for a splint second.  
>OK, it was official, he was pathetic.<br>But seriously, the longer he was waiting for Percy to actually make a move on him, the more desperate and uncertain he became.  
>He kept looking for signs or whatnot, getting aroused for no apparent reason and actually hoping for Percy to jump at him.<br>It was driving him nuts.  
>By now, he even doubted himself, wondering if Percy might not be interested anymore after all.<br>He found himself wanting to ask him over and over again, but refused to step that low, showing Percy he was actually hoping for it.  
>Not that he enjoyed being the bottom.<br>Ok...maybe a little bit. Not that Percy needed to know that.  
>Then again, Percy had been a writhing and panting mess beneath him the past times, so he couldn't say anything about Jason, really.<br>The memory of Percy's flushed face made his dick twitch.  
>Ok, time to change the topic.<br>Jason looked up to see Percy watching him with a weird expression in his face.  
>"What?", he asked, looking down on himself, checking that nothing was showing that wasn't meant to be seen right now.<br>But all was in order.  
>Percy shook his head. "Nothing. So...I'll be gone then.", he said, as he did each morning.<br>Jason nodded and followed him to the door. Percy looked around at him once more, seemingly wanting to say something, but then he changed his mind and turned to leave.  
>"See you at breakfast.", he said and went for his room a few doors away.<br>Jason muttered a 'See you too' and closed the door, leaning against it.  
>How long was he going to have to wait for Percy to actually make a move on him? He felt his dick twitching but ignored it, instead forcing his mind to the guard-duty shift he was going to have today. They were sailing by air after all. Lots of storm spirits were going to appear again. He got dressed quickly and left for the bathroom, finding it empty.<br>Percy usually took a bit longer doing who-knew-what in his room while Jason always cleaned up right away.  
>That also gave Jason the opportunity to take his usual second-favorite place at the breakfast table.<br>Because Percy still loved to steal it every now and then, much to his dismay and amusement.  
>He really wasn't sure how he felt about it.<br>But he wasn't sure how he felt about a lot of different things nowadays.

Percy was bored. Jason was having guard-duty with Leo and he didn't have anything to do.  
>He hacked off some dummy heads but even that was boring.<br>He sighed exasperated and turned Riptide back into pen-form, shoving it in his pockets.  
>What had he done all the times before he and Jason had started spending so much time together? Other than running after Jason to bully him, that was.<br>Percy really wondered whether he had always been so obsessed with Jason.  
>Sometimes it even felt to him as if he had only stuck around the blonde because he actually enjoyed his company, which really annoyed him.<br>It kind of indicated that Percy actually did like Jason to a certain extent.  
>Blah.<br>He walked out the training room and up to the deck, intending to just check whether there were any monsters to fight.  
>There weren't. How boring.<br>He casually looked around, spotting Jason at the rear of the ship, looking out at the clouds. Leo was there next to him, sitting on the railing, laughing.  
>Percy inwardly cursed.<br>With Leo so close by, he couldn't even just stroll over and annoy Jason for a bit.  
>Why did it have to be Leo Jason had the guard-duty with, anyways?<br>Percy had noticed recently that Jason always had guard-duty either with Leo or Frank.  
>Piper still seemed a bit awkward around him so it was understandable that she wasn't there.<br>And Hazel usually wasn't doing too well with her motion-sickness in the first place.  
>Why he wasn't teamed up with Annabeth, he had no idea.<br>But why wasn't he ever teamed up with him?  
>It felt exceedingly unfair. He walked over to the very front of the ship, ignoring the clicking of Festus, the figurehead-dragon and looking into the distance.<br>They were so far up he couldn't see anything but clouds, clouds and even more clouds.  
>As much as he would have loved to say he hated it, he actually found the view quite nice.<br>Even though it wasn't his domain whatsoever. Quite the contrary, really, what with Zeus wishing to blast him out of the sky ever since he had learned of his existence.  
>He heard steps behind him and found Jason casually walking up to him.<br>"Bored, Jackson?", he asked and stopped next to him, looking out at the sky in front of them.  
>Percy pushed his hands into his pockets to stop them from fidgeting and made a face.<br>"I don't know what you are talking about. How are things going? Seems like a quiet day today."  
>Jason shrugged. "So far it's quite calm, but we know how fast that can change. How come you are up here? Usually you refuse to go outside much unless we're on the water."<br>Percy shrugged. "Just fancied some fresh air, that's all."  
>"You mean you fancied a fresh breeze?", Jason said and chuckled.<br>Percy looked around at him indignantly, but then started chuckling as well. "Nah, ocean breezes are much better."  
>"Of course they are." Jason said and leaned onto the railing, watching the clouds.<br>Percy mimicked him. "Seriously, are we cloud-gazing now?", he asked after a while.  
>Jason chuckled. "Seems like it."<br>"Isn't Leo going to miss you?"  
>"It's not like the ship is under attack right now, so I don't see why he would."<br>"Hm."  
>Jason looked around him oddly. "Percy...you are not still thinking about..."<br>"Hey, look. That cloud over there looks like a...never mind.", Percy interrupted but then let his hand fall before Jason could actually see which cloud he had meant.  
>Great.<br>He knew what Jason had wanted to ask so he had looked for the first thing he could have used as a distraction.  
>Which just had to be a heart-shaped cloud. How sappy.<br>Jason looked in the direction Percy had pointed.  
>Percy hoped inwardly that he did not notice the cloud in question.<br>"You mean the one that looks like a dog?", he asked and pointed to a cloud connecting to a cloud connecting to a cloud.  
>"How does that look like a dog?", Percy asked incredulously.<br>Jason laughed and came closer, pointing at different sections of the cloud.  
>"Look, there's the ears, that's the snout and the cloud beneath is its body. If you look closely, it even got a tail.", he explained and Percy leaned closed to him, trying to see it from his perspective.<br>He did see...something. If that really was a dog, then it didn't look like any breed he knew.  
>He looked around at Jason with raised eyebrows, just to notice how close their faces were.<br>Jason seemed to notice too, because his gaze travelled to Percy's lips for a moment, before hushing back to his eyes.  
>He gave his awkward chuckle and distanced himself slightly.<br>Percy also pulled back and looked back at the clouds. "There's one that looks like a duck.", he then said quickly and pointed to a cloud far away that didn't resemble a duck whatsoever but it had been the first thing coming to his mind.  
>Jason looked in the direction, frowning. "That does NOT look like a duck.", he said.<br>Percy made a face. "Yes it does."  
>It really didn't. It was more a blob of cloud just floating around in the sky.<br>But he wasn't going to admit that.  
>Jason laughed. "No, it doesn't."<br>Percy looked around at him and then looked surprised. "Oh my, you're right."  
>Jason raised an eyebrow. "I am?", he asked and Percy nodded. "Yeah. It doesn't look like a duck at all. It looks like you. I must have mistaken it for a mother duck in the heat of the moment."<br>Jason gave him his best 'Yeah, fuck you too'-face and laughed.  
>Percy laughed as well and they shook their heads, turning towards the railing again.<br>It felt good, standing out here with Jason.  
>Almost as if they were friends.<p>

Suddenly, there was Leo coming up behind them. "So, what are you two doing? Seeing any monsters?", he asked and leaned over the railing, looking around for anything that could have taken their interest.  
>Jason chuckled. "Nah, just cloud-gazing."<br>Leo laughed. "Really? Seen any interesting ones then?", he asked and looked around at the clouds drifting by.  
>"Depends on what you consider interesting.", Percy said quietly and watched Leo fiddling with some metal scraps in his hands that he absent-mindedly pulled out of his tool belt. Show-off.<br>"Oh, I don't know. Maybe something like a dragon or a sphinx for starters."  
>Jason shrugged. "We only saw a dog and a wanna-be duck."<br>"I said it looked like you but must have mistaken it for a mother duck.", Percy put in and Leo laughed.  
>"Really? Wish I could have seen that." Jason nodded towards the scraps in Leos hands that now resembled the form of a Gameboy.<br>"What are you making there, Leo?", he asked and Leo looked down at his hands.  
>"Actually, I have no clue. I'm just messing around a bit. I had some trouble with the consoles last night. They've been in a horrible state ever since that attack two days ago with that sea-monster."<br>Percy made a face. They had no idea what exactly had attacked them, but it hadn't stopped attacking the ship, no matter what Percy and the others had tried to chase it off with.  
>So in the end they had had to take flight and thus passing most of the guard duties onto Jason again, making Percy feel as if he had failed.<br>"Well, that doesn't sound too good."  
>"Yeah, but you know me. I'll be able to fix it in no time."<br>"I'm sure you will.", Jason said nodding and smiled.  
>Percy leaned onto the railing and looked down, searching for the sea as an excuse to not look at them.<br>"Mhm.", he just said and felt Jason's gaze on him.  
>Blah.<br>He must have noticed.  
>Percy sighed and pushed himself upright again, looking around at them. "Oh well, I better get going. I can almost hear the dummies in the training area begging for me to behead them.", he said cheerily and began moving.<br>"Haha, I bet they are. Have fun.", Leo called and Percy held up a hand as a sign that he had heard.  
>Jason didn't say anything.<br>As Percy was distancing himself, he could still make out Leo saying something to Jason. "I didn't know you two were buddies now, how come you didn't tell me?"  
>"We're not.", Jason replied quietly.<br>Something in Percy clenched painfully.  
>He quickened his steps and disappeared in the direction of the training room, but then changed his mind and went to his room instead.<p>

Why wasn't he surprised to find the training room empty?  
>Jason rolled his eyes and went towards the rooms.<br>Leo had let him go three hours early, stating that he 'couldn't concentrate with Jason fidgeting around so much'.  
>Which was low coming from somebody who couldn't sit still for one minute without popping out wires and metal scraps from his tool belt and building the weirdest things.<br>But he guessed he had been a bit confused after Percy's visit.  
>Seriously, Percy had rarely shown up on deck all the other times they'd been in the air, because supposedly Jason's father was rather keen on blasting him out of the sky.<br>Jason highly doubted his father was going to do anything, really. Especially since everybody needed Percy as a part of the Seven in the prophecy.  
>But seeing Percy on deck had actually surprised him.<br>It was as if he had wanted to visit him.  
>Though he was certain he was simply interpreting too much into it.<br>Still, even with things being a bit awkward between them, he had rather enjoyed it.  
>That is, until Leo had come and interrupted them, turning Percy into a sour-faced mute again.<br>What was it about Leo that Percy always reacted like that?  
>Could he still be jealous? If so, then why?<br>He knocked on Percy's door and heard shuffling. Then he heard a muffled voice. "Come in."  
>As Jason entered, he found Percy lying on his bed, his face in his pillow. Well, that would explain the muffled voice.<br>Percy looked up, blinking at Jason, then dropping his face back in the pillow. "Oh. It's you."  
>Jason raised an eyebrow. "Were you expecting somebody else?"<br>"Maybe."  
>Jason felt a twinge of annoyance. "Do you want me to leave again?", he asked and grabbed the door handle.<br>Percy stiffened for a moment. "No.", he then said and pushed himself up on all fours, making poor Jason imagine taking him doggy right then and there.  
>Bad timing.<br>He let go of the handle and looked around the room. "Seriously, don't you ever clean up in here?", he asked, shaking his head unbelieving at the mess.  
>Percy shrugged. "Only the stupid need organization, the genius controls the chaos.", he quoted and Jason sighed, walking over to the bed while trying to make sure not to step on the heaps of dirty clothing.<br>He didn't want to find out what could lurk beneath them.  
>He had just sat down when Percy groaned and got up. "Fine. I'll clean up a bit."<br>Jason blinked. What? He hadn't said anything.  
>Percy hushed about the room, collecting his clothes and pushing them into a small basket he fished out of his untidy wardrobe.<br>The basket was much too overfilled, but Percy kept adding more and pushed it over into a corner.  
>Then he collected a few pieces of denarii and drachma off the floor where they had fallen out his pockets (and sometimes out of his socks as well for some odd reason) and dropped them onto the desk.<br>Finally, he came back to Jason and flopped down beside him on the bed.  
>"I thought you'd be on guard duty a few more hours.", he mentioned casually.<br>Jason fidgeted. "Leo said I could leave early."  
>"Really? Why?"<br>"He said I was fidgeting around too much for him to concentrate."  
>Percy frowned. "And that's why he let you off three hours early?"<br>Jason blinked at the fact that Percy actually knew exactly when he'd get off.  
>He had only changed his hours today in the morning to give Frank a chance to get enough sleep.<br>Which meant Percy must have checked on his schedule.  
>Somehow, the thought made him all jittery inside. Especially since he knew Percy didn't have any guard duty until three days from now, so there was no real reason for him to check the plan.<br>"Yeah...I guess I really annoyed him."  
>"What did you do?"<br>"Nothing really. Just...well..." He had actually been pacing the deck the past hours, thinking of how Percy had looked at him when they had been standing so close because of the cloud-gazing-thing.  
>Which had then led to thoughts of what they had done in Jason's room, the bathroom, the training room and once more in the bathroom.<br>Not to forget their evenings together and how they would get up together in the mornings.  
>Percy raised an eyebrow at him.<br>"I was really just walking around, looking if there was anything coming for a surprise attack. But he can get a bit agitated when he's in the middle of a project and it's not working too well. It's quite normal."  
>It wasn't even a lie. Leo had been quite fed up with his newest invention he had just come up with mere hours ago – something to do with rainbows and Iris-messages.<br>Jason hadn't really understood too much.  
>Percy nodded quietly. Then he flopped back on the bed.<br>"Then I'd say you should use the extra time and catch some sleep. You never know how the next days are going to be like."  
>Jason's shoulders slumped.<br>Oh. Percy wanted him to leave.  
>He tried to cover his visible disappointment with a laugh.<br>"Yeah, you're probably right. Leo would hate it if I showed up tired or something. He'd probably push me right back down into the bed and sit on me until I fall asleep and complain all the while that he has to take care of me all the time.", he started babbling and got up and, turning to leave, but was suddenly held back by Percy, who had shot up abruptly.  
>He growled.<br>Jason blinked.  
>Next moment he was pulled into the bed and found Percy on top of him.<br>"What..."  
>Suddenly, he found Percy's lips crashing onto his and lost all rational thought.<br>He returned the kiss, knowing that he was going with this way too easily, but he simply couldn't hold back.  
>He found Percy giving off a satisfied 'Hmpf', as if he just proved a point, and began pushing his hands beneath Jason's shirt.<br>Jason felt his warm fingers slide over his naked skin and shivered, making Percy grin into the kiss slightly.  
>He half expected Percy to go for his nipples, but he didn't.<br>In fact, he seemed to avoid them, instead taking his time to trace his muscles and almost tickling him in his stomach area.  
>Somehow, when aroused, tickling didn't feel quite as ticklish anymore.<br>Percy pulled out of their kiss, giving them both a chance to catch their breath.  
>"Don't. Ever. Let. Leo. Touch. You.", Percy growled and before Jason could even do as much as blink, he turned Jason's head sideways and started licking and nibbling on his ear, making Jason gasp and close his eyes tightly.<br>"Don't hold back." Percy ordered between the nibbles and then began placing soft kisses on it, before nibbling once more.  
>Jason was feeling strangely self-conscious, still trying to push his sounds down a little bit, but Percy bit his earlobe in warning and Jason hissed both with pain and pleasure.<br>Then Percy suddenly let go off his ear and let his tongue trace down the side of his neck, finding some nice spots to nibble on and luring some more moans out of Jason.  
>As he pulled back and looked down at Jason, Jason thought he looked quite pleased with himself.<br>Then he greedily went down on the left side, letting his fingers now close around Jason's nipples and pinching and twisting them.  
>Jason began moving beneath him, gasping and moaning helplessly.<br>He felt the urge to either push Percy off to force himself onto him instead or to run away.  
>This feeling of somebody else completely in control, it was even stronger than the first time Percy had done him.<br>It was a great feeling. So great it scared him.  
>But Percy shifted his weight and started rubbing their lower bodies together and all thoughts of leaving vaporized.<br>A moan escaped his lips and Percy kept rubbing against him, pushing his shirt further up with one hand and still pinching his nipples.  
>Then Percy pushed his lips onto Jason's for a mere moment, but before he could do anything, Percy pulled away again.<br>It was driving him crazy.  
>Next thing he knew, Percy's lips closed around his nipple and his hands shot around to bury themselves in Percy's hair.<br>Oh gods, that felt so terrific.

He felt Jason's hands in his hair and grinned to himself as he began letting his tongue circle around the light pink buds.  
>Jason moaned and gasped, giving Percy exactly what he wanted to hear.<br>His hand took care of the other nipple, their lower bodies still rubbing against each other.  
>Truth be told, he had intended to let Jason go for today. Give him some rest after pushing himself onto the blonde the past days for his own selfish reasons.<br>But that comment about Leo pushing him down...it had not sat well with Percy, giving him nasty images to work off.  
>Which had given him the needed push to claim Jason as his.<br>Damn right.  
>He was going to please Jason so freaking well that Jason would never EVER want anybody else but Percy.<br>He bit Jason's nipple slightly, pleased to hear the sweet moan escaping Jason's lips.  
>Then he moved, grinding their bulges against each other.<br>The fabric only added to the sensation. Though it would have to go soon.  
>His lips closed around the other nipple and he captured it between his teeth carefully, letting his tongue flicker over it and suck on it tentatively.<br>Jason huffed and writhed beneath him, unsure whether to keep him there or push him away.  
>Percy almost pitied him. But only almost.<p>

As he let go of his nipple, he could clearly distinguish a whimper coming from Jason and felt a tug at his hair, but he only leaned up, placed a kiss on Jason's lips and moved back down.  
>"Don't worry, superman. We'll get back to them in no time.", he assured him as he began tracing Jason's muscles with his tongue, leaving thin lines of saliva on his surprisingly cool skin.<br>He loved the way it felt beneath his tongue.  
>Loved the way it smelled.<br>Loved the way it tasted.  
>He began placing kisses here and there, nibbling at some spots as well just to hear a gasp from Jason or feel him shiver and tremble beneath him.<br>Yes, this was exactly how he wanted it to be.  
>He travelled lower and lower, arriving at the thin line of blonde hair.<br>Percy gently kissed and licked it downwards, opening Jason's pants with one hand. He could hear Jason's sharp intake of breath and he became close to motionless beneath Percy.  
>Percy grinned to himself, beginning to pull Jason's pants down. His own pants were awfully tight, but he pushed the thought out of his mind.<br>This was for Jason, not himself.  
>Jason actually lifted himself up slightly as to make it easier for Percy.<br>Always so considerate.  
>Still, he left Jason's boxer shorts on.<br>He began kissing the area around the bulge, pushing the thought out of his head that this was weird.  
>Instead, he began placing kisses on the bulge, finding the tip and licking over it through the thin fabric.<br>Jason flinched and his grip on Percy's head tightened, a low groan escaping his lips.  
>Percy grinned, ignoring the twitch in his own dick, and began teasing him through the shorts for a while, moistening the fabric around the tip completely and closing his mouth around it, sucking tentatively.<br>Jason's hands trembled as he tried to keep them from pushing Percy's mouth down further.  
>Not that Percy would let them. Yet.<br>He began pulling the boxer shorts down with his hands while still teasing the tip until they were down, exposing the length of Jason's dick. Taking in the view of Jason beneath him, looking up at him with lusty sky-blue eyes and his dick erect just for Percy, he bent down once more and began taking the tip into his mouth.  
>Jason kicked with his foot, trying frantically to run from the intensity of the feeling, giving off a sound between a cough, a groan and a gasp.<br>Percy loved it.  
>He sucked on it, using one hand to wrap it around Jason's base.<br>His other hand rested on Jason's thigh. For now.

Jason was going berserk. Percy was actually doing it.  
>He would have never guessed that Percy would go down on him.<br>That he would even CONSIDER it.  
>But right now, he thanked all the gods he could think off that Percy did decide to.<br>Oh gods it felt so freaking good.  
>Percy began sucking harder now, working his way down Jason's dick, taking in more and more of him.<br>Jason groaned and had to stop himself from pushing himself up into Percy's mouth.  
>He didn't want to hurt him.<br>He could feel teeth grazing ever so slightly against his dick and hissed, shivers running down his back and his feet still kicking every now and then.  
>He hated being like this. It made him feel weak and submissive.<br>But at the same time, he loved it so damn much.  
>Right when he thought this was going to be the best thing in his life, Percy pulled back.<br>He instinctively whimpered and his grip in Percy's hair tightened, looking down to him with dazed, pleading eyes.  
>Percy grinned and removed Jason's hands from his hair softly, pulling Jason's pants and boxer shorts off completely.<br>Then he placed himself between Jason's legs and bent over his dick again.  
>Jason looked down at him, slightly embarrassed at being so open towards Percy, which must have shown on his burning face.<br>Percy shot him a reassuring smile and began licking around his dick again, making him close his eyes and moan softly.  
>Percy started to explore, trying out different movements with his hand as well as his mouth, looking for all the possible ways to please Jason. Jason forced his hands into the bed sheets instead of Percy's hair to avoid the risk of pushing Percy's head down on him at any given time.<br>As Percy began licking the length of him, ending with a soft sucking on his tip, he clawed into the sheets helplessly and huffed and panted and moaned.  
>Holding back was becoming so damn difficult and he knew he wasn't doing a very good job at it in the first place.<br>Percy began moving his hand downwards to his balls, fondling them carefully.  
>Jason writhed beneath his touch, looking down at him sucking him off with glazed eyes.<br>Percy was looking up at him, his mouth tightly wrapped around his dick.  
>Then he seemed to smile for a moment before beginning to suck on the tip, making Jason close his eyes and moan loudly, his head falling back onto the bed.<br>His hands still clawing the sheets. As he could feel Percy replace his mouth with his hand, he mourned the loss quietly but then felt Percy's lips on his balls and shivered with pleasure.  
>Oh yes.<br>He could feel Percy's hot tongue beginning to lick and softly nibble and graze at the sensitive skin and gasped.  
>"Percy...", he groaned, his voice husky and thick with emotion.<br>Percy continued; his hand pumping Jason's dick and his mouth busily exploring his balls.  
>Jason felt his fingertips numbing because he clenched the sheets so hard.<br>But he didn't care.  
>All he cared about was that amazing feeling surging through his entire body with every one of Percy's touches.<br>He could feel Percy distancing himself again and opened his eyes, watching him coming up to capture his mouth in a hot kiss.  
>It tasted different, but Jason wasn't going to complain.<br>"Liking this, Grace?", he heard Percy ask and would have loved to act all cool and whatnot or at least go like 'Dream on'.  
>Sadly, instead, he nodded. "Yes.", he replied breathlessly, cursing himself inwardly for being such an idiot.<br>But Percy just chuckled and rubbed their foreheads together, looking him deep in the eyes.  
>"If you want, I'll suck you off completely. Or we could take this a step further. Your choice, Grace." Jason was lost in those seagreen eyes, unbelieving.<br>Percy was seriously giving him a choice? He could feel his dick rubbing against fabric and noticed with a jolt that Percy was actually still completely dressed. Had he done all of this...just for Jason?  
>Thinking about it, Jason couldn't remember putting his hands to use at all.<br>He must have completely neglected Percy while enjoying himself like some ignorant fool.  
>And now, Percy gave him two options.<br>First, he could take the blowjob and enjoy every last bit of that absolutely terrific feeling of bliss surging through him, but therefore completely neglecting Percy and his own desires and needs.  
>Or he could take the second option, obviously leading to sex, giving Percy the chance to get off as well.<br>He swallowed. "I..." he started but stopped again, glad he was breathing so hard as an excuse to not finish the sentence.  
>How did one just say 'yes, please do me?'?<br>Percy raised a questioning eyebrow, then inched closer, their noses now touching as well. He smirked and rubbed them against each other like an eskimo kiss.  
>Jason knew it was stupid, but he felt his face heating.<br>A lot.  
>He knew his face was already flushed but by now it was probably beet-red or something.<br>Great.  
>Over something so stupid.<br>Percy snickered and looked at him fondly, then dropped to his ear level, making Jason shiver.  
>"So...have you decided yet?", he practically purred into his ear and Jason could feel his insides going for a rollercoaster ride.<br>"I'll do anything you want. You just have to tell me."  
>Jason felt more shivers running down his back, but whether it was because of that husky voice or what the voice said, he didn't know.<br>He began turning his head slightly, hoping he might get a kiss.  
>Percy noticed and instantly went to fulfill his wish, pushing their lips together.<br>Jason let Percy dominate his mouth without a fight, feeling horrible and great at the same time for being so submissive.  
>When they parted again, Percy was looking down at him with that fond expression on his face again, making him nervous and aroused at the same time.<br>His gaze drifted to Percy's awfully tight seeming pants and back up.  
>Percy noticed his glance and his eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second.<br>Then he began nibbling on Jason's lower lip, softly sucking. "Don't worry about me. Just think of yourself for once.", he said quietly as he let go, making Jason look up at him, surprised.  
>Percy grinned, then he began moving back down Jason's body, sticking his tongue out at Jason before wrapping said tongue around Jason's tip. Jason couldn't suppress a low groan and pushed up his hips helplessly.<br>No, he shouldn't let Percy do this.  
>He should stop him and tell him he wanted sex.<br>He looked down and found Percy watching his face intently. Why was he always looking at him like that?  
>Jason wanted to stop him, but found himself unable to speak, transfixedly watching Percy's mouth taking in more of him, practically fucking him with his mouth, his wet tongue sliding around it, making Jason groan but still unable to pull his gaze away.<br>"Percy...", he gasped and suddenly his hands were in Percy's hair again, pushing him down.  
>He flinched and pulled his hands back in an instant, worried and feeling guilty, but Percy only looked up at him frowning and continued moving up and down.<br>Then Jason felt Percy's hand on his, tugging towards him.  
>Jason hesitantly put his hands back in Percy's hair and swore to himself not to lose control like that again.<p>

A moment later, Percy sucked hard, his teeth grazing against the lower vein.  
>His hands twitched. Percy looked up and let go of him, much to Jason's dismay.<br>But Percy hovered inches over Jason's tip, looking at him intently.  
>It took all of his willpower not to push his head down.<br>"Do it.", Percy suddenly said and Jason blinked.  
>What?<br>Percy pointed to his hands in his hair.  
>"Lead me. Push me. Move me. Whatever you want. Do what you really want to do and don't hold back." He said flat out, making Jason gulp.<br>"I...I couldn't...", he stammered but Percy licked his tip and his hands twitched dangerously, maybe moving Percy a few inches by accident.  
>"Do it. No excuses. Just do it. If you go too far, I'll let you know.", he ordered and began sucking on the tip once more.<br>Jason groaned and let his head drop back into the pillow.  
>Why did Percy have to be so damn…persuasive? Hot? Skilled? Amazing? As Percy began taking more of Jason into his mouth, Jason found his hands pushing and pulling slightly, beginning to move Percy instead of Percy moving himself.<br>It felt weird at first, what with him worrying Percy was going to pull back and stop and change his mind and leave or something.  
>But as he lifted his head again and looked down to Percy, he found him completely absorbed in licking and sucking, his eyes closed but without being scrunched up or anything that could indicate pain or discomfort.<br>Soon, he was fixed on watching Percy's face as he pushed him down on him, making him take him in completely.  
>He groaned and twitched and trembled and gasped, feeling his dick ready to blow.<br>His mind was either too empty or too clouded for he couldn't form a single thought but he instinctively pulled Percy away, not wanting to put him through actually having to taste sperm.  
>He did say he wasn't gay after all.<br>But as he pulled Percy off his dick, Percy flashed him an angry frown and pushed his mouth back down around him.  
>"Percy...", he hissed helplessly, trying faintly to tug at his hair, to get him away, but Percy didn't seem to care, for instead of doing anything sensible, he sucked on Jason's tip.<br>Jason's hands cramped in Percy's hair, still fighting to decide whether to pull him back or keep him there as his orgasm started washing over him, his semen shooting out into Percy's mouth.  
>He groaned and his head fell back, almost screaming from the intensity of the sensation washing over him.<br>He looked down at Percy weakly and saw as well as felt him swallow.  
>He flinched and slowly took his hands out of Percy's hair, finding a few strands in his palms that he must have torn out.<br>He instantly felt guilty.  
>But if Percy was surprised or even remotely disgusted, he didn't show it.<br>Instead, he smirked up at Jason and looked pretty pleased with himself and the world.  
>Jason only stared at him, still panting hard.<br>Percy snickered and came up to him, deciding to kiss his nose instead of his mouth.  
>"What? Surprised?", he asked teasingly and began flopping next to Jason on the bed.<br>Jason looked down to Percy's pants, more guilt spreading through him.  
>"Percy...", he started, not even sure what he wanted to say. Sorry? Thanks? Ohmygodsthatwasamazingashell?<br>"Hm?", Percy asked and looked at Jason with his head tilted to the side.  
>It looked so adorable.<br>Jason's heart thudded in his chest. He felt his ears reddening.

"Have sex with me."  
>Percy blinked.<br>Jason blushed.  
>Then Percy frowned, looked down at himself and chuckled.<br>"Dude, I'll be fine, really. It's not like I haven't fallen asleep with a boner before. I admit this one's gonna be a bit tougher than the others but meh, in worst case I still got two working hands, don't I? Nothing to work yourself up for."  
>But Jason was a hardheaded person. "No. Do me. Now.", he growled and now it was Percy's turn to redden.<br>He looked away. "Jason...really...there's no need to push yourself to..."  
>He couldn't finish, because Jason leaned forward, cupping his face and kissing him on the mouth.<br>He let his tongue slide inside before Percy could pull back and tasted his own cum, but was strangely indifferent to it.  
>He let his leg brush against Percy's groin and found him flinching, a small moan escaping him.<br>That's all Jason needed to hear.  
>He pulled back, looking deep in Percy's seagreen eyes. "Take me."<p>

How could anybody ever be strong enough to resist that sexy, lust-laced voice?  
>He looked into Jason's sky-blue eyes, shocked, surprised and wanting.<br>He had decided for the blowjob, knowing that Jason would have chosen the sex for the sole reason that Percy would get something out of it as well.  
>So, as to prevent that from happening because Percy knew he would not be able to control himself if Jason said 'do me', he had given him that blowjob, driving him wild.<br>As macabre as it was, he had loved every single second of it, getting hard from getting Jason off.  
>He had told himself it would be ok, he'd simply sneak out after Jason was asleep and take care of himself.<br>And now this. Jason was so damn close, looking him so deep in the eyes.  
>"Now.", he ordered and Percy felt his resistance weakening.<br>He could feel Jason's hands going for his pants and hissed, stopping them halfway.  
>"Jason...no..." He didn't even know why he was stopping him.<br>He would love nothing more than to take his pants off and push himself all the way into Jason's sexy ass.  
>But at the same time, the thought of Jason just wanting him to do it so Percy could get off upset him.<p>

Jason didn't stop however, no matter how much Percy tried to push him away.  
>His hands fought his way inside his pants and Percy hissed both with pain and pleasure as Jason's cool hands made contact with his much neglected, way too hard dick.<br>Jason moved closer, narrowing the space between them to a few inches, his face intently focused on Percy's.  
>Percy tried to look away. "You really don't..."<br>"Percy. I WANT to do this. Else I wouldn't be doing it, would I?" Jason cut him off annoyed and tugged on his shirt with his free hand, while his other was busy stroking gently around Percy's pulsating dick, making him shiver with pleasure.  
>Jason was careful and soft, making Percy momentarily feel as if he was something special, something cherishable.<br>"You...you do?", he asked faintly.  
>Jason pushed his lips onto his softly for a moment. "Yes. Would you finally take me now?" Percy blushed.<br>He definitely shouldn't let Jason know how badly he wanted him right now.  
>His dick twitched in Jason's hand, giving him away. Traitor. Jason smirked and rubbed his body against him.<br>"So how do you want me, Jackson?"  
>Percy pressed his lips together. Jason's lips were at his ear now, his voice sexy and suggestive.<br>"You can have me any way you want...Percy...", he whispered quietly, making Percy shiver.  
>He had to have him.<p>

Now.

Within a few moments, Percy pulled his pants down and tore his shirt off, pushing Jason around and pressing his hot body against Jason's rather cool back, wrapping his arms around him from behind. His dick was squished between them.  
>Percy kissed the side of Jason's neck. "You should beg for me to prepare you first, superman. Or would you like to do it yourself?"<br>He could see a blush creeping up Jason's face with satisfaction.  
>He loved making him blush. "I...you...please...", he muttered, shifting uncomfortably.<br>Percy chuckled against his neck, moving his head to nibble on his ear as one hand held Jason tightly pressed against him, while the other one moved to his behind, forcing Percy to pull back a bit.  
>Then he began playing around Jason's hole.<br>The blonde huffed and tried to look around at him, but Percy kept him firmly in place.  
>His own dick was so damn hard he wished he could have just pushed it in. Jason would have probably even let him.<br>Considerate fool.  
>Percy slowly prodded against his hole with his finger, feeling it slowly give way and letting him in. He began wriggling it around, feeling Jason tensing in his arms and instantly resuming his ear-nibbling, making him shiver and relax once more.<br>He decided to just keep licking his ear while beginning to push into Jason with his finger, feeling the tightness around him.  
>How exactly had his dick fitted in there the last time? He already felt so freaking tight around his finger alone.<br>He pushed a second one in, scissoring Jason in a futile attempt to widen him a bit.  
>Jason hissed at the weird sensation, but Percy bit his ear quietly and kept it up.<br>Still, Jason felt pretty tight.  
>"Percy...just...just do me already..." Jason huffed but Percy glared, which Jason luckily couldn't see.<br>He wasn't going to do half-assed work here. Literally.  
>He began looking for Jason's good spot, remembering faintly around where it had been and immediately recognizing it when Jason suddenly gasped.<br>He smirked against his ear, feeling Jason tremble under his touch.  
>"Like this, Grace?", he teased and began pushing his fingers in and out, pushing against the spot over and over again.<br>Jason groaned and shifted, but Percy held him firmly in place. He added a third finger.  
>Jason gasped and moaned, now rather pushing against Percy than trying to escape.<br>Percy was feeling rather lightheaded now. His dick twitched dangerously.  
>"Beg for me to take you, Jason.", he hissed in his ear as he pulled his hand away. Jason whimpered openly and pushed back against Percy, but Percy only nibbled on Jason's earlobe.<br>"How badly do you want me?", he teased, feeling Jason tremble and thrust back against him.  
>"P-please..." For Percy, that was more than sufficient.<br>He grabbed his dick and began pushing it against Jason's hole painfully carefully.  
>He wished he had some kind of lubricate, then he could push into him much easier and without worrying that much about actually hurting him.<br>Jason hissed as it slowly slid inside, stretching him.  
>But as Percy tried to be as gentle as he could with his dick pulsating and practically aching with need, he found Jason pushing back against him slightly.<br>"Just...just do me..." Jason huffed and pushed against him, making his dick slide into him even further.  
>He bit his lip. What was that idiot doing? If he didn't stop, Percy was going to thrust into him like a mad man, regardless of anything Jason might say or want.<br>He grabbed hold of his waist and thus stopped him from pushing, controlling how far he went in himself.  
>Slowly, he started moving in him. He was so awfully tight.<br>Had he been this tight the first time they had done it as well?  
>Why had he taken him so roughly?<br>Had he been this tight himself?  
>He helplessly bit Jason's neck as he started thrusting into Jason tentatively, feeling his dick throb.<br>Jason was pushing back against him again. "Percy..."  
>Percy closed his eyes and pushed Jason over on his stomach. He seemed to have expected it or wanted it himself, for Jason pushed himself up on all fours in an instant, making it easier for Percy just to shove himself behind Jason and his dick inside him.<br>They groaned in unison.  
>Then Percy pushed Jason's upper body down and started thrusting deeper into him as Jason began to push his hips back, working out a rhythm to go by.<br>Percy clawed at Jason's sides and groaned at the tightness around him.  
>It felt so freaking amazing.<br>Jason panted and gasped beneath him, his head tilted to the side, looking at him with those pleading, lust-filled eyes.  
>Percy lost it and started thrusting into him harder, making them both groan loudly and Percy began seeing stars.<br>"Jason...can't...much longer...", he pressed through clenched teeth but found Jason only wildly nodding into the pillow, thrusting back against him hard.  
>Percy hissed and groaned, speeding up one last time, making Jason gasp and moan. "Percy...aah..."<br>He loved the way Jason said his name.  
>He loved it so much.<br>He pushed his dick into Jason all the way, cuming inside him as the orgasm hit him like a tidal wave.  
>He held onto Jason's hips for dear life and a long low groan left his lips as his insides were overflooding with a mixture of passion, pleasure, love and bliss.<br>His whole body was shaky and trembling and he refused to let go of Jason just yet, adoring the feeling of connection with the blonde. It was as if they were one.  
>Not that he'd ever say that out loud.<br>He let his head fall back trying to catch his breath.  
>Then he slowly began letting go. As he pulled out, Jason flopped sideways, looking up at Percy with those amazing sky blue eyes.<br>He was also breathing hard. Percy could see smears of cum on his bed sheets where Jason had just kneeled for him.  
>He raised a questioning eyebrow. Jason flushed and looked away.<br>Percy chuckled.  
>Then he pulled his blanket up, feeling too hot to use it anyways, and dropped it onto the wet spot, then flopped down and turning to pull Jason up to him, burying his head in his crook of the neck.<br>"Thanks...", he muttered against Jason's skin sleepily.  
>Somehow, he was feeling so tired right now.<br>Jason seemed to feel the same way, for he snuggled back against Percy. "I loved it as much as you did, Percy. No need to thank me for anything. If anything, I should be thanking you."  
>"So you enjoyed it?"<br>"Course I did."  
>Percy's insides felt all warm and fuzzy. He snuggled against Jason.<br>"Fag.", he whispered and found Jason chuckling. "Yeah, yeah. Says the one sucking dick."  
>"We both did."<br>"Fag."  
>"Oh, shut up, you.", Percy said and bit his shoulder.<br>Jason chuckled and then they drifted off into sleep, Percy's arms tightly wrapped around Jason, the water fountain making annoying noises in the background.  
>And yet, Jason had the best sleep in his life.<p> 


	8. Jason's Nightmare

Chapter 08: Jason's Nightmare

Jason looked around him.  
>He was on the Argo II. and his friends stood a few feet away.<br>There was Hazel and Frank in one corner, holding hands and smiling up at each other fondly, lost in their own little world.  
>He didn't wish to interrupt them so he turned to the next pair. It was Annabeth and Piper, their foreheads leaning against each other, whispering comforting words at each other.<br>They seemed so happy together. He was glad that Piper had found somebody that could truly make her happy.  
>He looked around and found Leo, talking to Festus.<br>He called over, but the Repair Boy only waved from afar and started mounting Festus, taking off into nowhere, leaving him behind. Jason stood there, suddenly feeling lonely.  
>Then he looked around for Percy, searching for that dark hair and those sea green eyes.<br>But he couldn't find him anywhere.

As he started walking around the ship, looking for Percy, the scene shifted.  
>He was on the ground in a forest, his sister standing a few feet away, talking to the other hunters. They were laughing and joking, patting Thalia on the back.<br>Thalia looked at them fondly, as if they were a family to her.  
>Something inside Jason's chest tightened and he turned away. Thalia had found a new family to comfort her.<p>

Again, he was alone.

He went running around the forest, looking for a way out, a way back to the ship.  
>He had to get to Percy, after all. He was worried about the son of the sea god.<br>What if something had happened to him?  
>Everything turned dark around him and the forest disappeared.<br>He was momentarily blinded, but then different things came into focus and he found himself in Percy's room on the ship.  
>It looked the same as usual, yet completely different.<br>The water fountain in the corner was quiet and unmoving.  
>The floors sparkling clean.<br>The bed was neatly made and empty.  
>He frowned and looked around for him, even checking the wardrobe, just to find it empty. Where were Percy's clothes?<br>He went about the room, noticing how there was nothing that really belonged to Percy in here anymore.  
>Only his scent still lingered there.<br>He walked towards the door. As he stepped out of it, he saw Annabeth and Piper coming towards him.  
>As they looked at him worriedly, he wanted to ask them where Percy was, but no sound came out his throat.<br>At least he couldn't hear any. The girls however looked at each other as if they were thinking of how to best approach the coming subject.  
>Jason's insides felt with dread.<br>They said something, but Jason couldn't hear them. They both started talking to him now, looking concerned and agitated, seemingly explaining something, but he only shook his head, trying to tell them he couldn't hear them.  
>They however seemed to not understand.<br>Piper ran off crying while Annabeth pointed after her and then at Jason, glaring at him and pointing at Percy's door, saying something shaking her head, tears in her eyes. Then she ran after her girlfriend.  
>Jason stared after them.<br>What?  
>He started running around the ship, looking for Percy.<br>He had to be here somewhere.  
>He tried to get Leo to help him, but Leo was gone. His room was as empty as Percy's and Jason couldn't find him anywhere on the ship either.<br>When he went to Hazel and Frank, they had also gone.  
>He ran back to Annabeth and Piper, but their room was blank.<br>He was alone.  
>Cold spread through his body, taking away his breath and it felt as if he was thrown into ice water.<br>He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He tried to concentrate on the air around him, but something was off.  
>Then the scene shifted and he was in the forest again.<br>It was the same clearing where he had seen Thalia and her friends.  
>They were gone now.<br>Jason was scared. He felt like a toddler again, screaming for his mother as he went looking for her on an abandoned site.  
>He ran around now too, looking for his sister, for Percy, for anybody.<br>He did find the hunters. But they weren't laughing. They sat next to each other on the ground, huddled around a fire, their faces dark with sorrow and misery.  
>And Thalia wasn't among them.<br>Jason wanted to scream and yell, get them to notice him and tell him that he was crazy, that Thalia was just in her tent and nothing was wrong whatsoever.  
>That his friends were all hiding somewhere, playing a prank on him.<br>Yet no sound came out of his mouth and they did not notice him.

Then everything turned dark and he was in the middle of nowhere, with nothing alive around him whatsoever.  
>All he could see wherever he turned was dark plains.<br>He tried to control the air around him to fly him out of here, but found himself unable to lift off the ground.  
>He was panicking now and tried to take off, but his powers didn't take effect.<br>"You cannot run forever, little demigod.", a voice reverberated in his head.  
>He knew that voice. It was Gaea.<br>He looked around for her ugly face in the dirt, but couldn't see her.  
>That's when he felt the earth closing around his feet.<br>He wanted to stab at it but he didn't have a weapon.  
>Suddenly, he saw people. His friends.<br>They were fighting Gaeas forces some few feet away.  
>He tried to call out to them, but without success.<br>His voice still didn't work.  
>He could see Hazel charging at a mob of monsters on Arion, closely followed by Frank, who had turned into a giant grizzly bear and was tearing the monsters apart that survived Hazels attacks.<br>Piper was charmspeaking her opponents to fight each other, every now and then shooting loads of fruit out of the cornucopia or slashing at some monsters with her Katropis.  
>Annabeth was right beside her, confusing and tricking her enemies, fighting them with nothing but her wits and her dagger.<br>Jason looked around to see Leo flying into a swarm of monsters on Festus, both ablaze, burning everything in their path.

And he could see Percy, fighting in his usually Greek fighting style, slashing at his opponents in wide arcs with Riptide.  
>He looked around at Jason.<br>The only one who did.  
>And he looked worried, calling over to him, but Jason couldn't hear him. He could only watch how Percy battled off unimaginable amounts of forces and then came running to him.<br>Jason tried to signal him not to, tried to get him to go away.  
>But Percy laughed it off and came over, trying to help Jason free himself off the earth grounding him.<br>But nothing seemed to work. There was a hissing noise and suddenly, Percy turned around in shock.  
>There was Gaea, standing completely awake in the middle of the battle, her eyes fixed on Percy and Jason.<br>The others came running to them now too and circled around Jason.  
>It seemed as if they tried to protect him. He frantically tried to free himself, but to no avail.<p>

He was stuck.  
>Helpless.<br>Weaponless.  
>Weak.<br>The weak link.

He looked around at his friends and tears collected in his eyes as he saw their determined, yet scared faces as Gaea seemed to charge at them. The earth beneath their feet turned against them, separating them from the others.  
>There was nothing to protect them.<br>He saw how Hazel climbed onto Arion, trying to charge at Gaea, summoning the riches of the earth to momentarily drown and distract Gaea, but it was futile.  
>And he had to stand there and watch helplessly as the earth shot up and closed around Arion, making the horse stagger and fall right into the earth, sinking into it as if it was quicksand.<br>Hazel screamed, though Jason couldn't hear anything. She tried to free the horse and herself, but the earth began mercilessly swallowing her. There was Frank, shooting arrows at Gaea, running over to his girlfriend, trying frantically to get her out.  
>But as he tried to get her out, he himself got sucked into the ground as well.<br>He wrapped his arms around her, his face full of desperation and fear, trying to protect her from what was to come.

And then the earth closed around them and the next moment, seemed to squash together. Jason was glad he couldn't hear anything, for he knew by the horrid expressions on his friends faces, that there had been a loud crunch.  
>Blood poured out of the earth, tainting it dark red and he knew that neither of them had made it out alive.<br>His heart clenched and tears streamed down his face.

No.  
>Why was this happening?<br>HOW could this be happening?

He tried to free himself with Percy stabbing at the earth around his feet frantically, but nothing they did seemed to have any effect. Percy looked him in the eyes and said something, but Jason couldn't hear him.  
>He wished he could hear him.<br>He tried to show him he didn't understand, but Percy's face turned sad, resigned.  
>He nodded quietly but looked hurt, as if Jason had said something really hurtful.<p>

Then they both turned as they saw Annabeth and Piper closing in on Gaeas human form.  
>Piper tried to charmspeak her into falling back asleep while Annabeth tried to follow up some sort of plan.<br>But they both got pushed back by a giant wave of earth, throwing them into opposite directions.  
>As Annabeth hit a stone wall and toppled to the floor, unmoving, Jason, Percy and Piper screamed.<br>Though Jason still couldn't hear a thing.  
>He wished he at least had his weapon or something.<br>Percy was about to rush to Annabeth, but instead turned and stayed with Jason, grabbing his legs now and trying to push him out of the earth with all his power.  
>It looked as if he even tried to control any leftover water in the earth, judging by his scrunched up face.<br>But Jason guessed there was no liquid in this earth, for Percy slumped against him weakly without having achieved anything.

Jason was crying.  
>He tried to put his arms around Percy, but he couldn't move at all.<p>

He saw Piper rushing across the plains to Annabeth, zigzagging through the waves of dirt coming at her.  
>But right as she made it to Annabeth, an earthen spear came out of nowhere, impaling Annabeth as she just tried to get up on her legs.<br>She spit blood, her eyes widening in shock before her body went limp.  
>Piper broke down crying, trying to help her girlfriend, pulling the spear out of her body, holding her face in her hands.<br>Her tears dripped onto Annabeths ashen face and she looked up at them.  
>Helpless.<br>Hurt.  
>Lost.<p>

Jason's chest tightened as her emotions washed over him additionally to his own.  
>It felt so difficult to breathe.<br>Percy was crying next to him, shouting and yelling, raising his sword and fighting off a wave of stones flying at them, but not leaving Jason's side.  
>Jason tried to talk to him, telling him to go and save his friends. To save himself.<br>But Percy either couldn't hear him or ignored him, for he stuck to his side.

The earth moved once more and grabbed hold of Piper, holding her up in what looked like a fist, with only her head to her shoulders showing out. Jason yelled and tugged. Never had he felt this helpless.  
>This weak.<br>This useless.  
>Why couldn't he save his friends?<br>Why was this happening?  
>They needed him.<br>He needed them.

Leo came shooting down on Festus, setting the hand ablaze, forcing it to let Piper off.  
>Jason was about to hope she might get away safely, but the moment she hit the ground, the earth catapulted her towards Jason.<br>She hit the ground a few feet in front of him, looking dazed and broken.  
>Tears were still streaming down her face and she looked around to where Annabeth laid, dead.<br>Percy started towards her, but an earthen hand whooshed down on her, pushing all the air out of her lungs and flattening her.  
>Jason closed his eyes, not wanting to see.<br>Not wanting to hear.  
>Not wanting to feel.<p>

He could feel a hand on his arm and looked around at Percy, who looked grave.  
>Tears were streaming down his face the same way they were streaming down Jason's face.<br>He shook his head and looked away to where Leo was, flying towards them on Festus.  
>The earth welled up, trying to catch him, but he managed to avoid it several times.<br>Right in front of them though, the earth caught hold of Festus, instantly pulling him down, grabbing for Leo. Festus surged and Leo found himself being thrown off his back, flying through the air and landing next to Percy, who helped him up instantly and all three of them looked around at the earth swallowing Festus, tearing him apart into shreds.  
>Leo seemed to whimper helplessly, pulling things out of his tool belt and trying frantically to rush and help his dragon, but Percy held him back.<br>Jason had no idea what to do.  
>What COULD he do?<br>He looked around at Percy, who had closed in on him again, holding onto his shoulder, talking to him again.  
>Jason only wished he could hear what he was saying.<br>Then Gaea materialized in front of them.  
>Percy put himself in front of Jason, readying for a strike should Gaea close in or anything.<br>Leo went ablaze.  
>Then he surged past Percy and attacked, trying to burn away her face or at least something along those lines, throwing bombs at the earth goddess that made her body corrode away.<br>But she only rematerialized.  
>Then, while Leo was moving back, she seemed to summon all the parts she had divided Festus into – and sent them flying at Leo.<br>He didn't stand a chance. Several parts smacked him 'only' in the sides, throwing him into the path of others that embedded themselves into his skin, making him yell out in pain, blood pouring down his scrawny body.  
>Then, as he looked around at Percy and Jason, he whispered something that made Percy's eyes widen and yell – but then a small part, like a bullet, hit him right in the head, shooting through his skull.<br>And he fell to the floor, unmoving.

Jason couldn't take it anymore. Everything inside him screamed and he felt as if he was turning insane. If he could have moved his arms, he would have begun scratching away at himself, harming himself in any way possible to match the pain he felt on the inside. Anything to make it remotely bearable.  
>He had to do something.<br>He couldn't just stand here.  
>Why? WHY?! He screamed and yelled and cried.<br>And now there was only Percy left.  
>And Jason felt a fear he had never felt before.<br>Dread spread through him.  
>He couldn't let anything happen to Percy.<br>Not Percy.  
>He called his name and Percy looked around, looking grave and battered, weakened by the loss of their friends.<br>He tried to give him a reassuring smile but Jason only whimpered and cried, sobbing like a little kid.  
>Percy cupped his hand in his face, whispering something Jason couldn't understand. His throat constricted, his insides clenching painfully.<br>Tears were running down his face in streams and he wanted nothing more than to touch Percy.  
>Hold him.<br>Protect him.  
>Destroy Gaea and get all his friends back.<br>Seeing them alive.  
>Happy.<br>Cheerful.  
>But most of all alive.<p>

Gaea, however, mercilessly advanced. Percy let his thumb caress Jason's face, flashing him one last smile and turned around, raising his sword.  
>What followed was the most heroic and most cruel fight Jason had ever seen.<br>Percy fought as he always fought.  
>With a passion and elegance unmatched by any other being on this planet, slashing and stabbing and blocking and attacking.<br>But he didn't stand a chance against Gaea.  
>The earth grabbed hold of his feet, yet he continued fighting with all his might, trying to protect Jason, while Jason just stood there, feeling as if he was going to burst from both the pain and his futile attempts of freeing himself.<p>

But as Percy stopped fighting and looked around at him, that foolish, helpless smile on his face, mouthing a sentence to Jason that he understood, and he realized that it was hopeless.  
>Everything was hopeless.<br>'I'm sorry.'  
>Jason couldn't even make himself look away as Gaea slashed at Percy.<br>He couldn't look away as the blood came gushing out of Percy's chest.  
>He couldn't look away as Percy fell forward, landing face down on the ground.<br>He couldn't look away when he saw the pool of blood building around Percy as he laid there, motionless, Riptide laying by his side uselessly.  
>Jason howled in pain.<br>It hurt.  
>It hurt so much.<br>Why hadn't he been able to prevent any of this?  
>And then he heard that horrible voice in his head again.<br>"I will take anything from you that ever mattered to you."

He shot up, screaming.  
>Tears were streaming down his face and he thrashed around, thinking he still had to free himself from the earth.<br>He tried to run blindly, but instead felt as if he was freefalling.  
>Two strong arms caught him and pulled him upright.<br>In his fright, he tried to fight off whatever it was.  
>He had to get to Percy. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't.<br>"Jason, calm down. Calm down!", came a soothing voice against his ear and he stopped flailing instantly.  
>He was breathing hard, tears still streaming down his face, the pain still etched into every fiber in his body.<br>He was trembling like a leaf.  
>Then he felt Percy's warm hand against his back and his body just slumped against him.<br>A nightmare.  
>Nothing but a nightmare.<p>

Yet the pain was real.

He reached out with one hand, touching Percy's soothing warm skin. He was real. He was alive. Everything was ok.

But the fear remained.

He heard Percy's soothing voice against his ear, trying to comfort him.  
>He couldn't really catch the words but it was the sound of his voice itself that slowly calmed him.<br>The happenings from his nightmare came flashing through his mind making him shiver and start sobbing. It had just been a nightmare.

It hadn't been real.

He tried to force himself to get a grip on himself, but he found himself unable to move.  
>Panic surged through him and he tried to jump up, but Percy grabbed him and held him back.<br>"Jason! Jason it's ok. You are awake now.", he said and Jason caught a view of his face. His hair was a mess, his sea green eyes full of emotion, looking at him not with pity, but with worry and care.  
>Jason still felt the tears dripping down his face and tried to swat them away quickly before Percy could see – which was stupid, because Percy already had a wet shoulder due to his crying.<br>Percy pressed his lips together and pulled Jason close again, pressing his warm body against him.  
>Jason shivered, noticing how cold he was.<br>As he began snuggling closer to Percy, the dark-haired boy grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around them.  
>Jason slowly began to take in his surroundings.<br>They were in his room, where they had gone to bed last night.  
>It was still dark outside, so it must still be night.<br>Percy's clothes laid in the center of the room where he had taken them off, uncaring.  
>Jason shivered at the memory of the empty room and the quiet water fountain.<br>They were sitting at the edge of the bed. He tried to picture how it must have felt to Percy to wake up because Jason screamed in terror and tried scrambling off the bed.

The thought made him feel guilty.  
>He was keeping Percy from his sleep.<br>Because of something stupid like a nightmare.  
>Jason shook his head slowly.<br>He shouldn't keep Percy awake. He needed his sleep.  
>They'd be travelling by sea again from tomorrow on. He needed all the sleep he could get.<p>

Percy began moving, slowly pulling Jason with him.  
>He pulled his legs up and pulled Jason on his lap, facing him.<br>Then he cupped his face, brushing away his tears with his thumbs.  
>Remembering the nightmare, Jason flinched and pressed his eyes shut, trying to force the pictures away as well as keep himself from sobbing again.<br>Percy's voice was still soothingly soft, his fingers stroking Jason's face.  
>Then he felt the hands moving from his face to his neck to his ears, slowly massaging the spot behind them.<br>It made Jason relax a bit, which only made him cry again.  
>Percy didn't scold him.<br>He kept up those reassuring sounds, now moving his hands upwards to his head, going through his hair softly, pulling him closer.  
>Jason dropped his face onto Percy's shoulder.<br>"She...she...", he began, but his sobbing cut him off again.  
>Percy patted him with one hand, his other hand still inside Jason's hair.<br>"Shh…it's ok now. You don't have to tell me." But Jason shook his head, pushing away.  
>"No…no…she…she took you all…she…she killed…"<br>Pictures zigzagged through his mind.  
>Hazel and Frank sinking into the earth, puddles of blood oozing out.<br>Annabeth impaled by the spear.  
>Piper squashed.<br>The piece of Festus going right through Leos brain.  
>And Percy…<p>

Percy held on to Jason, trying to calm him down somehow.  
>He had never seen him like this.<br>He seemed utterly beside himself.  
>Percy had woken up to Jason thrashing around.<br>He had whimpered and yelled in his sleep, trying frantically to free himself off something.  
>Lightning bolts had hit the ship several times. A storm was raging outside.<br>Percy had tried to wake him, but he would only thrash around more, yelling and crying and flailing.  
>He yelled names.<br>He cursed and cried out in anguish, whimpering like a little child.  
>Of course Percy had known what Jason was dreaming about.<br>How could he not? All of them had nightmares like this.  
>Though it seemed explicitly detailed and horrid for Jason.<br>Percy held him tightly, feeling helpless.  
>What could he do to help him? What could he do in general?<br>"Don't worry, it was just a nightmare.", he muttered quietly, now stroking Jason's back up and down slowly.  
>He wasn't even sure Jason noticed.<br>The blonde looked around him, seeming completely out of it.  
>Percy swallowed. "Jason?"<br>Jason looked at him with those sky-blue eyes, but right now all that showed in them was fear and pain.  
>Something inside Percy clenched painfully.<br>Then he hugged him again, pushing Jason's face against his chest and kissing the top of his head.  
>Jason's arms wrapped themselves around him weakly and Percy frowned worriedly, tightening his grip on him.<br>He placed some more kisses on his forehead, then nuzzled his hair with his face quietly.  
>Jason shuffled and looked up at him.<br>"I'm scared..." Percy's insides clenched.  
>He shook his head and held him tightly pressed against him.<br>He wished he could tell Jason everything would be alright. But he knew it would be a lie.  
>"Shh, it's ok, Jason. We all are. The trick is to stay above your fear." Jason looked so lost.<br>It tore Percy apart on the inside. Nobody should have to feel like this.  
>Especially not Jason.<br>"I...I couldn't move...I just stood there and...and had to watch how you all..."  
>He didn't even need to finish the sentence.<br>Percy understood.  
>He stroked over his back still, wishing inwardly that there was something he could do to help Jason.<br>But there was nothing.  
>He kissed the side of his forehead softly, feeling Jason snuggle up against him a bit, so he tightened his grip on the blanket wrapped around them.<br>"We are all alright, Jason.", he said quietly.  
>Jason wrapped his arms around him tightly, crying again.<br>"It was so horrible."  
>"Shh, I know..."<br>"She...she killed you all...she killed Hazel and Frank, she killed Annabeth, she killed Piper. She killed Leo and she...she...she killed...she killed you..."  
>Percy could feel the tears dripping down on his shoulder and felt his throat constrict.<br>He swallowed.  
>He pulled Jason's face up carefully, looking him deep in the eyes.<br>"I'm ok, Jason. See? I'm completely fine.", he reassured him.  
>Jason only looked at him with those lost, helpless, teary blue eyes.<br>Percy stroke some strands of hair out of his face.  
>Jason inched closer, needing the closeness right now.<br>Percy stoked his face again and began leaning closer, placing soft kisses on Jason's face. His forehead, his sides, his cheeks, his nose.  
>Lastly, he placed them on Jason's lips.<br>He had no sexual intention whatsoever, and he felt Jason relax against him, kissing him back hesitantly.  
>It was so soft, so tender.<br>Exactly what they both needed.  
>Percy pulled Jason with him and laid back down, wrapping Jason up tightly in his arms, the blanket over them.<br>"I'm right here, Jason.", he whispered into his ear and held him tightly.  
>Jason nodded quietly. "I...thank you...Percy..." Percy put his head in Jason's crook of the neck and inhaled.<br>He smelled like the air after it had just rained.  
>Clean and fresh.<br>He snuggled closer to him, holding him tight.  
>"No need to thank me. Try to sleep, ok? I'll be watching over you."<br>Jason didn't respond.  
>Instead, he snuggled back against Percy, occasionally letting a shiver run down his back.<p>

Percy placed soft kisses on his soft skin and talked to him reassuringly until the early morning hours.  
>When Jason finally did fall asleep, Percy inwardly prayed it would be a dreamless sleep, so the blonde could finally get at least some rest.<br>He only left to go to Leo and ask him to take over his shift for him and grab some food and drink.  
>He didn't really expect Leo to go with it, especially since he hadn't even named a reason, but Leo nodded instantly and leaped out of bed, fully dressed, while Percy waited for him to be out of the hall before returning to Jason.<br>For the rest of the day, Percy stayed with Jason, taking care of him, feeding him, making him drink and comforting him.  
>And for the first time, Percy realized how much he truly cared for the blonde.<br>And he wasn't feeling alone anymore at all.

His resolve to beat Gaea seemed to have reestablished itself because of Jason.  
>Nobody should have to go through what Jason had right then.<br>Especially not Jason.  
>Gaea would have to pay.<br>Percy would make sure of that.


	9. Feelings

Chapter 09: Feelings

Somehow, asking Leo to take over his shift once equaled to them being buddies.  
>Leo would now officially embed Percy in any conversation he was taking part in, joking and showing him his awesome inventions.<br>Percy let him do it, especially since he was now switching shifts more often with Leo and actually had the chance of spending the guard shift time with Jason. Which felt really nice.  
>Jason had never mentioned the nightmare, nor shown any sign of weakness around Percy ever since that one night.<br>Percy was still worried, but he decided that forgetting about the dream might simply be for the best.  
>He could still remember how Jason had frantically tried to jump out of the bed, getting entangled in the sheets and falling, not even protecting his face or anything, an expression of pure terror on his face.<br>It was by chance that Percy had caught him just in time. The thought of seeing Jason cry made his insides clench.  
>He looked around at Jason, who was busy pacing the deck. It had been quite a calm day today, with only a few minor monster attacks.<br>Due to some super important project Leo had asked Percy if he was willing to switch shifts with him, taking his morning shift in return. Percy had agreed instantly.  
>He had never had a nightshift with Jason before. The thought of spending so much time together without needing to worry about others seeing them together was fairly exciting.<br>Not that he had anything perverted in mind.  
>He simply preferred the quiet of the night and the thought of nobody popping up out of nowhere.<br>He was still watching Jason as the blonde turned around to look at him as well.  
>He smiled sheepishly and Percy felt his ears reddening, turning away again.<br>Stupid Jason and his smiles.  
>No minute later, Jason was by his side at the back of the ship, staring out at the ocean.<br>"Looks like it's going to be a calm night.", Percy said as Jason leaned onto the railing next to him.  
>"Yeah…and quite a beautiful one, too. Look, you can actually see the stars tonight.", Jason said quietly and nodded towards the sky.<br>Percy looked up at the stars above them. It really was a beautiful sight. But his chest tightened at the memory of Zoe and Bob. His throat constricted. Two deaths that were his fault. If he had somehow managed to protect Zoe, she might not have died. And Bob...the memory of the Titan alone made his eyes water and he looked away. He felt Jason's gaze on him, so he tried to shake off the emotions welling up inside him.  
>Then he felt Jason's soft, tentative touch on his shoulder. He looked around at him. Jason had this understanding expression in his gaze that made Percy want to snuggle up against him, letting him comfort him through his pain.<br>Instead, he looked out at the sea. "I didn't want to be a demigod...", he said quietly and felt Jason move closer, wrapping his arms around him from behind.  
>"I know.", Jason muttered and Percy leaned back against him slightly. "I just wish...I just wish I could have done something to save them. All of them. All those people that just…died…but instead, I let them die. They are all dead while I'm still alive, and it just seems so…so unfair…"<br>Jason rested his chin on Percy's head, staring into the distance. "You saved a lot of people already, Percy. Nobody expects you to be able to save them all. What has happened has happened. There is nothing you can do to change that. You can only move forward. Nobody asks you to forget what has happened. Nobody asks you to forget those who died. But I think that they would be a lot happier thinking you're making the best out of your life and enjoy it, rather than be miserable because of your losses or drown in the guilt."  
>He chose each word cautiously, hoping Percy wouldn't tear himself out of his embrace and rage at him.<br>He didn't.  
>Instead he felt him slumping against him, his head against his chest, looking upwards at the sky. "Do you think they hate me? For living, I mean? That I live and they don't? And what of Bob? Bob is being tortured by Tartarus every single moment for eternity because of me. How could he not hate me? How could I not hate myself?"<br>Jason sighed and placed a soft kiss on Percy's head. "I don't think they hate you. And think about it, Percy. Bob knew what was going to happen if he helped you. But he did. He saved you for a reason, Percy. He wanted you to live. He wanted you to make it out of Tartarus with Annabeth and live. You understand? He wanted you to live. He didn't want you feeling sorry for him or yourself. He didn't want you to mourn him every time you look at the sky. He wanted you to live and be happy, remembering him as he was. A good titan. A great friend. To him, your safety and your life was more important than anything Tartarus could do to him. So don't think of things like that."  
>Percy shivered and Jason rubbed his sides quietly, wishing he had a blanket or something to wrap around him.<br>Percy gazed up at the stars. "You know...they really are beautiful, aren't they? The stars, I mean...", Percy's voice was nothing but a whisper, but Jason could hear him just fine. He placed another kiss on Percy's head and wrapped his arms tightly around him.  
>"Yes. Yes, they are."<p>

They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity. Just gazing at the stars and the sea, snuggling against each other and pointing out a few constellations every now and then that caught their eyes.  
>In the early morning hours, they parted, pacing the deck together as to get some warmth into their frozen stiff limbs. When Leo and Piper came to take over the morning shift, they found Jason and Percy at the front of the ship, chatting and laughing as Percy wildly moved his hands around, seemingly animatedly telling Jason something funny.<br>Leo frowned. "And they keep telling me they aren't buddies."  
>"I...I dont think it's that simple...", Piper muttered and watched them oddly as they got closer.<br>The two guys still hadn't noticed them. "And then Thalia went like 'And I need to use the dam restroom.' and we just lost it. Only Zoe completely didn't get it. That's also when I met Bessie again."  
>"The Ophiotaurus?"<br>"Yes. He was so cute, I swear. When I heard he was supposed to bring the destruction of the world, I thought they couldn't be serious."  
>"Somehow, I can so picture that. You, up there in Olympus going like: 'What? Bessie can kill you all? No way. He couldn't hurt a fly. Look at his cute face.", he said, mimicking Percy standing there, pointing with both arms at an imaginary Bessie next to him with a shocked and unbelieving expression on his face.<br>"Ha-ha." Percy deadpanned and Jason grinned, grabbing Percy and ruffling through his hair.  
>"You know I'm only joking.", he chuckled and Percy scowled up at him, though the corners of his mouth quirked up, destroying the picture.<br>Leo decided to clear his throat to announce their presence.  
>The two boys looked around at them, slightly alarmed. Jason immediately pulled back his hands and took a step back, while Percy just shoved his hands into his pockets, his ears turning slightly pink.<br>Leo blinked.  
>What was it with those two?<p>

The next day, Percy had guard shift with Annabeth.  
>He wasn't exactly as awkward with her as Jason and Piper, but it was still weird having guard duty for eight hours with your ex-girlfriend. She usually left him alone, staying on one side of the ship while he stayed on the other, sometimes switching or meeting at one point, chitchatting about nothing in particular.<br>They were still friends after their breakup, though not remotely as close as before.  
>Today though, Annabeth seemed particularly interested in talking. "So, how's it going?", she asked, making him frown since they had only just seen each other at breakfast and she should know him well enough already.<br>Which meant she was just trying to start a conversation.  
>Which was unusual for Annabeth these days. He shrugged. "Quite alright, I suppose."<br>"That's good. How are the nightmares? I was worried that you might have problems ever since we broke up. You couldn't stand being alone for some time after all."  
>Percy began fidgeting. "Ah...the nightmares...erm...it's actually fine. I mean, I'm fine." Annabeth raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.<br>For a moment, there was silence. "Are you still mad at me for breaking up with you?", she suddenly asked, making him blink.  
>"What? No. I admit, I was surprised, but I wasn't exactly mad. I'm happy for you if you are happy with Piper."<br>Annabeth smiled fondly at the name of her girlfriend, making Percy realized she had never looked like that when people talked about him.  
>Truth be told, she had always seemed rather annoyed. "Yeah, I am."<br>Percy smiled and patted her shoulder. "Then I'm happy for you two." She smiled up at him for a moment, then looked sideways.  
>"Percy...I know it seemed sudden to you and all...and I know it wasn't fair of me to just up and leave after all we've been through together...I just wanted to let you know why that was. Why I broke up. I don't think we ever really talked about it."<br>Percy swallowed and leaned against the railing, looking out at the sea. He wasn't particularly keen on having Annabeth tell him whatever it was that had displeased her about them. Or him. It was always his fault after all.  
>Annabeth sighed and copied him, looking out into the distance. "I don't really know how to tell you this, but with us...it simply felt...different. I mean we were best friends before, and then we started dating, and it was great. Really. I loved it. But then you went missing and this whole trouble started. I still loved being with you. I couldn't believe you'd go through Tartarus itself with me. But you did. And I was so happy, Percy. I thought we'd really be happy together, settling down someday, having family..."<br>Percy kept quiet, remembering how he had wished to show Annabeth New Rome.  
>What a dumb thought.<br>Then he thought of Jason and pictured them living somewhere in New Rome together, maybe finishing college or something and then starting to work.  
>The thought made his heart beat faster.<p>

He wasn't really listening to Annabeth anymore. She started telling him about how she had met Piper and realized all these different things and felt guilty for feeling the way she felt. Then she turned to talk about how he looked at her or didn't look at her and how she began doubting them and etc.

But he only listened with half an ear, while his mind was wondering off, picturing a life with Jason Grace.

They would be living in a small apartment with big windows. Preferably close to some water, but he was willing to settle for something different too, if Jason wished for something different.  
>Knowing him, he'd probably want to live someplace far up where he could see the stars.<br>Which was strangely fine by Percy.  
>He'd simply have to make sure to stick to Jason so Zeus couldn't blast him out of the sky 'by accident'. They would make their own food – blue food, Percy would insist on it – and knowing Jason he'd probably bake Brownies every weekend.<br>That guy loved brownies. Maybe Percy should try baking them at some point – and make them blue.  
>The thought made him smirk.<br>"Percy? Are you listening?" "Hm? What? Oh...right...I didn't look at you with bedroom eyes..."  
>He pushed the thought of brownies and Jason and apartments out of his mind and looked at her innocently.<br>Sadly, she wasn't fooled. Her eyebrow rose up quizzically and she watched him intently with her stormy gray eyes. Then she inched closer. "What were you thinking about? You looked so dreamy for a moment. Anything I should know about?"  
>Percy felt his ears reddening and looked out at the sea. Nope, he wasn't gonna talk about this. Especially not to Annabeth. She'd tell Piper and Piper would freak out, being a daughter of Aphrodite and all Percy was surprised she hadn't caught on to Percy's and Jason's doings yet anyways.<br>Not that he was complaining.  
>"Do you have somebody new you like?" Annabeth asked, he head tilted to her side, watching him intently.<br>His lips pressed together. The picture of Jason's sleeping face popped up in his mind and he felt giddy. Ah man, this was stupid.  
>He pushed himself off the railing, sighing. "Nah. Was just thinking about...food..."<br>Annabeth still had her eyebrow raised. "Brownies, by chance?", she asked casually and watched his face.  
>His eyes widened for a fraction of a second, showing her she was right. He cursed himself.<br>She grinned broadly. "Oh? So I am right."  
>He scowled. "I don't know what you are talking about.", he said and fidgeted with his hands before pushing them deep into his pockets.<br>"Aw, Percy. It's nothing to be embarrassed about.", Annabeth was still grinning and touched his shoulder softly. But Percy was still busy trying to act ignorant. "I'm not. Everybody likes brownies. Why shouldn't I?", he said but he knew his beet-red ears gave him away.  
>Annabeth laughed. "Oh, I bet. But not everybody got a thing for the baker."<br>Percy flushed. "I'm...I'm not!", he said indignantly, but Annabeth only laughed more.  
>"Percy, you do know you are quite obvious about it, right? You've always been." Percy sobered up. "What do you mean?" Annabeth looked away for a moment, as if to make sure nobody heard them. "It's like...you never had anything against anybody. And then, suddenly, you see Jason and behave like the biggest idiot ever. It wasn't difficult to figure out you actually liked him."<br>"I did not!", Percy instantly argued, but Annabeth held up her hand and he instinctively shut up.  
>Damn it. She had trained him too well.<br>"You would always look for him to make trouble and in the beginning I thought you simply really didn't like him. But then I noticed how you would notice things none of the others would. Like Jason's tick to ruffle through his hair ever since he let it grow a bit. Or how he would always only start eating after everybody else started. It was such small things that started showing me how much attention you actually paid to him. And the way you looked at him...Percy...it was really quite obvious. You would have that fake distaste on your face, but your eyes were burning, Percy. They were always fixed on Jason, greedily taking in every detail about him."  
>Percy swallowed. Had he really done that? He couldn't believe a word of it.<br>"It got to the point where I found myself actually...actually envying Jason.", Annabeth admitted quietly. "I mean, you looked at him more than you looked at me. And that expression...I always hoped you would look at me like that at some point. Without the distaste, of course."  
>Percy looked down at his hands. "I'm...I'm sorry...I didn't know...", he muttered quietly, but Annabeth brushed it off. "Don't worry about it. I knew you didn't notice it yourself. The others were ignorant of it as well after all. I was starting to think I was imagining things. But then Jason broke up with Piper because he supposedly couldn't make her happy and I mean...I really liked her back then already..."<br>Percy sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I get it." "But don't you see? Jason broke up with Piper because he felt the same way with her as I did with you." Now she had Percy's attention again. "He kept telling her he wanted her to be happy and that she deserved somebody who truly could do that. She told me she always felt as if he was somewhere far away whenever they were together, as if he was thinking of somebody else. So we were thinking, maybe you two would hit it off at some point."  
>"Wait...you're trying to indicate Jason got a thing for me?"<br>Annabeth frowned. "Erm…yes?"  
>Percy laughed. His heart leaped at the mere thought of Jason holding any stronger emotion for him than friendship and maybe a tad of lust, judging by their sex.<br>"Jason doesn't think of me like that. He just wants to be friends, that's all." It hurt him on the inside to say it out loud, but he knew it to be the truth.  
>Annabeth blinked. "Wait…so…you two aren't dating?"<br>Percy stared at her. "What? Of course not. What gave you that idea?" She stared back at him. "So, you're telling me you are sleeping over in his room because you are such great pals now?"  
>There was nothing he could do to stop it.<br>He blushed.  
>Hard.<br>How had she known? Had they been caught? Who had seen them? When had they seen them? Had they been decent? Thoughts like that went rushing through his mind as he took a step back from her, holding up his hands.  
>"I...I don't know what..." Annabeth put her hands on her hips, raising both eyebrows now. "I'm not blind. I saw you two walking into Jason's room yesterday after you both had that night shift. I was just coming from the stables and hid before you two could see me. Let's just say I noticed you never left his room until you both emerged joking and pushing each other around a long time later."<br>Percy looked out at the sea. A nice swim didn't seem like a bad idea right about now. He still had his hands up. His face felt hot.  
>"It's...we're not like that..." She looked at him in a way he knew meant 'Do not take me for an idiot just because I'm blond'.<br>Not that he'd ever think that anyways.  
>'Jason is blond too', a completely unhelpful voice in his head pointed out.<br>"Ok, we might have done...this or that...but no, we're not dating. Nothing like that."  
>Annabeth hesitated and he knew she knew what he had meant with 'this or that'.<br>Then she tilted her head. "And you're ok with that?"  
>Percy's heart sank. Was he? He shuffled nervously.<br>"It's not like I'm in love with him or anything.", he muttered and she sighed. "You're not? Could have fooled me."  
>He pressed his lips tightly together and stared out at the water. Ok, maybe he was indeed a tiny bit in love with Jason.<br>Anybody would be, if they had spent some time with the blonde superman. He was kind, funny, adorable, sexy, he had the looks as well as the personality.  
>He was a considerate fool sometimes, but given time he might actually do something for himself as well for once.<br>If not, Percy simply would have to show him how nice it would make him feel.  
>He remembered his sleeping face and his tight grip on him in the mornings.<br>He was protective. Caring. Always worrying about others. Selfless.  
>He remembered how he had comforted Percy when he had talked about Bob and Zoe.<br>Or the time he had woken up from his nightmare with Tartarus and Jason had taken care of him, comforting him.  
>He remembered how he had kissed Jason softly afterwards. Remembered the feelings that kiss had given him.<br>He sighed.  
>It was a slow, deep sigh of defeat.<br>Annabeth smiled. "Maybe you should just go and tell him.", she offered, but he scowled.  
>"Oh yeah, sure. I'll just go looking for him right now and tell him something like...hi, Jason."<br>Annabeth frowned and was about to say something when she realized he was actually looking past her. She turned to see Jason walking towards them.  
>"Hey. I just wanted to ask you when you'll get off duty. Leo has this weird idea that we both have to help him with something involving super glue and something else I didn't really catch. It sounded a bit like Shizzlenator but that doesn't really make sense, does it?"<br>Annabeth noticed how Jason's eyes were fixed on Percy, running him up and down and frowning, instantly noticing the still slightly pink ears.  
>"Are you ok?", he asked worried and Annabeth noticed how Percy fidgeted with his hands.<br>Boys.  
>"Yeah, he's just fine. We simply had a rather open conversation that led to a view...revelations."<br>Jason raised an eyebrow at Percy, who looked out at the sea as if he was considering jumping over the railing and taking a swim.  
>Just as Annabeth was thinking of grabbing hold of his arm to stop him, Jason scratched the back of his head, nervously chuckling. "Oh yeah? Well, would you mind if I borrow him for a bit then?"<br>"Oh please, you can have him."  
>Percy blushed at her choice of words and looked at her outraged, while Jason just frowned.<br>"Well...thanks, I guess."  
>"But please take good care of him."<br>"Annabeth!", Percy hissed and pushed away from the railing, grabbing Jason by the arm and pulling him after him.  
>"I...what?", Jason asked confused and looked from Annabeth, who only shrugged grinning broadly, to Percy who was holding on rather tight to his arm, pulling him after him at a quick pace.<br>"Are you alright?", he asked, worried.  
>What was going on? What had they talked about?<br>"Just fine.", Percy spat and kept walking. "Percy...you're leading us to my room." Jason pointed out hesitantly.  
>Percy stopped dead in his tracks.<br>Then he cursed and let go of Jason's arm, putting his hands in his hair instead.  
>"Percy, what's wrong? What were you two talking about?"<br>Percy looked around at him with those seagreen eyes full of confusion, hurt, fear and worry, his hands still tight in his hair.  
>Then he fidgeted again.<br>"Let's just...let's just go to Leo and get this over with.", Percy muttered and wanted to start walking, but then waited for Jason to show the way first. Jason still had his eyes on Percy. Then he stepped closer, slowly raising his hands and putting them on Percy's head.  
>"What are you...", Percy started, but Jason started massaging and he fell quiet, looking downwards.<br>"You need to relax, Percy. It's fine if you don't want to tell me what you two talked about, but don't let it get to you like that.", he said quietly and felt Percy's shoulders slump.  
>"It wasn't anything bad. It was just...awkward, I guess."<br>"How come?" Percy only made a small noise between a huff and a snort and didn't reply, instead leaning against Jason's touch ever so slightly.  
>Jason couldn't suppress a soft smirk. Percy always acted so tough and strong, but in truth he was a big softy.<br>Not that Jason was complaining.  
>He liked it this way.<br>As he pulled his hands back, he felt Percy's head following and laughed.  
>"Want to stop by my room before meeting with Leo?"<br>That got him a punch in the gut.  
>"Fag.", Percy exclaimed and Jason held his stomach, laughing and wincing at the same time.<br>"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just thinking of giving you a nice massage."  
>"Sure you were. And I'm a pink unicorn."<br>"Unicorn, I can live with. But pink?"  
>Percy looked around at him indignantly. "Shut up, Grace."<br>They started walking, Jason leading the way with Percy right beside him.  
>"You like it."<br>"Never."  
>"Yes, you do. That's why you beg me to talk to you when you're in the shower."<br>"I don't know what you're talking about."  
>"Of course you don't. Must have imagined you moaning in the booth next to mine, jerking off to the sound of my voice." Jason was smirking rather foolishly now, but he kept on teasing him nevertheless.<br>He loved teasing Percy.  
>"If I remember correctly, wasn't it you begging me to moan for you because it helped getting you off?", Percy said quietly and Jason blushed slightly.<br>"Yeah, so what? I want to know I'm doing a good job after all." Percy looked away, red in the face.  
>"You...you're unbelievable.", he then said meekly and Jason laughed.<br>"You think so?"  
>"I know so." Jason grinned at Percy fondly, feeling his heart thudding loudly in his chest.<br>But he ignored it.  
>Now wasn't the time to think about his feelings.<p>

As it turned out, helping Leo prove to be the perfect opportunity to give Percy time to think of both Jason and the talk he had had with Annabeth.  
>Ok, fine, maybe he was a tiny bit in love with Jason, no big deal.<br>But he wasn't gonna go jump at him now and telling him about it. Was she mental? Just because Jason had had sex with Percy and liked to hang around him and spent his nights cuddling with him didn't mean he loved him. After all, they only really spend their nights together to comfort each other through their nightmares.  
>At least Jason was. Percy kind of really enjoyed being so close to Jason.<br>He was inwardly scared of having to sleep alone again. Which obviously would follow if he walked up to Jason and went like 'Hey, sorry, I know we crossed quite a few lines already, but I wanted to tell you I'm madly in love with you. Can we date now?'.  
>Jason would be dumbfounded. He'd probably stare at him, trying to discern whether this was a joke or not. Then he would do his awkward chuckled and scratch the back of his head, thinking of how to reply. Considerate as he was, he would try to say it as unharming as possible.<br>Sorry Percy, I don't really...well...I'm not gay.  
>Yup, and then they would be awkward around each other and Jason would feel uncomfortable with Percy around at night.<br>And then Percy would have to sleep in his room again.  
>All alone.<br>The thought made him shudder.  
>He held the two pieces together that Leo had pushed into his hands and looked over at Jason, who stood close to the wall in the machinery room they were in (Percy still had no clue as to what it did) and held something up against the wall, showing off a tad of his sun kissed skin at his lower back. Percy would have loved teasing him about it.<br>But then Leo was there at Jason's side, leaning up and tightening some screws and grinning broadly at Jason as Jason was allowed to let go and move back to the center of the room to get the next part.  
>Percy sighed inwardly and looked down at the two small parts he was holding. Why did it feel like Leo had given him something stupid he couldn't fuck up while Jason was getting the good stuff and actually be of help? He watched as Jason nodded to whatever instructions Leo was giving and went off towards the other end of the room, beginning to mount the part he was holding onto something else.<br>Leo looked after him chuckling and came over to Percy.  
>"So, let's see...yeah, that's perfect. Just give it to Jason. Thanks. I can never keep my hands still enough to do that."<br>Percy blinked and looked down. "And...what is that, exactly?", he asked, holding up the parts that were now fused into one, thanks to some weird glue made by Leo himself.  
>"It's a...never mind, just give it to Jason. If I try explaining it to you, we'll still be here tomorrow and you'll be none the wiser." Percy felt like Leo just insulted his intelligence, but nevertheless went over to Jason, who still huddled in the corner and tightened some screws, looking completely absorbed in his work.<br>Somehow, Percy thought he looked really sexy, even with the few streaks of oil on his shirt and that messed up hair. Maybe even because of them.  
>And the way his muscles flexed as he began mounting the next parts up against the wall...Percy could feel his mouth watering and shook his head, trying to shake out the thoughts with it.<br>He held out the part he had created to Jason, who looked up at him, grinning.  
>"Thanks."<br>It was only a stupid word, yet Percy felt his ears reddening. As Jason took it and their hands touched, Percy pulled away instantly. Jason looked at him questioning, but he only pushed his hands in his pockets.  
>"How much longer do you think this is going to take?", he asked quietly to do at least something.<br>Jason shrugged, building together the parts and mounting them on the wall.  
>"I have no idea. Can you hold this for a moment?", he asked and Percy found himself holding up the pieces against the wall the same way Jason had done for Leo some minutes ago. Jason hushed around him, collecting small screws and whatnot and then came up behind Percy, pressing his body against him from behind and beginning to screw the screws into the parts of the wall. Percy tried to get out of the way, but found he couldn't with Jason's arms to the left and right of his head.<br>"What are you doing?", he asked, his voice a mixture between a hiss and a whisper.  
>"I'm screwing screws into the wall.", Jason replied quietly, but Percy felt him rub against his back ever so slightly and stiffened.<br>His pants began getting tighter. "S-Stop it...", he said meekly, his ears turning red.  
>Jason's head was getting dangerously close to the side of his face now.<br>"Hm...no.", he said and placed a soft kiss on the side of his neck, then resumed his screwing.  
>Percy shuddered and was having difficulty deciding whether he was angry, aroused, uncomfortable or upset. He took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the wall in front of him, but instead watched Jason's skilled hands working.<br>It occurred to him that Leo might find it weird at least to find them like this. But as he was about to point that out to Jason, Leo was right there next to him, helping Jason screwing in the last part.  
>"Perfect. Well, almost at least. I'll be doing the rest. Thanks a lot for your help, you two.", he said, looking at Jason and Percy, only now separating themselves from each other again.<br>He wasn't even blinking.  
>Seriously?<br>Did friends just press themselves up against other friends nowadays?  
>Percy did not understand whatsoever.<br>"Ok, then we'll leave you to it, Leo. Tell us when you're done so we can admire your finished work.", Jason said smirking. Percy looked at him for a moment.  
>Why was he always so collected? He had just pushed their bodies together like that and yet he was utterly fine and talking and what not, while Percy still felt giddy and nervous.<br>'Maybe it's because I'm in love with him...and he's not...', a thought cut through his mind and he lowered his gaze.  
>"Oh, you bet on it. You're going to be the first two to see.", Leo said and patted Percy's shoulder.<br>Percy forced himself to smile at him. It wasn't Leos fault he was a lovesick fool.  
>"That's cool.", he said and found Leo practically beaming at him, then looking at Jason with a sort of 'Can you believe he just said that?!'-expression.<br>Percy frowned and looked to Jason, who only gave Leo his 'I told you so'-face and didn't understand a thing, really.

Jason and Percy walked quietly next to each other towards the deck.  
>"So, what are you going to do now?", Percy asked casually while making sure to keep some space between them.<br>"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking of just hanging out in my room, really. Are you going to come over tonight, again?"  
>Percy shrugged and didn't look at Jason. "I...if you want me to..."<br>"Sure.", Jason immediately agreed, which made Percy's heart flutter.  
>'Shush. It's not like that. If he knew I liked him like that he wouldn't agree to it at all anymore.'<br>The thought made him sober up instantly.  
>They arrived at the deck and stopped, looking at each other awkwardly.<br>"So...I guess I'll be going to help Annabeth then.", Percy stated the obvious.  
>Jason chuckled. "Just don't let her get to you that much."<br>Percy scowled. "It wasn't like that."  
>But Jason only held up his hands soothingly and smirked at him, walking backwards towards the rooms.<br>Percy always found it adorable how Jason would walk backwards just so they could see each other for longer.  
>But instead of letting it show, he made a show of rolling his eyes, waving to Jason and turning away, looking for Annabeth to tell her he was back.<br>He did look around once more, just to find Jason still there, standing there with his hands in his pockets and looking at Percy with a soft smile on his lips.  
>Percy felt his ears redden again and hurried off.<br>Stupid Jason. Always making him feel so weird.

As it turned out, Annabeth hadn't expected Percy to come back.  
>She and Piper were at the back of the ship, holding hands and talking in hushed voices.<br>Percy made sure to clear his throat loudly to announce his presence. They only looked around at him, not even trying to jump apart or anything.  
>Then again, they were officially dating and all, so there wasn't really any reason to cover up anything.<br>Lucky them.  
>"Oh, I thought you'd be helping Leo for the rest of the day, really, so I got Piper for support. She doesn't mind taking over for the rest of your shift."<br>That was pretty much Annabeth telling him nicely to get lost. Great.  
>"Erm...ok then. I guess I'll just leave you two to it..." He waved and nodded to Piper who was grinning meekly at him, her grip on Annabeths hand tightening and the two of them went back to staring fondly at each other while Percy left.<br>What was he supposed to do now?  
>Go to Jason? Better not.<br>With him being so awkward, it would only make Jason worried and try to get him to talk about it.  
>Or it could lead to sex. He sighed, reminiscing about their past sexual encounters.<br>Who would have guessed that he'd enjoy being a bottom?  
>Well, who would have guessed he'd let a man have sex with him anyways? He still didn't like thinking of himself as gay.<br>It wasn't as if he suddenly liked dudes or something. He only liked Jason.  
>Maybe there was a sexual orientation that meant being attracted to a certain individual uncaring of the gender.<br>If so, then he was probably that. He walked into his room, looking around for something to waste his time with. He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror.  
>Somehow, he thought he looked pathetic. And dirty.<br>Why was there oil on his back? He remembered Jason pushing up to him. Oh great.  
>He took his shirt off, just to find that he also had oil on his arms and on the lower bit of his back, where Jason had pushed against him with his dirty shirt. He shook his head.<br>Ok, now he at least had something to occupy him with.  
>A nice long shower sounded just fine by him. For a moment, he considered asking Jason to join him.<br>But remembering their past shower-encounters, he decided against it.  
>He needed something to cool down, not to heat him up even more.<p>

The thought of Jason's soothing cool skin did not help.

When he entered the shower room, all booths were empty. He considered using Jason's again, but then decided to be nice and take the one he originally had picked as his. The one across from Jason's.  
>He put his shower gel -ocean breeze for the win- and fitting shampoo down in the holder and put his clothes down close to the door.<br>He could control the water to not get to his clothes after all. He turned on the water and sighed deeply.

Water always made him feel so good.

When he finally decided that he was done with his beauty-shower, he turned off the water and grabbed his towel, liking to dry himself off like everybody else instead of insta-drying himself using his powers.  
>He rubbed himself down and began putting on his clothes, when he heard the door opening.<br>"Yeah, but I didn't think he'd actually help. What did you do to persuade him?", he heard Leos voice and held his breath.  
>"Nothing. I only said that you wanted us both to help you. As you did. Stop making such a big fuss about it.", he heard Jason's voice and his heart did a double take.<br>He was now crouching low, trying to make no sound whatsoever.  
>"But he actually helped!"<br>"Of course. Percy is a nice guy. You only notice that now?"  
>"No, but I mean...I thought after he asked me that one time to switch shifts with him that it might be his way to...you know...indicate a friendship? So I tried to show him all this different stuff and switched shifts with him every now and then. He did listen and all but I don't really think he was interested too much..."<br>"Well...he probably didn't understand a word you were saying, Leo. Even a professional mechanic looks dumbstruck at you when you get on a roll about your projects."  
>"Ha-ha. But anyways, since when are you two so close?"<br>"What do you mean?" Jason acted dumb.  
>Percy cowered in his booth, knowing this was unnecessary, because after all nobody could see him.<br>He heard water starting. Then he heard another water starting.  
>At least they weren't sharing the same booth.<br>"Oh come on. Pipes and I saw you two on deck, fooling around yesterday. How can you be like that with each other and still tell me you aren't friends."  
>A sigh came from Jason. "It's not that simple, Leo."<br>Oh. Not that simple. Percy swallowed. Pain creeped its way inside his chest but he tried to ignore it.  
>"That's what Piper said as well. But what do you mean? You can't tell me you don't like him."<br>"Of course I like him. But it's kind of difficult to explain."  
>"How difficult can it be to say 'Yes, we're friends' or 'No, we're not friends we're only acting like friends'."<br>Another sigh from Jason.  
>Silence.<br>Percy leaned against his booth quietly, upset with himself and the world.  
>He didn't really know why.<br>Maybe he had simply hoped Jason would go like 'oh no, we're great friends. I love him.'.  
>Like hell that would ever happen.<br>"Is it because he called you gay? Come on, I bet he was only teasing."  
>"No, it's not that."<br>"Then what? I really don't understand. One moment you two act as if you are best buddies, almost making me jealous I daresay, next moment you jump apart as if you were caught in the act or something and there's this awkwardness. What is it with you two?"  
>Yeah, what was it with them? Percy sighed soundlessly.<br>There was silence.  
>Then a hiss.<br>"Jason? You alright?", Leo asked and Percy turned his head.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got soap in my eyes."<br>"Haha, really?"  
>"I don't see how that's funny whatsoever."<br>"It kind of is. So how about we do a little something tonight?"  
>Percy's insides churned. A little something what?<br>"I...don't think I can tonight. Sorry, Leo."  
>"What? Why? You don't have night shift tonight. I checked your schedule earlier to make sure."<br>"Sorry..."  
>"What are you doing, seriously? You are always avoiding meeting with me lately."<br>"I met with you today, didn't I?"  
>"That's something different. You know what I mean. We used to spend the evenings together, playing Pokémon and Super Mario and whatnot till deep at night. Now you always make up excuses, going like 'sorry, I don't think I can'. Is it because I beaten you too many times?"<br>Percy relaxed. Ah, games.  
>"No. I simply..."<br>"Yes? What are you doing? Meeting up with Percy at night?"  
>Percy felt his ears reddening. "What...the hell?" Jason asked, which kind of hurt Percy. He didn't really want Jason to admit to it of course. But seriously, saying it like that as if it was the worst thing ever and the pure thought of it was disturbing...that hurt.<br>"Just messing. But seriously, what are you doing?"  
>"Nothing much."<br>"Yeah? Then why can't you come over?"  
>"I..."<br>"We can ask Percy along as well if it makes you happy."  
>"What? What does this have to do with Percy?"<br>"Oh come on. I've seen the way you look at him. And the way you got all close to him today was quite obvious as well."  
>Percy flushed, his heart beating fast now. So Leo had noticed?<br>"I...I don't know what you're talking about."  
>"Come on, you like him. You want to be buddies with him like you are with me. You don't have to be considerate of me, really. I'm fine with adding him to our little team."<br>"Ah, really? That's great then."  
>"Yeah. Hey, that's funny, we're all three single. We should go to a club sometimes after this war is over. Maybe get ourselves some girlfriends."<br>"Who knows."  
>"Yeah, we can pick a nice blonde for Percy."<br>Percy made a face. What was that supposed to mean.  
>"What's that supposed to mean?", Jason asked.<br>"Piper told me that Annabeth told her that Percy got a thing for blondes."  
>"Does he now?"<br>"Yup."  
>"I wonder if he knows that."<br>"What? That he likes blondes? I should think so, since he dated Annabeth and all. So what do you say?"  
>"To what?"<br>"To hooking him up with a nice blonde."  
>A sigh came from Jason's cabin. "Fine, if we must."<br>Percy looked down. His heart was throbbing in his chest.  
>What had he expected? A heroic 'No, don't touch him, he's mine!'? Bullshit.<br>"Awesome. So...what's his type, exactly?"  
>"Why are you asking me?" "I don't know, you talk to him more than I do."<br>"But not about girls!"  
>"Well, then guess."<br>"Why don't you just ask him?"  
>"Nah, where's the fun in that? Let's see. I say we should pick a tall, slender girl with some wit to her. Not like Annabeth too much, else he will be reminded of her instead of settling for the new girl."<br>"What a plan.", Jason only commented quietly.  
>Percy was growing more and more frustrated. Why was Jason just agreeing to everything so easily? This wasn't fair.<br>"Well, fine then. How about I tell you some names of the single chicks at Camp Half-Blood and you say yes or not to what you think would be his type?"  
>"Uh, fine."<br>Then Leo started counting off names. Percy didn't even know most of them. Truth be told, only three or four really sounded familiar.  
>Jason said no to every single one.<br>"How about that Melissa?" "No."  
>"Why not? She was cute." "She also has a water phobia."<br>"Oh...yeah that might not be too good."  
>"Duh." "Fine then, how about...oh man, you just pretty much said no to all the girls I came up with. What the hell is wrong with you?"<br>"They all weren't his type."  
>"How'd you know?"<br>"Because."  
>"That's not a reason."<br>There was silence and Jason shut the water off. Leo did the same.  
>"Or is it that mother duck Jason doesn't want poor duckling Percy to get a new girlfriend?" Leo teased and Percy scowled quietly.<br>"I'm not gay.", was all Jason said as he exited his booth and went for the door.  
>"Eh? I never said you was. But hey, thinking about it, I bet you'd be his type. Blonde, tall, fighting spirit."<br>"Leo, he's not like that. Stop making fun of him.", Jason scolded and Percy heard the two leaving.  
>The door closed behind them. Percy slid down the booth wall and stared at his feet.<br>Everything inside him hurt.  
>Especially his heart.<p>

He was never going to tell Jason how he felt.


	10. Head Chair

Chapter 10: Head Chair

Jason had spent the whole evening looking for Percy.  
>Annabeth had informed him that she had let him off guard duty right after he had come back, confusing Jason even more.<br>Why hadn't he come to him? He looked all over the ship looking for him, but without success.  
>So he had went to Leo, telling him he was sorry and that he couldn't make it, at least hoping to see Percy when he decided to come over for the night.<br>But for some reason, he didn't come.  
>It wasn't until shortly after midnight, when Jason was on his way back from the bathroom, that he found Percy coming downstairs from the deck, looking rather cold and wet from the storm that was raging outside.<br>"Percy, are you alight?" Jason had called, worried and ran up to him, but Percy had only looked sideways, avoiding his gaze.  
>"I'm fine.", he had said quietly and Jason had taken him to his room, throwing a towel over his head and rubbing him dry.<br>Which he knew wasn't really necessary since Percy could insta-dry himself.  
>But he hadn't. He also hadn't said another word.<br>He completely avoided looking at Jason, making him feel weird inside.  
>He really didn't understand what was wrong. "Did you have another conversation with Annabeth? Or anybody else on the ship?"<br>Percy only shook his head and let Jason take his wet shirt off, wrapping him up in another towel.  
>Jason didn't know what to make of him. "Percy?"<br>Percy didn't even turn his head in his direction.  
>Jason sighed and looked down at him.<br>"Should I get you a fresh set of clothes from your room?", he offered, but Percy only shook his head, taking off his pants and – to Jason's great surprise – folding them together and putting them down next to the bed.  
>Then he just stood there, looking at his feet, his arms crossed in front of his chest.<br>Jason touched his chin gently, forcing him to look at him. "Percy?"  
>Percy closed his eyes instead of looking at him, his lips a thin line.<br>Jason really had no idea what was going on. Then Percy pulled back.  
>Jason tilted his head. "Did I do something wrong?"<br>Percy shook his head. "Then why aren't you talking to me?" Percy shrugged and flopped down on the bed.  
>Jason's shoulders slumped and he walked over, climbing over Percy to get to his usual space at the wall. He wrapped the blanket around them, tentatively wrapping his arms around Percy.<br>He let him. As he snuggled closer to him, he caught a whiff of Percy.  
>He smelled as if he had taken a shower not too long ago. Which was weird, since he had checked the bathroom several times and Percy hadn't been in there.<br>"By the way, I'm supposed to ask you whether you want to do a gaming night with Leo.", he tried, but Percy only shrugged and made it obvious he didn't feel like talking.  
>Jason felt his grip tightening on Percy and tried snuggling closer, burying his face in Percy's crook of the neck.<br>He smelled like the sea.  
>Jason loved the smell.<br>He inhaled deeply and began drifting off into sleep, still worrying about what could possibly be wrong with Percy.

Hours later, as he was just beginning to wake, he felt Percy leaving his arms and getting up.  
>He frowned, trying to hold him back, but he was already out of the bed.<br>As Jason was trying to get himself completely awake, he heard the distinct sound of Percy getting dressed.  
>Then he heard a door closing quietly.<br>A pain shot through his chest.  
>Percy had left. Just like that.<br>Suddenly, he was wide awake.  
>Percy had never left like that before.<br>He had always stuck around Jason until he was willing to at least open his eyes.  
>What the hell was wrong with him? He sat up, blinking to get the sleep out of his eyes.<br>Then he decided to get up, mourning the loss of their usual teasing and touching.  
>It hadn't been much, but still he had enjoyed it.<br>'Something must really be wrong...', he thought to himself as he got dressed and left for the bathroom.

As usual, Jason was the first in the dining room.  
>He eyed the head chair.<br>Annabeth had morning shift today.  
>Percy would go mental if he sat in it. Which didn't exactly stop him from flopping down on it.<br>Yes, this was definitely his favorite chair.  
>He looked around the room, then looked down at his plate. Somehow, he wasn't feeling particularly hungry.<br>But you only sat once in the head chair, so better make it worth it.  
>His plate conjured up some nice breakfast and he was about to dig in, when the door opened and Percy and Leo walked in.<br>"Morning, Jason. Oh..." Leo greeted, then stopped and stared at him and back at Percy, who had also stopped and looked at Jason.  
>Well, not directly at him.<br>More through him at the head chair.  
>Jason played with his fork, waiting for him to say or do something.<br>Percy did do something. He walked to Jason and stopped next to the chair.  
>"Mine.", he said quietly.<br>Jason looked up at him. "No."  
>"Now."<br>"Nope." Percy glared at him.  
>Then he grabbed Jason's arm and Jason half expected him to pull him off the chair and attack him.<br>But instead, he only pulled his arm upward and flopped down on his lap.  
>Leo gaped. Jason looked dumbfounded.<br>Percy swatted Jason's hand away off the plate and made the food disappear, letting the plate conjure up blue food instead.  
>Then he grabbed Jason's fork and began eating as if nothing had happened – and as if he wasn't sitting on Jason's lap.<br>Jason felt Percy move on his lap, trying to get more comfortable, rubbing against Jason's groin in the motion.  
>Jason swallowed and tried to clear his thoughts.<br>This was not expected. At all.  
>He stared at Percy's back, trying to think of something he could say.<br>Nothing came to mind.  
>Percy rubbed against his groin again and he felt the traitorous twitch in his dick. Not good.<br>Jason watched Percy over his shoulder, eating what looked like blue waffles.  
>His stomach growled. Leo watched them with big eyes, speechless for once.<br>Percy took another bite off his waffles and then tilted his head sideways, looking directly at Jason.  
>Jason could definitely detect a hint of distaste, though he had no clue why.<br>Then Percy let out an exasperated sigh and picked another piece of waffle off his plate, this time reaching out the fork to Jason, hovering inches from his mouth.  
>He wasn't looking at him.<br>His seagreen eyes were concentrated on the pictures of Camp Half-Blood around them.  
>Jason stared at the blue waffle.<br>He had four options.

Option 1: Take the bite without complaint and maybe get even more

Option 2: Take the bite but make a scene out of it because it was blue – either not getting any more at all or being forced to eat more because of it.

Option 3: Not take the bite because it was blue or because he wasn't hungry or whatever

Option 4: Make fun of Percy for trying to feed him.

His stomach growled again.  
>Leo snickered.<br>Jason took the bite quietly, his insides racing.  
>Percy continued eating in peace, occasionally giving Jason some bites too, seemingly unperturbed by the fact he was sharing forks with Jason.<br>Leo was a tad red in the face and concentrated on his food in silence.

When Percy moved once more on his lap, Jason found himself wanting to smack the dark-haired boy across the head.  
>He had been rubbing against him so much he knew Percy must feel him getting hard.<br>This was so unfair! He already didn't understand what was wrong with Percy in the first place, disappearing like that yesterday and then not talking to him whatsoever, escaping his room first chance in the morning.  
>But that Percy had to torture him like this, turning him on halfheartedly while they were in the middle of talking about possible attack plans for when they got to Gaeas forced in Greece was simply cruel.<br>How was he supposed to concentrate with that sexy ass rubbing against his groin, just asking to be taken?  
>Seriously, it was driving Jason crazy, especially because Percy acted as if nothing whatsoever was amiss.<br>He just talked casually and pointed out different things and seemed utterly collected.  
>If Jason didn't know better, he'd think that Percy didn't notice.<br>But Jason knew he had.  
>Especially after the initial freeze when Jason's hard-on could be felt.<br>Instead of stopping though, Percy had only continued rubbing against him even more.  
>Cruel bastard.<br>Jason sighed inwardly and came forward, resting his chin on Percy's shoulder to look over at the map they were all looking at.  
>Percy didn't even as much as flinch, much less turn his head in his direction.<br>Not that Jason had really expected any sort of reaction.  
>But why was he so composed? It was infuriating.<p>

And that's when Jason realized that two could play that game.

He wrapped one arm around Percy as he pointed out possible ways around the shores, saying he'd want to stay seaborne for most of the time since on land they could only travel by air and it would be suicide to trust Jason's airpowers all the way from beginning to end.  
>This would have gotten a stupid remark out of Percy weeks ago, but now he didn't say a single word, while the others agreed quietly.<br>Nobody noticed Jason's arm around Percy other then the two.  
>Jason felt Percy stiffen for a moment, but then resumed his collected, noncaring attitude.<br>Jason pulled him closer, deliberately pushing up his erection at Percy's ass.  
>He felt him flinch.<br>Jason inched closer to the table, hiding their lower bodies completely from view, as he looked over Percy's shoulder at the map, asking what they knew of the different countries at the shoreline that could help them find a suitable route inwards.  
>He inched closer to Percy's neck, feeling him getting goose bumps as he neared his delicate skin.<br>He smirked satisfied and wrapped his other arm around Percy as well, letting it ever so slightly brush against Percy's groin.  
>Percy's hands on the table twitched.<br>He grinned to himself.  
>This was going to be fun.<p>

Percy could distinctly feel Jason pushing up at him again.  
>He could feel his dick pushing against him, clearly stating 'Look what you've done. Now fix it'.<br>Percy admitted it might have been a bit mean of him to arouse Jason on purpose.  
>He hadn't expected the blonde to really react to him in that way with him just sitting on his lap.<br>But he had expected wrongly.  
>And when he had first felt the twitch in Jason's groin, followed by something hard clearly noticeable through his pants, Percy simply couldn't resist rubbing against him a bit here and there.<br>But he was still hurt about what Jason had said the day before.  
>Not that he knew of it, of course.<br>Percy had originally intended to just act normal as if nothing had happened.  
>But he had found himself incapable of doing so.<br>When he had stood in front of Jason's door he had changed his mind, instead wasting his time running around the ship, hacking off dummy heads and lastly hiding out in the empty stables when Jason had gone looking for him.  
>He remembered how happy he had felt for a moment when he had realized Jason was looking everywhere for him.<br>It had been sheer luck he hadn't found him, but he hadn't looked behind the big box of horse pallets where Percy had been sitting, hunched up and quiet, unsure whether he wanted to be found or left alone.  
>When he had been on his way back to his room, thinking Jason would probably be having his gaming night with Leo, he had been quite surprised to find him awake and hurrying towards him.<br>But he couldn't face looking at him.  
>The mere thought of actually talking to him had made him want to curl up into a ball and cry.<br>Which was just pathetic.  
>What was he, a teenage school girl, crying over a bad case of unrequited love? Bullshit.<br>Still, he hadn't been able to sleep much.  
>Every time he had begun to drift off into sleep, Jason's words would reverberate in his head and change into other words he never said but it sounded so real to Percy that several times he had woken up again, certain Jason had said something.<br>Or maybe Percy had simply been talking in his sleep.  
>The thought of accidently saying 'I love you, Jason.' in his sleep had made Percy sick with fear.<br>In the end, he had barely closed his eyes, glad and upset at the same time about Jason's strong arms tightly wrapped around him, feeling his even breath on the skin near his neck.

Jason moved and for a splint second, his lips touched Percy's neck, tearing him out of his thoughts back into reality.  
>A shiver ran down his back, clearly noticeable by Jason.<br>Damn it.  
>He should really work on his composure.<br>But what the hell? Percy looked around the table, checking if anybody else might have noticed the obvious kiss.  
>But they all stared down at the map intently.<br>Then he risked a glance back at Jason.  
>Just one.<br>He shouldn't have.  
>Jason was staring directly at him, his sky-blue eyes sparkling with lust and defiance.<br>He was challenging him.  
>Percy's eyes narrowed and he looked back down at the map, leaning forward a bit and pushing back against Jason's groin, unnoticed by the others but clearly noticeable by Jason, if the intake of breath stood for anything.<br>The others still stayed ignorant of the happenings at the head chair.  
>Percy tried to get back into the conversation, but then felt Jason's hand move.<br>Oh gods.  
>He knew where he was heading before he even got there.<br>As his hand began rubbing against Percy's groin, it was his turn to take a deep breath, though he tried to turn it into a sneeze, stepping hard on Jason's foot in the progress.  
>But the hand didn't pull back.<br>Instead, it began tracing the outline of Percy's hard-on that he had tried to hide from Jason for as long as possible.  
>Great.<br>Trust that to work out.  
>He began taking one hand off the table, trying to stop Jason's hand from moving beneath the table.<br>But Jason's other hand took his firmly and continued.  
>The way he breathed against Percy's neck felt tense, as if Jason had to force it to stay calm and steady.<br>This didn't please Percy as much as he might have hoped.  
>Instead, he was feeling it more and more difficult to breathe steady himself, much less control his facial expression and the way his ears began to redden.<br>Jason was now clearly teasing Percy's dick through the fabric, making him tremble.  
>What if the others noticed? He couldn't even escape or anything.<br>Not with that bulge in his pants.  
>What was he supposed to do? Stay on Jason's lap until everybody had left? That would seem as if he was enjoying it.<br>He felt Jason opening his jeans button and flinched, trying to free his hand to stop him.  
>His other arm was stiffly resting on the table, obscuring any possible view of anything that was not meant to be seen.<br>But most of their lower bodies was hidden behind or beneath the table anyways.  
>Percy pinched and scratched at Jason's hands but he could only hear a soft snicker against his ear as Jason's hand mercilessly slid into his pants and to his dick.<br>Cool hands wrapped around his dick.  
>He groaned and hid his face in his free hand, feeling all eyes turn to him.<br>"Are you ok, Percy?", he heard them ask and nodded faintly.  
>"Yeah...just...just got a headache...", he muttered, feeling Jason's fingers running along the length of him.<br>How much he'd love to hate Jason right now.  
>He tried feebly to pull Jason's hand away once more, but then gave up.<br>Percy pulled his arm back out, giving Jason complete control, instead focusing on keeping his composure.  
>It was a losing battle. He now had his face hidden by both hands, leaning onto the table, not permitting any sounds whatsoever to leave his lips.<br>The others looked at him worriedly.  
>"Maybe you should go and lie down, Percy.", Hazel advised and the rest nodded in agreement.<br>"I can look if I can find you some aspirin, if you need any.", Piper offered, but Percy just shook his head, refusing to look up.  
>He knew his face was flushed.<br>"No...I'm ok...got to take over the shift later anyways..."  
>"Don't be stupid. I can cover your shift no problem.", Piper said but Percy only shook his head.<br>Jason now had two fingers caressing his tip.  
>It was maddening.<br>His body was rigid and hot, his heart beating so loud and fast he was surprised the others didn't notice that.  
>"I just wish it would stop.", he said, thus indirectly telling Jason to drop it.<br>Jason didn't.  
>Sadist.<br>Percy quietly cursed Jason with a thousand different words that jumped to mind, some even from Arion, the curse word master #1.  
>"At least for a little bit.", he added through gritted teeth.<p>

Jason hesitated. Then he pulled his hand back, wrapping it back around Percy, his chin finding its place on his shoulder again.  
>"I'm sure you'll feel better if you lay down a bit, Percy.", he said in his calm, collected voice.<p>

Percy's insides were boiling.  
>That asshole! He seriously...how DARE him! Percy knew he had lost.<br>He had just pretty much told Jason indirectly he could continue this later.  
>And now Jason had also told him he'd take him up on that offer.<br>Fuck that bastard.  
>Percy felt a breeze on his face between his fingers.<br>At least Jason was nice enough to help his face cool down.  
>If he expected a 'thanks' for that he was deadly wrong. Percy dropped his hands and looked defeated.<br>"Fine, I'll go. Thanks Piper for taking over my shift. Let me know if I can repay the favor somehow.", he said in a forced calm voice and got up, pulling his shirt down far enough to cover his still open pants and still hard-on, before turning away quickly and hurrying out the room.  
>He heard a "Don't worry about it. Just get better soon.", coming from Piper but was already gone.<br>He instantly zipped up his pants, walking swiftly to his room with every intention of barricading the door so Jason could never ever get in.  
>That little piece of shit!<br>Percy was fuming, hating himself for being aroused and his insides being like Jell-O.  
>Seriously, he should hate Jason for embarrassing him like that.<br>Was this some sort of game to him? Some sort of 'Oh hey, let's see how much I can turn him on before he breaks.'-thing to waste his time?  
>But as Percy slammed the door behind him, he could still feel his heart beating wildly in his chest, his aroused state not mindered in the least.<br>He fell back against the door.  
>So much could have gone wrong right there.<br>Somebody could have seen.  
>What if Piper had noticed? Thinking of her words, it didn't seem that way.<br>What if Leo had gotten up or something and gotten closer?  
>What if somebody had dropped something and looked beneath the table?<br>What if he couldn't have pulled his shirt down far enough to cover himself?

Stupid Jason.

Stupid Jason and his stupid skilled hands.

Stupid Jason, his stupid skilled hands and his stupid seductive actions.

Percy let his head fall against the door.

He should really hate Jason. Why was it that he was actually looking forward to Jason coming over and finishing what they had started?

Jason was about to excuse himself to go look for Percy, when Piper held him back.  
>She was still awkward around him, but now she seemed more determined to talk than usual.<br>"Jason, I just wanted to talk to you for a quick second.", she had said and pulled him aside before he could have left.  
>Now they were alone in the dining room with him looking around him at the scenery of Camp Half-Blood, waiting for Piper to tell him whatever it was she wanted to talk about.<br>His mind was still with Percy.  
>He surely hoped he hadn't taken it too far.<br>Maybe he shouldn't have openly started to jerk him off.  
>But it had simply been too tempting.<br>The way Percy had stormed from the room however indicated that Percy did not take it very well.  
>Understandable, of course.<br>Jason didn't think he would have liked it very much had he been the one getting molested in front of their friends.  
>Jason sighed.<br>"Are you ok?", Piper asked and he nodded.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine. So what did you wish to talk to me about?"<br>Piper shifted. It reminded Jason of how Percy would sometimes start fidgeting around when he got nervous.  
>Who'd have guessed Percy could be so adorable?<br>"I just wanted to tell you that...well...this might sound really stupid, and please dont get me wrong...but..."  
>Jason had no clue what she was talking about.<br>"Well...I actually wanted to thank you."  
>Jason stared at her. "Thank me for what?", he asked, dumbfounded.<br>"For…for breaking up with me."  
>He blinked. Awkward.<br>But Piper rushed to explain. "It's like...I admit I was shocked and hurt and all that and I really did love you, Jason, I really did. But now I just can't help thinking that if you hadn't broken up with me, I would have never been able to get together with Annabeth. And that was...that was the best thing in my life.", she said quietly and he smiled at the way she blushed.  
>It did remind him of the way Percy's ears would turn bright red when he was embarrassed.<br>He looked down at his feet. "That's great, Pipes. I don't think I got to tell you yet how glad I was when I found out you had found somebody that could truly make you happy. I'm sorry that we didn't work out...I know it was my fault, so don't think it had anything to do with you. You are perfect, Piper. And Annabeth and you, you're even more perfect. You make a good couple, and I wish you all the best.", he said and Piper looked up at him smiling, tears collecting in her eyes.  
>"Really? You don't hold it against me that I started dating Annabeth so shortly after we split up?"<br>"Absolutely not. I was happy for you. Of course, it made Percy go berserk at me and hate me even more, but he would have done that whenever you two would have gotten together. And I'm glad you're happy, Piper."  
>Piper didn't look at him for a moment.<br>"You...you like Percy, don't you?", she than asked quietly.  
>He blinked. Then, for some odd reason, he felt his face flushing.<br>"What? What makes you say that?"  
>She looked at him with her kaleidoscope eyes that seemed to look right through him.<br>He instinctively looked away. "Just a hunch.", she then said and turned to go.  
>Jason watched her, wondering if he should say something.<br>But he wouldn't know what.  
>At the door, she turned around once more.<br>"By the way, next time you molest Percy on the head chair, I'll have to tell Annabeth.", she chirped as if she was talking about the weather.  
>Jason felt his face turning bright red.<br>"How...what...", he stammered and she laughed.  
>"I AM the daughter of Aphrodite, you know. I can feel sexual tension from miles away."<br>He swallowed. "Erm..." He had no idea what to say.  
>This was turning into the most awkward conversation in his entire life.<br>He couldn't believe they had been caught.  
>Percy would have his head if he knew.<br>He definitely shouldn't tell him.  
>Piper chuckled. "It's ok, really. But...you do mean it, don't you? Like...you aren't only playing around with him, right?"<br>Jason found himself replying before thinking. "I'm not."  
>"So you are serious about him, then?"<br>It occurred to him faintly that maybe she was using charmspeak, because he again found himself replying not with his head but with some other part inside him.  
>"Yes. Yes, I am." Piper smiled at him fondly.<br>"That's great. Then I'm happy for you, Jason."  
>He found himself scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Thanks...though it's not really that simple."<br>Why was he keeping this talk aloft anyways?  
>He could have simply said 'Okay, thanks, bye-bye.'.<br>She chuckled again.  
>"Just tell him how you feel. How difficult can that be?"<br>Jason looked away. How he felt. How did he feel though?  
>His insides went into turmoil.<br>He pictured himself going to Percy, telling him he'd like to date him.  
>Oh my. He could practically feel the sword between his ribs already.<br>When he looked back to the door, Piper was gone.  
>He sighed.<br>Then he realized that he had wanted to check on Percy.  
>The thought of him being pissed off about Jason molesting him at the table was one thing.<br>The thought of Percy pissed off because Jason molested him at the table and then didn't even come and finish the job was another.  
>He hurried out the dining room, ignoring the way his heart leaped in his chest at the thought of being with Percy again.<br>Not very helpful.

When he heard a knock on the door, Percy was lying face down on his bed, still completely dressed.  
>"It's open.", he said lazily, knowing who it would be.<br>"How's the headache?", Jason asked and closed the door behind him quietly, still remaining close to it.  
>Percy liked to think he was worried about him throwing a tantrum and chasing him out again.<br>Instead, he groaned into his pillow.  
>"It's horrible. I think I'll take Pipers offer on the aspirin. Maybe that will get rid of it."<br>Jason flinched. "Listen, Percy...I wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."  
>"Damn right.", Percy muttered into his pillow.<br>"Though of course you started it.", Jason added and Percy lifted his head, glaring at Jason.  
>"I was only teasing. I never had any intention of going THAT far."<br>Jason blushed. "So you WERE doing it consciously!"  
>"Of course I was. You think any person in their right mind would rub against a big hard-...whatever.", Percy muttered and looked away, his cheeks flushing pink.<br>What was he doing?  
>Jason crossed the room and sat down at the edge of the bed, putting one of his big cool hands on Percy's back.<br>Percy shot him a glare, then let his head drop back into the pillow.  
>"What if they had noticed? What would you have done then?", he asked quietly and Jason sighed.<br>"I'm sorry, Percy."  
>Percy snorted. Jason began stroking up and down his back.<br>There was silence around them.  
>Then Jason moved, leaning over Percy and stroking his hair.<br>Percy moved his head to the side and looked at him, still clearly upset.  
>Jason stroked a strand of hair out of his face and kissed him on the side of his forehead.<br>Percy let him do it, his eyes now closed in a 'do whatever you want, I'm still gonna be mad at you'-type of way.  
>Jason chuckled. Percy felt a shiver running down his back. It was Jason's raw and lusty chuckle.<br>"So...do you want me to finish the job then?", Jason asked and let his hand slide down Percy's back and under his shirt, stroking over his warm skin with his wonderfully cool hands.  
>Percy pushed down another shiver and turned his face back down into the pillow.<br>"No.", he said defiantly.  
>He could practically feel Jason's grin. "No?", he asked as he went to move on top of Percy, letting his hand travel lower to his pants, slipping inside and massaging his butt.<br>"...maybe...", Percy admitted, shifting slightly and pushing his lower body up a tiniest bit to allow Jason access to his front.  
>He knew Jason was smirking now, his hand pulling down Percy's pants before teasing Percy's dick through his boxer shorts.<br>"Maybe?", he asked, his voice dark and husky.  
>Percy gave a sigh of defeat as his hands slipped inside his boxer shorts, closing around his now erect dick.<br>Trust Jason to get him turned on and hard again just from his voice and a few touches.  
>"Yes...", he huffed as Jason's fingers started playing with his tip, making him gasp. Jason chuckled.<br>"I mean...if you must...", Percy tried to correct himself.  
>Jason leaned over him, his lips next to Percy's ear.<br>"I fear I must." Percy shuddered and felt Jason's arm around his midriff once more, pulling him up more so he could have better access to his dick.  
>Percy felt a tad self-conscious as Jason pulled his boxer shorts down, what with his upper body still pressed down on the bed and his ass in the air right in front of Jason.<br>But Jason instantly began placing soft kisses on Percy's lower back, one hand tightly wrapped around him, the other one busily stroking his dick and Percy found himself unable to think much.  
>Jason's hand began pumping his dick and he could feel Jason pushing his legs apart to settle between them, rubbing his own erecting against Percy's ass.<br>He found himself pushing against him.  
>Why did his body have to have its own mind sometimes?<br>He looked around to look at Jason.  
>For some reason, he really wanted to see his face since Jason wasn't making any sound whatsoever.<br>Their eyes met.  
>Jason's face was flushed and he was breathing hard, letting his gaze travel over Percy's body slowly, showing Percy he liked what he saw.<br>Percy felt his face burn and hid his face in the pillow again.  
>He felt Jason's other hand now slipping to his butt.<br>He tensed, both looking forward to the sensation and yet loathing the fact that he would be bottoming again.  
>Jason hesitated, then bent down and placed a kiss on Percy's backside, followed by a slight nibble.<br>Percy blinked and was about to look around, asking him what the hell he was doing, when Jason's hand started squeezing his tip and he moaned instead, his body trembling.  
>Then he felt a finger push into him and flinched, though it didn't hurt or anything.<br>It was just weird.  
>Jason huffed behind him, watching how his finger went in and out of Percy's butt.<br>His hand resumed its pumping again, doing it in rhythm with the thrusts.  
>Percy huffed.<br>Then Jason added another finger and Percy was moaning into his pillow.  
>Damn it.<br>It wasn't even his good spot.  
>Why did he like it so damn much? He knew the answer of course, even if he didn't like it.<br>It felt similar to Jason's dick pushing into him.  
>And the thought alone of Jason doing him made Percy groan into his pillow, pushing back against Jason.<p>

Not that he would ever say that.

He was never ever going to admit to anything. Especially not to wanting Jason's dick up his ass.

Jason found Percy's good spot.

Percy was going to die.  
>He gasped and moaned and trembled and groaned, a writhing mess beneath Jason's touch.<br>Or his thrusts combined with his pumping.  
>He heard Jason hiss beneath his breath and turned his head slightly to look at him.<br>He was intently watching him. Not just his butt or the fingers going in and out or the way he trembled.  
>It was as if he stared at all of him, getting off on the pure notion of Percy enjoying it.<br>It made Percy push against him again.  
>Their eyes met and Percy gave a quiet nod, his lips a thin line, his cheeks flushed.<br>Jason pulled out his fingers and started hurriedly to pull down his pants, freeing his dick from its confinement.  
>Percy unwillingly felt himself tighten at the thought of the pain that usually came along with Jason pushing himself into him in the beginning.<br>Jason seemed to notice, because he placed another soft kiss on Percy's butt cheek, making him blush and push his butt up against him, showing him he wasn't a girl and didn't need pampering.  
>Jason just chuckled and rubbed his tip against Percy's hole.<br>He huffed.  
>Jason's hand went around to his dick again, stroking the length of it to distract Percy.<br>It actually worked. Percy moaned at the touch and instantly felt Jason's dick slide inside him slowly.  
>He felt the annoyingly weird feeling again, but to his surprise, it didn't hurt.<br>Not really. It was just really weird, like when Jason first pushed his finger into Percy.  
>Percy found himself pushing back against Jason. His dick slid in further and both moaned loudly.<br>Then their eyes met once more. Percy found the notion of Jason wordlessly asking him for permission both adorable and annoying at the same time.  
>He refused to obviously nod so he just pushed against him once more.<br>Jason grabbed onto Percy's hips and began to thrust into him.  
>Still rather careful at first, but as Percy's moans and gasps got louder and he could push into Percy all the way without making him flinch or whatever, he began thrusting into him harder.<br>Soon, Percy could feel his cool hand on his dick once more, pumping in rhythm to his thrusts.  
>Percy clenched the bed sheets, his moans now almost resembling cries of pleasure.<br>Why was this feeling so damn good?  
>They had had sex before and of course it had been awesome, but why was it that each time it seemed to feel a hundred times better than the last?<br>He could hear Jason groan and pick up speed.  
>He turned to look at him and found him watching his dick sliding in and out of Percy, then looking into his face with those dazed eyes.<br>Percy huffed and moaned, momentarily uncaring how stupid his face must look.  
>But Jason only flinched and moaned as well, grabbing hold of Percy's hips harder and thrusting into him hard, pulling out almost completely just to then push himself back into him all the way.<br>Percy's dick felt ready to burst in Jason's cool, trembling hand.  
>"I'm gonna...", Jason muttered, huffing and moaning as he thrusted into Percy like a madman.<br>Percy groaned and nodded wildly, glad that Jason had said it before he could.  
>He was still looking at Jason, their eyes locked.<br>Then Jason pushed his thumb down on Percy's tip, making him cry out as his orgasm hit him and cum shot out his dick, covering Jason's hand as well as the blanket beneath him.  
>But Percy didn't care. Nor did he care that Jason had full view of his face.<br>"Percy...", Jason's moan sounded almost agonized, as if Percy had done something mean knowing full well how it got to him.  
>He thrust into him, pushing his dick all the way inside his butt and came, his orgasm washing over him.<br>Percy could feel him spasm and twitch as his semen shot into his butt and felt Jason's hands clawing his hips.  
>It didn't really hurt, though he couldn't really be sure it was entirely painless either, what with his orgasm still washing over him, numbing his senses.<br>He knew it would leave marks, that much was certain.  
>But he found himself uncaring.<br>They stayed like this for a moment, Jason with his head tilted back, breathing heavily and still twitching every now and then and Percy still with his ass in the air and Jason's dick anchored inside him, clutching the bed sheets and now noticing he was biting his pillow.  
>When he had started that, he had no idea.<br>Then Jason slowly pulled out of Percy, pulling his boxer shorts up and placing another soft kiss on Percy's butt as well as on both sides of his hips, his cool hands gentle now as he stroked over Percy as if he was quietly saying sorry for being so rough.  
>Percy found it both lovable and hurtful to his pride.<br>But he didn't stop him.  
>He dropped sideways, not wanting to flop onto the mess he had made beneath him and noticed Jason's gaze intently fixed on his face.<br>Percy felt his face getting hot and grabbed the dirtied blanket, pulling it out beneath them and throwing it in a wide arc across the room.  
>Then he noticed now he didn't have anything to cover himself anymore.<br>Great.  
>Jason suddenly crawled forward, flopping down next to Percy.<br>Percy expected a comment or something along the lines of 'Didn't I do a good job at finishing what I started?', but instead, he found Jason cupping his face and pulling it towards him.  
>Their lips met and Jason kissed him, his eyes closed, his lips soft.<br>It wasn't really a heated, passionate kiss.  
>But it wasn't a slow, soft kiss either.<br>Percy was still staring at Jason's face when he felt Jason softly nibble on his bottom lip, begging for entrance.  
>Percy felt his lips parting, his eyes closing as Jason's tongue slipped inside.<br>There was no who-dominated-who-game this time.  
>No heated fight for the upper hand.<br>Jason's tongue was soft and almost loving, entwining Percy's, making it feel as if they were dancing or something.  
>Percy felt his heart flutter and inched closer, his hands against Jason's chest stupidly clutching his shirt.<br>Jason sighed happily, resuming the kiss while his thumb caressed Percy's cheek.  
>They tried to part, but came back together a splint second later, not wanting to end that kiss.<p>

It felt different from anything they had ever felt before.

It felt soft yet determined, full of emotions yet not lusty. It felt almost loving.

Percy's insides seemed on fire, but in a great way.  
>If he was a cat, he'd purr with contentment. It felt so good.<br>His hands were still on Jason's shirt, now moving downwards and beneath it, travelling over the smooth, cool skin.

Jason shivered at the touch of Percy's warm hand.  
>This felt amazing.<br>It wasn't like their usual sexual kisses or touches.  
>It felt soft and sensual and right.<br>His thumb was still caressing Percy's cheek, their tongues still exploring each other's mouths gently.  
>As they parted again, Percy inched closer, snuggling against Jason, caressing Jason's chest to his shoulders, still beneath the shirt.<br>Jason moved his hands to the back of Percy's head, pulling him in once more for another kiss. His hands began massaging Percy's head softly, causing Percy to sigh contently and gently nibble on Jason's bottom lip.  
>Jason thought his insides were going to explode.<br>It felt so good.  
>So sensual.<br>So right.  
>His heart was beating so fast, he wouldn't be surprised if he was going to die of a heart attack any moment.<br>But it would be so worth it.  
>He gently began kissing his way from Percy's lips to the side of his neck, placing more soft kisses there and gently nibbling on it.<br>He was still massaging Percy's head.  
>Percy's hands now travelled over Jason's back, tracing his muscles and caressing his skin as if it was something precious.<br>Jason shuddered and kissed down Percy's neck to his collarbone, nibbling softly at the warm skin beneath his lips.  
>They weren't trying to get each other off.<br>Their intention wasn't to get at each other, seeing who'd moan first.  
>There was no dominance or submission in their actions.<br>It was all gentle and sensual.  
>As if they were making love without the sex.<br>Just touching and kissing, making each other feel good in a way they had never thought possible.

When it was time for Jason to leave for his nightshift, the two boys were still snuggled up together on the bed, facing each other, their legs entangled, their arms wrapped around each other.  
>Percy's head was resting on Jason's arm, snuggling against his chest while Jason had his nose in Percy's hair, breathing in his scent affectionately.<br>They hadn't even talked at all the past hours, just snuggling and cuddling, touching each other gently and kissing sensually every now and then.  
>There had been no need for words.<br>Jason kissed Percy on the top of his head.  
>"I have to go now.", he whispered quietly and felt Percy stirring, lifting his head to look up at him with that tender expression on his face.<br>They kissed.  
>Then Jason forced himself to get up.<br>If he didn't get up now, he would never leave.  
>He'd stay with Percy right here like this forever and the others could come looking for him and find him here for all he cared.<br>He'd just wrap his arms tightly around Percy and not let go no matter what they said.  
>The thought didn't seem half bad.<br>Still, he got up, thinking Percy would have a say in this matter too after all.  
>But Percy only looked at him with that gentle gaze.<br>Jason inwardly wished he'd ask him to stay.  
>One word and he'd drop anything and get back into bed.<br>But Percy didn't hold him back.  
>Jason stroked his face softly, feeling Percy lean against the touch.<br>Those beautiful, seagreen eyes gazing at him affectionately.  
>Jason smiled. Percy smiled back.<br>Then Jason sighed and let go of his face, getting dressed and walking towards the door, where he turned to look around once more.  
>Percy was still sitting on the bed, his gaze still fixed on Jason with that hint of admiration, affection, care.<br>Jason found himself opening his mouth.  
>I love you.<br>He stopped himself, swallowing hard.  
>An inner conflict rising.<br>He looked at Percy once more. "I…I'll see you later.", he said instead, leaving the room, closing the door quietly behind him.  
>He walked away swiftly.<p>

He was a coward.


	11. Lovers

Chapter 11: Lovers

"You're such a coward."  
>"Am not." Percy pouted.<br>Annabeth was one cruel person. There he went to her and actually tried to have a serious conversation about his feelings and she was making him look like an idiot.  
>"Percy, he was talking to Leo. Of course he wouldn't go and say 'Oh yeah, I'm so gay for Percy now'. If Leo had asked you, would you have said 'Absolutely! I love him!'?"<br>Percy shook his head wildly. "That's something different. And if he really liked me, don't you think he'd actually say something?"  
>"Are you saying anything to him that could show him you like him?"<br>"Of course not!"  
>"Then why would he?"<br>Percy pressed his lips together. Then he looked away, infuriated. "I am not gonna tell him. Never."  
>Annabeth laughed. "Percy, what's there to lose? You've already had plenty of sex, I can imagine. So you know he's at least sexually attracted to you."<br>Percy felt his ears reddening and reminisced about their sexual encounters for a moment.  
>Maybe not very helpful.<br>"Still.", he pouted and looked around Annabeths room.  
>It looked different from back when they were dating.<br>Annabeths stuff was still on her desk, but there were also some of Pipers belongings lying around. A notebook here, a poster of her fathers new movie there. Mostly clothes though.  
>Piper seemed to not be the cleanest either.<br>Percy wondered faintly if Jason had minded her mess as much as he minded Percy's.  
>Seriously, ever since Jason had looked so shocked at his mess, he had made it his painful duty to clean up every now and then halfheartedly, at least keeping the floors clean.<br>He didn't like it much, but he liked Jason's almost disgusted face even less.  
>So sacrifices needed to be made.<br>"You really like him, don't you?"  
>Percy sighed. "Are you keen on trampling on my pride? Of course I do. Do you think I'd be sitting here, crying about my fucked up love life if I didn't really like him?"<br>Annabeth chuckled. "Well you two did go about it the wrong way. Seriously, who starts having sex before even being friends, to then keep having sex, still refusing to admit you're friends, just to then fall in love with him, still unsure whether you are friends or not."  
>Percy scowled. "Thanks for the comfort, Wise Girl. I feel so much better now."<br>Annabeth sighed. "You know what your problem is? You are both too proud, too stuck up to admit even the tiniest sign of weakness. If I said: Write him a little not saying 'Do you want to go out with me? Yes, No, Maybe', then you'd tell me-…"  
>"Won't work. He'd see it as a challenge. Plus he wouldn't tick 'Yes' anyways."<br>Annabeth stared at him pointedly. "Exactly, he'd see it as a challenge. And you know why? Because you've made him see a challenge in pretty much anything. It's all your fault."  
>"Somehow, again, I don't find that very comforting.", he deadpanned and kicked at a sweater lying to his feet.<br>"It's not meant to be. You've got yourself in quite a mess here. And only you can get yourself out of it."  
>"But hooooooooooow?!", Percy howled, falling back on her bed, staring at the ceiling.<br>"With TELLING him, Seaweed Brain. Tell him you fell in love with him. I don't know Jason much but I know he would never make fun of you if he knows you're serious."  
>"But…"<br>"I don't care. Even if he says he's not interested in you like that, I don't think he's gonna stop having sex with you just because you say you like him."  
>"It's not about the sex!"<br>"Not?"  
>"No!"<br>"What are you worried about then?", Annabeth asked confused.  
>Percy blushed. "Well…that…you know…", he started stammering, his face getting hot.<br>He sat back up, noticing Annabeth looking at him with raised eyebrows, her expression a mix between surprise, expectation and what looked like a hint of glee at his misfortune.  
>Evil ex-girlfriend.<br>"Well…you know. First of all, I don't want it to get weird between us. He's gonna think me stupid and it's gonna be awkward. He'll probably start feeling uncomfortable around me and as caring and considerate as he is, he's probably going to avoid me completely, not wanting to hurt my feelings, that lousy idiot. And then he will sleep alone and I'll sleep alone and there will be no touching, no kissing, no cuddling – stop laughing! I know what you're thinking! I haven't gone soft!"  
>But Annabeth was laughing heartily now, holding her stomach and tears building in her eyes.<br>He scowled and crossed his arms, refusing to look at her. Here he was, pouring out his heart and she was making fun of him. Laughing at him.  
>He felt annoyed. She rubbed her hands over her eyes, still giggling.<br>"You really love him, don't you?"  
>"How many times are you going to ask that?"<br>"I just…I just can't believe it, that's all. Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus and what not, admired and loved by everyone, sitting on my bed like a lovesick fool, crying about Jason Grace not cuddling with him." Percy looked around at her with a deadly expression.  
>"Thanks. Thanks a lot. I love you too."<br>Annabeth chuckled and got up. "Yeah, whatever. Out with you, I want to go cuddle with my girlfriend."  
>His expression sour, he got up and let her push him out the door.<br>"And don't show your face here again before you told him how you feel.", she said, winking and closed the door in his face.  
>That was so not helpful.<br>Maybe he should have gone to Piper instead.  
>Since she was Annabeths girlfriend, they were bound to have talked about Jason and Percy, so it was quite obvious she'd know about their doings as well.<br>Still, he didn't feel very comfortable picturing himself going to her for advice.  
>Then again, he hadn't really been looking for advice.<br>More like he had been looking for somebody to comfort him.  
>His heart ached and he was upset, ok?<p>

"Oh, come on, Jason, just tell him how you feel, how difficult can it be?", Piper said incredulously, shaking her head.  
>He scowled at her. "Very, considering he's STRAIGHT and doesn't even like me."<br>"Oh please. If he really didn't like you, why would he let you molest him at the dining table?"  
>"It's not like he wanted me to."<br>"He still didn't stop you."  
>"He tried to." He held up his right hand, which still had some scratch marks on it from Percy's futile try to get him away from his pants.<br>Piper raised her eyebrows. "Oh wow. So you're telling me that you seriously think he tried to stop you…because he scratched a bit at your hand?"  
>Jason blinked. "What do you mean?"<br>She sighed exasperated. "Jason, this is Percy we're talking about. If he had seriously wanted you to stop, he could have done plenty things. Kicking you in the gut or turning around and smacking your face would be the most harmless ones. You do know he has Riptide with him wherever he goes, right?"  
>"He wouldn't have done that. You might not have noticed, but he's a pretty proud person. Showing that he's bothered by it would be like admitting to others he's flawed."<br>"So he'd let himself get raped just to seem tough?"  
>"I wasn't going to rape him. I always make sure he likes it."<br>Piper had just opened her mouth to say something, but now she closed her mouth again, blinking.  
>Then she inched closer. "Does that mean he's bottoming?", she asked, a curious expression on her face.<br>Jason felt his ears getting hot.  
>This was way too personal.<br>He really shouldn't give Percy out like this.  
>"Sometimes…", he said, not meeting her gaze.<br>She giggled. "So you are telling me he's letting you do him and you still think he doesn't like you?"  
>"I can be quite dominant. He didn't stand a chance."<br>"So you did rape him?"  
>"Nah, he liked it."<br>"How do you know?"  
>"Well, he was writhing and moaning, pushing back against-…let's just say I know."<br>Pipers face was flushed. "Yes, I think you prove your point. Anyways…back to the problem at hand: How to find out whether he likes you."  
>Jason made a face. But before he could say anything, Piper held up her hand and he kept quiet.<br>"If you really didn't believe there might not even be a chance, then you wouldn't have come here. You'd have sulked in your room and tried to mend your broken heart with eating way too many brownies."  
>Jason scowled at her. "I would not."<br>"Shush."  
>"Hmpf."<br>They stared at each other.  
>Then he sighed. "How would it work, anyways? I mean how do you date another guy…as a guy?"<br>Piper looked at him, dumbfounded.  
>Then she cleared her throat, looking towards the floor. "Erm...it's really as a normal relationship between a boy and a girl, I suppose. You kiss, make out, maybe take each other out for romantic outings, like a nice dinner, or…"<br>"Stargazing…", Jason muttered, remembering how Percy had snuggled back against him while they looked up at the starry night sky, pointing out some constellations.  
>Piper looked surprised. "You two went stargazing?"<br>Jason felt his face flushing. "Not really. It was just…we had the night shift together and kind of…erm…warmed each other, looking up at the sky?"  
>Piper chuckled. "You really like him, don't you?"<br>"Yes…", he instantly replied, a fond expression on his face.  
>Then he blinked and looked sour. "How many times are you going to ask me that, anyways? It's not like I'd sit here talking to you about this if I didn't really like him."<br>Piper snickered. "I know, but it simply seems so…unlike you. You always seem so collected and calm. Always strong and handsome, logically analyzing the situation and everything, yet you sit here on my bed, crying about Percy possibly not liking you. It just seems so…ironic. Praetor, son of Jupiter, everybody thinks you got it all. Strength, looks, power, you can control the air around you…but you're scared that Percy doesn't have romantic feelings towards you."  
>Jason scowled. "Rub it in a bit more, would you? I don't think I get your point just yet."<br>She laughed. "You know I don't mean it bad. Just go and talk to him, ok? I highly doubt he'd laugh at you or something if he knows you're serious."  
>Jason sighed. He thought back of the time when he had had that horrible nightmare.<br>Percy hadn't made fun of him even once. Not while he was comforting him and not anytime afterwards.  
>He also hadn't pushed him to talk about it.<br>Jason knew he would have listened quietly and comforted him, had he wished to talk about it.  
>Because Percy was simply like that. He acted all tough and proud, but in truth, he was quite considerate and caring.<br>He had never outright hurt Jason.  
>So even if he didn't feel the same for him, he knew Percy wouldn't rub it in.<br>Then again, did he want to risk it?  
>They were in confined space here. If things got nasty, there was nowhere they could go to avoid each other.<br>The war with Gaea and the camps was inevitable and coming towards them at top speed.  
>Was he really considering destroying the peace of the ship just because he was in love with Percy?<br>What if it really ended badly and the two wouldn't even look at each other anymore?  
>What if Percy didn't come to him anymore if he had nightmares?<br>What if Tartarus came haunting him again and he got lost in his nightmare again as before?  
>Was he going to be too proud to come to Jason and give up again?<br>Could Jason forgive himself if something happened to Percy because of his feelings?  
>Doubt gnawed on him. Fear filled his insides.<br>"Jason?", Pipers voice was soft and worried. He looked up into her kaleidoscope eyes.  
>"I don't think I can tell him, Pipes.", he said quietly, letting his head fall into his hands.<br>Piper patted him on the back. "Why not?"  
>"Because…it's just so fragile. Everything is. We aren't even really friends. I don't want to destroy the tiny bit of connection I have with him right now."<br>Piper stayed quiet for a moment. "But will you be ok?"  
>Jason got up. "I'll simply have to be.", he replied with heavy heart and left the room.<p>

.

"How can you even fight with a stance like that?", Percy called, outright frustrated as he swung his sword at Jason's front.  
>As expected, Jason blocked it, but Percy wasn't aiming for that anyways.<br>He kicked at Jason's side with his legs and Jason actually toppled over.  
>Percy stopped, lowering his sword and holding out his hand to Jason.<br>Jason scowled and took it, getting back into his stance.  
>"See, that's what I'm talking about. That's good. But as soon as you slash a few times you automatically try to get back into your original stance."<br>He stepped behind him, moving his arms and pushing his knees against Jason's legs to make him move with him.  
>Jason let him do it, sighing annoyed and pleased at the same time.<br>Percy was a good teacher and Jason of course knew how to move, but he simply couldn't concentrate at all.  
>It had been a horrible day, what with his constant inner conflict whether to confess his feelings or not.<br>Otherwise, the day hadn't been much better either, though. Three monster attacks right after each other ever since 2am in the morning.  
>Why they were training instead of sleeping, Jason had no idea.<br>Maybe it was simply because if he went to bed now, he'd never wake up, no matter how badly the ship would be falling apart.  
>He copied Percy's movements behind him, pushing the fact out of his mind that Percy was so freaking close he could feel his heartbeat.<br>It was a quick heartbeat.  
>Probably because Percy was pretty mad at him right now.<br>Jason sighed once more and as Percy let go of him and started training again, he tried halfheartedly to at least get his stance right this time, though he didn't really try to beat him.  
>He was just too tired.<p>

Percy stopped. Jason sure was unusually quiet today.  
>Not to say out of shape.<br>Then again, he had been up the whole night and had not gotten any sleep ever since.  
>That was the bad part of having the night shift and then running into trouble in the early morning.<br>Percy sighed. "Ok, let's stop here. How about you lay down for a bit? I can wake you if there's trouble on the ship.", he offered but Jason shook his head, raising his sword again halfheartedly.  
>Poor guy. He really seemed tired, though obviously it didn't seem to lessen his stubbornness whatsoever.<br>He easily sidestepped Jason's attack, swiftly cutting towards him with Riptide, knocking Jason's weapon clean out of his hand.  
>Jason sighed defeated.<br>"You should really lay down, Jason.", he said quietly as Jason picked up his weapon just to drop it again.  
>"I'm ok."<br>"Jason."  
>"No."<br>"Jason."  
>"I said I'm fine."<br>"Why do you have to be so stubborn? I said get to bed."  
>"So? You aren't my mother.", Jason retorted, looking away.<br>He actually liked Percy fussing over him a little bit. But he wasn't going to give in this time.  
>He knew he wasn't in top form, but he still had to help his friends if there was another attack.<br>"No, but I'm your…your…" Jason raised his eyebrows, waiting for Percy to label them.  
>This was interesting.<br>What would he say?  
>Friends?<br>As hurtful as the thought was, given their past doings, it was still a kind of progress, considering Percy had treated him like his archenemy before.  
>Percy shook his head, pointing Riptide at Jason.<br>"Whatever. I'm Percy Jackson and you're going to bed."  
>Jason couldn't stop himself. He laughed.<br>It just sounded so funny having Percy stand there, utterly serious and telling him something like that.  
>Percy looked outright hurt. "I don't see what's so funny.", he said drily and Jason tried to put his calm face back on.<br>"You are.", he said grinning.  
>"Blah. Whatever, go get to bed, superman."<br>"Never."  
>"Gods, Jason, are you going to wait until I drag you there?"<br>"Is that an option?"  
>"Grace!"<br>"What?"  
>Percy rolled his eyes, turning Riptide back into pen form and putting it into his pocket.<br>"You know what? Fine. Stay stubborn as you are and see where it gets you. If you get yourself killed, I'll stomp on your grave yelling 'I told you so', just so you know."  
>"Gee, thanks. So much love."<br>For some reason, Percy blushed. Jason found it quite adorable. "You…I…oh, shut up.", he said and turned away.  
>Jason sighed. "Percy, I really am fine."<br>"I know you think you are. But I also got eyes in my head. I don't know why you are so stubborn, but I know that I don't want anything to happen to you. So, would you please just go and lay down?" Percy's voice was gentle, unlike his raging a mere moment ago.  
>Jason hesitated.<br>It wasn't like Percy to be so…open.  
>At least not with him.<br>Which meant that if he said something stupid now, he might push Percy away permanently.  
>Damn it, this was worse than him threatening him.<br>He sighed in defeat.  
>"Fine."<p>

Hours later, he was glad Percy had forced him to go to sleep.  
>As he swung his sword at the monsters around him, he felt a lot better than when he had tried to train with Percy. The dark-haired boy had actually accompanied him to his room to make sure he really did lie down and reassured him he'd wake him at the first notice of monsters attacking.<br>He hadn't.  
>This was the third attack since Jason had gone to sleep.<br>Then again, Percy had been kept busy in all the fights, so it wasn't that surprising.  
>Though Jason still wished he would've woken him sooner.<br>He slashed through some venti, happily soaring through the sky at his enemies, while Percy kept to the ship, slashing at his opponents in wide arcs.  
>It was quite a sight.<br>Typical Percy and his typical fighting style.  
>Jason forced himself to concentrate on the monsters around him, rather than stop to admire Percy.<br>It would probably be more helpful to everybody else.  
>As the last venti vaporized, he landed next to Percy, close enough to fight with him but not too close to be in his way.<br>Percy instantly acknowledged and accepted him and they started slashing and stabbing at their opponents together.  
>Jason noticed that – when they weren't fighting each other – they made a pretty good team.<br>Percy would slash at the lot, then push some over to Jason who'd take them out additionally to his own, though he would sometimes pass some back to Percy.  
>Thinking about it, it was surprising how well they harmonized and how they seemed to have an additional sense telling them when the other send a monster their way to slash at it instantly.<p>

The monsters didn't get any fewer.  
>Jason somehow wished they were travelling by sea, that way he could just blow them off the ship and Percy could drown them and be done with them.<br>Instead, they were forced to keep fighting, sometimes sending one or two over the railing and Jason would let a lightning bold strike them.  
>Of course, the venti weren't bothered by that, but all the other assortments of monsters seemed quite sensitive to it.<br>If the vaporizing stood for anything, that was.  
>Jason looked around him. He could see Annabeth and Piper confusing their share of monsters with Pipers charmspeak and Annabeths wit, while Frank was fighting off his own mob of monsters in the form of a giant tiger. Hazel was somewhere behind him, fighting off a few monsters herself with her newly developed fighting techniques.<br>Jason wished he could help them somehow, but he was quite busy himself, even with Percy's help.  
>Talking about Percy, was it his imagination or were they being separated slowly?<br>Jason slashed at some more monsters in front of him and looked to the son of the sea god.  
>He was completely concentrating on his enemies, but Jason noticed how his motions were a tad more sluggish than usual.<br>'He's getting tired.', shot through his head.  
>Percy might have had some sleep that night, but he had been up ever since the first attack and Jason could bet his right hand he hadn't rested whatsoever.<br>Stubborn idiot.  
>Why did they have to be so similar?<br>But while Percy had forced Jason to go and lay down, Jason hadn't really thought of pulling Percy into bed with him.

He began cutting through the vast amounts of monsters around him, hearing their hissing and spitting and growling but not really giving a damn, creating a path to Percy.  
>But they kept getting separated.<br>There were simply too many.  
>Where were they coming from anyways?<br>Most of them didn't even look as if they could fly.  
>Jason looked around and watched as a couple of venties flew up the side of the ship, dropping some monsters on it as they soared higher.<br>Great.  
>Jason looked around at Percy again, then took off to slash at some venti.<br>He'd be back in a moment.  
>Instead of going for the ones above the ship, he started going down, checking where the hell they were coming from.<br>He spotted a swarm of venti some few feet away, carrying loads of non-flying monsters.  
>Jason flew towards them, summoning lightning again.<br>He knew it wouldn't harm the venti, but his goal was the assortment of other monsters.  
>If he took those out, there wouldn't be any more flooding onto the ship and the other few venti he could take out no problem.<br>A loud CRACK sounded as the lightning bolt surged down, insta-frying the lot.  
>Jason felt his strength subsiding and decided to slash at the now quite furious venti, vaporizing them as the others.<br>Then he flew back to the ship, hoping to at least have taken out most of them.  
>If not, then he at least hoped to have bought them some time.<br>As he flew up the side of the ship to the deck, he found Percy being cornered by most of the monsters while the others were still fighting off their share.  
>Jason joined the fight, ignoring his weakened state.<br>He still wished they were travelling by sea.  
>Then again, that would just push everything onto Percy, and he didn't want that either.<br>Percy was pretty damn amazing though, fighting off swarms of monsters, slashing through them mercilessly, even though he had been awake all day long and fought all the while.  
>Jason helped slashing through them, finally seeing the swarms decrease slowly.<br>But there were still so many. He looked around to see Leo running after one that looked a bit like an ostrich that seemed to be carrying some sort of remote.  
>"Give that back!", Leo yelled and threw random things from his tool belt at it. Anything else that got close to him got incinerated.<br>Jason checked on Annabeth and Piper, just to watch Piper making an assortment of monsters step dance in an attempt to keep them from killing them any moment before turning them on each other by yelling 'He thinks you look fat in that getup!' and other random things.  
>Frank was still in tiger-mode, now with Hazel on his back, slashing at monsters he didn't tear apart first.<br>Then Jason focused back on Percy.  
>He was getting tired.<br>He could see it in his face.  
>Jason slashed wildly, not daring to use lightning again, not wanting to push even more onto Percy with fainting in mid-battle.<br>In the end he would wake up in a grave with Percy stomping onto it yelling 'I told you so'.  
>Somehow, the thought was strangely comforting, though still bizarre.<br>He shook his head, slashing through the monsters again, looking for a way to get closer to Percy.  
>Maybe he could fight back to back with him.<br>If he ever got that far.

A moment later though he found a monster running headfirst into him, catapulting him half across the ship and forcing the air out of his lungs.  
>He crashed into a mast on the way.<br>"Jason!", came the cries from several of his friends, but he couldn't even really tell which ones.  
>Everything spun.<br>His head was pounding.  
>His back aching as well as his front where the monster had rammed him.<br>What the hell? He tried to get up, looking around him dazed.  
>The mast behind him was half broken. It was by sheer luck HE had not been broken into two like a twig.<br>He shook his head and raised his sword again – at least he tried to.  
>Somehow, he must have dropped his sword while getting thrown across the ship.<br>Great. Just great.  
>He saw a group of monsters coming towards him, but Frank turned into a giant gorilla and threw himself at them, Hazel following behind him, looking around at Jason, but he only raised his hand in a sign of thanks as well as a 'I'm ok'.<br>Which was a lie.  
>He wasn't feeling well at all.<br>He looked around and found most of the monsters collecting around Percy.  
>Not good.<br>He looked around for his sword, but couldn't see it anywhere.  
>Even worse.<br>He looked back to Percy, who was being pushed towards the rail.  
>Oh gods no.<br>They wouldn't.  
>Would they?<br>Jason rushed forward just as two venti soared down.  
>"Percy!", he cried and Percy looked up, slashing at the venti.<br>How he had known what Jason had meant, he had no clue.  
>One venti vaporized, but the other evaded the attack and went down, grabbing Percy by the shoulders.<br>"Percy!", came in unison from the crew, all except Jason, who was being pushed down by some monsters.

They were holding him down so he couldn't help Percy.  
>Somehow, the thought cleared his vision, cleared his mind.<br>His pain disappeared, rage collecting on his insides, filling every fiber in his body, pushing anything else out.  
>He pushed the monsters off, scrambled up and went running for the railing.<p>

Percy was meanwhile dangling in the air, trying to get at the venti with his sword – which might not be such a great idea, considering he was dangling mid-air and the ground was over 10.000 feet away.  
>But it seemed a better option to Percy than being insta-fried, which would be his fate any moment now, judging by the way the air started crackling.<br>"No, you won't!", Jason growled, sidestepping monsters and concentrating hard on the storm spirit, trying to seize control of it.  
>To his utter horror, it disappeared.<br>Percy fell.

"Percy!", he yelled and could hear crackling behind him.

The monsters were laughing.

And Percy was falling.

He didn't think.

All his rage went into one single thought: Kill.

The air crackled all around him as he was two steps from the railing.

"Get away from the monsters!", Annabeth yelped behind him somewhere.

He jumped off the railing.

The next moment, there was the sound of a hundred lightning bolts hitting its marks.

The air smelled of electricity.

And Jason was flying to get to Percy.

Had he ever mentioned Jason looked like a freaking blonde superman?  
>Though a really good looking one.<br>Then again, he had never fancied superman (nor any other guy) before Jason, so he rather didn't say anything about his looks.  
>He was just freefalling, wondering what would get him first.<br>Zeus/Jupiter, Jason, some more venti that flew some hundred feet away or Gaea.  
>Though, of course, he had full trust in Jason.<br>He saw a vast assortment of lightning bolts striking the Argo II., illuminating it as if it was a giant firefly.  
>Hopefully nobody got harmed.<br>Jason was almost with him now.  
>Only a few hundred feet more.<br>Sadly, the storm spirits were closer.  
>Percy slashed at them, but it was kind of pointless, really.<br>Oh great.  
>Well, he supposed Zeus would be pleased.<br>He had wanted to blast him out the sky for an eternity already.  
>Now the storm spirits would do the job for him.<br>He looked up at Jason.  
>So close.<br>Yet so far away.  
>Pity.<br>Maybe he really should have told him about how he felt.  
>Now Jason would never know.<br>Well, maybe Annabeth would be kind enough to inform him after Percy's death.  
>He could almost picture them standing by his grave, Annabeth laying her hands on his shoulder and saying 'Did you know he loved you?'.<br>He wondered what Jason would say to that.  
>Knowing him he'd think it was a joke and laugh, waving it off and even if Annabeth insisted on it being the truth, he'd just think Percy had fooled her into believing or that she was playing a prank on him.<br>Or maybe Jason would believe her and be weirded out.  
>Great. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing Jason didn't know after all.<br>Hopefully Annabeth didn't tell him either.  
>Percy looked up at the deformed storm spirit holding him up, feeling the air crackle around him once more.<br>How ironic, he wasn't even scared.  
>But maybe he had simply looked death in the eye one too many times to actually be scared.<br>He closed his eyes, waiting for the sick crack that always accompanied attacks by those stupid venti.  
>Jason's lightning bolts made a much nicer sound.<br>Though real lightning bolts didn't make a sound at all.  
>He frowned.<br>Why was he even thinking about this? He was about to die and all he could think about was the different types of lightning bolts?  
>'Well, at any rate, I like Jason's the most.', he thought and smirked.<p>

CRACK!

Ah, there it was. Percy braced for the pain.

It didn't come.

Instead, he felt two strong hands grabbing him, tearing him away.  
>"What the…"<br>His eyes flew open.  
>Jason held him, staring down at him worriedly, his face white as a sheet of paper.<br>"Are you ok?", he yelled.  
>Percy blinked. Then he looked around him. They were flying upwards now, leaving the storm spirits behind them, cursing and spitting and crackling in rage.<br>Percy was alive.  
>He looked around at Jason. "You made it!", he said, unbelieving.<br>He had been so far away! How had he made it?  
>His heart was beating at least twice as fast as usually, his hands wrapping around Jason, pulling him close in a hug.<br>"You made it.", he repeated, happily. Jason chuckled weakly.  
>"Of course I did. Why are you acting so surprised?"<br>"You were so far away! I mean, I don't doubt your powers, but seriously, you were SO far away!"  
>The realization that he had actually survived, that Jason had saved him, that they were flying up the side of the ship – it all made Percy lightheaded.<br>Or maybe it was because of his wounds to his chest and stomach.  
>Either way, he was babbling.<br>Jason held him tightly, smiling down at him.  
>"Yeah, I know. But you're safe and that's all that matters.", he muttered and Percy found his ears turning red.<br>They got to the deck of the ship and Percy could see several black scorches on the wood.  
>The monsters were gone.<br>The others all stood at the railing, watching them.  
>Percy looked around at Jason. "YOU did that thing with the lightning?", he asked, awed and shocked at the same time.<br>How much energy had Jason used up right there?  
>Was he alright?<br>Jason smiled weakly. "Yeah, my temper got the better of me, I fear."  
>"But why?"<br>"Because you were in danger." Percy felt his face getting hot now as well.  
>He looked away.<br>As they tried to land, Jason immediately staggered.  
>Percy felt wobbly on his legs as well, but managed to keep his balance; grabbing Jason and helping him remain upright as well.<br>He looked at him worriedly.  
>He was still white as a ghost and could barely stand.<br>The others came rushing towards them.  
>Annabeth pushed something in Percy's hands.<br>It was a flask of nectar. He turned to Jason and helped him drink, still half holding him up. The voices all around him were dim, muffled.  
>All that mattered right now was Jason.<br>"That was for YOU, Seaweed Brain!", Annabeth hissed in his ear and he frowned, another flask of nectar finding its way into his hand.  
>"What? I'm fine. It's Jason who needs help.", he said and looked around at Annabeth incredulously.<br>The others stared at him. "Have you looked at yourself? You look almost as bad as him! If not even worse!", Leo blurted and Percy looked down on himself.  
>He did? He saw blood gushing out several wounds on his body, some looking rather nasty.<br>Oops. He had forgotten all about them.  
>He looked around at Jason, who seemed only half conscious, still mostly resting on his arms, his legs barely supporting him at all.<br>"Did you see how he just suddenly summoned all those lightning bolts?", Hazel asked, in awe.  
>"Yes, and that with being thrown across the ship a second before!", Frank said, amazed.<br>Annabeth nodded in agreement. "It was amazing. He got up even with all those wounds and utterly weaponless and rushed to your aid, Percy. He even pushed off two of those nasty things that tried to hold him down – without a weapon!"  
>Piper only shook her head, touching Jason's cheek carefully. "That lightning thing was very risky..."<br>She looked at Percy, who only had eyes for Jason, looking at him worriedly. "...but he'll be alright. He's tough.", she added and he looked at her for a moment, wondering if she was using charmspeak, and if yes, then on whom.  
>Then he fixed his gaze back on Jason.<br>"That's superman for you. Jason is damn awesome.", Leo agreed and Percy nodded.  
>"Yeah, he is a great guy."<br>Everybody stared at him. He didn't care. Instead, he looked around at them, the flask of nectar still in his hand.  
>"I'll get him under deck and put him to bed so he can rest. If you need anything, just call for me." The others nodded quietly and he left, dragging Jason with him.<br>He was getting heavier by the moment, but Percy was too distracted to care.  
>Jason had just pretty much saved everybody, completely neglecting his own health.<br>That sounded just like Jason.  
>Still, Percy was shocked.<br>How had Jason managed to do that?  
>He had seen him getting thrown across the ship – that had actually been what had distracted him off the monsters for a moment.<br>He had been hurrying towards Jason before even looking around whether there might be monsters in the way.  
>Thanks to that he had most of his wounds now.<br>Oh yeah, wounds.  
>He should probably take his nectar.<br>He pushed the door to Jason's room open and brought him over to the bed, putting him down carefully in a half sitting position.  
>He couldn't even tell whether he was conscious at all anymore or not.<br>"Jason?", he asked tentatively.  
>"Hmm?", Jason hummed and turned his head slightly in his direction, his eyes closed.<br>"How are you feeling?"  
>There was silence for a moment.<br>"Really horrible."  
>Percy opened the flask. "Here.", he muttered quietly and gave Jason his nectar.<br>He could simply get some more later.  
>Since Jason hadn't taken any all day next to a bite of ambrosia in the morning, Percy knew it wouldn't burn him up or anything.<br>Jason tried to drink but couldn't keep his hands steady whatsoever, nor really tilt his head back.  
>Percy slowly took the flask and helped him swallow the content.<br>"Ok, that's it. Now let's put you down." He helped him get beneath the blankets quietly, checking his body for other injuries other than the wound at the back of his head and his back. They didn't look good at all. Percy made a mental note to get a first aid kit or two later just in case the ambrosia didn't fix up everything.  
>He laid him down on the side as to prevent him from being in too much pain.<br>Jason still groaned, making Percy's heart clench.  
>He softly brushed a few strands of hair out of his face.<br>"You're going to be alright in no time, Jason. Just sleep for a bit, ok?"  
>Jason mumbled something. "Hm?", Percy leaned closer.<br>"You should sleep too.", Jason muttered and Percy chuckled.  
>"Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine."<br>Jason's arm moved and his hand found Percy's.  
>He grabbed onto it gently. "Please."<br>Percy hesitated. Then he sighed and sat down next to Jason.  
>"Fine. How about this: I'll watch over you until you fall asleep, then I'll go to sleep myself. Deal?"<br>Jason mumbled something but then nodded, though not entirely convinced.  
>Percy kissed his cheek softly, stroking over his hand with his thumb.<br>"Sleep. I'll go to bed as soon as you are sound asleep." Jason sighed in defeat and snuggled into the blanket.  
>Percy smiled fondly at him, still holding his hand, caressing it soothingly.<p>

When Annabeth came half an hour later, Percy was still sitting next to Jason on the bed, their hands still entwined.  
>He knew it would be her, so he didn't even bother hiding it. She looked at them for a moment, sighed, then looked him up and down.<br>"Why am I not surprised you didn't take your nectar?", she asked, shaking her head and giving him some ambrosia.  
>He shrugged. "He needed it more than me."<br>"Of course he did."  
>"Well, you saw him."<br>"Yeah, I did. And I also saw you."  
>"I already had lots of ambrosia and nectar today, it could have burned me up for all we know."<br>"Percy, you had two bites of ambrosia and one sip of nectar the entire day."  
>"Blah. Why do you always have to know everything better, anyways?" He looked away, annoyed, and took a bite of the ambrosia.<br>He instantly felt better. He could practically feel his injuries healing and his pain subsiding.  
>He looked around at Jason worried, his thumb still caressing his hand absent-mindedly.<br>"He'll be just fine. Seriously, you never worried about anybody else like that before."  
>He glared at her. "Nobody else did just fly across the ship, smack into a mast, then summoned a stupendous amount of lightning and caught me just in time before getting insta-fried and landed safely on the ship all in one go either. Plus he took out those other monsters that were on their way to the ship before all of that already with a superb lightning bolt attack."<br>"How'd you know that?", Annabeth asked, frowning.  
>Percy had his gaze on Jason's hand, entwined with his.<br>"I might have looked over the railing every now and then by chance to see if...if there were more venti coming."  
>He could almost feel her raising an eyebrow. "So you were so close to the railing because you were actually checking on Jason? Do you know how dangerous that was? What if the monsters had kicked you off in your moments of distraction?"<br>He shrugged. "They didn't. Do you really think I would have looked if I wasn't certain there weren't any monsters in immidiate reach of me?"  
>"Erm...let me think...yes?"<br>Percy scowled.  
>Annabeth glared. Then she sighed. "But anyways..." She pointed to their entangled hands.<br>Percy sighed. "I...there was a moment while that venti was holding me...where I thought: This is it. I'm going to die here and he doesn't even have a clue about my feelings. And I found myself thinking I should have told him. But then again...should I really?"  
>Annabeth looked down for a moment, thinking of an answer. Then she sat down on the chair at the desk.<br>"If...if people never took a risk...how many couples do you think there'd be?", she asked quietly.  
>Percy looked away. "I know what you are playing at...", he started, but she cut him off.<br>"Percy. Look at Piper and me. I was straight all my life. She was straight all her life. When we met, there was nothing like 'sparks flying' or the like. But there was something. And at first we both just thought of friendship. We had no idea we could feel more for each other. But the more time we spent together, the more we noticed how well we fit. When Jason broke up with her, I had no idea it would end with us breaking up as well. I really just wished to comfort her. But while I was with her, I realized how good it felt. And she did too. And when she took my hand and asked me to stay, I knew that's what I really wanted to do. All I ever wanted to do. Do you understand?"  
>Percy didn't, really. She must have seen it on his face, for she sighed exasperated.<br>"She took that risk. She took my hand and told me to stay. And in that moment, she didn't just mean stay in the room or stay a night longer for comfort. She meant 'stay with me' as in forever. And I could have said no. I could have acted as if I misinterpreted it. I could have ignored it. I could have left that room and went back to you. Because after all, I barely knew her compared to how long I've known you. I've never dated a girl before or anything. I had no idea what was going to come. There was no plan I could follow whatsoever. Yet, I also took the risk. I took the risk of breaking us apart and dating her, even though I had no clue whether we would really work out or anything like that."  
>Percy looked down at Jason. That was nice and all, but he didn't understand what it had to do with Jason and him.<br>They had comforted each other before and he admitted there had been that one time where he had found himself reaching for Jason's hand – that day when they had kissed so soft and sensually.  
>When Jason had been about to leave for guard shift.<br>Percy had wanted nothing more than to grab his hand and ask him to stay.  
>He remembered seeing him at the door, looking back at him, his mouth open as if to say something.<br>Percy had so wished he'd come back to the bed with him.  
>But even more so, he had wished to hear what Jason was going to say in that very moment.<br>But he had let the moment pass.  
>He hadn't asked him to stay.<br>He hadn't taken his hand.  
>And Jason had left.<br>He sighed. Then he looked around at Annabeth. "What if I let that opportunity pass?", he asked quietly.  
>She looked at Jason's sleeping face then back at him. "The opportunity never passes. You are holding his hand right now. What do you think would happen if he woke up and found you still there, holding his hand?"<br>Percy looked down at his feet. "He'd be hell pissed off because I promised him I'd go to sleep, really.", he said and Annabeth groaned.  
>"Seriously? Percy, you know what I meant."<br>Percy chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. But the thing is...I don't know..."  
>"Percy, what are you scared of?"<br>Percy didn't look at her. "I...I don't want him to reject me, ok?"  
>"But what if he doesn't? What if he actually likes you too?"<br>"He doesn't."  
>"What makes you so sure? Because he told Leo he was straight? Hell, Percy, do you consider yourself gay because you like Jason?"<br>"I...I don't know...", he stammered.  
>Only Annabeth could make him stammer like that. It wasn't in a particulary good way either.<br>"Boys. But seriously, even if he rejects you-..."  
>"Annabeth, I don't want to be rejected ok?! I just...I just couldn't...I couldn't..."<br>"What?" "I couldn't stand it...to see his face all surprised and whatnot and then becoming all uncomfortable, trying to tell me in the least hurtful way that we are not gonna...well...date? I just...I'm scared...of the pain...of Jason not liking me...this way I can at least be whatever we are to each other. This way, I can be with him in a way that otherwise I couldn't. Face it, Annabeth, there is a war going on right now, there are more important things than my feelings. We don't even know whether I'll make it out alive, what with Gaea picking the two of us especially. And if I have to die, I rather die knowing Jason will think of me as something like a good friend or what not, rather than thinking 'Ew, there lies the dude that suddenly liked me, what a loser'."  
>"He would never think that and you know it."<br>"I don't know anything. All I know is that I don't...I don't want to take the risk, Annabeth. I'm scared, ok? It worked out great for you and Piper, but life isn't all fairytales and happy endings. If you look at how many people take the risk and lose, I simply don't want to be part of those. There are so many things that could go wrong. We are in the middle of a war. I don't think we really need additional trouble on the ship because of my selfish feelings."  
>Annabeth was quiet now.<br>She stared at Percy. Percy stared back.  
>"But what if we make it through this war, are you going to tell him then?"<br>Percy hesitated, his hand gripping Jason's hand hard. "I...I don't know."  
>"And you'd be ok with that? What if he found himself a new girlfriend?"<br>Percy gritted his teeth, refusing to look at either Jason or Annabeth.  
>He tried picturing Jason with a girlfriend. His blonde superman with somebody other than himself by his side.<br>The thought sickened him, yet made it painfully obvious that this was exactly what everybody would expect to see.  
>He had never actually thought of how others would react to them, if they ever happened to get to together in some distant fantasy of Percy's.<br>The members on the Argo II were one thing, but the camps? The mortals? How would they take it?  
>Would Jason really want something like that?<br>He pictured him with a cute girl by his side. People would approve.  
>They'd cheer for them and wish them the best of luck, telling each other they fit together so well.<br>The girl would of course be happy.  
>How could she not? She had Jason after all.<br>Even though Percy felt a rush of jealousy wash over him at the thought, it still sobered him up.  
>That was exactly how it should be.<br>He looked up at Annabeth. "If he'll be happy, I will be happy for him."  
>Annabeths shoulders sacked. "Oh Percy...", she whispered quietly, tears collecting in her eyes.<br>It kind of matched how he was feeling on the inside, but he didn't wish to point that out.

When Jason woke up, he was feeling a lot better.  
>His headache was still there, but the open wounds were healed and he could actually stretch his back no problem.<br>As he sat up, the first thing he noticed was that he was still holding Percy's hand.  
>The second thing he noticed was that Percy had dropped sideways, half lying on Jason's legs with his upper body, his legs pulled tightly to his chest, one arm wrapped around them.<br>He was sound asleep.  
>Jason couldn't imagine that position to be very comfortable.<br>As he tried to move him, he heard the door opening and looked up.  
>"Ah, you're finally awake.", Annabeth said and put down a plate of food and two cups on the small bedside table next to him.<br>He looked down at his hand, still entwined with Percy's, but she only smiled weakly.  
>"You've been holding hands the past eight hours, no need to hide it now."<br>He felt his ears redden but left their hands together. "Eight hours? I was out that long?"  
>He looked down at Percy.<br>Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, he was worrying sick. Only fell asleep around half an hour ago."  
>Jason softly pulled Percy closer, making him mutter something indistinguishable in his sleep that sounded a lot like 'I'm not your teddy bear, Grace'.<br>He suppressed a chuckle. They didn't go well with headaches.  
>Annabeth pushed some toast into his hand. "Eat. You need your strength.", she ordered and he obeyed, absent-mindedly letting his thumb caress Percy's hand.<br>He was so nice and warm.  
>Why was he always so nice and warm?<br>As he finished his toast, Annabeth gave him one of the cups. "You are much easier to handle than Percy, I daresay.", she commented as he drank the contents, which tasted like a really horrible bitter tea. It probably was.  
>He looked down at Percy. "Not really. He's simply more stubborn than me."<br>"That, I can believe. But he's also a coward."  
>"How so?"<br>"He was babbling this whole entire time how annoying it is that you never show any sign of waking up, because he was scared he'd still be awake by the time you wake up. It had something to do with him promising you to sleep or something. He was afraid you'd be mad at him if you noticed he couldn't leave your side, worrying about you like a lover."  
>Jason blushed.<br>Lover.  
>Did Percy use that word or was it just Annabeth interpreting things.<br>"I...I would have been upset. After all, he was up since like 2am in the morning, fighting off monsters.", he said quietly to stop himself from relishing in the sound of the term.  
>Lovers. That was almost boyfriends.<br>He wished it had been Percy to have called them that. But the more he thought about it, the less likely it seemed.  
>"Actually...he was awake longer than that."<br>Jason looked up. What?  
>Annabeth wasn't looking at him, instead looking intently at her hands.<br>"How'd you know?"  
>"Because he came to me. Piper had nightshift with you after all so he knew I'd be alone. He complained about not being able to sleep or something."<br>"How long was he awake?"  
>"He came around half an hour after you started your shift."<br>"What?"  
>"Yep. It was a pain to get rid of him, too. He kept crying around about not wanting to push himself onto you or make it seem like he couldn't be alone. When actually, he really can't be alone. Can you imagine it? And I always thought hubris was MY fatal flaw."<br>Jason didn't reply, instead brushing one of those persistent strands of hair out of Percy's face that kept falling back.  
>His mind was in turmoil – which wasn't going well with his headache at all but he didn't really care.<br>Percy wasn't able to sleep without him?  
>Had Jason known…well, then what?<br>Would he have switched shifts so they could sleep together?  
>Would he have asked Percy to be with him?<br>He hadn't wanted to push himself onto Jason…where'd he get ideas like that from?  
>Jason would have been utterly happy if Percy had shown up.<br>Well, he would have been happy to see him but scold him all the same to go to bed, more likely.  
>He remembered Percy trying to train with him. He must have been as tired as him back then.<br>If he had been awake the whole entire time, then even more so.  
>He softly stroke Percy's face.<br>And still, he had stayed awake trying to watch over Jason?  
>"You know, he always acts all tough and such, but in reality, he's one big softie. He always tries to hide his feelings and if you ever want to get an honest answer about them out of him, it always has to be you taking the first step. He's stubborn like that.", Annabeth said quietly, eyeing them with those stormy gray eyes as if knowing exactly what was going on between them.<br>Since she was Pipers girlfriend, he wasn't really surprised.  
>Still, it made him nervous.<br>He gave Percy another tug and pulled him up to his chest, wrapping the blanket as well as his arms around him.  
>Ironic, how he would try to get closer to Percy to get over his nervousness around Annabeth when being close to Percy caused the nervousness with Annabeth.<br>His gaze fixed on her. She didn't look surprised, didn't look displeased but also didn't look happy.  
>"What exactly are you two to each other?", she asked instead, her head tilting sideways.<br>Ah, difficult question. Why wasn't he surprised?  
>"Ok, forget I asked. I'll be leaving you alone now, ok? If there's anything you need, I'll be in my room. Make sure Percy eats when he wakes up. He was worried sick about you and wouldn't eat a thing this whole entire time. Talk about a drama-queen."<br>With that, she got up and left.  
>Jason looked down at Percy again, nuzzling his nose against his hair, taking in the scent of the sea.<br>Percy cared about him.  
>His heart seemed to be leaping out of his chest.<br>It was more than he could have hoped for. He knew, somewhere inside him, that it wasn't enough, but he pushed his selfishness aside.  
>Lovers. The term sprang to mind again.<br>He smiled softly. "I wish…", he muttered and hid his face in Percy's crook of the neck, inhaling his scent and watching over him.

When Percy woke up hours later, Jason was glued to his back, his face in his hair again.  
>He tried to move, but the arms wrapped around him tightened their grip.<br>Jason growled. Percy flushed. "Dude, let me go…", he complained, though he kind of liked it.  
>He heard Jason move but instead of letting him go, he put his face at Percy's neck and nibbled. Percy shivered.<br>"No.", Jason said flat out.  
>Percy tried to look at him. "Seriously?", he asked, incredulously.<br>Jason moved into his field of vision, staring down at him with his sky-blue eyes.  
>Percy felt his ears redden under his intense gaze. "Seriously."<br>Percy felt his face getting hot and started moving.  
>Jason bit his shoulder. "Stay."<br>Percy froze. Stay. He'd love to. Not only here in bed, but by Jason's side.  
>He slumped back against him.<br>Jason didn't mean it like that of course.  
>He knew not to get his hopes up. But meh, why not give him what he wanted?<br>If he already wanted him to stay, then Percy could just stay and enjoy the closeness a while longer.  
>Jason's grip softened and he placed a gentle kiss on the spot he just bit.<br>"Annabeth told me you were worried sick about me."  
>Percy squirmed. Just great.<br>What else had they talked about other than that?  
>He racked his brain for excuses. None really came to mind.<br>Jason snuggled closer to him. "I have to admit, I was a bit surprised. I thought you didn't care much about me, to be honest."  
>Percy blinked, feeling his face getting hotter.<br>He turned it towards the pillow. "Of course I care about you…", he admitted quietly, feeling his heartbeat quicken.  
>Not helpful. He heard Jason's sharp intake of breath.<br>Then he felt his lips against his neck. "I'm glad.", he muttered, barely audible.  
>Percy still heard him. His eyes widened and his heartbeat quickened.<br>No, he didn't mean it this way.  
>"She also said you fussed over me like a lover."<br>Now Percy squirmed again, his face flushed. "I…I…"  
>Then he stopped. Lovers. He liked the sound of that.<br>Jason sighed against his neck. "As I thought…", Jason whispered and loosened his grip on Percy.  
>"What?", Percy asked, confused and turned around to face Jason. He didn't look at Percy.<br>"Nothing…I was just wondering if that's what…if that's what you thought we were…" Percy flushed.

He scrambled out of bed.

"Percy…", Jason started, but seemed at a loss of words.  
>Percy wasn't listening anyways. He had jumped off the bed but was now standing stupidly in the middle of the room, forcing himself to not start pacing.<p>

Lovers.

The sound of it.

He loved it.

"W-Would you like us to be…lovers?", he asked, forcing his voice to come out calm.

His insides were on fire.

He braced for anything. A laugh, a chuckle, a shocked 'What the hell?!', anything.

He heard Jason getting up behind him.

"Percy…"

Ah. The talk.  
>The I'm-sorry-but-this-is-not-what-I-want-talk.<br>Percy's stomach turned. He would have preferred the chuckle.  
>Jason wanted to say more, but right in that moment the door smashed open.<p>

"You are aliiiiive!", Leo called, storming into the room and rushing at Percy, pulling him into a hug.  
>Before Percy could even remotely react, Leo let go of him and rushed at Jason, who could only hold up his hands in a futile attempt to stop him.<br>Needless to say, it didn't work.  
>Leo threw himself at him, making them both fall onto the bed.<br>"Leo!", Jason exclaimed, the air pressed out of his lungs.  
>Leo laughed.<br>Percy got over his initial shock and looked around at them, unsure whether to be relieved about the interruption or annoyed at the fact Leo was flattening HIS Jason.  
>He scolded himself.<br>He shouldn't be jealous at all whatsoever.  
>He had no right to be.<br>Leo got off Jason, helping him back up. "Sorry, man. Too much momentum. But seriously, you were out the whole day. First I wasn't allowed to come in here to see Jason because of reasons nobody bothered to tell me, I couldn't even go check on Percy. Then I tried to sneak in but Annabeth stopped me. Man, she can be scary. Well, anyways, the whole night I was worrying because I heard Annabeth tell Piper that Percy didn't take his nectar at all so I was worried but when I got into his room he wasn't there and I freaked but then Pipes took me into custody in her room and all and now they just pop up and go like 'Oh yeah, they're fine.'! Seriously! Never do that again!"  
>Percy stared at Leo.<br>Jason stared at Percy.  
>Leo looked around at both of them.<br>"So what were you doing in here together? Watching over each other? Are you dating or what?"  
>Jason and Percy both flinched, faces flushing and started stammering something.<br>Leo laughed. "I was only joking. Oh gods, I'm just so relieved you are alright. Promise me to come over later. I'm still waiting for that gaming night. What better night to celebrate than this one?", and with that, he left, banging the door shut behind him.  
>Jason and Percy looked at one another.<br>"Is he always like that?", Percy asked, sitting down on the chair at the desk.  
>Jason was about to lower himself onto the bed, then noticed the plate with the toast and went over to that instead.<br>"Only when he's having his emotional moments.", he said and held the toast out to Percy. "You should eat."  
>Percy looked down at the toast, frowning. "It's not blue."<br>Jason couldn't suppress a chuckle at the disappointed tone of voice. "Of course it isn't. It's toast, dummy."  
>Percy looked up at him, pouting.<br>Jason felt his face getting hot and pushed the toast at Percy.  
>Percy gave a last disapproving look and took a bite. Jason blinked.<br>He had somehow expected Percy to take it himself, not letting Jason actually feed him like that. Not that he minded.  
>Percy's face was scrunched up as he chewed.<br>Jason sighed. "I'll get you something different later, ok? Annabeth said she put something on here that will help you get fit again faster."  
>Percy didn't reply, instead taking his time swallowing, his face still screwed up.<br>"As long as it isn't hummus.", he muttered and let Jason feed him more toast.

He wasn't really sure why he wasn't just taking the toast out of his hand and eating it himself or why he was eating it at all in the first place – if Annabeth had given it to him he'd have flat out refused to eat it.  
>As he swallowed his last bite, Jason leaned over and kissed his forehead.<br>"I should go tell Leo that we aren't having his gaming night tonight.", he said quietly and moved towards the door.  
>Percy's forehead was burning and the place he had kissed.<br>He looked around at him. "Why?"  
>"Because you need sleep."<br>"I just slept like…erm…" He checked the time.  
>"Five hours." They said at the same time.<br>"You were up all day yesterday, fighting and then you wasted roughly eight hours at my side, watching over me. You are going back to bed."  
>"I'm completely fine."<br>"Percy, why didn't you tell me you were up all night because you couldn't sleep?"  
>Percy wanted to start another sentence telling Jason he was alright. Then he froze.<br>"How…how do you…" Annabeth.  
>Percy blushed. Jason sighed exasperated.<br>"Why didn't you just say anything?"  
>Percy looked away. He was so going to have a talk with Annabeth.<br>He had gone to her as a sign of trust and she sold him out like that.  
>Traitorous ex-girlfriend.<br>He started fidgeting around. "I…It wasn't like that…"  
>Jason didn't buy it.<br>He lifted Percy's chin slowly, forcing him to look him in the eye.  
>"I didn't want to…well…", he started but then hesitated.<p>

He didn't want to push himself onto Jason too much.

Didn't want to annoy him.

Didn't want to seem like a weak idiot.

Didn't want to make Jason uncomfortable.

Didn't want to bother him.

Didn't want him to think bad of him.

Didn't want to admit he needed him.

He looked up at Jason, suddenly feeling helpless.  
>This was so stupid. What was he doing?<br>This made him look even worse.  
>A stammering, uncertain something.<br>He could pretty much stamp GAY right onto his forehead by now.  
>Great. Just great.<br>Jason's sky-blue eyes bore into him.  
>Then he muttered something indistinguishable and the next moment, Percy felt his cool, soft lips on his own.<br>He blinked.  
>What?<br>He returned the kiss hesitantly.  
>Jason's hand found his cheek and softly caressed it with his thumb, deepening their kiss, letting his tongue slide past Percy's slightly open lips.<br>Percy sighed happily into the kiss, leaning against Jason.  
>Their tongues started their dance again.<br>Jason's other hand wrapped itself into Percy's hair, pushing him closer to him.  
>Their kiss became more heated.<br>Their breaths came out in huffs in the few moments they parted, their tongues entwining again instantly, binding them together.  
>Jason's hands travelled from Percy's head down his body as Percy's tightly anchored themselves in Jason's blond hair.<br>He could feel Jason tugging at his sides and got up, letting Jason guide him to the bed while their kiss became more and more passionate.  
>Percy didn't give a damn anymore about being top or bottom.<br>All he cared about was that Jason never stopped kissing him like that.  
>He moaned into the kiss, shivers running down his back.<br>"Percy…", Jason purred and Percy swallowed.  
>That voice. That sexy, husky, irresistible voice.<br>As Jason nibbled on his bottom lip and slowly moved towards the side, Percy was already turning his head, offering his neck.  
>Jason softly kissed his way down, nibbling and sucking gently, trying not to leave marks this time.<br>He pulled Percy's shirt up, exposing his warm skin beneath.  
>Percy huffed and let his hands go down Jason's back, holding on to him as his lips moved over Percy's collarbones to his chest, licking, nibbling and kissing his skin, making Percy huff and sigh contently.<br>He let himself fall back into the pillow, letting Jason ravish him willingly.

Jason felt like he was going to explode.  
>He felt himself tremble with want as he kissed over Percy's sun kissed skin, watching him shiver and huff beneath him.<br>Why did Percy have to be so irresistibly sexy?  
>He began licking around Percy's nipple, teasing the sensitive skin around it.<br>Percy gasped slightly and Jason could feel his nails digging into his back slightly.  
>He smirked.<br>Then he began to tease the light pink bud.  
>Percy was writhing beneath him, trying to hold back his moans.<br>Jason let his teeth graze against his nipple and Percy nearly buckled beneath him, moaning and clawing into Jason's back unconsciously.  
>Jason looked up to see Percy gaze at him longingly.<br>His heart did a double take. Those beautiful seagreen eyes.  
>He went to the other nipple, licking and nibbling on it softly, his eyes glued to Percy's face.<br>I love you.  
>He moved back up to Percy's lips, tonguing him passionately, trying to pour all his emotions into the kiss.<br>He pulled his shirt off, rubbing their bodies against each other, sucking on Percy's bottom lip.  
>I love you.<br>He went back down to his nipples, ravishing them and luring those beautiful moans out of the son of the sea god.  
>I love you.<br>He slid further down Percy's front, kissing and tracing his muscles, nibbling here and there, opening his pants with one fluid motion and pulling them down.  
>I love you so much.<br>Every part in his body burned for Percy.  
>All he could do to stop himself from saying those three small words was to keep going, making Percy moan and writhe beneath him as he wrapped his mouth around his dick.<br>He loved seeing Percy like this.  
>He was a complete mess, his face flushed, his seagreen eyes dazed with lust and want and need, his lips parted, breath coming out in huffs.<br>His hands were in Jason's hair, where he found they rightfully belonged.  
>"Jason…", he groaned as Jason let his tongue flicker around the tip, sucking on it tentatively.<br>Jason loved the way he said his name.  
>Percy's hands clawed into his hair, but he didn't mind at all.<br>He loved it. Every little thing.  
>The way Percy grabbed his hair, the way Percy said his name, the way he moaned, the way he writhed beneath his touches.<br>The way his head was falling back into the pillow, his eyes closed, a tickle of saliva running down the side of his mouth as he completely stopped caring about his composure.  
>Jason concentrated on moving up and down Percy's dick, letting his hand fondle Percy's balls.<br>Percy was going crazy beneath him.  
>When he tasted pre-cum, he pulled back, hearing the expected whine from Percy an instant later.<br>He looked up at him teasingly. Percy looked down with an expression Jason couldn't really pinpoint.  
>He came back up to push his lips against Percy's again, resulting in another tongue play while he started taking his own pants off.<br>Percy seemed completely beside himself – and Jason had never seen anything more adorable.  
>He had his arms tightly wrapped around Jason now, holding him close as if he could disappear any moment.<br>Jason kissed him longingly. "Gods, Percy, I love…", he stopped himself, trying to cover up his slip by nibbling on Percy's bottom lip.  
>Percy looked up at him with those dazed green eyes, a hopeful sparkle in them, though Jason didn't know why.<br>"I love this…", he corrected himself, rubbing their dicks against each other while kissing along Percy's cheek to his ear, nibbling on his earlobe softly.  
>Percy gasped and Jason chuckled softly.<p>

Percy was going crazy. It felt so freaking amazing. Everything did.  
>Forget pride, Jason deserved to be the top.<br>Percy groaned as Jason's hand closed around their dicks, pumping them both together.  
>He looked at Jason's flushed face.<br>How much he wished he would have said 'I love you'.  
>But he hadn't. Though just hearing Jason saying he loved this was already more than Percy could ever ask for.<br>He moved his hips against Jason.  
>Wasn't he going to take him? He was more than ready.<br>Not that he was keen on being the bottom…again…ok, scratch that, he was more than keen.  
>Gods, how he wanted Jason.<br>It didn't matter whether he was top or bottom.  
>Jason was Jason and he wanted him. Now.<br>"Jason…", he huffed, trying to think of something to say that indicated he was willing but without making it sound as if he desperately needed it.  
>Jason gazed intently into his eyes, as if trying to read what he wanted.<br>"Percy…", he muttered, his voice low and lusty.  
>Percy shivered.<br>He loved the way he said his name.  
>He loved the way he looked at him.<br>He loved the way he touched him.  
>He loved the way he moaned and huffed.<br>He loved the way he kissed him.  
>He loved everything about him.<br>But seriously, why wasn't he taking him?  
>The confusion must have shown on his face, for Jason chuckled and moved his head to his ear.<br>"Percy…" Percy shuddered. Oh, that voice. That beautiful, raw, sexy, seductive voice.  
>"Top or bottom?"<br>Percy frowned. What? He turned his head to Jason, who looked at him intently.  
>He chuckled, which made Percy tremble with lust.<br>That chuckle. How much he loved that chuckle.  
>"Do you want to top or bottom?", Jason repeated and Percy blinked, surprised.<br>He…he gave him a choice?  
>"I…I…" He got lost in those sky-blue eyes.<br>They looked at him as if they looked right through him.  
>As if they saw everything of him.<br>Percy swallowed. "I don't care…bottom…top…bottom….I…" He flushed a deep red.  
>Jason blinked. Then he smirked broadly and went to kiss Percy's nose.<br>"Bottom now, top later?", he offered in that sexy voice.  
>Percy nodded wildly. He just wanted Jason right now right here right how they were.<br>"Deal." He faintly noticed how this was the first time they had actually officially settled for a definite next time other than the time Jason had molested him on the head chair.  
>He loved it.<br>Jason grinned down at him, kissing him passionately again and starting another tongue play.  
>Then he slowly went down on him again, licking the length of his dick as his hand made its way to Percy's backside.<br>Percy let him.  
>When Jason's finger pushed inside him, he pushed down the weird feeling, instead concentrating on the way Jason was licking at his tip now, sucking on it softly every now and then.<br>He got used to Jason's fingers much faster than before.  
>Soon, he was a moaning, writhing mess once more, begging Jason wordlessly to just put his dick inside him.<br>He kept thrusting against Jason, but Jason just kept thrusting into him with his fingers.  
>"Jason…please…" He started hiding his face behind his arm, embarrassed by himself.<br>But then he felt Jason's other hand tugging his arm away.  
>"Don't hide…", he practically begged.<br>"Then finally…", Percy moaned as Jason hit his good spot with two fingers, unable to finish his sentence.  
>But Jason seemed to finally get the hint and pulled his fingers out slowly, positioning himself between Percy's legs, pushing them up so he could prod against his entrance better with his dick.<br>Percy looked up at him dazed, noticing this was actually the first time they really had sex facing each other with Jason as top.  
>His mind flashed back to the first time they had done this, with him on top and Jason beneath him.<br>How stupid they had been for holding back, letting their pride turn the pleasure into pain.  
>How very stupid.<br>As Jason thrust into him, he found himself grabbing Jason by the neck and pulling him down, realizing the advantages of the position.  
>This felt amazing.<br>He heard Jason groan as he slipped his tongue inside and a wild tongue play started.  
>As Jason thrust into him, they tried to keep the kiss up for as long as possible, but soon they were both moaning and groaning and writhing and thrusting too much to really keep their mouths connected.<p>

Percy was clawing Jason's back again, sweet cries of pleasure leaving his lips with every thrust of Jason's.  
>Jason loved this position.<br>Other ones might let him be rougher and give him a better grip on Percy to go faster and deeper, but this one was definitely more intimate.  
>He could see all of Percy.<br>The way his naturally messy hair seemed to be a thousand times messier, falling across the pillow like dark waves.  
>The way his face was flushed the most adorable pink with lust and pleasure.<br>The way his seagreen eyes seemed to be even more intense in color and showed all the emotions surging through Percy.  
>The way his lips were parted, longing to be kissed again – which he fulfilled instantly, locking their tongues in their dance again while thrusting into him over and over again.<br>He could see the rapid rise and fall of his chest, see his erected nipples, just begging to be played with.  
>See the way his muscles moved when he thrust into him, moving him along with him on the bed.<br>See the way his dick was pulsating, ready to blow.  
>He loved it all.<br>They huffed and moaned and groaned and hissed and growled and cried out in ecstasy, looking at each other as if there was nothing else on this world worth looking at.  
>Jason could feel Percy moving his legs and the next moment, they were firmly wrapped around him.<br>He loved it.  
>Percy gave him that look again, as if he was the most important person in this world to him.<br>He loved that even more.  
>He began supporting himself only with one arm, using the other to play with Percy's nipples, making him almost scream, holding onto Jason for what seemed like dear life as Jason picked up speed with his thrusts, still amazed by Percy's tightness around his dick.<br>"Jason...", he groaned loudly, followed by a soft 'Ah' and a flush of pink spreading on his cheeks, looking at Jason with that beautiful, dazed expression before moaning helplessly, writhing beneath him.  
>Jason hissed at the effect his face had on him.<br>"Oh gods, Percy...", he groaned helplessly and the next moment, they came together.  
>Not one after another.<br>Not really close after one another.  
>They came at the exact same moment.<br>Percy with throwing his head back, crying out something Jason couldn't catch though he could have sworn it was something important, clawing at Jason's back and his cum squirting all over the two – though none of them cared – feeling as if he was going to die from the utter ecstasy taking hold of him.  
>Jason came hard inside Percy, groaning and trembling, watching Percy cum beneath him with dazed eyes as his orgasm washed over him, filling every fiber in his body with such a strong feeling of pleasure and contentment that he thought if he died now and went to Elysium, it wouldn't even feel half as great.<br>They stared at each other, their brains slowly progressing what had just happened.  
>They smiled stupidly at each other.<br>Then Jason huffed and flopped onto Percy, flattening him beneath him, his face next to his neck.  
>"Uff...", was all Percy said and just let his arms drop sideways off Jason, laying beneath him like dead, just that his heavy breathing gave him away.<br>Jason inhaled his scent.  
>Gods, he smelled so nice.<br>He sighed happily. He wished this moment would never end.  
>"Percy...", he muttered quietly, not wanting to get off him.<br>"Hm?", Percy asked lazily, unmoving.  
>Jason could feel their hearts pounding equally fast.<br>The thought soothed him.

I love you.  
>I love you so much.<br>Be with me forever.  
>I'll do whatever it takes, but please, just never leave my side.<br>Stay with me.  
>Forever.<br>I know it won't be easy, but I need you and I know we'll be able to make it work.

Jason sighed. "Nothing.", he said, nuzzling against Percy's neck.  
>"Ok.", Percy muttered quietly, raising his hand and stroking through Jason's hair gently.<br>Jason hummed.  
>Percy chuckled softly.<p>

I love you so much.


	12. Movie Night

Chapter 12: Movie Night

They completely forgot to tell Leo they wouldn't be coming, so it wasn't such a big surprise that Leo came barging in no minute after they had finally fought themselves out of bed and back into fresh clothes.  
>They had just made a joke about the smeared cum across their chests when they had heard loud footsteps and realized the moment the door opened that they were damn lucky for not getting caught a moment too early.<br>It would have been awfully difficult to explain to Leo that they weren't gay if Leo found them completely naked cuddled together in bed, kissing and comforting each other with soft strokes and gentle gazes.  
>But Leo hadn't found them and thus he was pulling them after him to his gaming room near the machinery.<br>They probably could have called it off, but they felt bad just thinking about it when he was so enthusiastic about spending the night with them so they just gave each other a quiet, meaningful glance and sighed in unison, deciding to go with him after all.  
>So now, here they were, sitting next to each other on the sofa, their knees occasionally brushing against each other, each a controller in hand and Leo sitting in front of them on the floor, pressing the buttons on the third controller so fast it blurred.<br>They were playing a sort of Mario Kart game.  
>Jason had had to take Princess Peach on Leos orders (though it had been Percy's amused chuckle and his seal-eyes-look that had actually convinced Jason to really do it) and Percy was driving around as Princess Daisy (for fairness reasons) while Leo drove around with Mario without ever really naming a reason.<br>All in all, Percy had to admit Leo was a genius.  
>Both in setting the whole system up like this from scratch and in the game, for he beat them easily.<br>Though by now (it was the 14th round altogether) they weren't even trying to compete with him anymore, letting him race away and concentrating on beating each other instead.  
>Jason was even worse than Percy, probably because they didn't do game nights like these in Camp Jupiter and Leo had never actually bothered teaching him the controls properly, while Percy had had at least some experience playing from his 'former, normal life'.<br>Though he was completely out of shape and first hit the wrong button a whole round, wondering why he couldn't shoot off his shell at Jason no matter how much he tried.  
>Now however, they felt like pros, trying to shoot each other down or pushing each other off the road while laughing menacingly and racing off to leave the other in the dirt.<br>Sadly, Jason improved quickly so now it was 7:6 for Percy, and this match looked a lot like it would be Jason's round as well.  
>Which meant they'd be at a draw.<br>Again.  
>"Nooo, why don't you just stay in the dirt, Grace?", Percy wailed and tried to make Daisy push Peach off the road once more, but Jason counterattacked and they were both racing at the edge of the road towards the finishing line.<br>Jason hissed and pushed past him, racing over the line a splint second faster.  
>"Wohoo!", he triumphed and Percy let his head fall back.<br>"Really? It was SO close!"  
>"Guess I'm simply that awesome."<br>"Don't get cocky now, sir. It's 7:7 again and I'm the one who managed to win four times in a row, so bitch please."  
>Leo looked around at them frowning. "Now, now, lovebirds, please don't forget who's actually beating this game the past 14 games."<br>They looked at the results and found Leo being First again.  
>"Yeah, but you're pretty much a professional.", Jason said and Percy nodded in agreement.<br>Leo chuckled. "How about a game with you two against me? Just the three of us without the other characters in it? You in a team and me alone?" Percy and Jason eyed each other.  
>Then they came to a silent agreement. "<br>Bring it on.", they said in unison and got ready.  
>Leo did some things at hacker-speed that they couldn't really pinpoint and then it was show time.<br>A moment before the race started, Jason leaned in close to Percy's ear. "You left, I right?"  
>Percy smirked and winked.<br>Then the sound came and they dashed off after Leo who – as always – had a head start.  
>They dodged the oncoming objects and zigzagged through the place, a perfect team, soon catching up to Leo and beginning to push him off the road.<br>"What the..." Leo complained and tried to escape by swaying to the other side but there was Percy, cutting him off and pushing him back.  
>Jason caught up and managed to kick him off the road into abyss.<br>"Wohoo!", both boys yelled and high-fived before racing on, while Leo looked around at them bot surprised and outraged and waited for his character to reappear.  
>Then he raced after them.<br>"Revenge!", he called and tried to get at them, but they had each other's back and soon Leo found himself kicked off the road once more, this time drowning in water.  
>"Seriously?"<br>The boys high-fived again, smirking at each other and speeding up for the last round.  
>Leo was hot on their trail and managed to get past them, but then overlooked a shell coming his way and got held back a fraction of a second – enough to allow Jason and Percy to zoom past him and across the finishing line.<br>"Yes!", they both called, triumphant and looked at each other completely enthusiastic.  
>Leo looked sour for a moment, but then chuckled and grabbed both boys by the shoulder and laughing, complimenting them on their teamwork and leaving to get some snacks.<br>While they waited for the Repair Boy to return, they were supposed to either pick a movie or a game to do next.  
>"How about Pokémon?", Percy asked, holding up a game case, but Jason made a face.<br>"I only just got the hang of Mario and you expect me to play a game that Leo pretty much completely reprogrammed?"  
>"He did?"<br>"Yeah, he told me he made a Pokémon that's called The Shizzler which is supposed to be some sort of fire Pokémon that is so OP you don't even need to level it to beat everything in the game with one click."  
>They both were quiet for a moment, then chuckled.<br>"Fine then. Point taken. What films do we have for offer?"  
>Jason picked up a pack of DVDs. "Let's see...The Ring, Final Destination, Finding Nemo- no, Percy, we aren't watching that, Terminator, Avatar, Harry Potter, Superman- no, don't even think of a stupid comment there Percy, Lord of the Rings, Hercules – no way we're watching that – and Twilight- why the hell do we have Twilight?"<br>Percy chuckled. "I'm still in for Finding Nemo. Or Superman. Maybe you can learn some new moves- ouch.", he winced as Jason unceremoniously pushed him in the side. "Ha-ha."  
>Then he looked down at the DVDs again. He watched Percy yawning silently out of the corner of his eyes. Percy did seem pretty tired.<br>So maybe he should pick a film that would allow him to relax a bit at least, if he already skipped sleep.  
>He sighed defeated. Then he held up Finding Nemo.<br>"Fine.", he said, rolling his eyes exasperated. Percy grinned from one ear to the other, his eyes sparkling with joy and Jason smiled for a moment, thinking how he'd like to always see Percy like that.

Leo was sneaking past Annabeth and Piper, standing by the railing on deck, heads leaned against each other and Annabeths arm lazily around Pipers.  
>He didn't really want to disturb their little quality time.<br>He was almost at the door, when he caught a few bits of their conversation.  
>"Do you think they'll work it out?"<br>Who was they? Nah, he shouldn't be so curious.  
>"They are nuts for each other, so it's only a matter of time, I think. Except Percy does something stupid again."<br>Eh?  
>"Don't forget that Jason is as much a thick-head as he is. They'll rather beat a hundred Gaeas than admit to their feelings."<br>What feelings? Percy and Jason? Nuts for each other?  
>Wait…what?<br>He shook his head and left for the rooms.  
>He must have misheard or something.<br>Jason and Percy did get along better these days, but they weren't 'nuts' for each other at all.

When he entered the room, he felt Percy rushing past him mere inches from his face, laughing as Jason followed suite, grabbing him by the sides and throwing him over the back of the sofa onto it, tickling him.  
>"Take that back!", he demanded, laughing loudly while Percy giggled (he could actually giggle?!) and laughed and kicked, trying to free himself from Jason's attacks.<br>"Noo~", he exclaimed, his green eyes blazing up at Jason in a way Leo couldn't identify.  
>Then he grabbed hold of Jason's arms and pulled, resulting in Jason rolling over the sofa, onto Percy and crashing onto the floor with him, Percy on top.<br>They laughed.  
>Leo stared, blinking.<br>Seriously, he didn't understand them whatsoever.  
>One moment they seemed to be enemies, keen on beating one another in any way possible, the next they acted like best pals since childhood or something.<br>He cleared his throat loudly.  
>They looked around at him, scrambling to their feet, looking as if they were caught in the act.<br>"Ah, you're back. Percy wants to watch Finding Nemo."  
>Leo raised an eyebrow at Percy while putting down the snacks and drinks he had gotten from his secret hiding place.<br>"Finding Nemo?"  
>"Yeah, he's completely nuts about it.", Jason said grinning and Percy boxed him in the ribs.<br>"Am not. I did say we could watch Superman."  
>"We are not going to watch Superman."<br>"Afraid you couldn't compete with him?"  
>"Jackson."<br>"Grace."  
>"Are you trying to challenge me?"<br>Percy's and Jason's faces were mere inches apart now, staring at each other with a determined expression.  
>"Who knows? Maybe I just want you to grace my-…"<br>"Hey, guys, you do know I'm still here, right?", Leo interrupted, his face flushed.  
>The two boys looked around, ears turning red.<br>Leo didn't even want to know what Percy was about to say.  
>"So, yeah, I think I'm in for Finding Nemo. Except you two lovebirds want to go find a room?"<br>They flushed and parted, Percy flopping down on the sofa while Jason passed Leo the DVD.  
>Leo could only shake his head. What the hell?<br>He remembered what he had overheard between Annabeth and Piper and scanned the two.  
>Was there really more? Or were they just playing?<br>But they weren't gay.  
>It completely didn't make sense.<br>He shrugged it off and put the DVD in, noticing out of the corner of his eye how Jason's arm brushed against Percy's thigh ever so slightly, making Percy give him a sideways glare.

Ok, definitely not nuts for each other.

But then Jason gave him a suggestive smirk and Percy's eyes widened, looking away rather pink in the face, kicking Jason and crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
>Then Jason chuckled quietly.<p>

Leo frowned. Or maybe they were?  
>He got the DVD running.<br>"Make space, I'm sitting on that sofa with you, ladies, if you want it or not.", he announced and to his surprise, both moved together to the left, leaving him to not go between them as he would have expected, but next to Jason.  
>He raised an eyebrow, but still sat down.<br>"I can't believe we are three grown guys on our way to save the world and we sit here and watch Finding Nemo.", he remarked quietly as the film started, showing two clown fishes rushing about the riff and playing tag or something.  
>"Shh!", Percy and Jason hissed in unison and stared at the TV intently, where Marley frantically tried to save his wife and the eggs but to no avail.<br>Leo rolled his eyes but noticed an instant later that the two boys had definitely moved closer to each other, Percy's hand absent-mindedly on Jason's thigh.  
>He stared at them, but their eyes were glued to the screen.<p>

What were they to each other?

Half an hour later, he still wasn't any wiser.  
>Jason had his arm behind Percy now and Percy was definitely leaning against him.<br>The hand Percy had rested on Jason's thigh was now clasped in Jason's other hand, thumb stroking over it absent-mindedly.  
>If Leo didn't know any better, he'd say they were dating.<br>It looked so much like dating.  
>But they weren't, right? Jason had told him he wasn't gay.<br>And Percy…well, Percy was Percy.  
>They had hated each other mere weeks ago.<br>How could they suddenly be so close?  
>Leo was happy that they weren't at each other's throats 247 anymore and had hoped for ages they would finally get around to being friends.  
>But this wasn't friends at all.<br>This was more like…lovers. Boyfriends.  
>Now the only question was: Did they know that?<p>

He watched them shuffle closer, now clearly snuggling.  
>He wasn't paying attention to the film at all anymore.<br>It was just too weird to not watch these two.  
>"No, you gotta go through it! Not over it!", Percy muttered and Jason shook his head.<br>"They are so going to go over it."  
>"Why can't he listen to her?"<br>"He's a dumbass."  
>"Definitely."<br>Well, at least they finally agreed on something.  
>Percy was moving now, turning, pulling his legs up and turning sideways, resting against Jason's side.<br>Jason moved his arm and had it loosely around him now.  
>Seriously, that didn't only indicate or look like more. That definitely was more.<br>They looked at one another for a moment.  
>Leo half expected them to jump apart or to at least seem surprised or embarrassed.<br>Instead, they both smiled and looked back at the screen, snuggling closer.  
>What. The. Hell.<p>

As the film went on, Leo stared unbelieving at the two strongest demigods he had ever seen.  
>Percy was curled up on the sofa, his head on Jason's lap, staring at the screen muttering or crying about something every now and then, while Jason still held his hand with one hand and gently stroke through his hair with the other.<br>The longer he watched, the more he came to the quiet realization that there must be SOMETHING going on between those two.  
>He didn't know how he felt about it.<br>He wanted to ask them, but he already felt as if he was intruding something rather private, intimate.  
>He wasn't even sure whether they knew he was still here.<br>It was all so weird.

It reminded him a lot of that one night…he pushed the thought out of his mind.

There was no way that had anything to do with the situation now.  
>They shouldn't remember anything about that anyways.<br>Well, they certainly didn't remember a thing.  
>Else they would have come to him first thing in the morning and he probably wouldn't sit here, more or less enjoying a film with them.<br>Guilt gnawed at him.  
>Maybe he should tell them about that little…mishap.<br>He looked around at them, finding Jason nodding off slowly and Percy fast asleep on his lap.  
>There was this stupid smile on his best friends face that reminded Leo a lot of a teenager in love.<br>He groaned quietly.  
>They couldn't be serious!<br>He watched as Jason nodded off, still holding Percy's hand tightly.  
>He looked at Percy's peaceful sleeping face, snuggling against Jason's lap.<br>He went to turn off the TV and stared at his two friends, trying to objectively take in the situation in front of him.  
>The scene objectively shoute right back at him.<br>He shook his head and went to find a blanket for those lovesick dorks.

When he came back with a big blanket some minutes later, he stood in the doorway, blinking, wondering whether they could get any more obvious.  
>They had changed positions, now both laying on the sofa, spooning, with Jason's arms tightly wrapped around Percy and their legs entangled.<br>He had his face in Percy's crook of the neck and his deep, even breathing indicated he was off in his dream world.  
>Percy was snuggled back against him, fast asleep as well, a trickle of saliva running down his slightly open mouth.<br>He watched as Jason pushed himself against Percy and Percy let out a small moan.

Leo only dumped the blanket on them and left again in a hurry, red in the face.

His friends definitely had the hots for each other.

.

When he wanted to check on them in the morning, he stopped in front of the door.  
>He was kind of worried to find them doing something he certainly wasn't supposed to see.<br>That prove to be a good intuition, for next moment he could hear voices.  
>"I'm never sleeping on a sofa again in my life.", he could hear Percy complain.<br>"Oh, stop your crying. It couldn't have been that bad. After all, you slept like a baby the whole night."  
>"Did not."<br>"Yes, you did."  
>"You almost crushed me in your sleep. I should most definitely get you that teddy bear."<br>"You've said that, like, a hundred times now. I don't think you could live with me holding on to anything else than you."  
>Awkward. Did that mean they slept together for a while now?<br>Thinking back, that would kind of explain why he couldn't find Percy in his room and the girls were guarding Jason's room against any intrusion after that fight.  
>"You wish. You do know I could feel your lightning rod poking against me the whole time, right?"<br>Awkward.  
>"Aw, you poor thing, must have been so turned on and wanting. Well, that explains your moans."<br>Leo blushed.  
>"Ha. Ha. In your dreams, maybe."<br>"Oh, you have no idea." Jason's voice had dropped to a low growl.  
>Leo was frozen, his hand still on the door knob.<br>Percy muttered something Leo couldn't understand.  
>He found himself inching closer to the door, eavesdropping.<br>Jason chuckled.  
>It was a raw, lusty chuckle.<br>"Get over here and I'll show you."  
>"You wouldn't."<br>"Oh, yes I would."  
>"What if Leo comes back?"<br>Silence.  
>"Well, it's not like he didn't already see you snuggling up to me, Jackson."<br>"Shut up. Don't remind me. I got carried away."  
>"Nah, you simply love being close to me."<br>"Says the one holding my hand all the while and pulling me closer."  
>"Oh shush, you loved it."<br>"Did not."  
>"You certainly didn't complain."<br>"I was too busy watching film."  
>"Nah, you were completely into cuddling."<br>"Says the one glued to me every single night."  
>"May I remind you that you're the one who can't sleep alone?"<br>"That's…it's not like that."  
>"Of course not. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're addicted."<br>"Addicted to what? Being flattened at night?"  
>"Nah, addicted to me pounding your sexy, little-…"<br>Leo did NOT want to hear that whatsoever.  
>He had already heard way too much.<br>He ripped the door open. "Morning, ladies!", he called through the room, drowning out anything anybody else might have said or wished to say.  
>Percy and Jason were standing next to the sofa, Percy's hand covering Jason's mouth while they both looked around at Leo, red in the face.<br>"Morning, Leo.", Jason caught himself, removing Percy's hand with a bemused look in Percy's direction.  
>"Morning. Thanks for the blanket.", Percy said, pushing his hands into his pockets, looking away.<br>"No biggie. I wasn't sure whether you'd need it, snuggled up together as you were."  
>"Ah, yeah…about that…", Jason started, looking nervously at Percy, who was kicking at imaginary dust.<br>"It's cool, really. Reminds me of the time you squished me on the floor when you rolled off the sofa that one time. Remember? You just kept sleeping while I was like 'Noo~, get off, mate, I can't breaaathe~!' but you completely didn't care. Got to remember that sleeping on the sofa with you helps."  
>He noticed Percy's head whipping around, glaring daggers at Jason.<br>Was Percy the jealous type?  
>Uh, not good, maybe he should have settled on 'don't worry, I already heard enough while standing in front of the door, so feel free to snuggle up again but please don't dirty my sofa' instead.<br>Jason scratched the back of his head awkwardly.  
>"Yeah, I suppose we got a bit carried away last night though. Sorry for not really taken you into consideration much."<br>You mean, for ignoring me the whole evening while cuddling with your boyfriend?  
>Leo bit on his tongue.<br>Not a good idea.  
>"Nah, it's fine. Please don't include me in your make-out-sessions. By the way, you could have told me you were dating. There I am, worrying about you killing each other any moment, but instead you are just trying to cover up your relationship."<br>He knew he was taking it far. But he just wanted to see their reactions.  
>Both looked at him, horrified.<br>"What…no…we're not…" They looked at each other.  
>Then they blushed.<br>Leo raised his eyebrow.  
>Seriously?<p>

Percy didn't know how he should feel right now.  
>They were walking side by side back to Jason's room.<br>He was embarrassed about last night.  
>First of all, he had completely forgotten about Leo even being there, then he had dropped all caution and actually snuggled up to Jason, behaving like a girl.<br>But he was even more flustered about this morning.  
>What with Leo assuming they were dating.<br>He couldn't shake off the thought that Leo had heard at least part of their conversation.  
>The way he looked at them was so odd.<br>He wouldn't really mind, but he was worried what effect that might have on Jason.  
>Jason was straight after all.<br>If people started looking at him oddly he might cut ties with Percy (not that they even had any ties that could be cut) to not seem gay or something.  
>But at the same time, he was just so happy that Jason had actually let him snuggle with him last night, both while they were still awake and when they had gone to sleep.<br>He was happy Jason had been there in the morning, softly kissing the side of his neck, whispering a 'good morning' into his ear like a lover.  
>Lover.<br>He loved that word.  
>It sounded so nice. Not as great as boyfriends, but still.<br>And then there was that hornyness.  
>He seriously had to work on that.<br>Ever since waking up in the middle of the night, feeling a hard Jason pressing against his backside, he had had a hard time concentrating on pretty much anything.  
>Which had shown in their conversation this morning.<br>Though he was pleased to find that Jason was as affected as him.  
>He could tell by the way he had replied, by the way his eyes had hushed over Percy, the way his voice had become so raw and lusty, his chuckle low and seductive.<br>Gods, just thinking about it made Percy's dick twitch with want.  
>But he wanted more than just sex.<br>He wanted Jason.  
>He wanted to love him, be loved by him, make love to him and have him make love to him as well.<br>He wanted more of those moments where they suddenly found themselves snuggled up against each other.  
>Wanted more mornings together with Jason looking down at him so gently, treating him like something precious.<br>Wanted more talks with him.  
>He loved their talks.<br>Even their bickering.  
>Hell, he loved their bickering.<br>It always got them both so heated and fixed upon each other and it would always lead to their faces so close to each other, challenging the other to be the first to give in to the temptation.  
>Percy sighed longingly.<br>Jason looked sideways at him. "What are you thinking about?", he asked, a bemused undertone showing he already knew in what direction Percy was thinking.  
>Percy grinned. "Just trying to decide what I'm going to do to you as soon as we get into your room."<br>He noticed how Jason's ears turned slightly red.  
>Smirking satisfied, he nudged against his side. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you are going to enjoy it."<br>"Oh, I don't doubt that.", Jason said, then blushed and turned his head away quickly.  
>Percy was initially surprised, but covered up for it with a chuckle.<br>"I take it I'm quite a good lover then, huh?" It was a slip, really.  
>He had meant it in a completely different way.<br>But now that he'd said it, he couldn't very well take it back.  
>He turned his head away so Jason couldn't see his face, though he watched his reaction out of the corner of his eye.<p>

Jason blinked, his heartbeat quickening.  
>Lover.<br>Yes, that was what he wanted to hear.  
>Definitely.<br>His heart raced in his chest.  
>Percy had called himself his lover.<br>He felt as if he was going to die on the spot from the euphoria rising in his chest.  
>Damn it, he was like a teenage girl in love.<br>Yet, he couldn't suppress it either. "Ah…well…I suppose it won't hurt anybody to admit that you are not completely hopeless. As a lover, that is."  
>He relished in the word.<br>He peeked at Percy and found him smirking like an idiot.  
>"Gee, thanks. Out of your mouth that's like telling me 'I love you'."<br>Jason flushed but tried to keep his composure.  
>"Wouldn't you love that.", he said drily though his insides were racing.<br>"Oh, you have no idea.", Percy sighed, not meeting his gaze.

As soon as they had the door closed behind them, they were at each other.  
>Percy pushed Jason back against the door, his lips crashing onto Jason's, while Jason's arms grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close.<br>"Somebody can't wait to get-…"  
>"Don't even go there, Percy, you're the horny one out of the two of us."<br>"Lies.", Percy purred and tugged at his shirt.  
>Jason threw him a bemused but aroused gaze and took it off, instantly feeling Percy's warm body pressing against his cool skin again.<br>Their lips connected again and turned into a lusty, demanding french kiss with Percy taking the lead.  
>Jason loved it. He didn't understand why, but he loved it both when Percy was a writhing, submissive mess beneath him as well as a hot and dominant top, pushing him down and pleasing him in a way only Percy could.<br>And he was an incredible kisser.  
>Jason moaned into the kiss quietly as Percy sucked on his bottom lip, slowly pulling back to look at him with those intense seagreen eyes.<br>Jason felt as if he could see all of him.  
>He shivered and fixed his gaze on Percy's lips, begging him wordlessly to kiss him again.<br>Percy chuckled slowly and complied, letting his tongue play with the scar on Jason's upper lip before slipping inside his mouth.  
>Jason let his hands travel beneath Percy's shirt, feeling him shiver against his cool hands.<br>Percy tried to pull back again to give them a chance to breathe, but Jason didn't want to let him go, following him and keeping their tongues entwined.  
>Percy smiled into the kiss, feeling Jason's stapler-scar against his lip.<br>Gods, that enticing scar.  
>He had noticed the past times already but they had somehow always rushed to please, not taking enough time to explore every bit they could.<br>He gently pulled back, sucking on Jason's upper lip softly, licking over that scar again.  
>It felt so funny.<br>Addictive.  
>He slowly let go, shaking his head. "I never loved kissing so much before."<br>"Same. I always thought it'd be good as a bit of foreplay, but that's it."  
>"I know right? Who'd have thought that it could be so…"<br>"Exciting? Amazing? Hot?"  
>"Yes…"<br>Jason chuckled. "Yes to which?"  
>"All…", Percy muttered.<br>And then, they slowly kissed again, this time concentrating on the feeling of their lips against each other, the way their tongues touched and played, the way they tasted, the way they moved.  
>The way their mouths seemed to be utterly perfect for each other.<br>Both sighed contently, Percy's hands on Jason's cheeks, caressing his cheek with his thumb lovingly.  
>They parted again, their bodies pressed against each other, looking into each other's eyes dazedly.<br>"Gods, Jason…", Percy muttered and kissed him softly on the lips, then over his cheek to his neck, softly nibbling on his earlobe.  
>Jason huffed. "Percy…"<br>Percy shivered at the sound of his name and licked and nibbled on his ear, then slowly moved down his neck.  
>He tasted so good. Why did he taste so good?<br>Not to talk about his smell. His smell was intoxicating, addictive, amazing.  
>Why was he so affected by it?<br>Percy stopped at his crook of the neck and inhaled, feeling lightheaded.  
>"Jason…", he huffed, moving back to his lips to tongue him for a moment before moving over to the other side.<br>Jason's hands were at his back, stroking up and down, making him shiver.  
>Why was Jason always so soothingly cool?<br>And why did it seem to attract Percy so much?  
>Jason huffed loudly as Percy nibbled on his ear again.<br>He smirked.  
>He loved the sounds Jason made.<br>"Never tell me you're not liking this…", he muttered as he let his tongue travel down his neck, nibbling on a soft spot and beginning to suck on it.  
>He didn't care whether he was going to leave a mark.<br>Jason was his. In this moment, at least, he was his and his alone.  
>Jason gasped and moved his head aside, offering Percy more of his neck.<br>Yes. This was what he wanted.  
>He let go of the spot he had ravaged and licked over it soothingly, then travelled further down, creating another hickey at his crook of the neck.<br>Jason panted. Percy moved back to his lips, already keenly awaiting him.  
>He pressed his body tighter against him, feeling Jason's quickened heartbeat, matching his own.<br>He felt Jason's groin press against his, their dicks rubbing against each other through the fabric.  
>Felt the way Jason wrapped his arms around Percy, keeping him close.<br>He huffed and pulled back, feeling Jason moving with him.  
>"Percy…", he muttered as Percy's hands began travelling over Jason's chest, tracing his muscles and lastly settling on his nipples.<br>His head fell onto Percy's shoulder as he flinched and moaned, his ears turning a dark shade of red.  
>Percy chuckled. "I love the sounds you make.", he whispered, kissing the part of Jason's ear he could see.<br>Jason huffed and Percy pinched his nipple, making him moan and shiver to Percy's delight.  
>"Oh gods…Percy…", he muttered and Percy used his other hand to lift his chin and kiss him again, all the while teasing his nipple.<br>Jason was trembling and gasping, his hands on Percy's pants but he was too busy kissing and moaning to actually use his hands for anything – which Percy was glad about.  
>For some reason, he wanted to take this as slow as possible, concentrate on all the feelings and little things that he usually overlooked.<br>Like the way Jason looked at him when he sucked on his bottom lip softly through half-closed, dazed eyes.  
>Or the way he shivered beneath his touch as his hands slid over his chest to his back, tracing all his muscles and noticing what seemed like thin scratches along his shoulder blades.<br>"I scratched you?", he asked, surprised and found Jason grinning, seemingly remembering something rather pleasant.  
>"You always do when you're enjoying something too much."<br>Percy flushed and softly traced the thin marks.  
>He had never noticed.<br>He moved his hands back to Jason's front and cupped his face in his hands, pressing their lips together once more.  
>Gods, Jason's lips were simply too addictive.<br>Jason sighed contently. Percy smirked.  
>Then he began moving Jason to the bed, kissing and touching him all the way there, opening their pants with one hand.<br>Jason let him, falling onto the bed with Percy on top of him.  
>It felt so right.<br>Percy kissed over his chest, his hands stroking over his front, not leaving any place untouched.  
>Jason loved it.<p>

Then Percy sucked on his nipple and Jason gasped, his hands in Percy's hair again.  
>Gods, why was it feeling so good?<br>Percy's tongue was flicking over the small bud, teasing it and relishing in the beautiful sounds Jason made.  
>This was the best thing in his life.<br>He felt Jason's hands firmly anchored in his hair and smirked to himself.  
>He loved it when Jason had his hands on his head.<br>It showed Jason really liked it, especially when he frantically tried to keep Percy there.  
>He grazed with his teeth against the nipple, hearing Jason hiss softly.<br>Percy chuckled and moved over to the other one.  
>Jason began kicking with his feet again.<br>"Percy…", he moaned, making Percy's heart skip a beat, just to then double its speed.  
>He moved back up quickly to place a kiss on Jason's nose.<br>Jason however pulled him down, starting another tongue play.  
>Percy smirked and his hand began travelling down to Jason's pants as their tongues slid in and out of each other's mouths.<br>His hand slipped into Jason's opened pants and boxer shorts, closing around Jason's erection.  
>Jason groaned into the kiss. "Percy…", he huffed, making Percy shiver.<br>He licked down his neck as his hand started pumping Jason's dick, luring those sweet moans out of him.  
>Jason's hands left his head, moving downwards to Percy's pants, wishing to return the favor.<br>Percy gasped as his cool hands closed around his dick and for a moment he thought he was going to burst just from that one touch.  
>He bit Jason's neck gently, hearing him moan again.<br>Gods, how he loved that sound.  
>His hand continued its pumping.<br>Jason's hand copied his rhythm.  
>He closed his eyes for a moment.<br>It felt so good.  
>He felt a light squeeze on his tip and groaned, moving his head back up to meet Jason's eyes.<br>His sky-blue eyes looked up at him dazedly, the most beautiful shade of blue Percy had ever seen.  
>Then he let his gaze travel over Jason's well trained body.<br>He had of course looked at it before, but now he was actually trying to take in every single detail.  
>His broad shoulders.<br>His muscled chest.  
>His six-pack.<br>The way his waist seemed surprisingly slender – not as slender as Percy's of course, but Percy kind of always thought he'd be a buff guy through and through.  
>He got held up by that thin line of blond hair starting at Jason's belly button and running down to his erect dick.<br>He took his shirt off and pushed Jason's pants down, positioning himself between his legs and looking down at him lustily.  
>"I'd have never guessed I would think of a guy as beautiful...", he muttered as he leaned down, kissing Jason's inner thigh as he pushed his legs apart further to have perfect view.<br>He felt Jason squirm and blush.

They had had sex plenty times before.  
>Percy had even gone down on him.<br>It wasn't as if they had never seen each other naked.  
>But this was different.<br>Percy was actually looking at him. Examining him.  
>It was as if he tried to take in every single detail he could.<br>Percy kissed slowly along Jason's inner thigh, grinning up at Jason in that almost reassuring way, as if he knew how he felt but wanted him to relax and feel good.  
>He probably was. Jason swallowed hard and closed his eyes as Percy neared his pubic area, placing soft kisses on his sensitive skin.<br>Then he began licking the length of Jason's dick.  
>Jason shivered and his hands clutched the bed sheets again.<br>This guy.  
>He could feel Percy smirk against his dick as he began placing kisses and nibbles on the length of it, ignoring Jason's tip.<br>Mean person.  
>Jason remembered the time he had gone down on Percy, teasing him the same way.<br>Ok, fair enough.  
>Percy began letting his tongue flicker around his dick, maybe brushing against his tip by chance, but otherwise ignoring it, making Jason rather frustrated.<br>Percy smirked at him gleefully and continued.  
>"Percy...please...", he muttered finally, his insides practically on fire with need.<br>Percy let out a playfully exasperated sigh and let go of Jason's base, instead placing a kiss on Jason's tip.  
>Jason hissed quietly.<br>Why were Percy lips so nice and soft anyways?  
>His hands were suddenly in Percy's hair again.<br>When had he moved them?  
>Percy began licking on his tip, taking it into his mouth slowly, his tongue flickering around it, making Jason groan and tug, keeping Percy exactly like that.<br>Percy smiled and continued until Jason began moving him up and down, his head falling back as he groaned and moaned and pushed up into Percy's mouth.  
>Percy let his tongue flicker around him, sucking tentatively and occasionally grazing along his skin with his teeth.<br>Jason loved it.  
>Before he made a mess of himself though, he pulled Percy off him, resulting in an annoyed glare from Percy.<br>But Jason pulled him back up to him and kissed him, not giving a damn that Percy had just had his mouth wrapped around his dick.  
>He needed those lips.<br>As he pulled back, letting their tongues part, his fingers caressed Percy's lips softly, tracing the outline.  
>Such nice lips.<br>Their gazes met.

I love you.

How much he wished he could say it.  
>But he couldn't.<br>He could only try to convey his feelings through his actions, giving Percy all he had and all he could to please him as nobody else ever could.  
>There wasn't much.<br>He let his hands slide down Percy's body, teasing his nipples, but Percy chuckled and pulled his hands back up, kissing them softly.  
>"You're bottoming this time, Grace. Don't even think about doing anything but laying back and enjoying it."<br>An idea began forming in his head.  
>He grinned.<br>"I'm sorry, Percy. But I fear I'm a rather rebellious bottom."  
>Before Percy could say anything, Jason flipped them over, pushing Percy down into the pillow.<br>He looked surprised, looking up at Jason with his sea-green eyes. Jason noticed a faint hint of disappointment, even hurt, in his eyes and cringed, bending over and kissing Percy softly.  
>"Don't you worry, you're still topping."<br>Percy's eyes widened for a moment, but he didn't get a chance to say anything, for Jason began tonguing him madly as his hands travelled down Percy's slender body.  
>He loved the way Percy felt beneath him.<br>But this time, he wasn't going to take him.  
>Oh, he was going to please him, alright.<br>But he honored his word.  
>And Percy was an awesome top.<br>He deserved to do him again.  
>His hands moved across his warm skin, tickling him softly around his stomach area.<br>Percy shivered and let a moan slip.  
>"You feel so nice...", Jason heard himself mutter as he bent down and began placing kisses on his skin.<br>Gods, he felt amazing.  
>Percy watched him, still seemingly confused.<br>Jason smirked and gave him a kiss, taking his hands slowly and placing them on his body.  
>Percy began letting them slide down Jason's body, caressing him as he had done before while Jason moved to kiss down his neck, nibbling on it softly.<br>He could still feel the confusion radiation from Percy, but only chuckled.  
>He'd see in a bit...<p>

Percy didn't understand a thing.  
>For a moment he had felt utterly betrayed when Jason had pushed him down.<br>Of course, he wasn't really putting up a fight to reclaim him, but that wasn't the point.  
>He felt Jason rubbing against him, his face at his neck, nibbling and kissing and licking.<br>He had said Percy would still be the top.  
>But how? Jason was on top. What was he going to do? Ride him?<br>A heavy blush spread across his face at the mere thought.  
>Jason wouldn't do something like that.<br>He let his hands move down to Jason's dick.  
>Jason didn't protest or stop him in any way.<br>He let his hand slide towards his backside.  
>Jason didn't even flinch, completely absorbed in kissing and sucking on Percy's crook of the neck.<br>He tentatively prodded against Jason's entrance with one finger.  
>Jason looked at him with a seductive expression, a smile tugging at his lips.<br>Then he continued kissing and nibbling on his skin.  
>Percy began pushing his finger in slowly, knowing how weird it must feel.<br>He had to admit he let Jason have the upper hand most of the time so he wasn't even sure whether it might not still be hurting for Jason.  
>The thought made him hesitate.<br>But then he could feel Jason pushing against his finger slightly and relaxed, easing it in and wriggling it about, trying to find a good way of moving that Jason liked.  
>Jason moved back up to meet Percy's lips with his own, entangling his tongue in another one of their usual french kisses that made them gasp with want.<br>Percy began pushing in a second finger, spreading him.  
>Jason groaned on top of him, moving back against his hand slightly, a blush spreading on his cheeks.<br>Percy smiled up at him. "You are way too sexy for your own good.", he muttered and placed his other hand at the back of his neck, pulling him down for another kiss.  
>Jason teased Percy's nipples with one hand, making Percy flinch and gasp, his fingers pushing in and out of Jason's hole.<br>He found his good spot.  
>He knew it the moment he felt it and heard Jason's sharp intake of breath as he began trembling and instantly moved closer to his neck, inhaling his scent as if it could help him keep his cool.<br>Percy turned his head, watching Jason's face intently.  
>He loved that face.<br>Jason had his eyes half closed, dazedly staring at the pillow, his mouth slightly open, gasping as Percy kept thrusting his fingers into him, hitting his good spot over and over again.  
>Jason squirmed and moved against his hand, moaning and groaning, a trickle of saliva running down the corner of his mouth.<br>Percy loved it.  
>He pushed a third finger in, making Jason writhe and hold on to Percy with trembling hands.<br>"Yes...", he whispered barely audible but was too close to Percy's ear for him not to hear.  
>Percy smirked and picked up speed.<br>Jason groaned loudly, now definitely thrusting against Percy's hand.  
>Then Jason looked around at Percy and their gazes met.<br>"Percy...", he moaned and Percy's insides did a summersault.  
>"Yes?", he huffed and moaned out loud for a moment as Jason's inner thigh brushed against his dick.<br>Jason moved his face to be mere inches from Percy's face.  
>"Take me."<p>

He watched as Percy's eyes widened in surprise, his mouth still slightly open due to his huffing.  
>He seemed to be looking for something in Jason's eyes to indicate something different from what he was hearing.<br>But Jason couldn't think of anything but Percy's dick up his backside right now so he highly doubted Percy would find anything else than raw lust, love, desire and desperation.  
>He felt Percy's fingers pulling out of him, leaving him temporarily wishing he'd push them back inside and make him feel so damn good again.<br>Instead, he could feel something hard pushing up against him.  
>"Are...are you sure about this?", Percy asked through clenched teeth, his seagreen eyes ablaze with want, yet also uncertainty.<br>Jason smirked down at him.  
>And people called Jason the considerate one.<br>He kissed him on the nose and started pushing down against Percy's dick, causing it to slide slightly inside.  
>It still felt weird, to say the least.<br>He could feel himself stretching around Percy's tip, allowing him to push inside him slowly.  
>They both groaned in unison, Percy's hands now wrapping themselves tightly in Jason's hair.<br>"Oh gods...Jason...", he muttered, moaning and gasping as Jason began moving down on him.  
>This position definitely felt different regarding the angle.<br>But he loved it nevertheless.  
>He adjusted, putting his arms on Percy's chest to be more upright, moving down on Percy's dick further, hearing Percy groan loudly and grab hold of his sides.<br>Jason smirked to himself and looked down at him.  
>His eyes were closed and his expression one of bliss.<br>Jason chuckled and leaned down, giving Percy a quick kiss before pushing his dick up all the way into himself.  
>He moaned, feeling Percy shiver and grab his hips harder.<br>Jason began different types of movement, trying to see what felt good to both of them. Which was quite difficult because Percy seemed to love them all.  
>He began almost letting Percy's dick slide out completely just to then thrust back down on it, since it made Percy huff so nicely. He loved the sensation himself as well.<br>As he thrust down on Percy, he began circling his hips, and found Percy supporting it, hissing softly and Jason moaned at the different angles.  
>Percy began moving him, pushing his hips down and thrusting his dick upwards at the same time, gazing at Jason with those dazed green eyes.<br>Jason groaned and helped picking up speed.  
>Percy smiled up at him for a moment.<br>It wasn't really glee or his usual 'told you you'd like it'-smile, but a soft, glad smile that he enjoyed it as much as he did.  
>Jason bent down and kissed him as Percy kept thrusting into him, pulling his hips down in an addictive rhythm.<br>"Percy…", he moaned and felt Percy shiver beneath him at the sound of his name.  
>Then he felt Percy's hand letting go of his hip and moving towards his dick. Jason hissed even before Percy touched him.<br>Just the thought of his hands on him right now made him want to cum.  
>He could feel Percy's gaze on him, watching him as if he was all Percy ever wanted in life.<br>He loved it so much.  
>Percy's hand wrapped itself firmly around his dick, pumping in rhythm to Jason's thrusts.<br>He thought he was going to die from the intensity right then and there.

Percy felt as if he was going to burst from the sensations surging through him.  
>Jason riding him had to be the best thing in the world.<br>Screw Elysium, this was more paradise than any other place ever.  
>He looked up into those sky-blue eyes, dazed with lust and ecstasy and he knew Jason wouldn't last much longer.<br>But that was ok. He'd been ready to burst ever since Jason had pushed down on his dick.  
>His hand gradually sped up its pumping, making Jason adjust his speed as well, which resulted in both of them moaning and groaning loudly.<br>Gods, this felt so damn good.  
>"Percy…I'll…", Jason panted and looked at Percy with those beautiful sky-blue eyes.<br>Percy knew he wouldn't last much longer himself.  
>He watched Jason's face intently, trying to take it all in.<p>

Percy pressed his thumb down on Jason's tip, feeling him shiver as he groaned loudly and started cuming, soaking Percy's hand as well as their upper bodies.  
>Percy grabbed hold of Jason's hips and pushed him down, noticing how Jason was still twitching, contracting around his dick.<br>"Jason…", he huffed, helplessly, as his orgasm washed over him, filling every fiber of his body with contentment as his semen shot into Jason.  
>Jason cupped his face and sealed their lips as Percy felt wave after wave of ecstasy and pleasure rolling over him.<br>They were both panting heavily, slowly letting go of each other's lips, Jason leaning his forehead against Percy's, their gazes locked.

I love you.  
>Percy's heart thumped loudly in his chest and he still felt shivers of pleasure running down his back.<br>He placed a soft kiss on Jason's stapler scar, then wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down.  
>Jason chuckled and flopped onto him, neither caring about the sperm between them.<br>"We are so going to need a shower…", Jason muttered, kissing Percy's neck as he hid his face in his crook of the neck.  
>"We just had amazing sex and you're thinking about a shower?", Percy asked, too tired to even play shocked.<br>Jason chuckled. "So I take it I did a good job?"  
>"Are you kidding? That was…quite nice.", he muttered and stroke through his hair.<br>Jason bit his neck. "Quite nice?"  
>"Just joking. It was awesome.", Percy admitted and Jason licked over the bite.<br>"Glad you enjoyed it.", he said quietly and nuzzled against his neck.  
>"You make a pretty good rebellious bottom.", Percy remarked and chuckled when Jason moved his head to look at him playfully serious.<br>But then he grinned as well and rolled off him.  
>They automatically turned towards each other, grabbing the blanket at the foot of the bed and throwing it over them, snuggling close together and sighing contently.<br>The shower would have to wait.

I love you. Percy kissed Jason's nose before snuggling against his chest.

I love you. Jason wrapped his arms tightly around him, putting his nose in his hair and inhaling his scent.

Yet neither of them said it out loud.


	13. When Nothing Goes As Planned

Chapter 13: When nothing goes as planned

As Jason watched Percy leave for the night shift, he made a decision: He'd tell Percy.

The past days had been amazing.  
>They hadn't had that much sex - ok, a few times in the shower maybe and once in the morning after waking up rock hard, but meh.<br>Instead, they had started spending more time just being close to each other.  
>For no real reason.<br>Before, they had already spent time together, but they usually waited to have an excuse to be together, like shifts together or dinner or Percy's inability to sleep alone.  
>Now, they simply hung out around each other, sometimes just standing on deck together, staring out at the sea, talking about this or that as if they were friends.<br>Or boyfriends.  
>Jason's heart leaped.<br>They were so close.  
>He could just not tell Percy and let things go on the way they were now.<br>But still, he realized he simply had to know.  
>Could Percy picture a future with him?<br>Would he want to officially be with Jason?  
>Jason had had a nightmare with Percy finding a new girlfriend.<br>He might not have woken up screaming, but he woke up horrified, wrapping his arms even tighter as usual around Percy, needing to feel him right beside him, hearing him mutter something indistinguishable in his sleep and rub up against him.  
>But ever since then he had realized he did not want Percy to find somebody else.<br>He knew his chances were slim, but he had finally decided to take the risk.  
>He knew Percy wouldn't laugh at him.<br>Even if he told him no, then Jason would at least have his answer.  
>Maybe they could then get to an agreement to at least stick to each other for the time until they beat Gaea (or die trying), until they would have to part ways.<br>But maybe, just maybe, Percy would consider it and decide to stay with him.  
>Maybe Jason could somehow change his mind.<br>He would do anything.  
>Even if it meant him being the bottom forever.<br>He sighed deeply, falling back onto the bed.  
>It was a long time till Percy would come back.<br>Enough time for Jason to think about how to phrase his confession.

Percy stared out at the sea.  
>It had been another rather calm day.<br>The sea monster that had been trailing them the past days seemed to have lost interest for some reason, because Percy couldn't detect it anywhere.  
>He sighed.<br>"Hey there, Seaweed Brain.", Annabeth joined him at the railing.  
>She had the night shift with him.<br>He looked around at her miserably.  
>"Oh my, what's with that face?"<br>He didn't reply, instead looking back at the glittering water.  
>It was such a beautiful sight.<br>Any other day, the mere sight of the sea would have cheered him up instantly.  
>But right now he just sighed once more.<br>"Is it because of Jason?"  
>"Of course it is."<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"I just…I don't know. Lately, we've been spending so much time together and it feels so right, but I keep wondering if he thinks of it the same way. And I just really want to know. Does he enjoy being around me as much as I do or is he tired of me already? Does he like me? Is there a chance for us? Am I allowed to get my hopes up?"<br>Annabeth was quiet for a moment, staring into the distance.  
>"Have you ever tried baking brownies?", she asked suddenly and he turned around to her, frowning.<br>"What? What does that have to do with anything?"  
>"Jason likes brownies."<br>"I know. But how does that solve my problem?"  
>"It doesn't. Your problem is that you can't get your courage up to be honest about your feelings with him. Nothing and nobody can help you with that except you yourself. But if you bake him brownies, it will at least show him whatever you have to say will be sincere."<br>"But…I don't even know how to bake brownies. And when would I even bake them?"  
>"The recipe is in the kitchen. Remember, Jason got it from those merpeople. And how about you bake them after you get off the night shift?"<br>"But I don't even know how to bake."  
>"That's what directions are for, dummy."<br>"But…erm…can I make them blue?"  
>"How about…no."<br>"Aww."  
>She chuckled.<br>"So have you thought of how you're going to get your feelings across?"  
>"I was just thinking of striking up conversation like: Hey Jason, how about we date?"<br>Annabeth gave him her best you-can't-be-serious-face.  
>He laughed, though it was pained. "Just joking. Seriously, I have no idea whatsoever."<br>"Then you have enough time to think of something now."  
>"Wait, you aren't going to help me?", he asked, horrified.<br>"Nah, this is something you need to figure out on your own."  
>Percy stuck out his bottom lip, but she had already turned away, chuckling to herself as she walked away.<br>"Aww, not even a hint or a piece of advice?", he called after her.  
>She stopped, then turned her head in his direction, considering him.<br>"Maybe one or two.", she smirked.  
>"Yes?", he asked, pleading.<br>"Be honest and don't do anything stupid."  
>He scowled. "Ha-ha-ha."<br>She was already walking off to the other side of the ship.  
>Evil ex-girlfriend.<br>He sulked and looked back out at the sea.  
>How could he possibly get his feelings across to Jason...?<br>Not to mention the brownies baking part.  
>He hoped Jason wasn't going to wait for him in his room.<br>Nah, he was probably sleeping, like the other times Percy had had night shift.

Jason couldn't get to sleep, no matter how hard he tried.  
>There were three hours left until Percy got off his shift.<br>Jason was so tempted to go and check on him.  
>Maybe spend some time with him, stargazing or just staring out at the dark sea around them together.<br>But he stayed in his room, sighing and turning and moving restlessly.  
>He was so nervous, though he couldn't see why.<br>He had it all planned out in his head.  
>Percy would come to bed when his shift ended and Jason would wrap his arms around him as usual and let him sleep.<br>When he would wake up Jason would not let go at first and then announce he had something important to talk about.  
>He just wasn't sure whether it was a better idea to hold Percy in bed so he'd have to scramble out of it first in order to rush out the room (worst case scenario) or whether to get up with him but position himself at the door so Percy would have to pass him in case he wanted to rush out the room (again worst case scenario).<br>Then he'd try to use the phrases he had put together in his head.  
>He wished he could just make a stupid letter or such and give Percy that and be done with it.<br>But that would be such a cliché and Percy would never actually sit down and read a letter, with his ADHD and dyslexia and all.  
>He'd think Jason wanted to torture him.<br>Blah.  
>Jason turned onto his back again, staring up at the white ceiling.<br>He sighed and closed his eyes.  
>Maybe, if he thought about something pleasant to take his mind off things, he could fall asleep.<br>Instantly, his mind filled with pictures of Percy and him.  
>He pictured how it would be to be with him, stay at Camp Half-Blood together, sit at the Camp fire holding hands (would Percy even allow that?) and how they would sneak out at night to meet somewhere save from the Harpies – there was no way they'd sleep separated after all.<br>Maybe Leo would let them use Bunker 9.  
>His thoughts wandered off.<br>They could go to New Rome together.  
>Maybe catch up on college and all.<br>Go out on dates and live together in an apartment.  
>He smiled. Percy would probably love something close to the water.<br>He wondered if they could afford the rent.  
>They'd definitely need jobs. Jason would make sure to get a good paying one so he could cover for all the food Percy ate.<br>Not to mention the food coloring.  
>Percy would never eat anything that wasn't blue.<br>Thinking about food, Jason should definitely catch up on cooking.  
>He had a feeling letting Percy into the kitchen would be a one-time-thing because he'd have to get the kitchen renewed afterwards.<br>He smirked at the thought and slowly drifted off into sleep, imagining Percy and him living together.

"What the...why does baking have to be so DIFFICULT?!" Percy asked for the 100th time and stared frustrated down at the mess he had made.  
>Annabeth laughed next to him and looked over his shoulder at the recipe in his hands.<br>"I don't know what you're talking about. Keep mixing, it's going to be fine."  
>"This is horrible. It's so gooey and weird...", he complained, holding up a finger full of dough.<br>Then he licked at it tentatively. "Well, I suppose it at least doesn't taste that bad...", he muttered, considering taking another spoonful, but Annabeth took the bowl away.  
>"Stop eating the dough, else there won't be any left."<br>He rolled his eyes. "Fine. So, what's next? You know I hate reading with my dyslexia and all.", he asked, squinting at the paper.  
>Annabeth chuckled. "I think it's good enough now, though it could be a bit more fluid. Oh well. Just dump it onto the tray I prepared and off into the oven."<br>"Are you sure this mess is going to turn into brownies?"  
>"Absolutely."<br>"Hm. Fine."  
>He felt her bemused gaze on him and did his best to ignore her, doing what she told him to do.<br>He just hoped they really did turn out the way they were meant to.  
>He put the tray into the oven and looked around at his ex-girlfriend that started a timer.<br>"And now?"  
>"Now we wait."<br>"I hate baking."  
>She chuckled but didn't say anything. He stared at the timer.<br>He wished he could be snuggling up with Jason in bed right now.  
>But this was for Jason. And he hoped Jason would like it.<br>He certainly put a lot of effort into it.  
>He stared at the oven. 'Please let them turn out well...', the thought to himself and flopped down at the table, resting his head on his arms.<br>Annabeth joined him and chuckled quietly.

Percy was definitely late.  
>Jason was wide awake, having woken five minutes before Percy's shift should have ended.<br>Now he was already waiting for Percy for roughly twenty minutes.  
>Maybe something had happened.<br>Maybe the ship was under attack.  
>He listened. There were no sounds indicating a fight whatsoever.<br>He stared the ceiling to death.  
>Maybe Percy had extended his shift a bit because Piper or Frank weren't there yet.<br>That might be it.  
>But neither seemed the type to oversleep.<br>He put his arm over his eyes. Everything was ok.  
>Maybe Percy was simply still talking to Annabeth about something.<br>He had done that before after all. But what where they talking about?  
>Did Percy still have feelings for Annabeth?<br>Their breakup seemed to have shaken him quite a bit back then, maybe he really did still like her.  
>Doubt gnawed at him.<br>What if Percy was actually just doing these things with Jason because he originally wanted to do them with Annabeth?  
>They kind of had started the sleeping-over thing because Percy couldn't sleep alone.<br>Before Jason, he had had Annabeth to go to for that.  
>Did that mean he was just using Jason as substitute?<br>Jason bit on his bottom lip, worried.  
>Maybe he shouldn't confess to Percy after all.<br>He scolded himself. This was stupid. He had decided to take the risk, and so it would be.  
>He would get his answer, once and for all and accept it, no matter what it was.<br>Which didn't make the feeling of dread go away.  
>The door opened.<br>He looked around, expecting Percy.  
>"Leo?"<br>"Hey, man. Sorry to bother you at this hour, but I kind of...need your help..."

Half an hour later, Percy walked towards Jason's room, not knowing how to feel.  
>He was nervous, to say the least.<br>Then again he was also relieved to finally get to bed.  
>Not to say he was glad he finally got out of the kitchen.<br>Blah. He definitely hated baking.  
>He supposed the brownies had turned out quite alright, though they weren't even half as great as the ones Jason had brought with him from his visit to the merpeople.<br>He had left them in the kitchen for later.  
>Now it was sleeping and cuddling time.<br>When they were both well enough rested, they'd have their usual wake-up-routine and then meet at the breakfast table.  
>This time, Percy could make sure he'd be there first and pack the brownies for when they were back in their room.<br>Doubt gnawed at him.  
>Maybe he should have brought the brownies now.<br>Confessing to a half-sleeping Jason suddenly seemed a much better idea.  
>He stopped in front of the door.<br>He was already here.  
>Going back would just take up even more time.<br>He started fidgeting and stopped himself, trying to get his cool together.  
>What the hell was wrong with him anyways?<br>He opened the door, keeping his composure perfectly.

That is, until he saw the scene in front of him. His heart stopped.

He tried to take in the scene in front of him objectively.

There was Jason. On the bed. In his boxer shorts.

Nothing unusual there.

Well, he was awake, but that wasn't really that unusual either.

What was unusual though was the half-naked Latino straddling him, his hands on Jason's underpants, looking around at him in a mixture of shock and surprise.

Jason's hands were at Leos arms, but whether he had been pushing him away or keeping him there, Percy had no idea.  
>His insides went up in flames.<br>His face became stony.  
>"Ah. Am I...interrupting something?", he forced out, feeling his heart shattering into a thousand little pieces.<br>Those idiots could at least scramble apart instead of just sitting there, looking around him in shock.  
>"What- NO! Percy, this is NOT..." Jason started and looked alarmed, seemingly trying to get up, but Leo kind of held him back with still holding on to his boxer shorts.<br>"Stop moving, Jason!", Leo hissed and Percy saw Jason obey like a good puppy.  
>What was wrong with him?!<br>Blind hot fury lashed up inside of Percy.  
>So this was what Jason was doing while he was working his ass off in the kitchen, trying to bake stupid brownies?<br>He remembered all the times Jason had ensured him that Leo and him were just friends.  
>Anger at Jason and himself welled up inside him.<br>He had KNOWN there was more between them.  
>He had seen the way they looked at each other.<br>How could he have been so goddamn stupid?!  
>How could he have possibly thought Jason might actually somewhat like him, returning his feelings in an ever so slight way?!<br>The pain inside his chest spread out through his entire body, making him tremble.  
>"Percy, seriously, this is not what it looks like. I swear, I can explain...", Jason tried but Percy was already backing away.<br>To his own surprise, there was a tear running down his cheek.

"F-Fuck you...", he muttered and turned on the spot, dashing out the door.  
>"Percy!", he heard Jason call after him but was already moving past the other doors, out onto deck.<br>"Percy?", came Pipers surprised voice. Percy didn't stop.  
>Everything inside him felt as if he had swallowed acid.<br>He couldn't form a clear thought in his head.  
>Fuck this quest.<br>Fuck Gaea.  
>She could have him for all he cared.<br>Fuck the world.  
>Fuck anything that mattered to anybody.<br>It certainly didn't matter to him anymore.  
>Nothing did.<br>He ran full speed towards the railing and jumped.  
>"Percy!", he heard Piper yell horrified but didn't stop.<br>He hit the water. Usually, it made him feel better.  
>Now, it only seemed to amplify his pain.<br>He saw some fish swimming around but they weren't suicidal enough to come close to him.  
>No monsters anywhere to be seen.<br>Shame.  
>He'd have liked a good fight right now.<br>He began swimming, no real goal in mind.

Jason cursed and jumped out of bed, uncaring that he tore Leo with him in a not exactly gentle way.  
>"What the- Jason, stop!"<br>Jason didn't.  
>This was the worst thing ever.<br>He grabbed Leos arms and pulled him with him to the wardrobe so he wouldn't fall on the way.  
>This was all his fault.<br>He looked down at Leos hands, glued to his boxer shorts.  
>He really had the rottenest luck of all.<br>There he was, waiting for Percy, when suddenly Leo had popped up, asking for help.  
>So, naturally, Jason had said sure.<br>He was a kind and helpful person after all.  
>Or at least he used to be, until he had helped Leo getting a can of indefinable gooey stuff open (another load of 'new and improved' superglue) and promptly had said stuff all over his boxer shorts, with the can falling down onto the floor and Leo falling forward, his hands in the gooey stuff on Jason's boxer shorts.<br>And next thing Jason knew, Leo had been glued to them.  
>Just like that.<br>Because Leo just had to make super-glue that glued anything to anything within a few seconds.  
>Great invention. Especially great to freak out people that one wanted to confess to.<br>Jason tore out a new pair of boxer shorts and looked around at Leo.  
>Leo stared up at him, unbelieving.<br>"You're not going to..."  
>He was.<br>Next moment, he slipped into new boxer shorts, with Leo still holding on to the ones he was glued at.  
>His face was a deep shade of purple and Jason would have almost found the sight funny, if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation.<br>Percy.  
>His face.<br>The way he had looked at them.  
>The surges of emotions behind those beautiful seagreen eyes.<br>He grabbed his jeans and sprinted from the room, trying to get into his pants on the way to deck.  
>The tear that had run down his cheek.<br>He had hurt Percy.  
>He knew he had.<br>But he hadn't done anything! He would never...

When he got to the deck, he found Piper and Frank at the railing in the front, acting all hysterical.  
>Piper saw him sprinting towards her.<br>"Jason! Jason, what happened?!", she asked, her voice high pitched with shock.  
>"Where's Percy?", he cut her off, looking around, panicking.<br>Piper pointed towards the sea.  
>"What?!"<br>"He just came running from under the deck and then he was- Jason?! Jason! Where are you going?"  
>But Jason had already taken off towards a black dot in the blue-green glittering sea hundreds of feet away.<p>

A moment later, Leo came rushing to the deck, Jason's boxer shorts still in his hands. Piper shot a look at him and noticed the shorts in an instant.  
>Her worry changed to anger.<br>"Leo! What have you done?!"  
>Leo winced. Girls were so damn scary.<br>"I'd like to know that too.", Annabeths cool voice sounded behind him, taking in the scene.  
>Leo swallowed and shook his hands, showing them he couldn't get the shorts off.<br>"Might have...used a bit too much superglue?", he asked tentatively and felt two sets of eyes burning into his soul.  
>He whimpered.<br>Girls were cruel.  
>He looked helplessly to Frank, but Frank was still staring off into space after Percy and Jason.<br>Not very helpful.  
>He wished Hazel was on deck.<br>She'd be sticking up for him.  
>At least he kept telling himself that.<p>

Percy was surprised to find a shore not too far off where the Argo II. was sailing.  
>He had no idea where they were at right now, but it had to be some European country.<br>And they certainly used a language he didn't know.  
>He got out the water and rushed through the port into the city. He didn't really care where he was going or if there were monsters around.<br>He just wanted to run away.  
>Run away from the ship.<br>Run away from that scene.  
>Run away from Jason.<br>A sob caught in his throat and he pressed his eyes tightly shut, zigzagging through the streets, not giving a damn about who saw him like this.  
>In some alleyway, he stopped to catch his breath, putting his arms up against the wall and panting, tears dropping to the ground.<br>He tried to wipe them away but more kept coming.  
>"That...stupid...idiot..."<br>He wasn't even sure whether he was talking about Jason or himself.  
>He had known.<br>Somewhere deep inside, he must have known.  
>That was probably why he had been so jealous of Leo before.<br>He remembered the way they looked around at him, Leos hands still at Jason's boxer shorts.  
>Why? Why had they done that?<br>Jason must have known Percy would be coming back any moment.  
>Why had he let Leo do that?<br>Had the situation escalated that quickly?  
>Or had they been doing stuff like that for hours already and had lost track of time?<br>Or had he simply not cared about whether Percy would come back or not?  
>His chest stung and he let his forehead rest against the wall, letting the tears flow.<br>Had he pushed himself onto Jason after all?  
>Had he misinterpreted the past days together with Jason?<br>Had Jason actually just spend time with him to make Leo notice him in that way?  
>Or had he been around Percy because he had thought he wouldn't have a chance with Leo?<br>Neither sounded very nice to Percy.  
>He sobbed.<br>Great.  
>What a girl he was.<br>He thought of Annabeth and Piper.  
>No. He wasn't a 'girl'.<br>He was a coward.  
>A wimp.<br>A nothing.  
>Great hero, pah.<br>He was Percy fucking gay and heartbroken Jackson.  
>He sobbed again.<br>He should have never fallen in love with Jason.  
>Thinking back, he really should have run him through with Riptide instead of getting into this whole mess.<br>Sure, he would have never felt so freaking amazing in his life as he had done with Jason the past weeks, but meh.  
>Sacrifices needed to be made.<br>And he would sacrifice anything in order to get rid of this unbelievable pain inside of him that he couldn't seem to be able to get away.  
>It was eating him up from the inside, tearing away at him as if he was out of Lego bricks and something was taking him apart piece by piece.<br>He clutched his paining chest.

"Percy!", Jason called, running through the streets of the small town, looking everywhere for the dark-haired hero.  
>Where the hell had he gone?<br>He looked around, noticing people staring at him oddly.  
>Well, he couldn't blame them.<br>Maybe he should have taken a shirt with him.  
>Running around just in his pants, without shirt or shoes (not even socks) on, did seem pretty weird, even to him.<br>But he had other worries now.  
>He rushed past houses and people, shops and more people, parks and even more people.<br>What if he couldn't find him?  
>As he passed an alleyway at top speed, he glimpsed something orange and hurtled to a stop, rushing back to it.<br>There he was.  
>At last.<br>Jason hurried forward.  
>"Percy!", he said and Percy whirled around in shock.<br>The next moment, Jason had him pressed tightly against him in a hug.  
>"Oh gods, Percy. I'm so glad I found you...", he muttered, ignoring Percy's outraged mutterings and his futile tries to get him off him.<br>"Let go. What are you doing here anyways? Why aren't you with Leo? Bet he doesn't like to be kept waiting. Why don't you just go and...and..."  
>Jason noticed with a jolt that Percy was sobbing.<br>Actually sobbing.  
>He pulled back to look at Percy, but Percy turned his head away instantly, not permitting him to see.<br>He cupped his face in his hands and began kissing him softly.  
>"Gods, Percy, you got it all wrong...", he started, but Percy flinched and pushed him away.<br>"Oh yeah, did I now?! What did I get wrong then? Oh, let me guess: It was an accident, right? Leo just so happened to wish to take your pants off when I was supposed to be coming back from night shift any moment! How long have you been doing that kind of stuff with each other? Was it fun using me like that?!"  
>Jason swallowed hard at Percy's rage attack.<br>He tried to soothe him, or say anything in general, but neither did his voice work, nor did Percy give him a chance to speak.  
>"I bet you thought you were really awesome, playing me like that. What did you think you'd do? Watch how badly you could get me before letting it slip you were two-timing, you bastard? Or are you two a fresh couple now? Should I congratulate you?"<br>Percy's words didn't make much sense, but Jason didn't blame him, given his lack of sleep and the pain that was still plainly audible in his voice.  
>Jason tried to speak again but Percy didn't let him.<br>"I can't believe I actually fell for it. There, you hear it? I fell for it. You can be all proud of yourself now. Go and fuck your little friend and tell him how awesome you are for all I care."  
>Jason swallowed again and stepped closer at the raging Percy.<br>Percy didn't seem to notice.  
>"And to think he wanted to be friends with me! He was probably laughing his ass of behind my back, high-fiving you about your awesome job. Hey, let's see how badly you can get Percy Jackson to- hmpf."<br>Jason shut him up with grabbing him and pressing his lips onto his.  
>Percy did not go down quietly.<br>He tried to pull away, but Jason held onto him tightly.  
>He tried to bite him, but Jason moved with him, not giving him a chance to actually bite anything.<br>He tried to use his hands, but Jason pressed him up against the wall behind them, grabbing those hands and holding them above their heads.  
>"Percy…", he started again, but Percy shook his head wildly.<br>"No. No, stop it! Stop being so…stop doing this…"  
>"Percy, I…I…"<br>I love you.  
>Jason found the words stuck in his throat.<br>"I don't want to hear it. I don't want you telling me I'm stupid for getting my hopes up. I already know that. But I just can't help it. I love you…I love you so much, I even baked you brownies…if you think that's funny then go and laugh about it with Leo but leave me alone…"  
>Wait, what?<br>Jason stared down at Percy, who was still trembling and pushing down sobs.  
>"What?"<br>"Yeah, I thought you might like them…so Annabeth helped me baking them…but I was stupid…so stupid…"  
>Jason shook his head. "No, I mean, yes, of course I'd like them, but…you love me?"<br>Percy looked up at him with tears running down his face.  
>"Of course I do…"<br>Jason wrapped his arm around him, pulling him into a tight embrace.  
>"Gods, Percy! Why didn't you tell me?!", he asked, everything inside him feeling as if a swarm of butterflies got loose in there.<br>"What does it matter…"  
>"Percy! I love you, too!"<br>Percy stiffened.  
>Then he started fighting against Jason's embrace again and pulled back.<br>"Do you…that's not funny!", he said, outraged, but Jason cupped his face and pressed his lips onto him.  
>"Gods, Percy. I'm not joking. I love you so much. I wanted to tell you today."<br>Percy had his hands on Jason's arms, trying to pull him away, looking at him with a mixture of confusion, hope and hurt.  
>"You…that…you're lying…what was that with Leo, then?", he muttered, but Jason groaned exasperated.<br>"Would you PLEASE stop this bullshit with Leo?! He had this dumb superglue-can I was supposed to open and next thing we know he was glued to my boxer shorts. There was never anything between us and trust me there will never be! So would you freaking believe me I'd never do anything with anybody else than you?"  
>"But…but…" Jason put his fingers to Percy's lips, silencing him.<br>Then he leaned over, resting their foreheads against each other.

"Perseus Jackson…" It was the first time Jason had ever called him that.  
>Percy shivered at the sound of his name.<br>He used to hate being called 'Perseus' but from Jason, it sounded surprisingly nice.  
>He looked up at those sky-blue eyes looking down at him with that expression he could never identify.<br>"…I love you.", he whispered and kissed his nose.  
>"I love you more than I ever thought I could love anybody…", he continued, wrapping his arms around him.<br>Percy felt a shiver running down his back and found himself lost in those sky-blue eyes.  
>They seemed so sincere.<br>His insides were still in turmoil.  
>Was this true?<br>Did Jason really like him?  
>Was that with Leo really just an accident?<br>"W-will you…", Percy started, feeling his face flush.  
>But he didn't care much.<br>He must already look horrible with the tears running down his face and his eyes most likely red and puffy.  
>Not to mention the eye bags from a night without sleep whatsoever due to the night shift.<br>Jason waited patiently for Percy to continue.  
>"Will you go out with me?", Percy blurted and felt the heat in his face and chest.<br>Jason's lips split into a grin Percy had never seen him use before.  
>He rubbed their noses against each other. "I'd love to."<br>Percy found himself smiling. "Really? So we're…boyfriends?"  
>"Gods, yes."<br>"Yes?"  
>"Yes."<p>

And then they kissed.

It was wet and sloppy, yet it was the best kiss ever.  
>It was soft and gentle at first, but started to gradually pick up intensity as they began wrapping their arms around each other and pushed closer against one another.<br>Jason pressed him against the wall behind him, their lips never parting for more than a few milliseconds.  
>Their tongues began their dance.<br>Jason moaned into the kiss, letting his hands greedily move over Percy's slender body.  
>"I love you…", he muttered into the kiss, feeling Percy tremble in answer.<br>"I love you so much.", he whispered as he started kissing down Percy's neck, nibbling and sucking, luring sweet moans out of Percy, his arms wrapped around his neck.  
>"Jason…", Percy huffed and Jason shivered at the sound of his name.<br>He nibbled on Percy's crook of the neck longingly before moving back up to give him a peck on the lips.  
>"I love the way you say my name.", he said quietly and felt Percy shuffling.<br>Jason was so happy.  
>He didn't know the last time he had felt so happy.<br>He looked into Percy's face, gently stroking away the half-dried tears and kissing his eyelids.  
>He loved him so much.<br>And Percy loved him back.  
>His whole body felt all tingly and he could seriously scream out his joy right now.<br>Percy looked flustered, to say the least.  
>He loved seeing him like this.<br>Then Percy leaned against him slightly, looking up at him rather shy now, averting his gaze again.  
>"I love your eyes.", Jason said quietly.<br>Percy looked up at him again.  
>Then his gaze travelled to Jason's lips.<br>"I love our kisses.", Jason muttered and kissed Percy softly, feeling his quickened heartbeat as he pressed his warm body against Jason.  
>"I love you so much.", Percy whispered into the kiss and Jason sighed happily, letting his words do its magic on him.<br>He felt all warm and fuzzy on the inside, holding Percy close.  
>That's when Percy noticed he was still not wearing a shirt.<br>"We should get back to the ship…", he muttered, but Jason didn't want to let him go.  
>Percy looked like he wanted to argue for a moment, but then decided against it, snuggling against Jason instead, wrapping his arms tightly around him and putting his head against his chest.<br>Jason chuckled bemused.  
>Percy muttered something.<br>"Hm?", he asked, not quite catching what he had said.  
>"You have four different ways of chuckling."<br>Jason laughed. "I do?"  
>"Yeah. An awkward one, a bemused one, a happy one and a lusty one." Jason buried his nose in Percy's hair.<br>Percy was so adorable. "I love your chuckles.", Percy muttered and Jason smiled happily.  
>"And I love your smiles."<br>"I love that stapler scar of yours."  
>Jason chuckled. Percy shivered and turned his head slightly to look at him better.<br>They just stood there, looking at each other, forgetting everything and anything around them, just glad they were here together.

When they finally, after half an eternity, decided to part and head back to the ship, Percy had expected Jason to just grab him and fly off.  
>Instead, Jason took his hand in his and started walking out the alleyway.<br>"Really? You do know you're not wearing a shirt or shoes, right?", Percy said, laughing.  
>Jason only shrugged. "I don't care. You're mine now and I'm happy and I'm going to show it to everybody."<br>Percy blushed and let him pull him with him.  
>People looked around at them, alright.<br>Though Percy couldn't really tell whether it was because they were holding hands or because Jason was walking around shirtless.  
>They decided to buy him a shirt, a pair of socks and shoes at the first store they found, scratching together the mortal money (good thing Percy had gotten some euros from Annabeth last night) for it.<br>Then they strolled through the city, no idea whatsoever where they really were.  
>They stopped by a park, sitting down on the bench and looking around at the other couples walking around, holding hands and laughing.<br>Percy and Jason looked at each other and smirked, leaning against each other and just enjoying the moment.  
>"We should still head back to the ship soon.", Percy reminded him, thinking of how the others must worry.<br>Jason sighed. "I know. But just a bit longer…"  
>Percy chuckled, snuggling against Jason's shoulder. "I know what you mean…", he muttered and they kissed again, in plain sight for anybody to see.<br>They didn't give a damn.  
>Jason smirked and squeezed Percy's hand.<br>Percy's eyes were ablaze with affection and love.  
>"You know…I wanted to tell you today…", he admitted, watching Percy's eyes widen slightly.<br>"I had this whole thing in mind to confess to you when you would wake up. I was just thinking that maybe you'd at least consider it…"  
>Percy smiled sheepishly. "Actually…I wanted to tell you today as well…that's kind of why I baked brownies…I wanted to surprise you and was even thinking of telling you I'd be willing to be your girlfriend if you so wanted it…just so I could be with you at all…"<br>Jason blinked, surprised.  
>Then his lips split into a wide grin. "Really?"<br>Percy blushed and tried to turn his head, but Jason had his hand on his chin already, keeping him there.  
>"I…well…it's not like I don't like it…", Percy admitted quietly and Jason chuckled.<br>He kissed Percy again.  
>Their tongues touched gently and Jason could feel Percy's hand on his cheek, his thumb caressing his cheek.<br>As they parted, they leaned their foreheads against each other again.  
>"I love you."<br>"I love you more, Jason."  
>"No way."<br>"Yes way."  
>They laughed and got up, walking through the park holding hands.<p>

"How come you never told me?", Jason asked quietly as they made their way towards the port.  
>Percy looked away. "Well…I…I was kind of scared, I suppose…"<br>Jason mustered him from the side. "It's not like I would have laughed or anything…"  
>"I know, but I didn't exactly know how you'd take it, either. I simply didn't want things to get awkward between us or that you'll…you know…"<br>"Be weirded out?"  
>"Exactly."<br>They both sighed.  
>"Why didn't you tell me?", Percy asked after a while.<br>Jason looked around at him, a pained smile on his face.  
>"When you turn everything into a contest and try to show you're the best?"<br>Percy made a face. "I haven't done that in weeks."  
>"Yeah, but you used to."<br>"I didn't know whether you might not pull something off to get at me either."  
>"I would never do something like that."<br>"Do I know?"  
>They both glared at each other.<br>Then both chuckled and kissed each other softly.  
>"I love you."<br>"I love you too, Jason."  
>"I'm glad we got this sorted out."<br>"Yeah, me too."  
>"Time to return to the ship?"<br>"Yeah."  
>They sighed, then Jason wrapped his arms around Percy and they took off into the sky, Percy holding onto Jason tightly.<br>"I never thought I could enjoy flying through the air like that."  
>Jason found Percy smiling against his chest.<br>Jason's grip on him tightened. "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe."  
>Percy gave him a playful scowl.<br>Jason chuckled.  
>They could see the Argo II with its course straight on them, sailing through the water.<br>It was quite a pretty sight.  
>Jason nuzzled against Percy's head, burying his nose in his hair.<br>"I love your scent."  
>"Ocean breeze?"<br>"Yeah…" They chuckled.

Gaea and her war could come for all they cared. After all, they'd be there together to face her down. And right now it felt as if they could take on much more than Earth itself.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Their hearts beat in unison as they looked at each other lovingly.

Yeah, let Gaea come.

They'd beat her easily.

Together.


	14. What Actually Happened That Night

Chapter 14: What actually happened that night

"Guys...there's something I need to tell you...", Leo said quietly, scratching the back of his head as he stood in front of Jason and Percy.  
>Jason blinked.<br>It was unusual of Leo to be so...well, like this.  
>He tightened his grip around Percy's midriff, pulling him closer and resting his chin on his shoulder.<br>It was great being with Percy.  
>Truth be told, not that much had changed between them.<br>They still teased and mocked each other, though it had become quite endearing rather than annoying.  
>Also, when one would find the other occupying their seats, they wouldn't throw a rage attack or sigh exasperated, but grin at each other and kiss quickly before either deciding to sit on the other ones lap or simply taking a different chair.<br>They still sparred like madmen, hacking happily away at each other as if they were archenemies and only one could survive.  
>They still fought like they used to, if not even better, for now they were working more as a team than a one-man-army.<br>Which was, needless to say, a hundred times more effective.  
>They kept sleeping together in Jason's room, which had kind of transformed into their room when Jason had opened his door just to find Percy carrying in his water fountain.<br>"That thing is not going inside my room.", Jason had said back then.  
>He looked around at the water fountain in the corner.<br>Needless to say, it hadn't interested Percy much and he had kept complaining and begging until Jason had given in – at the price of a nice long make-out-session.  
>Jason felt his pants tighten.<br>Ok, maybe not a good idea to think about that right now.  
>He shuffled around on the seat a bit, feeling Percy adjusting on his lap.<br>Percy watched Leo intently.  
>Somehow, he still hadn't completely let Leo off about that whole stuck-to-pants-thing.<br>They had found him still running around with Jason's boxer shorts glued to him, so Percy had had enough proof to know it was the truth.  
>They had even helped Leo find the tube with self-created anti-superglue-paste that was supposedly the only thing that could make the glue dissolve.<br>Jason sighed. He had thought that the two boys had started getting along better with each other again.  
>But apparently not.<br>He kissed the side of Percy's neck softly.  
>"Sure. Spit it out, Leo." Leo fumbled around with some screws in his hands and nodded, looking about the room for a chance to sit down.<br>He looked at the bed, then his gaze hushed over to Percy and he hesitated.  
>Jason looked at Percy out of the corners of his eyes, wondering if he noticed.<br>He did.  
>He lifted his arms and waved them in direction of the bed, wordlessly saying 'Go ahead'.<br>Leo went and sat down, looking over to the door longingly.  
>Jason had the distinct feeling that this was something pretty important and not exactly positive.<br>"So…erm…there's this one thing I need to…need to tell you…" Leo began, still tinkering away with his hands, avoiding to meet their gazes.  
>Percy shuffled on Jason's lap for a moment.<br>"It's kind of…difficult…I don't really know how to tell you this…"  
>Jason had never seen Leo quite like this.<br>It must be something really awful.  
>"Do you…remember what you said at the dining table? That it all started with you two waking up not remembering a thing from the evening before?", Leo started tentatively.<br>Percy stiffened. "Does this have to do with whatever we don't remember?", he asked and Leo flinched.  
>"Erm…kind of…I suppose…well…yes…"<br>Jason blinked.

Did that mean it was Leos fault all of this had started?

Did he know what happened?

What DID happen?!

Did they really want to know after all?

They had kind of decided that it didn't really matter.  
>But now Jason was feeling slightly sick.<br>What if all had been one big misunderstanding and they had started this whole thing because of something completely stupid?  
>But would that really change anything?<br>All in all, it shouldn't matter what had happened that night.  
>They were together now, and they were happy.<br>Even if it all started over nothing, they should still be glad it started at all, for it let them find each other.  
>Still, Jason was feeling rather unwell and began shuffling, making Percy turn his head in his direction with a questioning glance.<br>Percy seemed more curious than nervous.  
>Well, if he was alright with finding out, no matter what it was, then Jason should be too.<br>They fixed their eyes on Leo again, who was looking anywhere but at them.

"So you know what happened?", Jason asked.  
>Leo fidgeted. "Partly, I guess. I…well…I kind of left at some point because I thought you could take care of yourselves by then."<br>Silence.  
>Then Leo sighed. "Ok, I admit I was a bit…very stupid. I had some trouble with the engines and Buford and you two were the first I found, bickering on the ship as usual. So I took you with me and made you help me. And everything would have been great if it hadn't been for that dumb super glue."<br>"Again?", Percy asked drily.  
>Leo made a face. "No, actually, it was a lot different from this time…"<br>Jason held up his hand, interrupting him. "I'm certain we'll find out in a moment what happened and how it was different. I just have one question: Is there a way we can remember it by ourselves? So we know all that happened?"  
>Leo fidgeted, looking uncomfortable.<br>Then he sighed defeated and pulled a vial out of his pocket.  
>"Sure…I gave you a potion that made you forget a certain amount of time, completely blocking it out. I gave it to you with some alcohol to get you less likely to notice any changes because it said on the back of it that side effects would be dizziness and the like."<br>"You DRUGGED us?!", Percy called, outraged.  
>Jason's grip on him tightened. "Well, I kind of expected as much, to be honest. Otherwise, how would we just have forgotten about it all?", he said quietly and Percy looked at him with a sour expression before slumping back against him, crossing his arms and not saying another word.<br>"Well, I'm sorry, ok? So, anyways, that was some sort of mist-thing that clouded your mind for those few hours so you wouldn't be able to remember anything. This here, this would be lifting the mist and let you remember what exactly happened…theoretically."  
>Jason nodded and Leo threw him the vial, not wishing to get any closer than necessary to them.<br>Jason caught it effortlessly in one hand and looked at Percy, who looked at him quietly.  
>They came to a silent agreement and nodded.<br>Leo got up. "Do you…do you still need me here?"  
>"Yes.", both said in unison.<br>Leo made a face.  
>Then he pulled out two glasses and a bottle of water and tentatively held them out to Jason.<br>Percy took them from him without a word and put them down on the table, inspecting the label on the water bottle.  
>Not that he actually read it.<br>With his dyslexia, he'd be busy deciphering the writing for the next hours.  
>But Leo got the hint and scowled, looking away rather hurt.<br>Jason didn't say anything, exchanging another glance with Percy.  
>"I gave you two drops in the beginning so you'd forget the past two hours as well as have the next hour clouded, then gave you another four drops a few hours later to make you forget the whole night. Piper explained to me that you should either use the same amount of drops with this vial or start with one and work your way up until it lightens the mist on whatever was clouded. So…yeah…"<br>Jason passed the vial to Percy. He really wasn't sure whether he wanted to know.  
>Percy seemed to hesitate for a moment as well.<p>

Then he tipped over the vial and let six drops of the dark liquid fall into his water.  
>After a questioning glance to Jason he did the same for his glass.<br>Then he closed the vial and they took their glasses.  
>"So…there goes.", Percy muttered and they toasted, then emptied their water in one go.<br>They looked at each other, then to Leo.  
>"So…", Jason said.<br>"Now we wait?", Leo asked.  
>"Now we wait.", Percy said and they flopped down on the chair again, Percy leaning back against Jason and placing his hand on the side of Jason's thigh.<br>It was only a small thing, but Jason appreciated the gesture.  
>It made him relax a bit.<br>They sat there, waiting.  
>And waiting.<br>And waiting.

Then the headaches started.

~Flashback to that Fateful Night~

Jason stood at the railing, looking out at the sea. Water wherever one looked.  
>Terrific.<br>He sighed.  
>The past days had been horrible. Attacks all the freaking time, nightmares whenever he closed his eyes.<br>Then there was also Percy.  
>Gods, how he annoyed him!<br>Couldn't he ever just leave him alone?  
>Perfect Percy with his dark messy hair and his blazing sea-green eyes.<br>Perfect Percy with his freaking competitive attitude.  
>Not to mention the constant bullying.<br>Seriously, what had Jason ever done to make him hate him so much?  
>He had actually liked Percy. Thought he'd be a cool guy.<br>But apparently that was just him.  
>He pushed himself back and was just about to leave for his room, when he saw the reason for his bad mood walking towards him with a mocking expression.<br>Just great.  
>He rolled his eyes and turned to leave.<br>"Aw, is poor little Jason in a bad mood?"  
>Blah.<br>He hated Percy.  
>Especially the way he could get to him with just a little bit of mocking.<br>He stopped, looking around at Percy annoyed.  
>"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. But that's not very surprising given how you keep following me anywhere like a puppy."<br>Percy's eyes narrowed. "Really? I'd say you keep checking out all the places I usually go to, hoping I'd come around and notice you."  
>"Oh please, I think you simply can't get enough of me, Jackson."<br>"Dream on, superman."  
>They sized each other up with distaste written across their faces.<br>"If I was dreaming, you wouldn't be stealing my seat all the time.", Jason said and Percy chuckled.  
>"Oh, please. I'd be sitting in the head chair if it wasn't for you."<br>"You mean, I'd be sitting in the head chair if you didn't have such a big head, thinking you're a god or something."  
>"Well I did get immortality offered to me once."<br>"You turned it down, so it doesn't count."  
>"I certainly deserve the chair more than you do."<br>"Says who?"  
>"Me."<br>"Yeah? And what do I care?"  
>Their faces were dangerously close, their foreheads almost touching.<br>They could practically feel the tension between them.  
>The air whipped around their faces as if to announce an oncoming storm.<br>The waves crashed against the ship, rocking it from side to side.  
>They still glared at each other and Percy was about to say something, when his gaze hushed over Jason's face towards his lips.<br>Then he blinked and pulled back. "Uh, just shut up, Grace. I did a hell lot more than you did to deserve that chair.", he spat and turned away.  
>Jason frowned at the unusual behavior. "Oh, did you, now? You mean all those heroic deeds you accomplished with the help of your friends?"<br>Percy gritted his teeth and started walking away.  
>Very not-Percy-like.<br>Jason began to follow him. But right when he wanted to say something, there were footsteps rushing towards them.  
>They both looked around.<br>"Guys! Guys, I'm so glad I found you. I need you. Both of you. Now. You gotta help me.", Leo called and motioned for them to come with him.  
>"What's wrong?", Jason asked, already moving, when he noticed Percy glare at him.<br>What?  
>Uh, did anybody understand that guy?<br>Leo didn't reply, already rushing away again.  
>Jason looked around at Percy.<br>Their gazes met for a moment.  
>Then Percy rolled his eyes and began hurrying after Leo with Jason.<p>

"What in Hades…", Percy started as they entered the engine room.  
>Everything was smoking and hot and made loud nasty noises that even they understood as something bad.<br>"Fast, fast! Jason, get over here! I need you to hold these parts together. Percy, grab Buford and get me the tube on the inside of the drawer, right side, far in the back!"  
>Jason rushed over to Leo and grabbed hold of two big wooden beams, pulling them together so Leo could begin screwing and hammering away at light speed.<br>Percy looked around for the dumb walking table.  
>Where was it?<br>"Percy!"  
>He sighted the table hurrying towards the exit and lunged for it.<br>He grabbed hold of it and forced it to a stop, tearing open the drawer and rummaging through it.  
>He found a hell lot of things – some of them to his horror even alive – but couldn't seem to find a tube.<br>"Percy, come on, hurry! Jason, you need to keep holding onto these. I need to fix the engine now or we can forget about ever lifting off the ground as well as moving in any sort of direction.", Leo said and hurtled toward the steaming engine in the middle while Jason only made a pained noise and held the beams together with all his might.  
>Percy found a tube in the far back and pulled it out.<br>"This?"  
>Leo looked up hurriedly. "YES! Get over to Jason, I'll be right there."<br>Percy rushed over to Jason's side just as he groaned and began to loosen his grip on the beams.  
>Percy almost dropped the tube, coming to his aid and grabbing hold of them as well.<br>He instantly understood why Jason was having such a rough time.  
>It was as if the wood was alive, churning and moving and fighting against being held together, like magnets pushing each other away.<br>Leo ran over to them, snatching the tube and opening it hastily.  
>"On the count of three, you two need to let go! This is my own super-glue, if you touch that and touch something else, you'll never be able to free yourself!", he called and the two heroes nodded, eyeing the small tube warily.<br>Gooey, semitransparent glibber oozed out of it.  
>Leo began closing in on the beams with the tube.<br>"One…two…" They both readied themselves to let go.  
>Percy wondered what Leo was thinking.<br>Super-glue was great, yes, but no superglue worked within three seconds.  
>Especially not with these beams.<br>Leo had applied it all around the beam now, narrowly missing Jason's hand.  
>"Three!" They let go and expected the beams to soar apart.<p>

They didn't.  
>Instead, they seemed to WANT to jump apart, but were held together tightly by the insta-glue.<br>Percy was quite impressed.  
>But it wasn't over yet. The engine made a wailing sound and Leo paled, rushing towards it and pulling out different things from his tool belt.<br>Momentarily forgetting about the tube, it slipped out of his hands and fell onto a loose plank on the floor.  
>As Leo lunged for it, he stepped onto the side of the plank and the tube got catapulted through the air.<br>Percy tried to catch it as it flew towards Jason's face, hurrying towards him.  
>Not that he wanted to save him or anything.<br>Well, maybe a little.

Jason noticed the tube in the last moment and grabbed the tube inches before his face, the glue spilling all over his hand.  
>Percy tried to break down, but tripped and collided with Jason just as he tried to wipe the glue away with his other hand.<br>They both made a surprise noise and Percy could feel Jason's hands on his bare hips as they both toppled over, landing hard on the floor.  
>Well, Jason did.<br>Percy had a rather soft landing on top of Jason, their legs entangled and his face inches from Jason's as his arms held him upright on the left and right of his Jason's head.  
>They stared at each other, a mixture between shock and surprise on their faces.<br>Then Percy tried to get up.  
>For some reason, he couldn't.<br>"What the…dude, let me go.", he said and tried to get Jason to let go of his hips.  
>Jason pulled and pulled them closer to each other.<br>"What in…", Jason muttered, panic on his face as he tried to tear his hands away from Percy.  
>Without success.<br>Percy's hands grabbed hold of Jason's and pulled and tore and tried but to no avail.  
>"Leo!", they both called at the same time, looking around at Leo horror-struck.<br>They were stuck!  
>Leo looked over to them, blinking. "What the hell are you doing?! Get over here."<br>"We'd like to do that but…"  
>"…we're kind of stuck here!", Percy finished Jason's sentence and pointed at Jason's hands on his hips.<br>Leo frowned. "I'm sorry, guys, but I don't really care whether you want to do each other or not. Don't you think you can postpone that until we're done saving the ship?"  
>"Leo! I got the glue on my hands!", Jason explained, outraged and red in the face.<br>Percy looked down at him, involuntarily smirking at the blush on his cheeks.  
>"Oh, somebody liked that idea, huh?", he muttered and Jason glared daggers at him.<br>Then Percy felt Jason's leg between his legs and bit his tongue, trying to get out of the way before things got nasty.  
>It didn't work quite so well.<br>Leo seemed to have understood, for he came over and tried to pull at Jason's fingers – to no avail of course.  
>Then he began pulling them both up.<br>"I'll try to help you in a moment, but right now the engine needs fixing much more than you. Come on.", he said, trying to rush them.  
>But walking together like that was not exactly the easiest thing in the world.<br>Percy swore and was tempted to strangle Jason.  
>This was all his fault.<br>"Why did you have to grab me anyways!", he snapped at him, but Jason only glared back at him.  
>"Excuse me for trying to soften your fall after you ran into me, Your Highness."<br>"Well, sorry for trying to catch the tube before it hits you in the face."  
>Jason chuckled. "Sounds almost as if you cared, Jackson."<br>Percy growled.  
>But before he could say anything, Jason pulled his arms upwards and easily lifted Percy off the ground.<br>"What the…", he hissed and found himself instinctively holding on to Jason's shoulders.  
>Jason smirked up at him teasingly. "Scared?", he asked and began carrying Percy over to Leo, who was swearing loudly and looked around at them impatiently.<br>"Would you just drop it and help me?!"  
>Jason set Percy down again and they began trying to work with Leo, which was pretty difficult.<br>Not only because Jason couldn't do anything with both his hands glued to Percy's hips, but also because neither really understood the terms and words Leo threw around at them.  
>Nevertheless, they somehow managed to fix the engine, though of course it was mostly Leos work.<br>The engine stopped steaming and thanks to Percy's water-powers, the room managed to cool down considerably after he used cool water to wash over the surfaces, the steam fading together with the other smoke.  
>Jason only stood there, so freaking close to Percy he felt like seriously strangling him.<br>Why couldn't he have grabbed Percy's hand or something?  
>Why did it have to be his hips?<br>They were so damn close to each other he could practically smell him.  
>Though, annoyingly, he couldn't even complain about that, because it seemed as if Jason had only recently taken a shower, judging by the fresh, rather nice scent of his.<br>Which only pissed of Percy even more.  
>Stupid Jason.<br>He tried staring through Jason to at least try to ignore him, but his gaze automatically drifted over those broad shoulders and muscled chest.  
>Stupid, good looking Jason.<br>He lowered his gaze and instantly found himself staring at Jason's pants.  
>Uh, no.<br>He looked back up, flustered, noticing Jason staring at him.  
>He felt his face getting hot.<br>It wasn't as if Jason was looking at him in a particularly mocking way or annoyed.  
>He just stared at him quietly, watching his face intently.<br>For some reason, it made Percy nervous.  
>He forced his gaze away, for once being the first one to break eye contact, instead focusing on a point to the right of him, far away from Jason and his creepy gaze. "Whoa…thanks, guys. I have no clue what I'd have done without you right there…", Leo muttered as he finally came out from a hole in the ground next to the engine, where he had changed some cables and reconnected other stuff they hadn't really understood.<br>Percy and Jason only stood there, looking expectantly at Leo, who blinked, then made a face and hurried over, checking on Jason's hands.  
>"Well, they're definitely glued skin to skin."<br>"Thanks for stating the obvious.", Percy commented quietly.  
>Leo frowned but didn't reply.<br>"Can you separate us again?", Jason asked.  
>Percy blinked. What if Leo couldn't?<br>The thought hadn't occurred to him yet.  
>What would they do if Jason was stuck to him forever?<br>He'd die from the humiliation.  
>Not to mention they'd be useless in a fight.<br>What would they do?  
>Have Jason carry him into the battlefield?<br>There had to be a way.  
>He looked to Leo, hoping for him to laugh and say something like 'yes, of course'.<br>But Leo looked rather thoughtful, and not in a good way.  
>"Well…I did make a paste that would help loosen it, but I'm not sure how it'd react to human skin. It was more meant for different types of fabrics or wood or metal."<br>"What's the worst case scenario?", Jason asked calmly.  
>Percy stared at him.<br>How could he keep his cool in a moment like this?  
>What if they would be stuck forever!?<br>What if the stuff was pure acid, destroying Jason's hands and his hips?  
>Jason met his alarmed gaze and Percy found himself relaxing automatically.<br>There was just something about Jason's sky-blue eyes that calmed him.  
>Although he would never admit to that.<br>It was really annoying after all.  
>"Hard to say…well, how about you two go ahead to one of your rooms while I get the paste? I'll be right there. I'd say let's go to my room, but it's kind of stuffed with projects right now, so you really don't want to go in there.", Leo explained and shoved them out the door.<br>Jason and Percy looked at each other.  
>"My room.", both said at the same time.<br>Both growled and glared at each other.  
>Then Jason rolled his eyes.<br>"Fine. Move it then, Jackson." Percy, still surprised that Jason gave in, started to move forward, forcing Jason to walk backwards.  
>He couldn't help but grin at the sight.<br>Jason narrowed his eyes annoyed. "Don't make me carry you around again.", he threatened and Percy stopped grinning.  
>He maneuvered them to the door to below deck and was tempted to have Jason run against it, but decided to be nice and stopped him.<br>After all, Jason was showing him quite some trust, not even trying to turn his head or whatever, his gaze still lingering on Percy's face.  
>"Careful now, stairs.", he heard his own voice saying in a rather calm, caring voice.<br>Ew, he wasn't going to go soft on Jason now, right?  
>He pushed against him slightly, trying to make him move.<br>Jason looked at him alarmed and tried moving backwards.  
>Percy hissed, knowing Jason would definitely miss the step at this rate.<br>Jason froze.  
>Then he slowly adjusted his footing, taking a step downwards.<br>Percy found himself nodding quietly.  
>Slowly but surely, they made their way downwards.<br>Then towards Percy's room.  
>He was still surprised Jason let him win that one.<br>As he opened the door and entered, he regretted it instantly.  
>Why did his room have to be such a mess?<br>Well, he knew why, but why now?  
>Not that it mattered to him what Jason thought, but really?<br>His clothes were all over the floor, together with candy wrappers and a pair of shoes and what looked like pieces of money.  
>His bed was a mess, his wardrobe open with clothes half pouring out.<br>His desk overloaded with rubbish.  
>He could hear Jason take a sharp breath.<br>Blah.  
>He bet Jason was some sort of cleaning freak.<br>"Got something to say?", Percy snapped at him, annoyed, and maneuvered them into the room.  
>Jason tried not to trip on the piles of clothes.<br>"Do you ever clean up in here?", he asked as he got entangled in a pair of Percy's jeans and barely managed to keep his balance.  
>Percy made a face. "Yes, I do. Got a problem with the way I take care of my room, Grace?"<br>"You call this mess taking care of your room?"  
>"Grace."<br>"Jackson."  
>"Shut up and sit down on the bed."<br>"So you can sit on my lap?"  
>Silence.<br>Percy stared at Jason, then at the bed.  
>Ok, bad idea.<br>He racked his brain for another possible solution.  
>If he sat down, Jason could sit down on the floor between his legs.<br>Not a good idea either.  
>He made a face and sat down, pulling Jason down with him but pushing him aside so they somewhat sat next to each other.<br>That definitely didn't work out well.  
>Jason made a sound close to a hiss and his face was screwed up in a close to painful way. His face was pretty much pressed against Percy's chestside.  
>Percy groaned. "Fine.", he muttered and got up again, standing in front of Jason and looking down at him with distaste written all over his face.<br>Jason glared up at him.  
>"I swear, one word about this and I'll cut you in half with Riptide.", Percy then hissed and began climbing onto Jason's lap, wrapping his legs around his waist and crossing them behind him for a better hold and comfort due to the side of the bed.<br>Jason had his lips tightly pressed together and only stared daggers at Percy, as if all of this was his fault.  
>Well, fine, it kind of WAS his fault.<br>But Jason should have simply let the stupid tube hit him in the face rather than get his hands soaked in that horrid stuff.  
>Or simply keep his hands to himself.<br>Or maybe stay on top of Percy's shirt instead of beneath.  
>How did that happen anyways?<br>He stared sourly at Jason. "Bet you're enjoying this."  
>"How could I? It's you, after all.", Jason countered and they both snorted with distaste and looked in opposite directions.<p>

Percy began shuffling around on his lap.  
>Gods, would somebody stop that idiot?<br>He felt the heat practically radiating from Percy's body.  
>Why was he so annoyingly warm anyways?<br>Jason made a face.  
>This whole situation was so freaking annoying.<br>Why did he have to be a nice person, instinctively grabbing for Percy's hips to either stabilize him or at least soften his fall?  
>He was an idiot.<br>Though it was still all Percy's fault.  
>He had run into him.<br>Ok, Jason knew he had just tried to be nice.  
>They were both idiots.<br>Matter settled.  
>He looked around at Percy.<br>Percy was the bigger idiot though.  
>Their eyes met again.<br>Why did Percy have to have such stunning seagreen eyes?  
>They seemed to practically scream their emotions right in Jason's face.<br>Which were distaste and annoyance and discomfort right now.  
>Blah.<br>He liked it much more when he looked happy and content, staring out at the sea.  
>Jason shook his head, trying to rid his mind from such thoughts.<br>This wasn't a good time to be thinking of such things.  
>Then again, he shouldn't think of such things at all.<br>He started shuffling around a bit, much to the annoyance of Percy, who scowled at him and wrapped his arms around Jason's neck as to keep himself from losing his balance.  
>They were so close. Jason stared at Percy's face.<br>That nice sun-kissed skin.  
>Those beautiful seagreen eyes.<br>There was a strand of hair in his face that Jason would so love to move aside.  
>Sadly he had his hands stuck to Percy's hips.<br>Never mind.  
>It was GOOD that his hands were stuck on his hips so he couldn't move aside that strand.<br>Then again, it was HORRIBLE that his hands were stuck on Percy's hips.  
>He scolded himself.<br>What the hell was he thinking anyways? His gaze dropped to Percy's lips.  
>They had this really nice shape.<br>Jason had never cared much about lips.  
>Not like that at least.<br>But there hadn't been even one time in his life where he had thought 'hey that girl over there has nice lips'.  
>Percy however did have rather nice lips.<br>The shape and color seemed to match so well with the rest and seemed to just lure you in for a kiss.  
>Come to think of it, why were they coming closer?<br>Oh wait, HE was coming closer!  
>Jason stopped inching closer to Percy's face, just to notice that Percy was coming closer himself, his gaze on Jason's lips.<br>They looked up at each other and blinked, then moved away again.  
>"Where's Leo?", Percy asked, trying to break the silence and acting as if nothing had just happened.<br>Then again, nothing had happened.  
>"Maybe we should have gone to my room after all.", Jason muttered.<br>"No."  
>Jason rolled his eyes. Percy looked at him, daring him to say something.<br>But Jason stayed quiet.  
>He could feel Percy moving on his lap and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.<br>Why was Percy moving like that? It was driving him crazy.  
>He might not be gay, but he dared any guy to keep his cool when there was something rubbing against his dick.<br>Maybe Percy was doing it on purpose to see if Jason would say something.  
>But Jason wouldn't give him the gratification.<br>Their gazes met again.  
>There was...something.<br>Something in the way Percy looked at him.  
>But he couldn't identify it.<br>His eyes hushed down to Percy's lips again.  
>Why was he looking at him like that anyways?<br>He concentrated on his eyes, trying to focus on the shade of green, but noticed instead how Percy's eyes travelled to Jason's lips as well.  
>Then he felt a finger on them and blinked.<br>"That scar of yours...", he heard Percy mutter barely audible.  
>He stared at him. Somehow, for some bizarre reason, Percy's finger on his upper lip made him all tingly inside.<br>He tried to ignore it.  
>He also tried to ignore the way Percy's face came closer to his, how it was mere inches apart now.<br>He could feel his breath on his skin and noticed himself inching closer as well.  
>Just as their lips were about to touch, the door banged open.<br>"Here you are! Oh...am I interrupting something?", Leo asked and stopped in the doorway, taking in the scene in front of him.  
>Percy whipped his head around sourly. "About time. Can you get superman's hands off me now so I can get off his lap?"<br>Leo chuckled.  
>Jason still stared at Percy's face, transfixed.<br>What had that been? They had almost kissed!  
>He watched Percy for a sign that he had noticed as well.<br>But Percy behaved as if nothing had happened.  
>Well, nothing had happened.<br>Jason just wasn't sure whether he was happy or upset about that.

Leo appeared in Jason's field of vision and he recoiled, taken aback.  
>But Leo had his whole attention on Jason's hands.<br>"I can try to put the paste on it but I'm not sure whether it will work or not and if it does, how long it will take to dissolve the glue."  
>Jason and Percy looked at each other quietly for a moment, then downwards to Jason's hands on Percy's hips.<br>They sighed.

"Sure, let's try it. Out of curiosity though, do we have a back-up plan in case the stuff doesn't work or acids away our skin or something?", Percy asked.  
>Leo fidgeted.<br>Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
>Silence.<br>Percy cleared his throat. "Ok, let's just get on with it, then, and hope for the best…", he muttered and Leo opened a small, long, white tube that oozed clear goo.  
>He applied it to a type of brush and began lifting Percy's shirt to get to the glued together skin.<br>"Can you hold that up?", he asked and Percy obliged, feeling Jason's gaze on his now exposed stomach area.  
>He felt his face heating for reasons he didn't understand and suddenly felt self-conscious.<br>He began shuffling on his lap and heard Jason hiss quietly, shooting him one of his death-glares.  
>Percy blinked.<br>What had he done?  
>Blah.<br>Did anybody ever understand that guy?  
>He certainly didn't.<p>

He shuffled again and suddenly felt Jason move, almost pushing Percy off his lap.  
>"What the…", he complained, but Leo interrupted him.<br>"Would you two stop moving! Seriously, can't you just sit still?"  
>"Tell him that. He keeps rubbing against me.", Jason growled and Percy felt his face reddening.<br>No, he wasn't!  
>He shuffled again and stopped himself, looking away.<br>Ok, maybe he was. A bit.  
>But it was just because Jason was so freaking uncomfortable.<br>Ok, maybe that was a lie.  
>It was actually quite comfortable on his lap.<br>And the coolness radiating from the blonde was quite nice as well.  
>Damn it.<br>He felt the cool goo on his hips and made a face.  
>It did not feel nice.<br>It didn't exactly burn or anything, but it still wasn't feeling particularly good either.  
>"Well, now we can only wait…", Leo said quietly and moved away again, closing the tube and walking over to the chair at the desk, taking care not to step on any of Percy's piles of clothes.<br>Percy made a face.  
>Fine, maybe he should clean his room more often.<br>"This all wouldn't have happened if you hadn't put your hands on my hips, you pervert.", he hissed at Jason, who looked at him indignantly.  
>"Pervert? How am I a pervert?! I only tried to cushion your fall since YOU ran into ME."<br>"I only ran into you because it looked as if you were going to get the glue slammed into your face!"  
>"Yes, because the perfect way to keep somebody from getting glue slammed into their faces is to slam into them with your body."<br>"I was trying to catch it!"  
>"Of course you were."<br>"Well, sorry for trying to be nice. If you'd rather have the glue in your eyes or something, then I won't bother next time."  
>"If you didn't notice, I managed to catch the glue just fine."<br>"Yeah? May I remind you that you got that stuff all over your hands because you caught it so horribly and we ended up like this because of that?"  
>"At least I did catch it. You wouldn't have made it and the way you barreled into me would have led our faces to be stuck to one another, rather than my hands to your hips. Would you have preferred that?"<br>Silence.  
>They glared at each other, their faces inches apart, their foreheads almost touching.<br>Then they both turned their faces to Leo.  
>"This all wouldn't have happened if you hadn't dropped the glue!", they both called in unison and Leo flinched, holding up his hands apologetically.<br>"I'm sorry…"  
>"What am I going to do if this stuff doesn't work? Walk around with Jason's hands on me all my life? The humiliation!"<br>"Excuse me?! How humiliating can it get for YOU? After all, you can still use your hands and whatnot. It'll be me who's humiliated. I will be stuck to an idiot all my life, depending on you for pretty much anything."  
>There was silence.<br>"Wait, that means I'll have to feed you."  
>"No duh."<br>"And give you something to drink."  
>"You don't say."<br>"Wait…I'll have to help you go to the toilet?"  
>"…you only notice that now?"<br>Percy's head whipped around at Leo. "Leo! If this stuff doesn't work I will KILL you! Scratch that, even if it works, I'll still kill you! This is the worst thing EVER!"  
>Leo paled. "But…but…"<br>He looked around at Jason, hoping for him to save him.  
>Jason stared at Percy. "What right do you have to kill him? It's ME who should have that privilege. I'm the one punished here."<br>"But…but…"  
>The two boys looked around at him.<br>"He might be important to the quest though.", Jason muttered and Leo nodded wildly.  
>"Hm, fair point. Torture?"<br>"Torture."  
>They both smiled at Leo in a rather cruel, morbid way.<br>Leo held up his hands in a soothing manner, but it certainly had no effect whatsoever.  
>He began pulling out things at random out of his tool belt.<br>"How about I mix us some drinks, ok?", he offered quickly and promptly had three glasses on Percy's cramped desk, happily pulling out juices and what looked like alcohol.  
>"We're underage, Leo. We aren't allowed to drink yet.", Jason scolded but Percy snorted.<br>"Oh please. The world is about to end and you care about being underage?"  
>Jason glared at him.<br>Leo prompted in.  
>"It's just a bit to erm…lighten the mood."<br>He brought over two glasses.  
>Percy and Jason eyed their drinks warily.<br>"Why is Percy's blue and mine isn't?"  
>"Because I'm awesome and you suck?"<br>"Shut up, Jackson."  
>"I can make your drink blue as well if you want, Jason."<br>"Nah, looks like it got poisoned."  
>Percy glared at him and grabbed his drink, emptying it in one go.<br>Leo tried to make Jason drink his, but Percy took the glass from him before Jason could even do as much as take a sip.  
>"Oh, please, let me practice. Just in case Jason won't be able to take his hands off me."<br>"Don't make it sound like I enjoy it."  
>"Oh, I'm sure you are enjoying yourself."<br>"Talk about yourself."  
>"I'm not gay."<br>"Neither am I."  
>"Well…"<br>Jason glared. "What are you trying to say?", he asked, dangerously calm.  
>Percy chuckled and pushed the glass at his lips, forcing him to drink.<br>"Just saying that it's weird how you just broke it off with Piper like that."  
>Jason glared daggers at him but kept drinking.<br>Percy watched his face intently, slowly tilting the glass.  
>He had originally planned to be rather rude and try to get most of the liquid all over Jason, but now he found himself rather considerate, concentrating on any sign that Jason wanted him to stop, giving him more time than necessary to swallow or whatever.<br>Their gazes were practically glued to one another.  
>As Percy tilted the glass some more, Jason's eyebrow twitched and Percy pulled back.<br>Not even a drop had spilled.  
>"I'd say you're pretty good.", Leo commented and they looked away.<br>"Shut up." "Not helping." They both said and Leo made a face.

Percy went to give Jason the rest of his drink.  
>It did taste rather nice, but one could definitely taste the alcohol.<br>He still didn't think this was a good idea.  
>Which sadly didn't stop him from drinking it all. If Percy could do it, so could he.<br>He felt the alcohol dazing his mind.  
>That was quick. Weird.<br>Jason shook his head and noticed Percy was looking odd as well.  
>"That got to be some rough stuff you gave us there, Leo.", Jason said quietly.<br>Leo fidgeted. "Too strong? I'll remember that for next time. Sorry, I don't know much about cocktails yet. Only know those two drinks, to be honest."  
>"Nah, it's fine. It actually tasted pretty good.", Percy waved off.<br>"That's good then. Want another one?"  
>"Sure, why not."<br>"You really shouldn't get drunk now, Percy.", Jason said quietly and earned a glare from the dark haired hero.  
>Jason shrugged. "Fine. Suit yourself. I sure hope I can get my hands back anytime soon before you get completely wasted."<br>"You just don't want to have another one because you're scared you're going to tell me all those dirty little secrets of yours if you're drunk."  
>"I don't have anything like that." Percy took his drink and waved it in front of Jason's face.<br>"Then why not try it?"  
>Jason rolled his eyes. "Fine."<br>Leo watched them oddly from the desk and made another cocktail for Jason.  
>Percy began drinking his.<br>"Can you move your hands yet?", he asked and Jason looked down.  
>As he tried lifting his arms tentatively, he also pulled Percy upwards, causing him to panic and wrap his arms around Jason, spilling the rest of his drink over him.<br>"What in Hades…would you NOT do that?! Great, there goes my drink."  
>Jason stared at him, blue liquid running down from his hair over his face and onto his clothes.<br>For a moment, he wanted to strangle him.  
>Sadly, he still couldn't move his hands.<br>Percy looked at him, then he began to laugh.  
>"You look like a wet poodle.", he remarked and even Leo giggled from the desk, passing Percy Jason's drink.<br>Jason decided to ignore them both.  
>He turned his head sideways, wondering if he should just get up and drag Percy with him into the shower to get that nasty sweet smelling blue stuff out of his hair.<br>Would certainly be nice to see Percy's dumb face.  
>Percy on the other hand drained Jason's glass without even asking whether that was ok with Jason.<br>He scowled.  
>"Hey…that was for Jason."<br>"Not anymore. He spilled mine so I get his."  
>"But…"<br>"Never mind, Leo. I didn't want another one anyways.", Jason said sulkily and still refused to look at either of them.  
>"I'll…I'll get you a towel, ok?", Leo offered, hurrying out the room an instant later.<br>Percy threw Jason another glance and sobered up.  
>"Sorry, though. I didn't mean to shower you in my drink. And…sorry for drinking yours. I'm sure Leo will make you another one if you want it."<br>Jason sighed, inwardly surprised at Percy randomly being so…not-Percy-like.  
>"Sorry for moving you without warning. And it's quite alright. As I said, I didn't really want another drink anyways."<br>They looked at each other.  
>Then Percy smiled. "Hey, that's the first time I hear you utter a sincere apology to me."<br>Jason frowned and thought for a moment. "Same for you, I suppose."  
>"Yeah. Maybe I shouldn't have another drink. It seems to make me soft on you."<br>"Then maybe you should have another one. Makes a nice change."  
>"Yeah, 'F' you too. It's not like I'm THAT horrible to you."<br>"I think you're the only one thinking that."  
>Percy looked at him indignantly. "I could be much worse."<br>Jason raised a doubtful eyebrow.  
>Percy scowled.<br>Then he touched Jason's wet hair.  
>"Meh. Fine.", he muttered and next moment Jason found himself dripping wet from the water of Percy's water fountain.<br>Before he could even as much as say anything though, he was completely dried off.  
>"What the…", he looked down on himself.<br>"There you go. See, I can be nice.", Percy said and crossed his arms in front of him, looking rather smug.  
>Jason blinked. "…thanks…", he muttered and Percy looked surprised for a moment.<br>Then he smiled again.  
>Jason's heart missed a beat.<br>Percy sure had a beautiful smile.  
>No, what was he thinking?!<br>They looked at each other quietly.  
>Then Percy slumped forward and dropped his head on Jason's shoulder, moaning.<br>"What are you doing?", Jason asked, turning his head sideways into Percy's hair.  
>He had to admit, Percy smelled rather nice.<br>Like the sea.  
>"I'm bored. And tired. And fed up. Why do we have to be glued together like this? What if this bullshit doesn't work?"<br>Jason would have liked to patted his back, but for obvious reasons couldn't.  
>"I'm sure Leos paste will help. It's just taking a while."<br>"But we're so freaking close to each other."  
>Jason made a mental note never to give Percy alcohol again.<br>It seemed to turn him into a whiny little kid.  
>"Well, that's what happens when you barrel into people."<br>"It sucks. It's not even that I wanted to save you. I don't even like you. Blah."  
>"Oh wow, Percy, thanks so much."<br>"Oh, shut up. You know what I mean."  
>"Yes, I get the fact that you don't like me. You kind of prove that point every day."<br>Percy lifted his head to glare at him.  
>But then he dropped it back onto Jason's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him and tightening the grip of his legs around Jason.<br>Jason tried to ignore the sensation that was sent through his lower body at the movements.  
>Percy muttered something that Jason couldn't understand. He frowned.<p>

Was it just him or was Percy getting weirder by the moment?

"What? Percy? Are you ok?"

Percy mumbled something else.

Jason began moving his shoulders as alternative to his hands.  
>"I'm sorry…", Percy muttered and turned his head, hiding his face in Jason's crook of the neck.<br>Jason froze.  
>He could feel Percy's warm breath on his skin and knew he was getting goose bumps all over.<p>

What the hell was Percy doing?

"Percy?"  
>"Hm?"<br>"I think you're drunk."  
>"Shut up. Am not."<br>"Percy, you're practically cuddling with me."  
>"No."<br>"Erm…you kind of are."  
>Percy didn't distance himself.<br>His arms were still wrapped around Jason lazily, his face still in his crook of his neck, his legs still tightly wrapped around Jason's midriff, still shuffling every now and then, still making it hard for Jason to concentrate.  
>"And then you say you can't stand me."<br>Percy stiffened for a moment. "I...might be ok with you."

"Might be ok with me?", Jason asked, taken aback.  
>"I like you, ok? Now shut up and let me sleep."<br>Jason's insides ignited. "You…what? Percy?"  
>"Gods, Jason, I'm trying to sleep. What do you want?"<br>Jason's confused mind noted how this was the first real time Percy had called him Jason.  
>At least in such a way. Somehow, it made him all fuzzy inside. Even fuzzier than he already was. Damn, that alcohol must really have gotten to him at some point.<br>"I…you are drunk. Definitely drunk. Dude, you just said you liked me."

Percy lifted his head and looked at him through dazed eyes with that are-you-freaking-kidding-me-expression.

"Yeah. I like you. Got a problem with that? I think you're pretty damn awesome. I do like the way you look. You're pretty good looking for a guy, I gotta cut you that. I also like the way you smell. I…I have no idea why I'm saying this though…", he interrupted himself and looked down, frowning.

Jason stared at him, knowing his mouth was slightly open.

What in Hades? Where was this coming from?

Percy practically hated him.

What was going on?

This couldn't be true.

This couldn't be right.

What did Leo put in his drink?

Just as he was about to say something, Percy shrugged.

Then he grabbed Jason's face and pushed their lips together.

Jason had never felt anything quite like this.  
>He was surprised, nah, utterly shocked, staring into Percy's face, way too close, feeling his surprisingly soft lips pressing onto his own, urging him to return the kiss.<br>He felt the heat radiating from Percy, warming his own cool skin beneath his hands.  
>And then he felt his own lips parting to permit Percy's tongue to slide inside.<br>Oh gods.  
>Percy sighed softly and leaned into the kiss more, wrapping his arms tightly around Jason now, pulling him closer.<br>Jason felt his own body moving against Percy now, wishing he could have full control over his hands to hold on to Percy differently.  
>All rational thought seemed to escape him.<br>All that mattered right now was this truly amazing feeling surging through him.  
>Gods, Percy was a great kisser.<br>He'd have to give him that.  
>Percy began pulling back, sucking on Jason's lower lip softly as he did and looking at Jason with those beautiful though utterly dazed sea-green eyes, trying to catch his breath.<br>Jason knew he was panting himself.

They stared at each other.

Then they rushed together again, pressing their lips on each other for dear life.  
>Percy's hands were in Jason's hair which to Jason's surprise actually felt quite good.<br>Gods, everything felt awesome.  
>They kissed and licked and sucked and gnawed, Percy's hands now travelling all over Jason's body.<p>

Gods, how much Jason wished he could move his own hands right now.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps outside the door and froze.

Then they shot apart.

What in Hades were they doing?!

As Jason wanted to push Percy a tad further away from him, Percy hissed Jason felt his grip on him tightening.  
>"Percy…", he started, trying to explain that this really was way too close.<br>But then he felt something hard brush against him.  
>He stopped and looked down, staring at the bulge in Percy's pants.<br>He felt Percy shift uneasily and looked up at him.  
>Percy had the most adorable flush on his face and looked at him sheepishly.<br>"So not my fault…", he muttered and Jason swallowed.  
>The thought of Percy getting hard because of their kiss was…weird.<br>Not exactly gross as he'd have expected.  
>It actually had a certain thrill to it.<br>He could feel his own erection fighting against the confinement of his pants.  
>When had that happened?<br>His gaze was still glued to Percy's face.  
>That beautiful face.<br>With that adorable flush his eyes seemed to be blazing green, reminding him for a moment of Greek Fire.  
>Percy stared back.<br>Then he blinked and looked down to Jason's pants.  
>Now it was Jason's turn to blush.<br>Percy looked at him, utterly surprised.  
>Then the door opened and Leo marched in, carrying a few towels.<br>"I'm an idiot. I seriously went back to my own room for the towel instead of just grabbing one out of your wardrobe, Percy. Oh…"  
>He looked them up and down.<br>Percy and Jason were trying to fight their blushes, trying to make themselves look as casual as possible.  
>Leo raised an eyebrow. "Great. I suppose you don't need the towel anymore, Jason.", he remarked drily and threw the towel over his shoulder to join the mess on the floor.<br>Jason tried a smile. "Yeah, sorry about that. But I convinced Percy to be nice to me for once and he kind of insta-dried me."  
>"He did look funny with blue goo in his hair though.", Percy said quietly and turned to face Jason again.<br>"Tasty."  
>Jason felt his ears redden and looked away.<br>Leo chuckled. "Want me to bring you some food? Not that you start nibbling on Jason."  
>Just as he said it, Percy dropped his head onto Jason's shoulder again and did exactly that, nibbling on Jason's neck tentatively.<br>Jason made a small sound of surprise, a mixture between a huff, a moan and a hiss.  
>Leo gaped.<br>Percy grinned maliciously.  
>Jason blushed.<br>"Ok, food it is.", Leo said, clearing his throat and turning around, then stopping, turning towards them again, then halting once more and looking lost in thought.  
>"I'm only hungry for Jason.", Percy muttered quietly and Jason felt everything inside him tingling.<br>"Eh…?", he asked, his voice sounding annoyingly high.  
>What the hell was going on?<br>"Erm…how about some toast, Percy?", he offered instead.  
>"Nah. But I'd like another drink."<br>"No more drinks, Percy. You're already drunk.", Jason put in.  
>"I am not drunk. I am Percy."<br>"That's…that's exactly my point, really.", Jason said quietly and looked around at Leo, who was still staring at them.  
>Ok, he wasn't going to be of any help.<br>"Percy, how about you eat something? Other than me, Percy!", he added as Percy began to aim for his neck again.  
>"I swear, you're going to regret this in the morning, Percy."<br>Percy made a face.  
>Jason raised an eyebrow.<br>Their gazes locked.  
>For half an eternity, there was absolute silence.<br>They both stood their ground, trying to stare the other one down.  
>Then Percy's shoulders sagged. "Fine."<br>Jason relaxed and nodded towards Leo, who seemed to relax as well and pulled out bits of food.  
>"What would you like? Toast, fruit, meat,...?"<br>"Just something.", Percy mumbled.  
>He still seemed beside himself.<br>All in all, he seemed rather drugged than drunk to Jason.  
>Then again, he had kind of drunk both his and Jason's cocktail in one go and the half of the spilled one, most likely on an empty stomach too since he hadn't eaten much at dinner.<br>Jason on the other hand had had plenty to eat and had taken his one drink in sips.  
>Maybe that made all the difference?<br>Leo passed a slice of toast with blueberry jam to Percy who surprisingly ate it without complaint.  
>He did offer Jason some, but Jason only shook his head, watching Percy eat.<br>He did admit he was feeling...rather strange.  
>It was a funny, dizzy feeling that seemed to still be spreading through him.<br>He noticed a bit of jam on Percy's cheek and without thinking, he leaned forward and licked it away.  
>Percy's eyes widened for a moment and Jason could feel him tense.<br>He blinked and blushed, scolding himself.  
>What the hell was he doing?<br>This was not like himself.  
>Was this because of the alcohol?<br>No way.  
>Or was it?<br>Jason looked towards Leo, checking if he had noticed, but Leo had his backs to them, mixing another cocktail.  
>"Don't worry, without alcohol this time.", he reassured him as he notice Jason watching him.<br>Percy looked around to Leo as well.  
>"You two get along quite well, don't you?", he remarked and Jason frowned at the odd tone of voice Percy was using.<br>"We're best friends. Of course we get along great.", Leo muttered frowning and gave Percy his glass, filled with what looked like a mixture between orange juice and blueberry juice.  
>It wasn't blue.<br>Percy sniffed at it but at Jason's pointed stare drained the glass anyways.  
>Then he took Jason's drink from Leo before he could even as much as try giving it to Jason.<br>"I can do that.", he said pointedly and Jason couldn't help but notice there was something off in Percy's voice.  
>The way he said it just made it sound as if...as if he was jealous.<br>Yes, that was it.  
>It reminded Jason of a girlfriend that thought another female friend was a rival and she needed to prove she was better.<br>He looked up into Percy's face.  
>That was stupid.<br>And completely impossible.  
>Why would Percy even think like that?<br>Nah, must have been Jason's imagination.  
>Then again...Percy's 'I like you' reverberated in his head.<br>What kind of like had he implied, anyways?  
>Judging by the kiss, it had to be romantic.<br>Did that mean Percy was...in love? With him?  
>By Hades, now Jason was letting this thing get to his head.<br>Percy didn't think of him like that at all.  
>He was probably just drunk. Drunk and confused.<br>Yeah, that must be it.  
>Tomorrow he'd be knocking on Jason's door, threatening him with Riptide against his neck to slaughter him should he ever mention this to anybody.<br>Then they'd act as if nothing had happened and eventually believe themselves that nothing had happened.  
>He swallowed.<br>He was suddenly not feeling that well at all anymore.  
>Shouldn't that thought cheer him up though?<br>Didn't it creep him out that Percy had suddenly kissed him?  
>Not to mention the fact that Jason had actually kissed back?<br>He looked into those dazed, sea-green eyes and was momentarily lost in them.

What was he doing?

He shouldn't be thinking like this.

He shouldn't be looking at Percy like that.

He didn't even like the guy...did he?

Involuntarily, the scene of their first encounter played in his mind.  
>He had been surprised to see that Percy hadn't been like anything he'd have pictured him.<br>He seemed carefree and not at all how people would picture a leader.

Yet Jason also remembered how Percy had fascinated him.

He was a child of the Big Three, so much responsibility on him, yet he took it completely different from Jason.  
>For Jason, it felt as if he always had to live up to something.<br>He had tried to get rid of the feeling with always deciding for the most difficult things.  
>Like turning the worst cohort into the best.<br>But Percy, he just seemed to run through life, uncaring about what other people expected of him.  
>Jason had admired that. "Will you finally drink, superman? Or are you too busy admiring me? I know I'm just that hot.", Percy interrupted him and Jason could feel his ears reddening.<br>Blah.  
>He tore his gaze away from those sea-green eyes and noticed the glass Percy had been holding in front of his lips all this time.<br>He took a small sip.  
>Percy's hand was surprisingly steady.<br>Another sip.  
>He had the same drink as Percy.<br>It really did taste like orange juice and blueberry juice.  
>Not really his taste.<br>Though it did leave a weird aftertaste as well.  
>"Are you sure you didn't add any alcohol to this, Leo?", he asked, frowning at the burning sensation in the back of his throat and the renewed numbing of his brain.<br>"Positive. No alcohol whatsoever."  
>Jason frowned.<br>He could feel the dizziness getting stronger again.  
>Weird.<br>He shrugged and let Percy give him more.  
>It was odd, relying on Percy like this.<br>Any other day, Jason wouldn't have trusted Percy to even move a glass close to his face without turning it into something like a contest or simply mocking him or whatever.  
>But for some reason, he actually trusted Percy right now.<br>Which was weird.  
>After all, Percy was drunk.<br>Now was exactly the time he shouldn't trust him.

Especially not after those kisses.

"I think I'll apply some more paste to your hands. Maybe I didn't use enough?", Leo said quietly next to them and Jason could feel the brush against his skin a moment later.  
>It felt weird.<br>It would probably tickle, but the paste made it just plain strange.  
>It was cool but in a bad way.<br>Like a stinging, but without actually hurting.  
>Just plain weird.<br>He looked at Percy, who was still focusing on giving Jason his drink.  
>Jason noticed how Percy's eyes seemed glued to Jason's lips.<br>Which made him self-conscious.  
>Which made him lick over his lips nervously.<br>Which then made Percy's eyes narrow slightly and hush upwards to his eyes, meeting Jason's gaze.  
>Jason swallowed.<br>There was one plain emotion in Percy's eyes: Lust.  
>The intensity made Jason shiver slightly.<br>Leo began applying the past on the other side of him.  
>Percy urged Jason to drink the rest of his juice.<br>"We really can't do anything now but wait. If you're still stuck in the morning I'll see what I can do to. Maybe I can mix something else that will help. Though I'm not really that great with things like that.", Leo explained.  
>They were only half listening, their gazes completely focused on one another.<br>"Ok, thanks Leo. I think you should go to bed now. We'll be fine.", Jason heard himself saying, lost in those sea-green eyes of Percy once more.  
>They were so intriguing.<br>The emotions were so plainly visible.  
>The way they seemed to gleam as Percy narrowed them ever so slightly, taking in what Jason had just said.<br>Or more what it meant.  
>Leo hesitated. "Really? Well...ok then...if there's anything else or so...well, you know where I am."<br>They both nodded and the Latino (finally) left, looking around at them confused once more before closing the door behind him.

"He's gone.", Jason's voice was barely a whisper.

Percy's lips split into a grin. "Yes. Yes he is."

Then they were all over each other.

Jason's lips on his felt so damn good.  
>He pushed against him further, his hands not able to decide whether they rather were in Jason's hair, fisting it, on the back of his head, pulling him closer or travelling over Jason's body, exploring every inch.<br>So he kept them moving, trying to fulfill all his needs.  
>He wasn't thinking.<br>Hell, he had stopped thinking ages ago.  
>It wasn't important.<br>His mind was utterly dazed; any rational thought had left him long ago already.  
>All that mattered right now was Jason and that amazing feeling surging through his body.<br>Gods, it felt so good.  
>"Jason...", he huffed into the kiss and immediately heard a low growl as if in reply from Jason.<br>It made him all tingly inside. He wrapped his legs tightly around Jason once more, pulling him closer to the blonde and rubbing the bulge in his pants against his midriff.  
>He couldn't even make himself feel embarrassed.<p>

He felt Jason stiffen for a moment, but then he felt his arms pulling him closer, pretty much pressing him against him further.  
>Oh yes.<br>So Jason did want this too.  
>Did he like him, then?<br>Percy would love to ask him.

Sadly, he couldn't seem to find the power to end their kiss. It was such an amazing kiss.

He began nibbling and sucking on Jason's bottom lip softly, luring a low moan out of the blonde.  
>It was like aphrodisiac to him.<br>He sighed into the kiss happily and then noticed that alluring stapler scar on his upper lip.  
>Instantly he began examining it with his tongue.<br>It certainly felt funny.  
>Barely noticeable, yet definitely there.<br>He loved it.  
>Humming contently, he claimed Jason's mouth for himself once more.<br>Though Jason slowly began putting up a fight, battling Percy's tongue for dominance.  
>Yes. Yes, this was exactly what Percy wanted.<p>

"Percy..." Oh gods, that voice. How he loved that voice.

"Yes...", he huffed and pulled back for a moment to look at Jason's face.  
>Jason looked up at him, his sky-blue eyes dazed, his lips slightly parted, breathing heavily.<br>"You're so hot.", Percy blurted and cupped his face, sealing their lips once more.  
>Jason took the upper hand this time.<br>And by the gods, he was one hell of a kisser.  
>Percy moaned lustily.<p>

More.

He needed more.

More of this.

More of Jason.

He hungrily let his hands travel down Jason's front, slipping beneath his shirt and exploring his rather cool skin.  
>Gods, his skin felt so good.<br>He shivered slightly and felt Jason tremble beneath his touch, huffing into the kiss.  
>Yes.<br>This was what he wanted.  
>This and so much more.<br>He stroked over Jason's chest and stopped at one of his nipples, giving it a tentative pinch.  
>Jason twitched and made a low hissing sound against Percy's lips.<br>Percy grinned and began playing with both his nipples, making Jason twitch and moan and gasp.  
>"Not fair. I can't touch you at all.", Jason complained and Percy hesitated.<br>Then he leaned in to press their lips onto each other's again.  
>"Doesn't that suck for you?", Percy muttered teasingly and Jason scowled.<br>Percy smirked, kissing Jason again, then moving along his cheek to his neck.  
>As he passed his earlobe, he gave it a quick nibble, intending to move lower.<br>The groan Jason let slip made him stay however.  
>"You like that?", he asked, his voice barely a whisper.<br>Jason shivered.  
>Percy grinned and began licking and nibbling on his ear.<br>Jason pulled Percy's hips closer, now openly grinding against him and moaning against Percy's crook of the neck.  
>Percy loved it.<br>"More...", he whispered, giving a gentle bite to his earlobe, then travelling lower, licking and nibbling on his neck softly, then making his way to Jason's collarbone.  
>Jason shifted, but since he couldn't move his hands, there wasn't much he could do.<br>"I love you.", Percy whispered, coming back up for a kiss.  
>Jason obliged instantly, pressing their lips together once more and pushing against Percy with more force now.<br>Percy chuckled as he pulled back.  
>"So...do you like me, too?", he asked, letting his hands slide down to Jason's pants.<br>Jason took a deep breath as his hands fumbled with the zipper.  
>"Yes.", he breathed and Percy blinked.<br>He hadn't really expected an answer.  
>His heart leaped. His insides felt with emotions he couldn't even begin to identify.<br>It felt amazing.  
>He pressed his lips back onto Jason's, his hands slipping inside Jason's jeans, freeing his dick from its confinement.<br>It was the first time he touched another guys dick.  
>And he found the sensation pretty damn amazing.<br>He tongued Jason hungrily, his hands slowly stroking the length of him.  
>He felt pretty big.<br>Percy would love to look, but he was way too much into the kiss right now to stop.  
>Their tongues seemed helplessly entangled, slipping in and out of each other's mouths, exploring and wanting more.<br>Jason moaned quietly as Percy began applying some pressure on his dick, slowly starting to pump him.  
>"Gods, I want you so much, Jason.", Percy muttered against Jason's lips longingly.<br>Jason looked at him.  
>What beautiful sky-blue eyes he had.<br>Percy had always found them mesmerizing.

Then he could feel Jason's hands at the side of his face, pulling him into another kiss.  
>Oh yes. He leaned into the kiss helplessly, giving Jason the lead for now.<br>The way his fingers caressed Percy's cheeks simply felt too good.  
>And the way they now travelled down his neck to his shoulders and lower...wait, what?<p>

Fingers?

Hands?

He pushed himself away and looked down. Jason looked equally surprised.

"We're free.", he muttered, blinking and turning his hands. Percy stared.

Their gazes met.

Then Jason wrapped his arms around Percy and pulled his lips back onto his.  
>Percy sighed happily and got lost in the kiss, letting one of his hands resume its pumping while his other rested on the back of Jason's head, keeping him close.<br>Jason's hands travelled down his back, over his sides to his front, sliding beneath the fabric and upwards over his stomach to his chest.  
>As he pinched Percy's nipple softly, Percy moaned shamelessly.<br>It simply felt too good to deny it right now.  
>He could feel Jason smirk into the kiss but let him have his glee, instead pushing his body against Jason's harder.<br>Jason began playing with his nipples until Percy had to break the kiss, huffing and moaning loudly.  
>"You like that?", Jason asked as he began to kiss down Percy's neck as he kept pinching and twisting his nipples gently.<br>Percy only moaned in reply.  
>Jason bit his shoulder gently, causing Percy to shiver.<br>"Jason..."  
>"Gods, yes, I love it when you say my name like that..."<br>Percy's heart leaped in his chest and he noticed he had stopped pumping Jason because of the amazing sensation he was getting from Jason's touches.  
>He went to resume, but then Jason's hands were suddenly at Percy's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them hastily.<br>"Get up.", he muttered and Percy obliged instantly.  
>They both got up, both pulling their pants down completely, ripping their shirts off while they were at it.<br>Then Jason sat back down, pulling Percy onto his lap once more.  
>"Yes...", he muttered, letting his hands travel hungrily over Percy's skin, causing Percy to shiver in pleasure and wrap his arms around Jason.<p>

He loved this guy.

He loved him so much.

He admitted he had tried to hate him and he hadn't understood his own feelings towards him for a long time, but now everything was so clear.

They kissed again.  
>Their dicks began rubbing against each other.<br>Percy was going to touch them, but Jason beat him to it, wrapping his big cool hand around both of them.  
>Due to Percy sitting on his lap there was a slight height difference, but it still felt awesome.<br>Percy found himself looking down as Jason kissed his neck once more.  
>Oh gods.<br>Yes, Jason was big, alright.  
>From what he could see, they actually seemed pretty much the same size.<br>He couldn't help a chuckle and stretched his neck a bit to allow Jason more skin to ravage as he nibbled on his neck.  
>It felt so damn good.<br>All of this did.  
>Jason was amazing.<br>He felt Jason's other hand on his backside and turned his head for a moment, stiffening.  
>It certainly felt new.<br>Jason pulled away from his neck, his gaze boring into Percy and Percy realized he was waiting for a sign whether this was ok or not.  
>Was it? Percy's mind was absolutely blank.<br>Then he felt Jason's pumping on his dick again and groaned, nodding wildly.  
>Yes, yes, yes and yes.<br>He didn't give a damn whether he was being submissive right now.  
>He wanted Jason.<br>He needed Jason.  
>Right now.<br>Right here.  
>Exactly like this.<p>

He could feel Jason's finger prodding against his hole, slowly pushing inside.  
>He hissed and buried his face in Jason's crook of the neck.<br>It was a weird sensation.  
>Definitely weird.<br>New and weird.  
>Jason rubbed his face against Percy's hair and began playing with the tip of his dick, ignoring his own dick completely.<br>Percy shivered and moaned helplessly at the touch.  
>He wanted to complain and tell Jason to resume pumping them both, but was at a loss for words.<br>He felt Jason's finger pushing further inside of him, wriggling around a bit.  
>He felt himself tightening as he stiffened and tried to relax, which made him cramp up even more.<br>Jason placed soft kisses on the side of his neck and squeezed the tip of his dick slightly, feeling pre-cum trickle out of it.  
>Percy felt Jason's removing his finger and began whimpering and complaining.<br>Somehow, no matter how weird the touch had been, now that it was gone he found himself missing it.  
>Jason chuckled quietly and a moment later Percy could feel Jason's other hand on his dick as well, rubbing Percy's pre-cum on his finger.<br>He blinked, realizing what Jason was doing.  
>He felt the hand move back to his backside again and shifted, unsure whether to look forward to the weird sensation or run away from it.<br>Jason bit his shoulder.  
>Percy flinched, surprised and lost focus of his backside for a moment.<br>Which was exactly what Jason had expected, for he rubbed Percy's cum against his hole, pushing his finger back in.  
>Somehow, it slid in slightly easier than before, though Percy wasn't sure whether that was because of the lube-alternative or because his finger had just been in there a moment ago.<br>The weird feeling spread through him again.  
>Jason resumed his pumping and played with his tip while his finger slowly wriggled around in him, seemingly looking for something.<br>He started pushing in and out.  
>Percy shivered at the weirdness of the touch.<br>Then Jason claimed his mouth again, his hand moving lower to fondle Percy's balls and Percy groaned loudly, allowing Jason to push a second finger in without too much problems.  
>Now it definitely felt weird.<br>Not necessarily hurtful (well, ok, maybe a bit) but weird.  
>Jason seemed to feel around inside him.<br>Just as Percy wanted to ask what he was doing, Jason hit a spot unlike any other.  
>Percy groaned, surprised himself at the sudden change of feeling.<br>Gods, that had felt...amazing.  
>Jason seemed equally surprised.<br>Then he hit the spot again.  
>Percy gasped and pushed back against him.<br>"Yes...that...do that again...", he muttered and Jason obliged, thrusting his fingers into Percy and hitting his good spot over and over again.  
>Percy's arms wrapped tightly around Jason, his whole body trembling as he groaned helplessly, holding onto Jason for dear life, his face on his shoulder.<br>"Jason...", he moaned and could feel Jason shiver at the sound of his name.  
>Percy pushed back against his fingers.<br>Jason added another one.  
>Percy almost cried out.<br>Gods, it felt so god damn good.  
>"Percy...", Jason muttered and thrust his fingers into him faster, making Percy's dick twitch dangerously.<br>Percy swallowed hard and tried to control himself.  
>"Jason...t-take...", he started, feeling his face getting hotter than hot.<br>Wow. Just wow.  
>He could have Jason finger him and all, but he couldn't tell him 'Take me'?<br>Pathetic.  
>He swallowed hard and pushed his face off Jason's shoulder, looking him deep into his sky-blue eyes.<br>"Do me...now...", he muttered.  
>Jason seemed to hesitate for a moment.<br>Then he pressed his lips onto Percy's again and pulled his fingers out, shifting his position so he moved further onto the bed, pulling Percy with him.  
>Percy began pushing himself up slightly, moving towards Jason's erection.<br>He could feel Jason's hands on his hips once more, leading him.  
>He loved the feeling.<br>Maybe having Jason's hands glued to his hips hadn't been that bad after all.  
>Then again, he wouldn't be able to touch him like that then.<br>So it was better this way.  
>Much better.<br>Jason pushed him down slightly, letting go of one side of him to grab his own dick, guiding it to Percy's hole.  
>"Percy...", he muttered, making Percy dizzy with need.<br>That voice.  
>That breathtaking, hot, sexy voice.<br>He pushed down slightly, feeling how Jason's tip began stretching him, slowly sliding inside.  
>Jason bit his shoulder to distract him from the burning sensation spreading through him.<br>It hurt.  
>Quite a lot.<br>But he continued moving down with Jason's help, easing his dick inside him.  
>It felt more than weird.<br>"Gods, Percy...you're so tight...", Jason hissed through clenched teeth and Percy huffed, pushing down on his dick further.  
>Jason stopped him, instead beginning to slide back out.<br>Percy made a sound he himself had no idea what it was.  
>He could hear Jason chuckle and push back into him slowly.<br>Then he began slowly sliding in and out Percy, though he wasn't very far inside.  
>"You need to relax more.", Jason muttered and let go of Percy's side with one hand, placing it on Percy's dick and resuming its pumping.<br>Percy groaned and felt Jason sliding in further.  
>"Yes, like that.", he muttered and kept it up, turning Percy into a moaning mess as he started pushing into him further, his hand mercilessly pumping him, teasing his tip.<br>The burning sensation ebbed away, getting slowly replaced by a feeling of utter pleasure.  
>Then Jason thrust into him and hit the spot he had managed to hit earlier with his fingers.<br>Percy gasped loudly.  
>"Jason!", he called and Jason instantly understood, aiming for the same spot again.<br>He hit it.  
>Percy closed his eyes, letting his head fall onto Jason's shoulder.<br>"Yes...", he muttered and began moving his hips by himself now, thrusting down on Jason's dick more and more, allowing Jason's dick to push against his sweet spot over and over and over again, turning him into a writhing, moaning, gasping mess.  
>"Gods, Percy...", Jason muttered groaning, grabbing hold of his hips and thrusting him downwards harder.<br>Percy's insides were on fire.  
>"H-harder.", he begged and Jason obliged happily.<br>They were both groaning now.  
>Groaning and gasping and panting and moaning.<br>Jason's hands shot up and grabbed Percy's face, pulling him in for a kiss as Percy thrust down on him by himself, instantly missing Jason's rough thrusting.  
>He heard himself whimper and Jason's hands shot back to his hips instantly, pushing him down harder as Percy wrapped his arms around Jason tightly.<br>"Yes...yes...Jason...I'm about to...", he huffed and Jason groaned, thrusting up into Percy while pushing him down roughly, picking up speed.  
>Percy let his head fall back.<br>"Jason...I can't...", he tried to hold it back.  
>He really did.<br>But it was utterly impossible.  
>A cry of ecstasy left his lips as his whole body stiffened for a moment, cum shooting out of his dick, covering them both, as waves of absolute pleasure washed over him.<p>

Jason groaned loudly as Percy tightened around him even more and he thrust into him like a madman.  
>"Percy...", he moaned helplessly as he felt himself cuming.<br>It simply was no use trying to hold back whatsoever.  
>The orgasm hit him and for a moment he couldn't see anything but stars, though it could just be the way Percy's eyes sparkled with that faraway gaze as well.<br>He felt his sperm shooting into Percy and his whole body trembled with satisfaction and ecstasy, a contentment surging through him as he had never felt before.  
>"Gods, Percy...", he muttered, this time letting his head fall onto Percy's shoulder helplessly as he still felt the orgasm washing over him.<br>"Jason..."  
>"Percy..."<br>"I love you..."  
>"Gods, Percy, I...that was…"<br>"That was the best sex ever."  
>"Hell yes."<br>They looked up at each other weakly, their breathing heavy and irregular.  
>Then they kissed again wrapped their arms around each other.<br>"I seriously wonder what was in that drink Leo gave us."  
>"We should ask him in the morning."<br>"We definitely should."  
>They grinned, their foreheads resting against each other.<br>"Be mine.", Jason muttered. It wasn't really a question.  
>Percy chuckled and kissed him gently. "I already am."<p>

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, then decided to put back on their underwear at least and cuddle up in bed together, snuggling up close to each other.

"We should probably thank Leo in the morning for this whole mess...", Percy muttered and Jason nodded against his neck.

Soon afterwards, they fell into a dreamless sleep.

~End of Flashback~

Jason and Percy looked at each other surprised, their faces showing the other that they had remembered the exact same thing.  
>Then they began to laugh.<br>"All this time?"  
>"I guess so."<br>"Gods, we've been so stupid!", Percy called and turned on Jason's lap, wrapping his arms around him and pressing their lips together.  
>"So...wait, what? What happened? Can you remember?", Leo asked and they both looked around.<br>"Dude, you made us forget the best sex ever.", Percy complained and Leo blinked, getting red in the face.  
>"What?"<br>They both laughed.  
>"Leo, thanks to you we kind of found out we had a thing for each other that night. And you made us forget. Because of that we woke up thinking 'What in Hades happened here?!' and Percy thought I had raped him or something, because obviously he wasn't honest about his feelings whatsoever."<br>"Talk about yourself."  
>"I never said I didn't like you."<br>"Of course not."  
>"But hey, at least I was right with something."<br>"And what's that?"  
>"I did you pretty damn good and you loved it."<br>Percy blushed and wanted to say something, but Leo jumped up, blushing heavily now.  
>"I...please...would you...just keep that information to yourself, please? So...wait...I helped you two?"<br>"Yes. And then you made us forget and caused this whole mess.", Percy said and Leo winced.  
>Jason chuckled. "Then again, I'm kind of glad. This way, we kind of got to know each other in a completely different way. Even if we already liked each other, now I think we love each other even more and more deeply. So yeah, all in all, thanks, Leo."<br>Leo blinked.  
>Percy smiled.<br>"Yeah, I agree. Thanks, man."  
>"So...you aren't mad at me anymore?"<br>"Nah.", they both said, their hands intertwined, looking at each other affectionately.  
>"Then...I'll be leaving now...?"<br>Jason chuckled. "You better, unless you want to see me tearing Percy's clothes off."  
>"You mean me tearing your clothes off."<br>"I believe it's my turn this time though."  
>"Forget it. It's most definitely my turn."<br>"That's what you think. But I'll prove you wrong."  
>"Yeah? I want to see that, Jackson."<br>"Are you trying to challenge me?"  
>They kissed.<br>"Hell yes.", Jason then said and Leo flushed a dark shade of red, rushing out the room with a 'I won't be disturbing you any longer, bye.' and slamming the door behind him.  
>They both chuckled.<br>Then they kissed again.  
>"To think that you've had a weak spot for me all along, Percy."<br>"Oh shush. May I remind you that it was your hands on my hips, not the other way around?"  
>"May I remind you that you were crazy about me when you sat on my lap?"<br>"Oh well, fair point. But hey, you know what?"  
>"What?"<br>"I loved you first."  
>They kissed softly.<br>"Really? We're going to go there?"  
>"Yes."<br>Jason chuckled. "Fine then. You loved me first, but I love you more deeply."  
>"No way."<br>"Yes way."  
>"You're impossible."<br>"Hm, I know. But you may call me Jason, too, if you like."  
>"Jason! Really?"<br>"Oh yes."  
>They rested their foreheads against each other.<br>"I love you, Jason Grace.", Percy muttered quietly.  
>"I love you even more, Perseus Jackson."<br>They chuckled. Then Jason grabbed him and moved him to the bed.  
>"Enough love talk. Time for some action."<br>"You horny bastard!", Percy called indignantly as he was pushed into the bed.  
>"Oh, Percy. We both know you're the horny one in this relationship."<br>Percy pushed himself up on his elbows, looking Jason up and down with a hungry expression on his face.  
>Then he gave him an alluring smile. "Maybe I am. Get to bed then, superman."<p>

Jason didn't need to be told twice.

He loved this guy.

More than anything in the world.

And the best part of it: Percy felt the same way.

'Sometimes it really is worth taking the risk...', he thought to himself as he engaged Percy in another passionate kiss, feeling his hands travel all over his body.

He sighed contently.

Nothing could separate them now anymore.  
>Not even Gaea and her forces.<br>They'd beat her easily.  
>And then they'd live together in... "Percy?"<br>"Hm?"  
>"When this war is over, want to move to New Rome and live in an apartment there together? Just you and me?"<br>Percy looked up at him, genuinely surprised.  
>Then his face seemed to practically glow with joy.<br>He wrapped his arms around Jason, pulling him down.  
>"Yes. Yes!", he called, the happiness clearly audible in his voice.<br>Jason grinned broadly and pressed his lips onto him again.

He loved Percy. He loved him so much.

~Fin~


End file.
